


Harry Potter and the Mikaelson Witch

by Aerlinniel722



Series: The Mikaelson Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 149,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlinniel722/pseuds/Aerlinniel722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew about Lily's son, what most of them didn't know was that she had a second child out of wedlock. Given to Elijah for her own protection, he sees Rowena as the daughter he could never have. He has fought to keep her a secret from his infamous brother, Klaus, but when the time comes to send her off to Hogwarts what dangers lie in store for Harry Potter's half-sister?<br/>ON HIATUS - UNDERGOING RE-WRITE - 28SEPT17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and storyline. All recognized characters/names, events, places etc. belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Spoilers: This is a Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, and Originals crossover! There are some plot spoilers for The Originals season 3 (family background/history for the Mikaelson family!)
> 
> Rating: T for now (though it may change to M later on for sexual content and dark themes/violence)

**Preface**

**Halloween**

 

_The only One with the Power to break the Curse comes_

_Born in Secrecy to the Mother and the Traitor, she will be the Key to the Family_

_It will be she who Unites or Destroys the Original Witch_

_For she will have Powers that no other Witch has before been Granted_

_For she will have the Gifts of Nature and Sprit Combined._

 

In the years that followed he would remember with startling clarity the day that Lily first came to him with news. The prophecy that he had so foolishly given to the Dark Lord, the one about her son, was only the first. The fated seer had made another prophecy, and this one was linked to Lily's second child, the daughter that he had sired and, whom they had vowed to keep a secret. He had denied the fated words, already fearing for Lily’s safety as the mother of one fated child, but with this second foretelling he doubted that there was anything that he could do to prevent what was becoming increasingly evident: Lily Evans and her children were irrevocably bound to the fate of not only the wizarding world but rather, the entire supernatural community.

 

**September 1980***

 

Severus still felt wary when entering the house declared to be the Order's Safe House. It was better than going to the Headquarters, as the Headmaster had originally suggested, but still, there was always the chance that the Safe House would not be empty and, the thought of anyone finding out that he was involved with the Order made him cringe inwardly.

"Albus?" The voice that called out to him from the kitchen made him freeze and, as he mentally cursed the older meddling wizard, he lost his chance to apparate away. A second later she stood there in front of him in the doorway.

"Severus." Lily's beautiful green eyes widened in shock and then her wand was in her hand as she went on the defensive.

"Lily." He croaked, lifting his empty palms so that she could see he was not about to attack her.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, her voice rather shrill.

"Albus." He replied, then hastily scrambled to elaborate as her expression grew more suspicious. "We meet here." The subtle flex of her throat as she swallowed was the only indication that she registered what he had said as the rest of her body remained tense. Her emerald green gaze remained hard, her wand arm unwavering as he waited for her either to attack or stand down.

"Albus sends you here? Why?" She demanded, refusing to back down, though she was smart enough not to attack him.

"Because I am trying to make amends." He replied.

"Amends for what?" She demanded at once.

"For telling the Dark Lord the Prophecy." His voice sounded broken, even to his own ears.

“You were the one that told Vo-"He jumped on her in a second, without any thought, a hand covering her mouth as his body forced her wand arm out of the way. She struggled against him, but he was unshakable, easily overpowering her smaller frame as her eyes went wide in fear.

"Do not say his name, it is cursed." He warned, and she froze instantly against him. "Or it soon will be. If you say it then they can find you regardless of whatever enchantments have been used to protect a person or location." She nodded slightly, her eyelids half-lowering in an acknowledging blink, and he released her, taking a step back as he tried to calm his whirling mind. She was one of the targets. Lily was unafraid of using the Dark Lord's name, and Merlin knew what might have happened if he had not been there to stop her. _She probably would not have been saying his name if I was not here_ , he told himself but, regardless of his presence, she would eventually have either used the name herself or been close to someone who did, and he knew what would have happened. He knew the Death Eaters who would have come and, he knew first hand the violence that followed wherever that certain cadre went. Never would he want Lily to be anywhere near them and, no matter how much she might hate him, he would die to protect her.

At the same time, he could not help the very physical reaction that he had experienced when her body was pressed so tightly against his. He had felt the softness of her belly from her pregnancy, the exemplified swell of her breasts pressing against his chest. He had always loved her, had always wanted to touch her beautifully shaped lips, to run his fingers through those crimson red locks. _No_ , he told himself firmly, as he jolted back to the present to find her standing mere centimeters away from him.

"You tell us this now?" She was demanding, her eyes blazing with fury. "Did you know any of the McKennons? They had children. Three of them and, she had just told us that she was pregnant again. Do you know what happened to them?" He flinched. He could not help it. He knew exactly what had happened, knew because he had been there. "This is why isn't it? No one could figure out how they were discovered, how their defenses were breached." Lily's eyes were slowly filling with tears and their effect, her hurt, was like a physical blow to him.

"I did not know. I told Albus to be careful, that there was rumor of such a spell but, I did not know that it had been activated until it was too late. I came tonight to tell him for sure that it is being used and, that they were killed because of it." He confessed, and she paused, her gaze filling with an emotion that he slowly realized was a mixture of horror and pity.

"Were you there?" She asked, her gaze meeting his, her breath stilling as she waited for his answer.

"Yes." The word fell from his lips, and they both flinched.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked coldly as she took a step back, her tears coating her increasingly icy gaze.

"Never." He replied, his voice hoarse and sincere. "I made a mistake falling in with that crowd at school, and I have been doing everything that I can to make up for it." He took a step forward, reaching for her as though to somehow demonstrate his remorse but, she shied away.

"Don't." She warned, crossing her arms over her chest as though to protect herself.

"Please, Lily, I am sorry." He said, and she glanced back at him.

"I'm sure that you are but, that doesn't change anything." She said briskly and, before he could say anything to protest, or to promise her his love and loyalty, a baby began to cry from somewhere upstairs in the house. Her gaze jerked up immediately and, she moved before pausing to glance back at him with indecision written in her gaze.

“You are safe Lily, I swear it on my my life, I will never hurt you." He said wearily and then she disappeared up the stairs to tend to her son.

 

Once she was gone he headed back to the kitchen, searching the shelves for firewhiskey. After discovering a bottle of Ogden’s cleverly hidden behind a wealth of new food in the pantry, he poured himself a few fingers of the golden liquid before sitting down heavily at the table. He was still there, staring into the depths of his drink, when Lily returned with her son in her arms. The boy looked over at him with wide eyes that were the same shape and hue of his mother's. Other than his eyes, however, the boy was a replica of what Severus assumed his father must have looked like as a baby.

“Lily?" The door had opened again, and this time it was the Headmaster who swept into the kitchen. His sparkling blue gaze lit first on Lily and her son and then on him, as he stood hastily.

"I did not mean to intrude her Sir.” He spoke at once. “I was not made aware that I was to meet you elsewhere." He explained softly.

"Not at all, my boy. I did not instruct you to meet me elsewhere because I did not intend for you to meet me anywhere else." The Headmaster said, waving his apologetic excuse off.

“Then you intended us to meet." His gaze shifted quickly to Lily in confusion, and then returned to the Headmaster.

“I did indeed." The Headmaster made himself comfortable at the table. "I wanted you, Severus, to remember exactly what is driving you, to reaffirm not only how important your information is to our success, but also what it means to the individuals. I know that you do not trust us enough to make your position public, nor would I support your open presence within our organization in case it should put you in jeopardy, but I also want you to have a connection outside of me to the Order." Severus nodded, silently raging at the wizard and the tumult that he had apparently unknowingly created.

"Meaning no disrespect Sir but, why me?" Lily interjected, still rocking her son on her hip.

“Because you deserve to know. You're the one that he is doing all of this for. Severus is a good man, he's a talented wizard, and you are the real reason why he approached me." The blue eyes turned back to him before refocusing on Lily. "We are at war now, my dear and life is too short to have regrets." Lily's gaze darted towards him, before flickering back to the Headmaster.

“Well, I'd best be on my way, I had only meant to give you a heads up that Severus was going to stop by." The Headmaster got to his feet and began to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and Severus, from now on, Lily is going to be your contact. Give your information to her. If you need me, you know where to find me." They stood frozen in the kitchen as the front door closed behind him, and then slowly they looked at one another.

"Well, what do you have to report?" Lily asked, and Severus shot a pointed look at the baby that she held. She glanced down, and excused herself, and a few minutes later she returned without her infant son.

"He's not old enough to really understand, but I do thank you for your sentiment." She said as she took a seat across from him, simultaneously summoning a sheaf of parchment, quill, and ink bottle.

"What I report is not pretty. Whether or not he understands, they are matters that I want a child to hear, and to that end I expect your utmost discretion." He replied, and she nodded, swallowing slightly, in what he remembered was indicative of her nervousness.

"I can handle it. I'm a part of this war too." She replied, as she dipped the quill in the ink, and then looked at him expectantly.

 

"Severus." Her eyes were shining when she finally set the quill aside.

"Do not." He cut off any further sentiments, swallowing the last of the firewhiskey from his glass. "I do not expect nor want your sympathy. I made my choices and I will live with them. The best that I can do is to help this way, by telling you, by warning you."

“When will I see you again?" Lily asked after several long minutes of silence as they both regrouped from his graphically detailed report.

"When I have enough information I will send a message." He replied.

"I'll be here, so just come by." She blurted and then she blushed.

"Here? Is Potter living here too then?" He asked, his lip curling in distinct distaste.

"No. Just me and Harry." She replied, dropping his gaze. _Harry, so the brat had a name,_ he thought rather savagely, before he could help himself.

"What happened with Potter?" He asked tersely, and she tensed.

"It's none of your concern." She replied in an equally stiff tone.

"Promise me that you will be careful, Lily." He said before he could stop himself. "I need to know that you are safe."

"I will be. I have Harry to look out for. He keeps me from doing anything particularly Gryffindor." She replied, offering him a small smile.

"Good. I will be back when I have more information then." He said, standing.

“Sev?" She called after him, and he paused at the use of his old sobriquet. "I'm sorry for what happened at school. I've missed you." She said, and it was all that he could do to incline his head ever so slightly before he left the room with a soft swish of black fabric.

**Two Months Later**

 

Severus no longer feared the Order's Safe House. At least, not the way that he had first feared it. Now he rather looked forward to his visits and, if his reports came more frequently than were strictly necessary, well, no one besides Lily ever knew.

"Sev." She smiled as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Harry was in his high chair, finishing his dinner and, she stood quickly to fetch him a plate before he could protest. Severus joined them at the table, even managing to smile at the boy. He was very clearly James Potter's son but, so long as Severus had Lily with him he could tolerate the sting that came with that knowledge.

"How have you been, Lily?" He asked, and she beamed back at him before launching into a discussion about the various healing spells and potions that she had been researching. He loved the way that her eyes brightened, and the little mannerisms; the use of her hands to illustrate what she was explaining. He found himself smiling without thinking much about the gesture, and if Lily noticed it then she tactfully said nothing.

 

In the months since Severus had first encountered her, he had come to learn that Lily had left James because of his desperate attempts to keep her at home with Harry. James was, to Severus's chagrin, stiflingly overprotective of Lily and their son. Of course Lily still had to let James in to see his son but they always met at the Potter Mansion and, it was never up for discussion whether Harry would be staying with Lily or James. Severus did not like the thought of her returning to James, but he never voiced that opinion. Lily would not want to hear it, especially not from him, nor could Severus honestly say that Potter was a bad father.

Lily was filling her time by self-teaching herself about healing and practicing her potion making. Severus felt a twinge of pride every time that she talked about her potion skills getting better. Lily's intentions did not stop at simply practicing from home as she fully intended to enroll in healing school once Harry was old enough to go to the nursery there. How that would be possible with the prophecy looming over hers and Harry’s heads, neither of them discussed. Severus thought that it was a subject better left in the do-not-discuss pile; the way that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all been put there. By unspoken agreement, so too had Severus's attraction to her.

In return, Lily was always asking about his own welfare. She wanted to know how he was doing and was even starting to mother him in a way that Severus had not realized he had missed until she started. She used to do it all the time, but after the fifth year catastrophe he had never expected her to do it again. Nor, he supposed, had he ever expected anyone to care for him again. His mother was never overly affectionate, and it was only once Lily had become his best friend that he realized how important she was to him. Now, for him to be back in her graces; he had no words with which to describe how lucky he felt.

In his mind's eye Severus cast back over the past two months. Lily had been understandably cool towards him at first and, their meetings had been brief up until the first time that he arrived right after a Death Eater meeting. A planned raid on an outpatient station attached to St. Mungo's was averted, and Lily had begun to soften towards him. The next time she had invited him to join her for a late night dinner and from then on it had become somewhat of a routine. He would arrive, she would put Harry to bed, and then they would eat dinner. The last time that he had been there Harry had joined them for dinner and she had written down his report afterwards as they enjoyed the end of a bottle of fine red wine. When she saw him out, they nearly kissed but he left before they could go there.

 

"Sev?" He was drawn back to the present by her soft question. She stood in the doorway, having returned from putting Harry to sleep while he was lost in his own wonderings. Instead of the jeans and emerald sweater that she had been wearing earlier, she had on a short nightdress and, was clearly surprised to see him there. Then again, it was to be expected he supposed. He had told her goodnight when she left him there a good half an hour ago or so.

“I am sorry. I will leave." He said, rising, as her brow furrowed.

“What's wrong, Sev?" She asked, stepping forward.

"I just-" he trailed off, as his gaze ran over her again. The night dress was rather low cut and ended well above her knees.

"Should I change?" Clearly he had not been as subtle as he had hoped about the glance over.

"No." He said, and then winced. _Too fast_ , he cursed himself as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Sev?" She questioned again, taking a step forward and catching one of his hands. He felt a rush of heat go through his body as she stepped even closer, their bodies just brushing. He tensed as his body reacted to her nearness.

"Lily." He ground out as she tilted her head up slightly; her emerald gaze meeting his obsidian one. "I should go.”

"What if I invited you to stay?" She replied, her voice soft and husky, her eyes hooded.

"Would you?" He replied, his own voice much more raspy than he was accustomed to.

"Sev, will you stay?" She asked after a heartbeat of silence, several white teeth appearing to nibble on her full red lip. Severus had never thought to hear such an invitation from her.

"I want you, Lily." He said, drawing ever so slightly closer; a moth to a flame. Instead of recoiling as he still half-expected, Lily leaned up towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Severus felt himself responding in kind even though he knew that it was not a good idea, that he should not be kissing another man's wife. _Lily_ , her name reverberated around his head, _my Lily,_ he thought as he deepened the kiss.

 

**30 August 1981***

 

It was sheer luck that he was alone when the patronus came, but then again he was sure that she would have taken precautions so that it would not come to him if he was with anyone else.

"It's time." The doe announced in his Lily's voice, and then it evaporated. In a moment he was on his feet and exiting the room with long measured strides that did not betray his inner nervousness. A scant ten minutes later he found himself directed into a room where he was told to don pale blue sterile scrubs and, feeling a little foolish in the periwinkle blue, he followed the attending into the birthing room. Lily was already there, her red hair plaited down her back; Alice Longbottom at her side as she paced the room. She was connected to an IV, wearing in a horrible white patterned hospital gown while Alice was also clad in scrubs. Both women looked up at him, and the clear relief in Lily's eyes was all Severus needed to ignore any residual awkwardness at his attire.

"Lily." He murmured, stepping forward to take her other hand in his as his eyes searched hers. "Are you in much pain? I brought something in case these muggle drugs do not work." He offered, showing her the small vial of pain potion that he had brought.

"It's alright, Sev. It hurts, but it's supposed to. I'll let you know if I need the potion." Lily assured him with a small smile, although he was not comforted much by her words.

"I do not want you to hurt at all." He told her and, she smiled up at him.

"It's a good pain." Lily assured him. He continued to frown and, as the night progressed he believed less and less in a 'good pain'.

 

A few hours later the doctor handed him a blanket-wrapped infant and Severus Snape became a father for the first time. _She is perfect,_ he thought, looking down at the tiny newborn in his arms. He passed her to Lily, feeling almost relieved as she accepted the baby with knowing arms, positioning the infant against her breast to feed her.

"You can do this, Sev, you will be a wonderful father." Lily said once they were alone.

"I hope so." He murmured. They had not talked much about what was going to happen after her birth.

"I'll come as often as I can." Lily promised, looking at him with sad green eyes. They loved each other, not the passionate whirlwind attraction that she and James shared, but the love that develops over time. That was no question, but she had a son to think about as well; an impressionable young boy who wanted to be with his father. What had happened between them could not happen again. Lily did not try to pass Severus's daughter off as James's, neither one wanted that, but she had also told Severus that she was going back to James at least until the war was over. She understood that Severus could not protect her, Harry, and the new baby. At least, not as well as James could protect her and Harry and, since she had come to him, seven months pregnant with a second prophecy they both knew that neither child could risk being put into more danger.

That was the night that they first made their plan. Lily would give birth in a muggle hospital and, afterwards Severus would take the infant with him back to the estate that he inherited after his grandfather, the last true Prince, had passed: Prince Mansion. He would care for their daughter with a house elf to help. He would pretend to continue to live at Spinner's End for appearances until Lily could leave James for good. She would go to Prince Mansion and, when he could, Severus would join them. That was the plan at least because they could not all disappear at once. He was still a Death Eater. If anyone asked, the baby was to be his maternal aunt's child; a half-blood baby that he was raising but, they both hoped that no one would have to find out.

 

When the new day dawned, Lily was discharged and the two figures separated. One returned to a strange house, his newborn daughter cradled tight to his chest and, the second retreated to an increasingly love-less marriage and a toddler son. Neither one of them could have guessed what would befall their new family in the months to come.

 

**31 October 1981***

 

His daughter would not stop crying. For that matter, neither could Severus. It was almost like his daughter knew that her mother was dead. Severus knew that Lily was gone, knew that the Dark Lord had gone to the house, and knew how much Lily loved her children. Lily would never let the Dark Lord hurt her son; she would die for Potter's son and, now that he himself was a father, Severus understood the love that a parent bore for their child.

A single knock on the door of the mansion sent a chill through his body. Severus knew without having to check who it was going to be. The figure had materialized one night when Severus was at Spinner's End with a proposition. Severus had declined the stranger's offer to take his daughter and raise her. Together with Lily, they had been given a month to come to a final decision and, before this night, their answer was going to be no, but now he was alone. Lily was never coming to join him and the Headmaster had already whisked the boy away to Lily's sister's home. Severus had already asked the headmaster, mere hours before to take in the boy but, the Headmaster had been firm. It would not be allowed and so Severus was alone and the night that should have been the happiest of his life, when he was finally free, had become a living nightmare.

"Severus Snape." The figure stood before him in the dark corridor. He had let himself in and now he stood before Severus like a dark angel.

"Take her." Severus managed to say, his voice tight with anguish as the figure took a step forward. "Take her and protect her. She is the only thing that matters to me now. Do not let anything happen to her." Severus carefully transferred his crying child to the stranger's arms.

"I give you my word. She will want for nothing. I will protect her with all of my resources, and with my very life if need be.” The man vowed.

"Thank you." Severus murmured as his baby's cries grew louder. "Please, take her and go, lay low until this is all over. Go before I change my mind." Severus all-but-begged and the stranger nodded, turning away.

“Her name, it is Rowena. Rowena Naomi." Severus called softly after the stranger, and the figure turned partially and nodded.

"She will know who you are. I do not intend to become her father. You will always be her father. I will let you know where we are once we are settled." The stranger said and then, with nary a sound, he was gone and Severus Snape was left utterly alone.

 

 


	2. Owl Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One
> 
> ...Eleven Years Later...
> 
> Rowena prepares to leave for Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own only my own characters and plot, all recognized characters, places, events, etc. belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Here is the first chapter; enjoy! I’d love some more feedback!

 

 

**PART ONE**

 

… _Eleven Years Later…_

 

**Chapter One**

**Owl Post**

**July**

 

I stood at a stone alter, chanting a spell over a bowl that contained a white stone stained with crimson blood. Behind the alter a man stood over three dead bodies; his back was arched and his eyes flashed a dangerous gold as he roared his success to the full moon that was suspended in the midnight blue sky. I stopped chanting as I watched him fall to the ground in agony, the transformation overcoming him as his bones broke and he roared again; this time in agony.

“You see child? This is the fate that awaits you. You are responsible for the deaths of those innocents, their blood will be on your hands, as will the blood of all the innocents that he kills after he has become the hybrid.” I turned, my hair fluttering in the breeze that was thick with the scent of death. A woman with dark hair stood beside me, her gaze coldly pitying as she drew my gaze down to where my own pale hands were coated in blood. Suddenly, I could feel its warmth, the sticky stain that would never really wash away. I was shaking my head, tears filling my eyes as I tried to open my mouth, to tell this woman that it was not true; I was not a killer, I never would be.

 

“Rowena!” My eyes snapped open to see a woman in her mid-twenties crouched over me. Myrina’s dark complexion and short corkscrew-curly brunet locks were a stark contrast to the pale woman with the long straight hair who I could have sworn I was talking to a moment ago.

“It was another dream, wasn’t it?” She asked, her warm chocolate gaze searching my face as I found myself nodding.

“I’d done it, I’d broken the curse. I saw the death,” I hesitated, looking down at my clean hands, “I felt the blood on my hands.” I swallowed against the rising lump of dread that filled my throat, as Myrina reached forward, her warm palms closing over mine.

“It’s not real, you haven’t done anything, you didn’t kill anyone.” Myrina said firmly, and I forced myself to nod, even though I did not feel worthy of her trust.

“Rowena.” I turned, looking up past Myrina to the figure that stood in the doorway, and suddenly a wave of relief washed over me. Myrina stood almost at once, turning to look at the figure and, when he dismissed her she left, glancing once over her shoulder at me before disappearing down the hall. In her own way Myrina loved me but, she would never cross my guardian. Her loyalty was, and always would be, to him, it was a fact all but set in stone. Some part of me realized that it was only because my guardian loved me that Myrina allowed herself to care.

“Elijah.” He moved from the doorway to stand in front of me. I knew that he could have been at my side in seconds but, when around me, Elijah always tried to act human.

“I heard what you said to Myrina.” He said softly.

“They’re getting more frequent.” I commented as he sat on the edge of my bed.

“I will inform your father, and when you leave for school he will be there for you, as will I.” Elijah replied, reaching out to tuck a sweat-dampened strand of hair behind my ear. “Any time, do you understand Rowena? When you go to Hogwarts you will be bringing an owl with you and it will always be able to reach your father and it will always be able to find me.” I met his serious gaze, and nodded.

“I’m going to miss you.” I murmured, reaching forward, to hug him. He returned my embrace, planting a firm kiss on the top of my head.

“I will miss you too but, we have almost a month left.” He said before standing. “It is nearly time for you to get up, so go shower while I get breakfast started.” I nodded, but at first I did not move. “Your father will be here promptly at seven-thirty.” Elijah reminded me and I felt a rush of excitement shoot through my body, followed quickly by an onslaught of nervous anticipation. “Thirty minutes in the kitchen, showered, dressed, and ready to go.” Elijah said, before I could voice any of my nerves.

“Forty-five.” I countered immediately, crossing my arms over my chest, and fixing him with a ten-year-old’s version of a hard glare.

“Thirty.” He replied unwaveringly, his eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second.

“You’d have to have Belgian waffled with fruit and whipped cream.” I told him.

“French toast.” He offered, standing in the doorway, and turning to look back at me with a smile.

“Forty minutes.”

“With fruit.”

“Fine, thirty-five, and that’s the best that you’re going to get.” I said, throwing my blankets back.

“I will be counting.” Elijah promised as he disappeared down the hallway and I retrieved my towel, padding into the bathroom.

 

Thirty-seven minutes and three outfits later I ran into the kitchen, my hair still damp, as I slid into my seat.

"Two minutes late." Elijah said as he turned around from the stove to face me, a plate of french toast in his hand.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I couldn't decide what to wear." I added as he waited for my excuse.

"Well, I think you have chosen well." He said as he came closer and set the platter down on the table in front of me. I smiled back at him, I had specifically chosen the emerald green dress to match my eyes, and because I knew that my father would appreciate it. A moment later Elijah added a plate of fresh fruit, a bowl of cream, and a pitcher of maple syrup.

"Thank you, Elijah." I beamed up at him before I helped myself to two thick slices of the rich bread, heaping fruit and cream on top before I finished my serving off with a healthy amount of syrup.

 

"Is this what you call a nutritious breakfast?" I spun around, halfway through my breakfast, to see my father standing in the doorway. I jumped up, running to him and throwing my arms around his waist as he returned my hug, kissing the top of my head.

"You look more and more like your mother every time I see you." He commented, and I beamed up at him.

"Now you'll get to see me more often." I said, before turning and dashing over to where I had carefully kept my letter.

"Here." I said, unable to restrain my pride as I showed it to my father.

"Dear Miss Snape," my father read out, and I could not stop the smile that stretched across my face as I heard him read out my acceptance to the best wizarding school there was: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"But I already know that when I'm there, I'm going to be Miss Prince." I said, as he finished. "Though I do like the sound of Miss Snape." I added, glancing sideways up at him as he smiled at me.

“I do as well." He replied. "Though at least for now it will be Miss Prince, not Miss Snape." He said, and I nodded. Elijah had already told me that it was too dangerous for me to use either my real name, or Mikaelson while I was enrolled at school. He initially proposed making up a name but, I had asked if we could use Prince, my maternal grandmother's maiden name. The Prince family, although purebloods, were an extremely reclusive bunch. They preferred to live away from wizarding society, and as such it was not overly hard to find a Prince who had left the magical world for a muggle. As her supposed daughter, I was able to claim half-blood status and, as a Prince I would be distantly related to my father, giving us the perfect excuse if someone thought we looked alike or acted too close.

"Would you like some French toast?" Elijah offered my father as I went over the false identity in my head for what I was sure was the millionth time.

"Thank you." My father accepted, and we all finished breakfast together. Or rather, my father and I ate while Elijah had his circadian cup of tea. When we were finished I was sent to brush my teeth while Elijah and my father not-so-discreetly talked about my magical progress and, more importantly, the dreams that had been plaguing my sleep. Knowing that it was pointless to even attempt to spy on Elijah, I waited upstairs with growing impatience until I was finally called down.

I all but flew down the stairs to find him waiting with a jumper and my bag in hand. Myrina was going to accompany my father and me instead of Elijah because he was known in the wizarding world and could draw unwanted attention to me. Myrina was coming to offer me added protection and play the role of my chaperone. I suspected though, that Elijah would not be far away in case of danger and that his people, as I called the vampires and humans loyal to him, would also be nearby; ready if required. Pretending, however, that he was going to stay at home or otherwise preoccupy himself, I kissed his cheek, told him to have a good day, and climbed into the back of the black car that Elijah always had on hand. Myrina climbed into the front passenger seat while my father joined me in the back and, as the car pulled smoothly out of the driveway, I leaned into his side, glad to finally see him again after months of separation.

 

I always knew that Elijah was not my real father. He was careful to tell me that, although he loved me like his own daughter that I had a biological father who loved me just as much. When I was younger it was harder to understand why I only got to see my father on special occasions and, why he trusted Elijah to take care of me instead of doing it himself. Elijah had always told me how much my father loved me but, throughout my childhood there had been times when I doubted the truth of his words.

The older I got, however, the more I learned. I was a witch, a very special witch because I was both a servant of Nature and a wand-wielding witch. It was that almost-unheard-of combination that prompted my father to accept Elijah's proposal to foster me. Elijah had offered in the first place because he is a very old and powerful vampire. He would be able to use his power and his rather formidable reputation to protect me from another even more infamous vampire: Klaus. Apparently, Klaus wanted to use me for my powers because I could undo a curse, making him the strongest being on Earth: a vampire-werewolf hybrid. I was not ready to use that kind of power, nor did my father, Elijah, or I want me to end up being Klaus's puppet.

 

"Rowena, time to wake up, we have arrived." My eyes snapped open to find that our car had stopped in London. I flushed with embarrassment at having fallen asleep on such an exciting day and because it was one of the rare opportunities that I had to spend with my father.

"How are you feeling?" Myrina asked as I climbed out of the car, my father getting out on the other side.

"Fine." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"If you're tired just let us know, we'll stop and take a break. You had a difficult morning." Myrina said, and I nodded for her sake even as I vowed to myself that I was not going to be the weak child who needed a rest.

We walked several blocks before my father guided us into a dark pub with a weather-beaten sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron". As he entered, my father’s knee-length frock coat transformed smoothly into floor-length billowing black robes that I stared at until he had to prod me in the back to get me to enter the pub. I flushed when I realized that I had been staring at him in front of a packed tap room, but his slight smirk reassured me. I looked around in wide-eyed fascination as I opened my mind the way that Myrina had taught me, and let the auras of the witches and wizards wash over me. The magical energy made my entire body feel alive, though what surprised me the most were the distinct auras of other magical creatures. I sensed the cold that came from a vampire, but there was at least one other magical creature that I did not recognize. I glanced over at Myrina, but she shook her head and I swallowed back the question.

"This way." My father murmured, guiding us out through the back of the tavern as he ignored the glances shot in our direction.

"This is really the entrance to Diagon Alley?" I asked, looking with mild distaste at the cramped back courtyard with the trash bins encroaching on just over half of the space. My father smiled, while Myrina rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you really do remind me of Elijah." Myrina commented, throwing a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes at her while my father drew out his wand, tapping several bricks in a distinct pattern. I had seen his wand before, he had even demonstrated a few spells but, I still felt excited every time that I saw him using magic.

The bricks in front of us began to shift as he stowed his wand, and I had to work to keep my jaw from dropping. As they reformed into an archway and a bustling street was revealed, I glanced at my father with a wide grin.

"Welcome, Rowena, to Diagon Alley." He said softly as I took my first step into the wizarding world.

My father led us to the bank, Gringotts, explaining that he already had more than enough money to see to my purchases but it was an experience he thought I should have. I nodded, still wide-eyed as I barely controlled my impulse to turn in circles so as to get a better view of everything we passed.

"Gringotts is said to be the safest place on Earth. You would have to be utterly foolish to try to break in and, likely it would be the last thing that you ever did. In some of the highest-security vaults they have a dragon standing guard. It is operated by goblins, who are tricky to fool and suspicious of everyone. they have ingenious ways of detecting imposters." My father explained as we walked towards the bank.

"A real dragon? I want to see it." I exclaimed, as I turned my semi-reverent gaze back up to the bank as we ascended wide white marble steps.

"We won't be going that deep." My father informed me, and although his words were curt, I could see a sparkle in his obsidian gaze.

"But one day, can we go and see a dragon?" I pressed.

"Perhaps." My father replied, his lips twitching, as we passed through great doors and, although they were magnificent it was the goblins that caught my real interest.

"Professor Snape." I realized with a flash of embarrassment that I had been left behind as my father and Myrina proceeded to a counter. I hurried over and, Myrina cast me an indulgent smile.

"Have you seen a goblin before?" I asked her, as my eyes followed the movement of the one at the desk who was verifying my father's identity.

"No." Myrina replied and, by the look on her face I understood that now was not the time to speak about them, just as it was not the time to discuss whatever else it was that I had sensed in the tavern. My mind, however, was quickly carried away as we got into the cart. It reminded me of a roller coaster ride as we hurtled down the track, whipping around hairpin bends at an impressive speed towards my father's vault. When we stopped, I could not contain my enthusiastic grin while my father followed the goblin towards the vault in question. Curious, I stepped forward, peering around my father to watch as the goblin placed his hand to a door, which then shimmered and disappeared to reveal the vault. It was perhaps not as impressive as other vaults but, to me it was awe-inspiring. My father entered without such curiosity, moving around his vault to select some coins.

"Come along, Rowena, there's plenty more to see." He said and, nodding, I followed him out and back into the cart. We paused in the main foyer for Myrina to exchange some English pounds for the wizarding coins in case she wanted to buy anything for herself and then we were off. We began at a shop called Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, where a plump young witch bustled over and promptly whisked me away to take my measurements before promising to have them ready in an hour. My father nodded, leaving half of the payment before leading me out of the store with a promise that it would be a busy day.

True to my father’s word, the day was a whirlwind of activity. We stopped to buy rolls of parchment, quills, and ink before continuing along the alley to retrieve my telescope. We made a much longer stop at the potions store, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, in spite of the overwhelming scent of rotten eggs. Like he had with my other supplies, my father chose my cauldron, glass phials, and scale and, I knew that he would pick the best, while I wandered the store. I was fascinated by the various ingredients and, my father and Myrina had almost to drag me from the store; at least, until they mentioned that the only things left on our list were my books and my wand.

Once at Flourish and Blotts, I quickly retrieved all my necessary school books and, when my father told me that I had permission to pick out a few extra books I disappeared into the stacks, perusing the numerous titles with unbridled excitement and curiosity. Ultimately, I chose three:  _ Hogwarts a History _ , a book about the history of wandless and wicaan magics, and a compendium of the most practical spells and potions. My father had warned me not to try things from the spell book and, he made me promise before he bought all of the books; shrinking them, pocketing them, and then leading us up the alley to Ollivander’s.

The wand-maker's shop was dimly lit and dusty and, when he appeared I caught a trace of a power signature that I did not recognize. His silvery eyes lit on me and a smile cured his lips.

"Miss Snape." He said, his luminescent gaze skittering towards my father before returning to me.

"This is my niece, Rowena Prince." My father interjected tensely.

"No playing games with me, Severus, I remember when you came in here to buy your own wand, you've kept it in pristine condition, I expect? I also remember when her mother came, you two were together even then. I half expected to see you in with her half-brother last year." The man replied, waving off my father's protestation, while I felt a shiver run through me. I knew that I had a half-brother and that I was born from an affair but, my father never talked much about my older half-brother. I knew that my mother had died for him; murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. I knew that my half-brother had been the only known wizard to survive the death curse and, although my father did not blame the boy for my mother’s death, he felt no great love for him. Personally, I still longed to know my half-brother, Harry, and silently, I strengthened my resolve to get to know him.

"Miss Prince then." I turned my attention back to Ollivander as he gestured me forward. Obviously while my thoughts had turned to my half-brother he and my father had come to an agreement. I took a step forward and, with a wave of his wand, a silver tape measure began to take various measurements, not all of which were strictly necessary in the search for my wand. Ollivander darted around the shop, accumulating a great pile of slender boxes, and when he finally stopped the tape measure, I was rather glad to be rid of the thing. A tingle of excitement rushed through my body as he beckoned me forward, carefully unwrapping a gleaming wand.

"Willow with unicorn tail hair, ten and a quarter inches long. Like your mother's." He said, handing it to me. I had no sooner closed my hand around it than he had whipped it out of my grasp.

"No, no, definitely not." He muttered, as he replaced it with another one. He just had time to tell me that it was like my father’s before it too was snatched away and thus the process continued. Each time he took a wand away he seemed to grow more delighted.

 

“An even more tricky customer, I like a challenge." He said as he returned with yet another pile of boxes. “Your brother was a challenge, but you are an even greater one.”

The process, I had noted while he was off collecting this newest round of wands, had already stretched on for over half-an-hour. When those too were put aside, he looked hard at me before glancing back to my father and Myrina.

“Tell me, Miss Prince, can you find the wand yourself?" He asked, his gaze fixing on me as I stared somewhat blankly at him.

"What do you mean, find the wand? Do you want me to go through them all?" I asked in confusion and, not a little dread at the prospect of sorting through what had to be thousands of wands.

"No, no, I mean, can you feel it calling to you." Ollivander replied and I bit my lip lightly, turning to look back at my father and Myrina. "I know you're already very powerful, you have both magics inside of you, so can you feel the wand that both of your magics will accept?" Ollivander asked.

"Go ahead, give it a try." Myrina said, after my father nodded his agreement. "Just like we practiced." Myrina encouraged me and, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, extending my senses. I ignored Myrina's energy as well as my father and Ollivander's as I reached out towards the shelves of wands. I skimmed over them, feeling the dim power that each wand stored. I acknowledged their potential to channel power, as I searched for the one that, as Ollivander said, would call to me.

 

I jolted back to awareness an indeterminate amount of time later, to find all three of them staring at me with various expressions. Ollivander's face was aglow with unbridled excitement, my father was in some kind of awe, I thought, and Myrina was proud. In front of me was a single box.

"That's the one." I said unnecessarily, without hesitation.

"Hazel, nine and three quarter inches, with a very special core; the hair from a thestral. Very few wands exist that have thestral hair because they do not bestow their allegiance on to someone lightly." Ollivander said as he opened the box and handed me the wand. I took it, feeling as its power and mine connected and, for a brief moment I felt the struggle between the two magics before, suddenly it felt, for lack of a better phrasing, right. The wand had become an extension of my power, no longer a threat of any kind, simply a part of me.

"How much?" My father asked, after I nodded in response to a questioning arch of his eyebrow.

"No charge." Ollivander said. "It was a pleasure simply to meet you, Miss Prince. You are destined for greatness, even more so than your brother." He said bowing deeply to us as I found myself ushered out of his shop, still clutching my new wand.

"Is he a danger to her?" Myrina asked softly as we walked rather quickly back down the street to retrieve my uniform; my father on one side and Myrina on the other.

"I do not believe so but, I do not like that he knows both who she is and what she is capable of." My father replied as his hand settled on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing up at him as I stowed the wand carefully away, already feeling slightly reluctant to let go of it.

"Not here." Myrina replied, while my father went ahead and collected my uniform. We left Diagon Alley and although I felt a little sad to see it go, inwardly I was burning with curiosity to know exactly what had made Myrina and my father so tight lipped.

Once we were out of the Wizarding World Myrina called Elijah and, twenty minutes later we were all seated at a restaurant in a back private room that Myrina had spelled to prevent eavesdropping of magical or muggle means.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as soon as the spell was cast. My father had not let go of me since he had returned from Madam Malkin's with my new school clothing.

"I was getting my wand and the wand maker, he wanted me to find it myself because everything that he was bringing me wasn't working so I did." I explained, feeling my gut churn with nerves.

"There wasn't much to see, but we all felt her power. She didn't merely search for a wand, she connected to each one, and then zeroed in on the one that fit her. It was an incredible amount of power for someone so young, and mostly untrained." My father explained, as I glanced up at him over my shoulder.

"And this wand maker felt it as well?" Elijah asked, frowning slightly.

"Without a doubt. Anyone who was searching for her could have felt it, the surge of raw power, I’ve never felt anything like it before.” Myrina replied.

"What happens now?" I asked softly, glancing towards Elijah again. He extended a hand to me and my father released me to my guardian's care. I went to Elijah, curling easily into his embrace as though I was still a small child.

"This is going to keep happening. If anything, it is going to be more frequent." Elijah said calmly and something about the way that he remained unruffled gave me at least a little peace of mind. "Rowena," I looked up at him. "You are a powerful witch, you are going to keep getting more powerful with each day. Things like this are going to keep happening. We all need to be more careful as they do happen, but you did nothing wrong. When you are at school if anything ever happens like this, where you are afraid that someone saw you using magic who should not have, or if anything else ever seems off then go to your father. I know that you might not want to but, there are dangerous people who would want to use you because you are special, and that is why your father and I have put special precautions in place. Everything, however, hinges on you to tell us if you notice anything that it wrong. Do you understand, Rowena? Will you give us your word that you will tell us?" Elijah spoke softly though seriously and, in my mind's eye, I pictured some faceless figure arriving to take me away to some dark dungeon or windowless tower where he would force me to do all sorts of horrible spells.

"I give you my word." I told Elijah, fighting off a shiver at the thought of Klaus, the faceless figure, arriving to take me.

No matter how many times or how many ways I asked I could never get anymore than Klaus's name from Elijah, Myrina, my father, or anyone else. A part of me was undeniably curious as a result, wanting to know exactly who he was and, perhaps more importantly, why he caused such fear. A greater part of me, however, vowed that whoever the faceless terror was, I would never let myself fall into his hands.

"Good." Elijah said and then he turned to Myrina and my father. "For now she is safe. Hogwarts will have its own dangers for her discovery, but I am confident that Klaus will not be able to get at her while she is in the castle." He said.

"I know what to look for." My father drawled, eyeing Elijah with an expression that I could not quite name. "She will be safe with me at the castle." He said, and I smiled over at him.

 

We enjoyed lunch together before my father gave Elijah my various packages. I was bundled into the car and brought home. Elijah left not long after our return to attend to matters, taking Myrina with him and leaving me in the care of the rest of his household. I was not very concerned at being left behind. I knew that no vampire could get in, not without my permission and, all of Elijah's people were loyal to him to a fault.

I was back in my room, eagerly beginning to read over my new textbooks when I heard a soft knock on the door. I called for the person to enter and it creaked open so that I could see the face of one of our newer household staff; a young woman named Cindy.

"Begging your pardon, but there's a gentleman outside who says that he knows you. He said his name’s Nick." She said softly. "Will you see him?"

"Nick." I smiled in recognition of his name. I had seen him several times before and I considered us to be close friends.

"I'll be right down." I said, as I began to hastily tidy up my things, before hurrying out to meet Nick. He was standing with his back to me, his hands clasped casually behind his back but, as I exited the house he turned and smiled in my direction, displaying twin dimples.

"My Little Witch." He greeted me, and I found myself automatically smiling back at the sound of his voice.

"It's been a while, Nick, here I was thinking that you had forgotten me." I teased.

"Forget you? Never." He replied at once, as he extended a hand towards me. "Walk with me?" He invited.

"Alright, but we have to stay close to the house." I replied, taking his hand and following him off of the porch.

"How have things been? Is Elijah treating you well?" He asked.

"He's always very kind to me, and Myrina's taught me so much. I almost don't want to leave." I replied honestly, not sure why the words fell so honestly from my lips, though for some reason I was noy concerned.

"Leave? Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To a boarding school." I replied, nibbling on my lip as I slowed. "Can I trust you with a secret?" I asked.

"You can always trust me, Little Witch." He replied, turning to rest a warm hand on my shoulder as he put a gentle finger under my chin so that we stared evenly at each other; his brilliant blue gaze catching my green one.

"It's a special school, one to help me with my magic." I whispered to him as we began to walk again.

"Really? Are you excited to be going then?" He asked.

"I am, I've wanted to go my entire life. My father, he works there and, I want to get to know him better. I love Elijah like a father, don't get me wrong, but I want to know my real father too." I explained.

"Of course you do." Nick replied with a smile. "When will you be leaving?" He asked.

"On the first of September." I replied.

"Right after your birthday." Nick commented.

"Yes." I replied softly, glancing shyly over at him. "Will I see you again before then?" I asked softly.

"Do you want to, Little Witch?" He asked, stopping us again.

"You know I always look forward to your visits." I replied.

"Then if you want, I will do my best to come and visit again." He said and I beamed over at him.

"So where have you been?" I asked as we continued to walk again.

"Well, first I went to Rome," he began, reaching out to take my hand in his, as I smiled and listened to his stories. Nick always had the best stories, I reflected, and he always treated me like an equal, not like a child. I liked that about him, he always encouraged me to try things for myself and, he was always a great listener. Often I would feel lonely when Elijah left and Nick was like a breath of fresh air. Once, when Elijah was gone for a long time Nick had come night after night, until I slept all day and worried the people left to look over me. Nick had taken me everywhere; somehow managing to get permission for me to go with him and, every night had been a new adventure. He had taken me to an amusement park one night that had been opened just for us and, it was the best night of my life. We had also gone to a show, to the movies, out for dinner, and on numerous excursions in to the city where Elijah and I lived. I asked Nick once how he knew where we were but, he never answered.

I was not sure why, but I never told Elijah about Nick. He was my little secret because, when I lived with Elijah although I knew that although his people cared for me, especially Myrina, they were all his people. Even I was Elijah's and, to have Nick, who did not answer to Elijah or do anything for me because I was Elijah's was something that I realized somewhat guiltily, that I enjoyed.

It was well past two in the morning when Nick returned me to the porch and, with many stifled yawns, I headed up to my room where I fell asleep on my bed in the midst of the mess that I had only partially tidied before leaving to see Nick.

 

 

 


	3. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's beginning at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own only my own characters and plot, all recognized characters, places, events, etc. belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Here's chapter two, enjoy!

**Two**

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

 

**September 1**

 

The rest of the summer flew by. July turned into August, and I found myself puttering around my almost empty room on the night of the thirty-first. In the corner, a beautiful black owl had her head hidden from view under her wing. She had come a few days after my trip to Diagon Alley; an early birthday present from my father. I had decided to call her Zinnia after the flower and, even though Elijah would never admit to liking a pet, I thought that he was rather enamored with the elegant creature.

As though she knew I was thinking about her, Zinnia looked over at me, hooting softly as she ruffled her feathers, looking at me as if to ask what I was doing still awake. I rolled my eyes at her, but went over to the light switch anyways. It was getting close to midnight but, I doubted I would get any sleep. Flashlight in hand, I retreated to my bed where I opened  _ Hogwarts a History _ , and began to read it - again.

“Rowena.” I jumped, looking up to see Elijah outlined by the hall light in my doorway. “You need your rest.” He said, coming quietly to the edge of my bed, and extending a hand into which I reluctantly placed the book and flashlight.

“What if I don’t like it?” I asked quietly, as he sat down on the edge of my bed, running a hand through my hair as he cupped my face.

“I do not think you have anything to worry about, but I am always just one letter away.” He said, glancing at Zinnia.

“I’m going to miss you.” I admitted, looking up at his dimly outlined face.

“I will miss you too, Rowena.” He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. “But, Hogwarts is the best place for you now. You are going to learn to use your other magic; your father and the magic around the castle will protect you. You may worry tonight but, I promise that you will love it.” He assured me, as he continued to stroke my hair. “Look at me, Rowena.” He said, and I turned to meet his gaze. “Go, enjoy your time at school. You will have adventures, get into trouble, make friends with people your own age, and when you come back at Christmas you can tell me all about it. Until then, you can write me, and tell me what is going on. I expect letters now that you have an owl.” I nodded. “Good, then get some rest, and I’ll wake you in time to shower before breakfast.” He said, and then my eyelids were drooping shut.

 

***

 

The next morning was a whirlwind of activity. I was up, showered, fed, and bundled into the car before nine and, by ten thirty our car was sitting outside of King’s Cross Station. I had experienced bouts of nerves before but, facing the actual departure I felt shockingly tearful as I hugged Elijah in the backseat of the car.

“I love you, Elijah.” I murmured, as he held me close.

“I love you too, Rowena.” He murmured, drawing back to plant a firm kiss on my forehead. “Remember what I told you last night. Have fun, stay out of too much trouble, and if anything seems out of place then go to your father.” I nodded again. “Good, then have a good term.” He said, and then I was climbing out of the car and walking alongside Myrina into the station. I glanced back towards the black car with the tinted windows, waving once before turning towards my new life.

Myrina and I found the barrier between platforms nine and ten with ease. Between my father’s instructions and the magical energy that we could both sense it was nigh impossible to miss. Once through, my senses were assaulted by the power from the wards and the mass of wizards and witches. Myrina pulled me to the side and I shuffled towards the waiting scarlet steam engine. With a quarter of an hour before departure, I found myself seated alone in a compartment, my trunk and Zinnia carefully stowed. Myrina stood on the platform, waving up to me, a gesture that I returned along with a rather weak smile.

We said our farewells on the platform. She had hugged me tightly, and given me one of the bangles that she always wore.

“It’s a talisman. When you cast a spell, have it on hand. If the magic is too much for you then channel me.” She had told me, and I nodded, speechless as she fastened it around my wrist. “Be careful, Rowena, you are very powerful, but you’re still very young. Don’t over do it.” She had warned before shepherding me back on to the train.

 

***

 

I was jolted back to the present as the compartment door slid open to reveal a young red haired girl accompanied by two older identical red haired boys.

“Hey look, Gin,” one of the boys began.

“Another red haired firsty.” The second boy finished, and without much more ceremony they had pushed in the girl’s trunk, stowed it, and were off.

“I’m sorry.” The girl across from me blushed crimson.

“It’s fine. I’m Rowena, it’s nice to meet you.” I said, offering my hand.

“I’m Ginny, Ginny Weasley.” She replied, shaking my hand in return.

The train’s departure stalled any further conversation as we both pressed up against the train car’s glass window to wave to our respective loved ones. When the station, however, had disappeared and we had settled back in to our seats there was little left to do but chat. Our conversation progressed in awkward leaps and stops as the city receded, and the train carried us further into rugged English countryside.

I learned that Ginny was from an all wizarding family; the Weasleys, and that she was the youngest of seven children. She had six older brothers, two of whom had already graduated from Hogwarts though the other four were still in school. Percy was entering his sixth year, and also was a very proud prefect, Fred and George were the identical twins, and were entering their fourth year, and Ron was beginning his second year. From the way that Ginny talked about her family it was clear that they all loved each other, even if Percy was a bit over pretentious, the twins were trouble-makers, and Ron had a tendency of being grumpy. I did not talk over much about my own family, preferring to ask Ginny about hers and about the magical world.

Several hours into the journey a witch came along with a cart of candy. I promptly purchased an obscene amount of wizarding sweets that Ginny and I shared. We laughed a lot as I discovered that wizarding candy was quite a bit different from the muggle variety. I was horrified at first by the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that were, quite literally every flavor imaginable including a rather horrible dirt one, while the jumping chocolate frogs and the famous witch or wizard card that came with each one amused me greatly. Not long in to my candy exploration a bushy-haired girl arrived in our compartment. She joined us for a while, introducing herself as Hermione Granger. From her near-constant babble I learned that she was muggle-born, the brightest witch of her age and, most interestingly for me, that she considered Harry and Ron to be her best friends.

It was the first that I had heard of Harry, and I clung on to each and every detail that Hermione divulged. It quickly became apparent that my half-brother was quite the trouble maker, or at least that he often ended up in trouble. Whether or not it was strictly Harry’s fault appeared to me to be up to debate. According to Hermione, Harry was also incredibly self-less and brave. He was a kind-hearted boy, and apparently had a knack for magic, though he was not, as Hermione reminded us on several occasions, quite as clever as her.

When Hermione left to search for the boys in question, Ginny and I found ourselves subjected to a long lecture from her older brother Percy. He told Ginny and I to be proud of whichever house we were sorted in to, and to work hard and not listen to anything that Fred or George might say. They in turn, slipped in minutes after Percy left to regale us with numerous pranks, and to give us a wide range of advice from things that seemed safe enough to give a shot, and others that I thought would probably earn me a one-way ticket back home to face both my father’s and Elijah’s wrath.

After they left we changed into our school robes and, as the train pulled into the station I felt my heart race in excitement. I regretfully left Zinnia on the train, debarking with Ginny, to fall into line with the other first years in front of a giant man.

“First years! This way! First Years!” He was calling over the many milling students on the dark platform. Ginny and I joined the growing throng, and a short while later we found ourselves shepherded away from the station to a small fleet of boats resting on the shore of what I figured must be the Black Lake

“Climb in, no more than four to a boat!” Hagrid was calling. Ginny and I quickly clambered into a nearby vessel, and were joined by two other first years. A small boy, who was practically vibrating with excitement promptly introduced himself as Collin Creevy and a girl with long white-blonde hair and a curiously vacant smile.

“Luna!” Ginny exclaimed, and the girl finally seemed to notice us.

“Why hello, Ginny.” Her voice was rather deep and dreamy as her silvery eyes lit on me. “I don’t recognize you though.” She commented.

“I’m Rowena.” I replied, reaching forward to shake her hand.

“Like Ravenclaw.” Luna said, to which I could only nod.

“Luna lives just over the hill. Close to where my house is.” Ginny explained as the boats took off across the lake. The boy, Collin, was snapping photographs, the flash impeding any hopes of my eyes adjusting to the dark. Luna remained somewhat of a mystery throughout the journey across the water and, when we finally disembarked I was rather happy to leave the boat and its odd company behind.

My first glimpse of the castle, when we were about halfway across the lake, was breathtaking to say the least. My excitement rose at the invitingly lit windows and numerous turrets. I wanted to be inside and, as my stomach gave out a rather fierce growl, I realized that I had not really eaten anything since breakfast. Of course there was the candy but, that hardly counted as real food.

We progressed into the castle, traveling up several flights of stairs to a rather large empty chamber where we were instructed to wait. It was our first opportunity to look around at each other, and the longer we were left alone the more whispers broke out. All around me my peers speculated about what we had to do to be sorted and, more importantly, which house they would end up in.

“My family would kill me if I wasn’t in Gryffindor.” Ginny murmured to me.

“That’s not what Percy said.” I reminded her, feeling bad for the stress that was evident on her face.

“Yeah, but he’s Percy. They’d all pretend to be happy, but they’d really hate me, especially if I was in Slytherin.” She let out a little shudder. “I’d probably be disowned.” She added.

“It’s that serious to be in Slytherin?” I asked.

“It would be like a Malfoy ending up in the Gryffindor.” She confirmed to my confusion while I wondered silently what she would say if she knew who my father was. Before we had a chance to say anything else a witch in emerald green robes entered, and our attention was directed towards her.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” The severe looking witch greeted us before introducing herself as Professor McGonagall and proceeding to tell us sternly about each of the houses and the importance of loyalty. When she was finished, we were ushered in to the Great Hall. The three-story high gold doors opened and, my breath was stolen away as I gazed open mouthed at its splendor. The ceiling was a good three stories above us and, down its center sat four long dark wood tables adorned with gold plates, goblets, and silverware and packed with students dressed in black robes. Multiple silk hangings fluttered above each table declaring which house the seated students belonged to. At the front of the hall on a platform that was reached by several steps was a table at which a line of adult witches and wizards sat. My eyes scanned its length until I settled on my father’s familiar figure. He wore the same imposing black robes as when we went to Diagon Alley. When his gaze caught me he nodded ever so slightly, and I smiled before my gaze was drawn back to the charmed ceiling with its suspended candles. I was like a moth drawn to a flame, it was almost as though I could not help myself; I had to look up at the magical projection of the night sky.

"I wish my bedroom ceiling looked like this." I jumped slightly at the sound of Ginny's voice from beside me.

"I know." I replied, my thoughts already churning with ways that I could convince my father to charm my own bedroom ceiling.

Our walk down the center of the hall came to a stop and, we mulled around a three legged stool on top of which, sat a pointed wizard's hat that looked rather worse for wear. I frowned slightly in confusion at its place of reverence in the hall but, as the rest of the students and professors fell silent a tear near the hat's brim opened and, it began to sing.

 

_"A thousand years it's been_

_Since I was just a hat_

_The Founders Old did choose me specially_

_And charm me to this purpose._

 

_Now you may be rather confused_

_Or trying to decide_

_Exactly what to call me,_

_But let me set those fears aside_

_For I am a Sorting Hat,_

_And it is for me to decide_

_In which House you will do best._

 

_Perhaps it shall be Gryffindor,_

_With the bold of heart_

 

_Or maybe clever Ravenclaw_

_Where your brain does count_

 

_If not, then perhaps Hufflepuff_

_Loyal to a fault, you'll never be alone_

 

_But don't forget Slytherin_

_The cunningest of all._

 

_Well step right forward, I insist,_

_Do try me on for size,_

_And I will tell you_

_Where your destiny awaits._

 

_But I entreat you,_

_One last piece of advice,_

_Wherever I do put you_

_It's not to segregate_

_For you are only as strong_

_As when you all unite"_

 

I looked at the hat with a newfound sense of caution as I began to register a distinct magical signature. I had felt the magical wards when we crossed the lake, just like I had felt them at Diagon Alley and back on the platform and, I had felt the different magical auras of the witches, wizards, and other creatures. As I stood with the other first years, I could not help myself as I extended my senses towards the hat. It was as though I had brushed against a conscious magical being, and I recoiled in surprise from it, while Professor McGonagall unfurled a sheaf of parchment, and began to read names from it.

One by one, my classmates were singled out of our pack, each one advancing to the stool, sitting down, and having the hat placed upon their head for a varying length of time before the hat would shout the name of a house.

When Professor McGonagall finally called my own name, I was surprised to feel a slight tremor of nerves rush through me. My father had told me during my birthday that even though he had been a Slytherin, and was the current head of Slytherin House, he would be equally happy to see me go to my mother's old house, Gryffindor or to see me sorted into either of the less-drama-filled houses of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I walked to the stool and sat down, rather relieved to be able to sit for the process, as the hat dropped down, covering my vision.

“I was wondering when I would be seeing you.” A voice, that I recognized as the hat’s, spoke in my head.

_ Do you say that to every first year? _ I could not help wondering.

“I do wait each year for new students, but I was waiting in particular for certain individuals like you and your brother.” The hat replied, and I began to have the distinctly uncomfortable feeling that everything in my mind was bared to the hat in question.

“But how else would I be able to determine where each student should be placed?” The hat asked silkily in my head, and I suppressed a shudder at its confirmation.

_ Just sort me already.  _ I thought sharply at it, for which I was rewarded with a resonating chuckle.

“Do not be so hasty.” It told me, as I began to feel it sifting through my memories, thoughts, and everything else that I hid in the recesses of my mind.

_ Gryffindor. I want to be in Gryffindor. _ I told it resolutely, hoping to speed up the process.

“So did your brother, but just like him, you would do better in another house. Ravenclaw I think would suit you, perhaps even Slytherin would be a better fit than Gryffindor.” The hat replied, continuing to sift through my very being.

_ I don’t care. I want to be in Gryffindor. _ I told it, leaving no room for any doubt.

“Is that a threat?” The hat asked as another wave of realization crashed over me. I was much stronger than any other first year, likely even stronger than my brother had been when he had been sorted the previous year and, my wicaan magic at least, was fully prepared to challenge whatever magic the hat had.

_ And, if that happened, then I would win because I am more powerful. _ I finished the realization as a statement aimed in the hat’s direction.

“Very well then, if you are sure of your decision then I will do as you wish to avoid a scene, though it is against my better judgement.” The hat conceded before announcing a house to the rest of the hall.

 

***

 

I blinked at the light assaulting my vision as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from my eyes. She smiled at me as I stood, heading towards the scarlet and gold table. As I went, I could not help reflecting that although the hat and I would l would likely never get along, at least I had what I wanted.

“Congratulations.” Hermione leaned across the table to smile at me, while Fred and George also leaned down the table to shout congratulations. I stole a glance up at the staff table, catching my father’s gaze again as he inclined his head ever so slightly back in my direction. I could not help but smile back at him before I found myself distracted by my other fellow Gryffindors.

Silence fell over the hall as the next student was sorted and, at intermittent intervals we would welcome another new Gryffindor first years to our table. I could not help but find myself distracted from Zacharias Smith’s sorting as my father stood, and left the hall, his black robes billowing out behind him, a dour look on his face.  _ Where, _ I wondered,  _ is he going? _

“Professor Snape?” Hermione turned to look at me, obviously having heard what I had apparently asked out loud. “I don’t know, usually no one leaving during the sorting ceremony, but Harry and Ron haven’t shown up either. I wonder if this has to do with them.” Hermione said, before my attention snapped back to the front of the room.

“Ginevra Weasley!” Professor McGonagall called. The hat had barely been placed atop Ginny’s flaming red hair before it shouted out a house name and she was hurrying down the steps to take a seat beside me.

"I'm so glad that you ended up in Gryffindor too!" She exclaimed, before the silver-haired headmaster rose to his feet and, silence spread over the hall. He said a few words about staying out of the forbidden forest, banned prank items, and to welcome us before at his command, platters piled high with every food seemingly imaginable appeared on the numerous golden platters. My eyes widened in surprise before Ginny and I began to help ourselves to food, gradually getting to know our fellow first years. Throughout the feast, however, my attention kept turning back to my father's conspicuously empty place setting and, the disappearances of both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall after the headmaster's speech.

 

***

 

There were five other first years; two other girls and three boys. Amanda Bell was the younger sister of Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell and Evangeline Farley, who preferred Eva, had an older cousin who had already graduated from Hogwarts. Collin, the over-excited boy from earlier, had also become a Gryffindor and, was pestering another boy, Samuel Holmes, who was a pureblood with an older sister still at school. Aaron Palmer was the seventh new Gryffindor, also a muggle born student, was listening attentively to the conversation going on between Collin and Samuel.

The feast was nearly over by the time that my father, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore reappeared. None of the other students said anything and I forced myself to follow suit, though a quick scan of the table had me feeling fairly certain that neither Ginny's brother nor Harry had arrived. When the feast concluded, I followed the rest of my classmates as Ginny's older brother Percy led us out of the Great Hall, and up through the castle to Gryffindor Tower. He pointed out the general directions of various classes and told us castle history as we went but, the excitement of the day and the early start were getting the better of me so, I barely paid any attention to him.

Once we were inside the first year girls’ dormitory I quickly joined my peers, changing into my pajamas before I climbed into the four poster bed. I mumbled a faint good night to my new roommates, before closing my eyes.

 

***

 

When I opened my eyes it was not the morning and, I was not in Gryffindor tower. Instead, I found myself standing beside the same black-haired witch from before. Her dark gaze met mine, and I felt my stomach drop in apprehension.

"Leaving Elijah was the best thing you could have done, child." She told me. "But I know that you still plan to go back to him. Now, I must show you why you cannot return to him. He will destroy you if you return to him, you must know this." She was saying as the scene around us, a deserted field, dissolved. It was replaced with a room that was unfamiliar to me, though the cowering man in the center was not. I recognized him as a vampire called Markus who had caused Elijah to reveal his true vampiric nature to me. Markus had been on our staff, and was the reason why Elijah had ultimately taken to compelling vampires around me to do me no harm. Markus had been watching me when I had fallen, scraping my knees just enough to bleed, and he had been unable to help himself. He had charged towards me causing Elijah, who had luckily been close by, to defend me before ordering Markus to leave after stripping him of his protection as one of Elijah's favored line members.

As I watched, Elijah stepped into my vision, stalking closer to Markus, who immediately dropped to his knees.

"Please, I did not mean her any harm, I swear it on my life." Elijah stood silently observing the other vampire, looking down at Markus's contorted features with a cold dispassion that I had never seen on his face.

"Be that as it may, you must understand that Rowena is family to me and, as you know, I have precious little family left to me. I do not take kindly to any threats to her." Elijah said, looking down at his wrist as he calmly unbuttoned his shirt cuff.

"I understand, but please, I give you my word Elijah, it will never happen again. You know me, you turned me, when I give you my word I will keep it." Markus replied.

"And yet, you have broken it." There was a strange note in Elijah's voice as he calmly unbuttoned his second shirt cuff. Markus's gaze followed Elijah's careful motions. Not at all reassured by his quiet, even tone, or the methodical movements.

"I know, and I beg your forgiveness." Markus tried in vain, as Elijah stepped forward.

"And I grant it to you, but it must never happen again, do you understand?" Elijah replied, extending a hand, palm up towards the kneeling vampire. Markus looked up at Elijah with a look of cautious relief, taking the extended hand, and standing.

"Of course, Elijah, I understand, I will take precautions when I am near her, I will feed more carefully, if you ask it, then I will leave your immediate household." Markus said.

"I know you would do your best, and I know that if I asked you to leave then you would, but I cannot have anyone else knowing about her, and while I could compel you to forget her, even that could be undone by Klaus or a powerful enough witch. So, you understand, that I really have no other choice." Elijah said.

"Elijah-" Markus began, but then in a flash Elijah's hand had sunk into the other vampire's chest, and Markus's eyes widened a fraction before the light left them, and Elijah retracted his hand, his fist still closed around Markus's heart. I felt bile rise in my throat, and tried to force it and the queasy feeling away, but the dark-haired witch was watching me closely.

"He did not tell you that he killed Markus, did he?" She questioned.

"No." I managed whisper, my voice trembling and weak.

"This is not the only thing that he has kept a secret from you." She said.

 

***

 

Her voice was still echoing in my mind as I came back to consciousness, tangled in my sweat-dampened sheets. I climbed so quickly out of my bed that I nearly fell, catching my balance at the last moment. I padded into the bathroom, taking several deep breaths as I splashed tepid water on my face from the stone tap. When that failed to alleviate the horror from the dream, I slipped back out to the dormitory, and past the other sleeping girls, down the stairs and out of the circular common room.

I wandered around the dark castle, using my senses to avoid the grumpy caretaker and his cat. Gradually, I made my way up to one of the highest towers in the castle and, feeling wave of relief as the night air rushed over me.

Before long the door opened again, and I turned to see my father. As though I was still a small child, I jumped to my feet and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his torso as the tears finally fell.

"Come." He told me, guiding me back inside as he wrapped his cloak around me and did not ask any other questions, for which I was grateful. I realized part of the way down to his chambers, that we were not headed back to Gryffindor tower but, I did not protest. Tonight at least, for what little time there was left, I craved his comforting familiarity.

 

***

 

The next morning, I woke snuggled into my father’s side in his large bed. As I stirred, his eyes blinked open, and I felt a crimson flush flood my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” I murmured, my voice hoarse from having fallen asleep crying against my father’s chest. I sat up, as did he.

“Rowena, what you are facing is more than what any eleven year old should have to, but to be able to help you, I need to know what you saw.” My father said, and I swallowed back the bile at the memory of the dream. “Rowena, please.” My father reached out, cupping my cheek as our eyes met. “I know I’m not Elijah, that’s who you’re used to talking to, but I can and I will help you, if you let me.” He said, and I felt a pang of guilt.

“I’m glad it’s not ‘Lija here.” I murmured, and my father’s brow furrowed.

“Why do you say that?” My father questioned. “Has he ever done anything? You can tell me, say the word, and you will never have to see him again.” I shook my head quickly.

“No, not like that. If I can’t have you, then he’s the best guardian, the best father figure that I could ever ask for. What I mean is the dream, it was him, I saw him,” I trailed off, my gaze drifting away past my father as I remembered the horrible memory. “There was vampire when I was younger,” I began.

 

***

 

“Rowena, I need you to listen to me.” My father said softly when I was done explaining. “There is something that I can teach you, magic that should keep her out of your mind, but it’s complicated, extremely advanced. Many powerful witches and wizards still do not know it.” My father said, and I was nodding even before he asked.

“I’ll do it. I want to learn. I want to keep her out of my mind.” I told him resolutely. “I’m not like other witches and wizards, I’m special, I’m stronger, you always tell me that. I can do this.” He nodded once, slowly.

“It will be extremely hard.” He said. “But, if you want to learn then I will start teaching you. If it’s too difficult, then we will stop, and try again when you are older, and stronger.” My father said, and I nodded.

“I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much, but for now tell me what I can do to keep him out of my mind.” I replied solemnly.

“Start by clearing your mind each night before you go to sleep. Do not let anything distract you. Distance yourself from everything that has upset you, even from things that excite you. Calm your body and your mind and then clear your thoughts.” My father instructed, and I nodded.

 

***

 

A short while later, I was leaving my father’s quarters. Already, it was getting almost to breakfast time, and I had to hurry. I had just left his personal chambers when I crashed into someone. I fell hard onto the stone floor, as did the person whom I had run into. As I propped myself up on my elbows I was able to see a pale blonde head.

“Watch where you’re going!” The boy snapped.

“Watch where I’m going? Why don’t you watch where you’re going!” I replied at once, feeling my blood rise. I had been at the whims of the dark haired witch and my tumultuous emotions in the aftermath of the memory so, I was not about to be pushed around by some other student.

“What did you say to me?” The blonde boy snapped, his face twisting into a sneer.

“I said that you should watch where you’re going, we both ran into each other, I’m not going to lie down and take the blame for you.” I replied, jumping to my own feet, and straightening my clothing.

“I would watch out if I were you, Gryffindor.” The boy sneered, spotting my red-and-gold attire. “What were you even doing down here at this hour?” He added.

“I went to the owlry.” I lied, wincing as I realized just how weak the lie was.

“To the owlry?” The boy asked, raising a silver brow. “That is on the opposite side of the castle, and in a tower, not the dungeons. The only thing around here is Professor Snape’s private quarters.” The boy’s eyes narrowed.

“How do you know that?” I demanded without thinking.

“Because-“ He paused. “It’s none of your business.” He retracted.

“Then since you’re not a prefect, what I’m doing here is none of yours. Now, I’m going to be late for breakfast.” I pushed around the boy, leaving him staring after me.

“What’s your name?” He called suddenly after me.

“What’s yours?” I replied.

“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” He replied as I paused to look back at him.

“I’m Rowena Prince.” I replied.

“Prince? Is that short for Princess?” He scoffed. I rolled my eyes, and turned away, hurrying out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall.

“This isn’t over, Princess!” I heard him call after me, but I ignored him as I hurried up into the Great Hall. I spotted Ginny’s familiar red head almost at once, sliding into a seat opposite her.

“Rowena! Where were you?” She looked up from where she had been bent over, writing in a worn black leather diary.

“At the owlry.” I lied for the second time as she quickly closed the book, slipping it into her bag.

“Oh. I was wondering when I saw that your bed was empty.” She said as we both helped ourselves to breakfast.

We were halfway done when the course schedules came around. I read it over, excited to start my lessons, though I was rather disappointed that we did not have potions until Friday. When Ginny and I finished breakfast we hurried back to Gryffindor tower to grab our things for our first class; Charms. As we took our seats, I felt a rush of excitement go through me at the prospect of starting my other magical career, though I could not shake the niggling of doubt that filled me at the memory of my dream from the night before.  _ Was the dark-haired witch right? Did I really know who Elijah was or, what he was capable of? _ I was beginning to think that I did not know the answer to either of those questions.  _ After Defense Against the Dark Arts I’ll visit the library and see if there is anything there, _ I decided, reasoning that Elijah had told me that the wizarding world knew about him, and if he would not tell me, then I would find out from other sources.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for reading! :)


	4. The Writing on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena continues to settle into life at Hogwarts, but neither her new friendships nor the witch from her dreams are willing to give her a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own only my own characters and plot, all recognized characters, places, events, etc. belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Sorry for the delay, I am working on chapter 4 now, and would love some more reviews to keep me motivated! ;) Please enjoy!

**Three**

**The Writing on the Wall**

 

My first week at Hogwarts flew by in a whirl of new magical classes. In spite of my initial resolve after the dream, I was unable to find anything of pertinence in the school library. All the books that I found focused on how to defend oneself against vampires rather than on individual vampires. That discouragement combined with my immersion into a new world drove the resolution from my mind.

I learned, starting on that first Wednesday, that some classes were better taught than others. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, as my father had insinuated, was a complete fraud more interested in telling us his life history than any real magic. Aside from History of Magic, however, all of my other classes were captivating. I loved the practicality of charms and transfiguration, though I also had an appreciation for the more subtle studies of herbology and astronomy. My favorite class, however, was potions. After my first session with my father I could understand why many people feared and disliked him, but in my opinion his strict discipline was not unwarranted. At the end of the class on Friday he held me back in order to give me a book about occlumency, the branch of magic that he said would protect my mind from the other witch.

“Read this, and when you are finished then let me know, and we will begin you practical training. It would be best if your peers were unaware that you were studying occlumency, so please do not share this. If you have any questions then come to me or write them down for later. When you are done then I expect you to have not only read, but to have read and understand the concept. If we begin and I find something else then I will be severely displeased.” He instructed when he handed over the book. I quickly slipped it into my bag before darting out of the classroom to meet up with Ginny.

 

***

 

During the weeks that followed I barely had time to read the book. I was swamped with homework and mildly overwhelmed at the prospect of making new friends. On occasion, while Ginny would write in a little black book that I thought was her diary, I would have a chance to read about occlumency, but those times were not frequent. It was almost odd, however, how immersed in the diary Ginny would become and sometimes when I tried to interrupt her writing she would be annoyed with me.

“Can’t you see that I’m writing to Tom?” She had snapped once, before going pale, and quickly disappearing back up the stairs to our dormitory. She had not spoken to me for a while after that, though I had begun to pay more attention to the other students at Hogwarts, my ears pricked for mention of a Tom, but nothing surfaced.

 

***

 

I did not have another dream after the dark-haired witch showed me what Elijah had done to Markus. I wondered to myself if she was intentionally remaining silent to make me dwell on the vision. If so, then it had certainly worked: thoughts of the dream filled my waking minutes. On my third day at school I received a letter from Elijah asking how things were going. I had immediately replied, telling him about meeting Ginny, getting sorted into Gryffindor, and my classes, though I did not mention the dream.

 

***

 

We continued to keep up a steady stream of correspondence as September faded into October. I was grateful for our communication, even though every time that I saw Zinnia winging towards me I would feel a pang of guilt for not telling him about the dream, or asking. The first time that he asked if I had been dreaming of the witch I almost broke down and told him, but at the last moment I threw the letter into the fireplace, and started again, forcing myself to pen the words: _As for the dreams, no, I haven’t had any more since getting to school. I guess that dad was right about the castle’s magic protecting me_. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I sent that letter.

The rest of that week I was rather quiet, waiting for Elijah’s reply, almost worried that he would be able to sense my lie through the penned words. His reply was normal, and although a part of me felt as though I had a great weight lifted from my shoulders, a greater part of me felt worse for deceiving him. I never lied to Elijah, it was not the person that I was, nor the relationship that I wanted. As though she knew that I was suffering for my deception, the witch visited me again that night.

 

***

 

The witch stood across from me in that same empty field. Her hair was loose and she was wearing the same floor-length gown as always. She smiled slightly without letting the emotion stray to her eyes as she looked over at me.

“Welcome back, child.” She greeted, her voice creating a chill that crawled up my spine. “Have you had time to realize that you are serving a monster?” She asked, causing me to frown.

“Elijah is not a monster. No matter what you try to make me believe, I know him and I love him. He isn’t a heartless beast like you want me to believe.” I replied.

“Then why have you not written to your dear Elijah and had him deny my accusations?” The witch asked.

“Because-“ I began, “But-“ I tried again, “How do you know any of this?” I finally settled on.

“Good then, Child, the doubts are beginning to form if you do not trust him enough even to ask. I will return, mark my words, and I have so much more to teach you.” The witch said, and then the dream dissolved.

 

***

 

I shot up in my bed, drenched in a thin layer of sweat. Fighting a shiver of dread, I pushed the blankets back, and climbed out of bed. The dorm was still dark, the sky was only just beginning to brighten. _The dark before dawn_ , I thought as I ran a hand through my damp hair and padded into the bathroom, knowing that I would not be able to sleep any more that night.

Fifteen minutes later found me showered and seated in the empty Common Room. As it was still early in the term no one was up this late studying for exams, so I had the space to myself. I had brought with me a sheaf of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot with the full intention of writing to Elijah, and demanding an explanation, but instead of writing my guardian’s name, my quill inked a different set of letters, and as the sun began to paint the sky a rosy hue I looked over the completed letter.

 

***

 

_Dear Nick,_

_I’m not really sure what to say since I haven’t ever reached out to you this way before, but I have been told that owls always find the person that their letter is intended for. This is Zinnia, my owl, please give her food and water for delivering this. She’s quite sweet, my father gave her to me for my birthday. Anyways, I’m at school now. I’m sorry that I didn’t get to see you again before I left. I assume that because Elijah was always there you didn’t deem it safe enough to sneak in._

_In any case, I’m not just writing to you to tell you about Zinnia or even to tell you about school. You see, I don’t know who else to talk to. I lied to Elijah about the dreams, and I don’t want to alarm my father, so I figured you would probably know best seeing as you are a vampire after all. Well, maybe that didn’t make sense, but here’s the thing: I have been getting dreams where this witch keeps warning me not to trust Elijah. Recently, she showed me a horrible vision of him killing one of his loyal vampires, a man that he had turned named Markus. In the dream, Elijah ripped Markus’s heart out with his bare hand. I don’t want to believe what the witch has shown me, or to think that Elijah is a cold cruel monster, but I need to know. Did he kill Markus? Is he truly capable of violence like the witch is trying to convince me? Does he enjoy such violent lengths? I hope you can understand why I feel I cannot ask him. I love Elijah like a father, and I never wish him any hurt or discomfiture, so I have boiled all of this down to a single question that I am asking you: is the dream Elijah that I saw the same as the Elijah I know?_

_I’m sorry for the state of this letter and its contents, but I really could not think of anyone else to turn to._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Little Witch - Rowena_

 

***

 

My hands shook slightly as I read over the letter before carefully sealing it and settling back in my chosen armchair to wait for the sun to rise fully. I did not have too long to wait before the sun rose enough that I deemed it safe to leave and post my letter.

I was returning to the Common Room when I crashed abruptly into a boy. I flushed bright red in the face as I realized that it was none other than my brother, Harry. We had seen each other, and Ginny had briefly introduced us, but I had not had the chance to talk with him alone.

“I’m sorry!” We blurted at the same time, two pairs of identical emerald green eyes locking.

“You’re Ginny’s friend, right?” Harry asked after an awkward pause as we both waited for the other to speak.

“Yeah, I’m Rowena. You’re Harry.” I replied, and then mentally winced as I saw his shields begin to go up. “Ginny introduced us and, well, she talks about you a lot.” I blurted out nervously before realizing that my new best friend would likely hex me if she knew that I told Harry of her infatuation.

“Oh, yeah, erm, Ron and the twins were telling me that she tended to do that.” It was Harry’s turn to flush pink, and stammer in embarrassment.

“Yeah, well, I just, I mean, it’s not because you’re the Harry Potter that I know who you are.” I tried to hold back a wince at the sound of the words that had spilled out of my mouth, but to my relief instead of acting offended, Harry smiled in my direction.

“I don’t hear that enough.” Harry confided, and I smiled a little bit at him.

“You’re a person same as anyone else. Having some great proposed power doesn’t make you any less human.” I said, and he nodded.

“Were you headed down to breakfast?” He asked.

“Are you inviting me to breakfast?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, erm, I was headed down, and I like talking with you,” Harry fumbled, and I grinned.

“Yeah, I was about to head down, I got ready early because I had to send a letter.” I interrupted, and he offered me a little smile before we headed down to breakfast.

 

***

 

For the rest of the day, I could not get my thoughts off of my brother. He was kind and considerate, not some big headed moron and, I wanted to be closer to him. We had talked a bit about our families, and I got the distinct impression that he did not like living with his aunt and uncle, which made me wish that he could come and live with Elijah and I . Those thoughts, however, quickly turned sour as they reminded me of the dream and my lies.

That evening when I sat down next to Ginny in the library I noticed that she was more distant than usual. I tried to begin a conversation, but at every opportunity Ginny shut me down and, eventually she packed up her books and stormed out of the library. Left alone in confusion, I refocused on my homework. That night, by the time that I returned to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny was already in her bed, the hangings drawn tightly.

The next morning she was already gone, and for the rest of the week Ginny proceeded either to ignore me or to be coldly curt when she had to speak to me. Without her at my side, Hogwarts felt increasingly lonely.

During potions on Friday, my father shot me a concerned glance when he saw that Ginny was not seated beside me. I gave him a little shrug in reply to his nonverbal question on my way out of the dungeon as I headed out for an afternoon of solo studying in the library.

At lunch, however, I found myself distracted as Zinna swooped down to land in front of me, a crisp white envelope clasped in her beak. I took it, absent-mindedly handing her a bit of bacon from a platter of sandwich cold-cuts, as I read the elegant script: _Little Witch._ The sobriquet caused my heart to jump in my chest, and abandoning my half-eaten sandwich, I hurried out of the Great Hall towards the library where I quickly found a deserted corner in which to read the letter.

 

***

 

_To My Little Witch,_

_I too am sorry that I did not have a chance to visit you before you left. You are correct in your assumption: since Elijah was with you near-constantly I deemed it unwise to secret you away. I am, however, glad that you have reached out to me. You have a beautiful bird, and now I hope that we can continue a correspondence through Zinnia._

_In regards to your other query about the dreams and Elijah, I think it would be better if we spoke in person. In the meanwhile rest assured, I give you my word that Elijah loves you very much, and would never do anything to hurt or disturb you. What you must remember, however, is that Elijah is feared for a reason. I think that what you must ask yourself, Little Witch, is whether or not you can love and accept all aspects of Elijah’s personality?_

_As I am sure my vague promise and question have not truly answered your questions nor settled your mind, I will ask, is there any possible way that you can meet me outside of the school grounds? I know that students are permitted to leave the school to go to the wizarding village nearby, would you be able to meet me there? I am not currently in the UK, but I could meet you sometime next month. If you think this is possible, please let me know._

_Yours truly,_

_Nik_

 

***

 

I swallowed, the paper shaking slightly in my grasp as I looked over the note, chewing on my lip in nervousness. I knew as well as any other Hogwarts students that only third year students and above were permitted to leave the castle, but the need for more answers burned too strongly within me to resist. My resolve strengthening, I set the letter aside, and pulled out a new piece of parchment.

 

_***_

 

_Dear Nik,_

_Sorry, by the way, about the spelling before, I assumed that there was a “c” in your name._

 

***

 

My quill paused on the parchment, and I thought about scratching that line out, but at the last moment, I chose to ignore it, and simply continue.

 

***

 

_It’s true, you haven’t really answered my questions, instead you have given me more. You are right though, I have a lot to think over._

_Technically, I’m not allowed to leave the castle until third year, but I’m sure that I can find a way to meet you. Perhaps though, you could come closer to the school? I assume that the wards act like a house invitation, and I doubt that I would be able to invite you onto the grounds. Still, the village will be full of students and likely teachers as well. The first Hogsmeade (that’s the village’s name) trip is scheduled for Halloween day, would you be able to meet me then? It should give me plenty of time to figure out how to leave the castle._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Little Witch - Rowena_

_P.S. I would very much like to keep in correspondence with you, if that is agreeable._

 

_***_

 

For the remainder of the weekend I hurried to finish my homework, spending every other waking moment either reading the book about occlumency from my father or researching ways to get out of the castle. I was in the midst of books about cloaking and invisibility charms when Harry found me in the library.

“Do you mind?” He asked, gesturing to a bit of table that was not covered in my books.

“Of course not!” I blurted, hurrying to clear more space for him, only to send a few books flying off the end of the table.

“Invisibility? Are you learning these in charms?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“No, just some side research.” I replied with a shrug, as he handed the book back.

“Trying to sneak out of the castle so early in the semester?” Harry asked, and even though his tone sounded joking I blanched.

“How did you know?” I squeaked, concern rising that he would tell Professor McGonagall who would no doubt notify my father.

“Lucky guess I suppose.” Harry said, looking over me. “I promise I won’t tell, but why do you want to leave the castle?” He asked, lowering his voice.

“Well,” I hesitated, using the time to reorganize my books as I considered my answer. He already knew that I was planning to leave so what harm would come from telling him the truth. “I have this friend, and he wants to visit me, but he can’t get into the castle, so he wants me to meet him in Hogsmeade-“

“But first and second years aren’t allowed to leave the castle.” Harry finished as I trailed off.

“Exactly, but I really want to see him.” I said, casting a glance over the other books. “I don’t suppose you know anything about being invisible? Or secret passageways out of Hogwarts?” I asked.

“If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.” Harry replied, and I gave him a little smile as we both settled back down at the table. _Well,_ I reflected _, that could have gone a lot worse._

 

_***_

 

My streak of luck broke that night, when I returned to the dormitory to find Ginny waiting for me in a fowl temper.

“You knew that I liked him, and now you’re all over him! You eat with him and you spend time in the library, half of the school thinks you’re his girlfriend!” She retorted coldly after I asked what was bothering her.

“What?” I gaped at her, both taken aback and confused by the accusation.

“What? You have a gaul to ask what? Seriously, Rowena, I thought you were smart.” Ginny scoffed.

“This is all about Harry?” I clarified, frowning in growing disbelief.

“Of course it’s about Harry, but moreover it’s about you. Tom’s a better friend than you!” Ginny raged in my direction.

“Tom? Your diary Tom?” I demanded shrewdly as the memory of her referring to Tom while writing in the diary flooding back into the forefront of my mind.

“Yes, Tom!” Ginny fired back. “But, I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You don’t understand anything. You’re just a silly little girl.” I blinked in surprise, struck speechless by Ginny’s last comment. In the time that it took me to gather myself Ginny had climbed into her bed and pulled the hangings tightly, effectively ending our conversation. Still reeling from her attack, and stung by her harshness, I turned on my heel, and stormed out of the dorm.

 

***

 

“Oy! Princess!” I turned to see the blonde-haired boy coming towards me.

Over the past several weeks I had come to realize that although Draco Malfoy was a notorious school bully he did not seem all that interested in antagonizing me. Perhaps it was because never afraid of him but, more likely, it was due to his residual curiosity concerning our first encounter. Regardless of the reason, however, our meeting were strangely comfortable as we exchanged playfully teasing jibes.

“What do you want, Draco?” I asked. Unlike most of the school, I called him by his first name. At first it had seemed to unsettle him some but, it was also almost like a barrier that I had managed to break down between us.

“I haven’t seen you skulking around the dungeons very often.” Draco commented snidely.

“I haven’t been in the dungeons. I don’t get lost anymore.” I dismissed with a shrug.

“Then why were you there that first time?” Draco tried unsuccessfully yet again to get the answer out of me.

Every time that I saw him he asked the same question, always trying to figure out what I had been doing on that first morning when he caught me in the dungeons. Sometimes, when he was feeling especially creative, Draco even took to guessing, but never with any success.

“I hear that you are the top potions student in your year in every class, even potions, so obviously it was not for extra help, but are you his special protégée?” Draco prodded.

“Wrong again.” I replied, _though_ , I amended inwardly, _that might not be too far off the mark, I am the potion master’s daughter after all._. “I hear that you don’t suck at potions either, but maybe that’s because you’re Snape’s pet.” I returned with a roll of my eyes at the ridiculous notion that to be good at potions you had to be in good terms with the professor.

“I’m not anyone’s pet.” Draco snapped immediately, looking properly affronted at the very notion.

“Of course you aren’t.” I cooed in a would-be-consoling tone, and he frowned coldly at me. “Still, why don’t you ask Professor Snape if you’re so curious.” My voice returned to its normal pitch as I turned and began to walk away down the hall while his frown deepened.

“I will find out the real answer, Princess!” He vowed, causing me to turn and face him, lifting one eyebrow in challenge while he turned, and disappeared down the corridor.

“Good luck!” I called after his retreating back, rolling my eyes before I hurried on my own way.

 

***

 

The rest of September passed in a whirlwind of homework, and before I knew it October was quickly nearing its own end. Ginny and I had not made up, so I had quite a lot of time to do my homework, and to work on how to get out of the castle. My plan was to use a spell that I had found in one of the library books. A disillusionment charm, I had decided was my best option; it was not too far above my skill level and would help me to leave undetected. With practice, I was getting pretty good at casting the charm, and my confidence in my ability to escape the castle was growing. My study of occlmency had slowed but, considering my lack of dreams and diverted attention, it was no great surprise.

The closer that Halloween came, the more excited and nervous I grew. I had seen my father only a handful of times in private. Especially with Draco so interested in where I went and my connection to my father, I had been considerably more careful. As such, it helped in a round about way to keep me from giving away my plan to sneak out of the castle.

My letters to Elijah continued, though they were fewer in number because half of the time Zinnia was off flying letters to and from Nik. With each passing letter to Elijah I felt my guilt about going behind his back increase, but ultimately my resolve held. I did not ask him about Markus or the past, and I did not tell him about my plans with Nik.

When I was not thinking about Elijah, Nik or my father then I was often thinking about my mother; I always did as October ended. My mother had died on Halloween when Lord Voldemort had tried to kill my brother. I knew some things about my mother from the stories that my father told, but around the anniversary of her death, I always missed her even more than I did for the rest of the year. As such, I never really felt up for donning a silly costume and knocking on doors for candy. Rumors abounded through the school about the Halloween feast, and while my fellow first years eagerly anticipated the festivities, I was alright with the thought of skipping the feast. I figured, that after my talk with Nik, I would certainly not really be in a celebratory mood, so I was content with the thought of a quiet evening in Gryffindor tower by myself.

 

***

 

On the morning itself I woke early, and dressed in casual day clothes before slipping out of the dorm, leaving the hangings around my bed drawn in the hopes that the other girls would assume that I was still sleeping and not miss me. I skipped breakfast in favor of staying out of sight, and when the students queued in the front hall, I cast the disillusionment charm, and a wicaan notice-me-not spell that I had been practicing, before I carefully walked out on the edge of the crowd. A few times students would do a double take in my direction, but when I stilled, their gazes would drift over me, and they would dismiss whatever motion they had caught. As soon as I could disappear into the forest I did, and from there I tagged along unseen, following the other students out of the castle gates.

While most of the students then took a left turn towards the village, I slipped off to the right, hoping desperately that Nik would show up soon. Within seconds of my arriving at the clearing that he had mentioned in his last letter to me, he appeared.

“Clever, Little Witch.” He said approvingly, as I turned to look at him with a mixture of relief at his familiarity, and a distinct sense of foreboding.

“Thank you.” I replied, though I could not help but glance behind me.

“No one has followed you, if that is what you are worried about.” He reassured me.

“Good.” I replied, though I still wanted to move further away. “Do you want to walk?” I asked, removing the charms before I stowed my wand in a pocket of my cloak and wrapped the garment closer about myself.

“Are you cold?” Nik asked, moving to shrug off his own jacket.

“No, let’s just start walking.” I replied, before heading off in a rather random direction.

“How has school been?” He asked as we walked across a lawn of dead leaves.

“I’ve been learning so much.” I replied honestly. “About magic and, well, it’s different living at a school instead of having it just be Elijah and me.”

“I would imagine so.” Nik replied. “Tell me, Little Witch, what have you been learning? What is your favorite class? You mentioned that you have a baboon for a Defense teacher?” I knew that Nik was distracting me from the real reason that we were meeting, but for the present, I was happy to oblige him.

“And what about friends?” Nik pressed when I was done telling him all about my classes and their respective professors.

“Well, I met this girl, Ginny, and we were best friends, but we had a row.” I admitted, feeling a stab of disappointment as I thought of how Ginny’s and my relationship had spiraled out of control.

“Well, that doesn’t seem very fair.” Nik commented when I had told him all about what had happened.

“But it’s not really like I can tell her that the only reason that I want to get to know Harry is because he is my half-brother.” I retorted.

“No, I suppose not, but I have faith, Little Witch. Things will work out.” Nik replied, turning, and putting a hand on my shoulder. “Now, I think that there was something else too that you wanted to talk to me about.” He stated, his eyes meeting mine.

“The dreams.” I said, casting an eye around, and finding a dead tree on which I thought we could sit. “I know what Elijah is, what you are, and it doesn’t scare me. What does scare me is that I don’t know who you are. I know a side of you, but how do I know if the side that you show me is really you or if it’s just a way to gain my trust so that you can use me for your own gain?”

“The short of it, Little Witch, is that you don’t know. But, I can tell you, I have known Elijah for a long time. We had a falling out, as I told you, but we were once very close. I have seen him with you, and I know that what he has always wanted was a family. You are family to Elijah, and he will defend you with everything that he has because he loves you.” Nik said, and I searched his eyes for any trace of a lie, but I could not find any.

“But, what is capable of? I know that he loves me, but what is he doing for my sake? I never wanted Markus to die.” I replied quietly.

“Elijah is feared throughout the vampire community. He has killed enough to be feared, but the thing that everyone remembers about him is his nobility. He is the gentleman. He gives the benefit of the doubt, but if you cross him then there will be hell to pay.” Nik replied.

“You know a lot about Elijah. What do you know about Klaus?” I demanded, and there was a strange gleam in his eyes that I could not quite name as I mentioned Klaus. Before, I had never talked about Klaus to Nik, but while we were here together, I wanted to know about him; I needed to know more. “Elijah always says that Klaus is worse than him, he’s made him out to be a beast. If Elijah is as ruthless as you say, if he literally rips out peoples’ hearts when he is unhappy then what is Klaus capable of?” I asked, and I could not quite keep the hint of fear out of my voice.

“Little Witch.” Nik reached over to me, drawing me closer to him. “You don’t need to be afraid of Klaus. Elijah will keep you well protected, and can I tell you a secret about Klaus?” I looked up into Nik’s warm blue gaze, and nodded. “I’ve met Klaus before, and he certainly can be a monster, he is capable of your worst nightmare, but there is also a part of him that wants the same thing that I believe everyone in this world wants: he wants a family. I heard that he once claimed that love is a vampire’s greatest weakness, and Klaus never wants to be weak, so he does not let many people in, but if he were ever to find you then he would try to entice you to his cause, he would not hurt you unless there was no other option. That is the way that Klaus works.” I nodded, leaning closer to Nik, as I fought back a shiver.

“I never want to meet him.” I murmured. “I love Elijah, I won’t betray him. I wouldn’t care if Klaus was kind to me, I couldn’t do that to Elijah.”

“You don’t meet many people in this day and age with such loyalty.” Nik mused in reply, and I smiled slightly.

“I should probably be getting back to the school.” I said, looking up at the darkening sky. “It would not do well for me to be found outside after everyone else is back.”

“No, it would not.” He agreed, as he stood, and together we began to walk back towards the castle.

 

***

 

“Take care, Little Witch.” He said when we stopped on the edge of the castle grounds.

“I will, and you keep care of yourself too, Nik.” I said, and then I reached out and hugged him again. “Write me.” I said, as he pressed what felt like a kiss to the top of my head.

“I will, Little Witch, and if you need anything then I am only one letter away.” Nik replied, and I smiled a little.

“Elijah said that same thing.” I confessed. “But, I don’t want to hurt him, I can’t ask him about this, not now. Maybe later, face to face, but I couldn’t just write and ask him that.”

“Well, I am not in support of you keeping secrets from him, because I know how much he means to you, but if you ever need something that your father or Elijah cannot supply you with, whether it be advice or support or anything else, then write me.” Nik said, and I nodded, before stepping back over the barrier, as he slipped back into the shadows, though I felt his gaze on my back as I turned and headed up the road to the castle.

 

***

 

I did not meet anyone else on my trek back towards the school, which at first I was relieved for, but as I glanced at the darkening sky, and the lit windows in the Great Hall, I felt a growing sense of dread. The dark figure of my father waiting for my arrival, only strengthened that dread as he waited for me on the steps.

“Rowena.” His voice was crisp. “Come.” He said, and I could hear the anger, that before, had never been focused on me. Silently, and without any sort of protest, I followed him inside the castle, and straight to his office.

“Explain to me exactly why you thought yourself to be above school rules.” He said as the door thudded closed behind us. I swallowed, my mind suddenly blank when it came to giving a reason why I had left. _To see Nik_ , I thought, but the words would not come out, so instead I swallowed thickly.

“Elijah is on his way, so unless you would prefer to explain to both of us,” my father trailed off, leaving the threat hanging, but still the words were stuck in my throat.

 _I left the school to see a friend_ , I wanted to say, just like I had told Harry, but instead I simply stood there silently, my eyes directed at the floor at my father’s feet.

“Rowena.” The door opened, and I turned, glancing over my shoulder, to see Elijah framed in the dungeon entrance. My eyes, that had already begun to sting with tears, watered, but I stayed put, and still refused to say anything as I bit down on my lip.

“Severus, may I have a moment alone to speak to her?” Elijah said calmly, though his facade did not keep my stomach from quivering.

“Rowena is my daughter.” My father replied, his voice tight.

“I understand that, but I simply wish to speak with her, and you seem obviously upset. Perhaps it would be best if you gather your emotions?” Elijah suggested, and the silence in the dungeon stretched on for a long moment, before my father swept curtly out of the dungeon. It was not a request, I knew very well how Elijah worked, and now he had more authority over me than my own father. My teeth sank further into my lip as the door slammed shut.

“Come here, Rowena.” Elijah said, and I glanced up at him, but he did not seem furious the way that my father had been.

“I-“ I began, but then I was stopped, struck speechless again, as I tried to explain to Elijah.

“I don’t want to hear anything but the truth, do you understand, Rowena?” Elijah moved towards me when I remained frozen in my spot, and I nodded. “Good, now stop bitting your lip, and talk to me.” He said, moving to sit in one of the chairs in front of my father’s desk, and extending a hand in my direction. I stopped biting my lip, registering the coppery tang of blood in my mouth as I swallowed, and stepped towards Elijah, taking his hand.

“Where do you want to start?” Elijah asked, his dark brown gaze meeting mine.

“I had another dream, but I think it was a memory, the witch, she showed me something.” I said, the words tumbling helplessly off of my lips as I told him what I had seen. His expression remained carefully neutral throughout my explanation, and when I finally finished he was silent for a few minutes.

“Rowena, I have always expected the truth from you, we will discuss in a little while your lying to me in your letters, but first off I wish to discuss what you have seen. I want you to be truthful with me, and in return I will tell you what I can see has been bothering you for a while.” Elijah said, and I nodded.

“Why did you do it?” I blurted.

“Why did I kill him, or why did I not tell you?” Elijah replied evenly.

“Both.” I replied.

“I killed him because he put your life in jeopardy. You may not be my biological daughter, and you ay still have your father, but I still see you as a daughter. Anyone who threatens your life will be eliminated.” Elijah replied.

“But he was your friend, you Sired him.” I frowned.

“Yes, at one point I was close to Markus, and I did indeed choose to Sire him, however, he betrayed my trust when he lost control of himself. None of those vampires were newly turned, they all were old enough and disciplined enough that they never had an excuse for losing control around you. To do so was a blatant disrespect to my rules, and their vows to me that you would be protected.” Elijah explained. “Returning to the original question, I did not tell you because you did not need to know. It was my situation to handle, and I did handle it.”

“But why did he have to die? He was sorry.” I whispered, my memory jumping back to the dream.

“Because begging for forgiveness does not mean that one will not break that trust again. There are levels of trust, and only vampires that I trust the most are allowed to be around you. For the most part no one even knows that I have taken you in because I would not have my enemies using you against me. For one of those vampires or witches to then break my trust in them, I would be a fool to forgive them and give them a second chance to betray me. If they did, then I would be seen as weak, and within the vampire world, weakness means death.” Elijah explained calmly.

“But vampires, they’re afraid of you. It’s not just because you are cruel or because you kill them, is it?” I asked.

“I have killed a fair number of enemies in the past, but no, it is not my past deeds that necessarily instill fear.” Elijah said.

“Then what does?” I asked.

“As you know, I am a very old vampire. There are almost no other vampires that are as old as I am, and because of that there is no other vampire that can best me.” Elijah replied.

“Except for Klaus.” I clarified.

“He could be a threat to me, yes, but I have taken certain precautions to protect both you and I from him.” Elijah replied.

“You mean Myrina’s cast spells to protect us.” I stated flatly.

“Yes, she has, and she is not the only witch that I know who is willing to risk their own safety to keep you hidden from Klaus.” Elijah said. “Now, I believe that I have answered your questions, and it is time for you to answer some of mine.” I nodded.

“I didn’t want to ask you anything in a letter, it just didn’t feel right, and well, I was confused, I didn’t want to even acknowledge what she had said.” I tried to put my confused feelings into words.

“So you lied directly to me when I asked if you had another dream.” Elijah said sternly.

“Yes, I did.” I replied quietly, steeling myself to meet his gaze.

“And tonight? Where did you go, and why did you leave school grounds?” He asked firmly.

“I-“ My voice failed me, the words trapped inside my head.

“Rowena.” Elijah prompted, but still no words came.

“I can’t.” I finally whispered, dropping his gaze.

“What do you mean you cannot tell me? Is it to protect someone else? Rowena, it is not an option not to tell me.” Elijah said, lifting my chin to study my face.

“I can’t tell you, the words, they just don’t come.” I finally said, and I saw the trace of concern in his eyes, followed by a spark of realization.

“Rowena, have you seen any other vampires?” He asked steadily, his chocolate orbs boring into me and immediately, my thoughts turned to Nik, but the words refused to come. “Rowena, look at me.” He said as my gaze dropped, and then I was aware of a slight pressure within my mind as he repeated the question.

 _Just tell him_ , an inner voice urged, but the words stuck, almost choking me, to the point at which my eyes began to water with tears as I felt my head begin to throb.

“Stop!” I finally screamed, my voice shrill in the cold dungeon, as I stumbled away from him, my mind a whirl.

“Rowena, you will not feel any distress, do you understand me?” Elijah said, moving forward, and catching my shoulder with one hand as he cupped my chin with another. A single tear fled my eye as my eyes met his, and I felt myself begin inexplicably to calm.

“Elijah!” The door behind me suddenly slammed open, and my father swept me away from Elijah, pressing me against his body, as he glared over my head.

“Severus.” Elijah stood from where he had been kneeling on the floor in front of me, his gaze shooting once to me before meeting my father’s as the men glared over me at each other.

“Have you ever?” My father asked curtly. “Before.” He added.

“I give you my word, Rowena is in no danger from me, nor is her free will.” Elijah replied tersely, and I felt a cold shiver of dread.

“You compelled me.” I whispered, and both men turned to gaze down at me. “And you think that I’ve seen another vampire who compelled me not to tell anyone about my meeting with them.” I added, a lump forming in my throat as I saw Elijah’s eyes soften with pity.

“You think what?” My father snapped at Elijah, continuing to hold me close to him. “You promised me that she would be safe.” He added.

“And she is, though perhaps this is a conversation best saved for another time.” Elijah said.

“It’s fine, I don’t want to be around you right now anyways.” I snapped before I could help myself, the overwhelming sense of betrayal overcoming any sense of logic or instilled manners. I pushed myself away from my father, not stopping to puzzle out why I was able to detangle myself from the much stronger man, as I fled the dungeons.

“Rowena!” I heard two voices call after me, but I kept running. I was halfway through the Entrance Hall when I felt a chill go through me, and instinctively, I looked up at the great stone ceiling. It was an aura, I had no doubt of that, something that was so cold that it was even colder than a vampire’s aura, and it was quickly disappearing up the stairs. I hesitated for a split second before chasing after it, taking the stairs two at a time as I followed the aura. Behind me I heard footsteps and my father’s voice, but I didn’t stop until I was in the hallway with the water and the blood on the wall. Only when my eyes registered the message did I freeze, as two figures came up behind me, and down the hallway three more figures appeared, also running only to stop as I had.

“The Chamber of Secrets.” I breathed as my eyes took in the crimson warning, but before anyone could do anything else there was a rumble of doors, and the steady pound of footsteps as the hallway filled with an exodus of students just finished with the Halloween feast, and I could feel all of their eyes on me as the silver-haired headmaster approached, taking in the sight of me standing in front of the message.

 


	5. The Very Secret Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena must face the increasing dangers at Hogwarts, while coming to terms with Elijah's betrayal and a shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked, and reviewed! I wanted to let you all know a few things.  
> Firstly, I’m so sorry that the updates are taking longer, but as I am back to university I’m afraid that they may take a few weeks each time to produce good quality chapters (though I do have a rough story outline to work off of, so when I have time to write I should be able to power through relatively quickly!)  
> Secondly, I wanted to put it out there that I’m following a bit of a hybrid between the Harry Potter books and movies.  
> Thirdly, the site hasn’t allowed me to put three categories, but I want to remind readers that this is a crossover with Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, and The Originals. It will become pretty AU, but there may be a few spoilers (especially in regard to character development and family ties) namely for The Originals. I try to keep up to date with the shows, so I’m not sure if the new seasons will affect my plot, I guess we’ll have to see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and plot, all recognized characters, places, events, etc. belong to their respective creators.

 

* * *

 

Four

The Very Secret Diary

 

* * *

 

My father remained close behind me, perhaps closer than he should have as my professor, but I could not bring myself to dispute his presence. Instead, I longed to turn around and hug him, and to let him comfort me after everything that had occurred over the past hour. My father had been furious with me at first, but when he had pulled me away from Elijah and held me so tenderly to him then I had felt how much he loved me. I wanted to feel that reassurance again as I felt the eyes of the school on me, but now was not the time.

“Miss Prince and Mr Potter, I wish to speak with you, Severus, you and your guest may also come along with Professor McGonagall.” Professor Dumbledore spoke with finality, raising a hand when Filch, the old caretaker began to argue.

“Prefects, please escort your students to your respective dormitories immediately.” Professor Dumbledore insisted firmly, and the crowd of students slowly began to disperse.

“But my cat!” Filch protested as the students shuffled away, each taking their turn to glance at the bloody message and then at Harry and I on their way past.

“She appears to be petrified, Argus, it can be cured.” Dumbledore explained, moving over to a dusty-colored furry shape that was hanging by its tail from a bracket on the wall.

“One of them two did it!” The old caretaker accused, gesturing wildly in Harry’s and my direction. “Maybe both of them! I’m sure of it!”

“I assure you, Argus, neither of these two students are either capable or responsible for the attack on your pet.” My father sneered curtly from behind me, and although it was clear that Filch wanted to argue, he did not dare speak out against my father.

“Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, please leave us, I would like to speak to Miss Prince and Mr Potter alone.” I looked back towards my brother, noticing that his two best friends remained close to him. The ducked their heads, and slowly departed, shooting several regretful glances back at their friend.

“Miss Prince and Mr Potter, if you would both follow me.” Professor Dumbledore strode off, leaving Harry and me to follow. My brother moved off right behind Professor Dumbledore while I hung back, shooting a last glance at the message before Elijah placed a gentle hand on the small of my back, leading me away. I tensed at his touch, still mad at him for having tampered with my mind, and once I had started to walk, I felt his hand drop. I knew though, that he was still close behind me.

We walked in silence to the headmaster’s office, and once we had arrived, he motioned for Harry and I to step forward. My brother glanced over at my father and Elijah, where they stood with Professor McGonagall but, wisely, chose not to say anything.

“Now, I understand, that neither of you were responsible for the attack, however, your being found at the scene is rather curious.” Dumbledore pinned the both of us with his brilliant blue gaze. “So I will ask each of you, is there anything that you wish to tell me?” I nibbled on my sore lip as I debated whether or not I could risk a glance towards my father and Elijah. I was not sure what they wanted me to say or to reveal.

“Nothing, Sir.” Harry said first. “Ron, Hermione and I were not at the feast, we were invited to, and attended Nick’s erm, death day party.” Harry looked rather uncomfortable about admitting why he and his friends were not at the feast, but the headmaster’s eyes only twinkled in understanding.

“Ah, a death day party, I’ve only been to a couple of those events myself. They were always quite interesting events.” Professor Dumbledore acknowledged before his gaze turned to me.

“Professor Dumbledore.” Elijah cut in as I hesitated, unsure of what to say. I felt Elijah come up behind me. “As you are aware I was speaking with Rowena earlier this evening.” He said.

“Ah yes, I am aware, Professor Snape, you were present as well, correct?” Professor Dumbledore turned to glance behind me to my father.

“That is correct.” My father replied cooly.

“But, I must ask, how did you come to find yourself at the scene?” Professor Dumbledore turned back to me. I glanced for a moment at Elijah and my father, and when my father nodded ever so slightly, I turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

“I felt something. It was moving fast, so I followed it.” I said quietly.

“I see.” Professor Dumbledore replied quietly, his gaze searching mine. “And would be able to tenure a guess as to what it was that you felt?”

“It was cold, colder than anything that I’ve ever felt before. A monster.” I replied, holding his gaze.

“I see, and you have no idea how else to describe this being other than as a monster?” Professor Dumbledore demanded evenly. I glanced left at Harry, unsure of what to say in front of him. “Please, speak freely, Miss Prince.” Professor Dumbledore encouraged.

“I have seen monstrous acts before, I have felt other auras, but this was the darkest that I have ever felt. There is no emotion in this creature, no love, it was just coldness, like death if I could feel death.” I replied, feeling Elijah draw closer behind me.

“I see. Thank you, Miss Prince, for telling me this.” Professor Dumbledore said, a frown creasing his features. “And you, Mr Potter, was there anything else that you wished to tell me? If I were to ask you again, if there is anything that you wished to tell me, then would you answer differently?” I turned to look sharply at my older brother, who hesitated as the headmaster pinned him with his keen blue gaze.

“I heard a voice, Professor, it was speaking, it was talking about killing. I could hear that it was moving, so I followed it. It passed me, the voice, but by then I had spotted Rowena, and I saw the message, and Mrs. Norris.” Harry trailed off, turning to glance in my direction.

“Thank you, Mr Potter for telling me this. Now, neither one of you is responsible for what happened, and now I am going to ask you to both return to Gryffindor Tower while the other professors and I decide how best to guard against further attacks. In the meanwhile, if you sense this monster again, then please let one of us know immediately.” Professor Dumbledore said, and then he nodded behind me. “Professors McGonagall and Snape, if you would remain behind, I believe that our guest can see the children safely back to Gryffindor tower.” I glanced once towards my father reading the question in his gaze as I nodded once, and then followed Elijah out of the office along with my brother. Elijah walked us in silence to the tower, waiting for my brother to return inside the dormitory before he motioned for me to follow him into a private alcove.

“Rowena.” He began, not coming any closer than the chosen alcove placed us. “You questioned your trust in me before, and I have betrayed it for which I beg your forgiveness. Whether or not you choose to believe me, I have never taken away your free-will through compulsion. I used it earlier because I was scared for you.” He explained, his dark chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

“No. You used it because you thought you could get away with it. You thought I would not know that you had used it.” I cut him off, and I saw his proud posture slump ever so slightly.

“You are correct that I did not intend for you to know what I had done, but I would never misuse compulsion, not with you, you are too important to me.” He replied.

“Too important? As a daughter or your witch? You’re raising me, you’re training me, how do I know that you aren’t doing this to convince me to work for you?” I snapped before taking a deep steadying breath. “I want to trust you, I love you, but I cannot talk to you about this, not right now.” I took a step back, tears pricking my eyes. “I love you Elijah, I'll write when I’m ready to speak to you again.” I murmured before I spun on my heel and hurried back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

“Rowena!” My brother called as I entered, and I turned tiredly towards him. Harry paused as he saw the tears on my cheeks.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” I asked forcing my voice not quaver, and he nodded mutely before letting me flee up the stairs to my dormitory.

 

***

 

The next morning Harry was waiting for me in the Common Room. We left for breakfast together, neither one of us talking.

“Who was that last night?” Harry finally asked when we were halfway to the Great Hall.

“His name is Elijah. He’s the man that raised me after my father gave me up.” I replied, not having the heart to lie to him.

“Why was he at the castle last night?” Harry demanded.

“Because I snuck out of the castle, and I got caught.” I admitted, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“Which was the reason why you were with Snape?” Harry prompted as I helped myself to a piece of toast and reached for the marmalade.

“Professor Snape was the one that caught me coming back in.” I explained.

“So did you get to see your friend?” Harry asked, and I frowned. “You mentioned him before.” Harry reminded me.

“Right, I did. Yeah, I saw him, but I think if anything it just raised more questions.” I shrugged in what I hoped was a dismissive manner as I picked at the piece of toast on my plate.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, causing me to glance up and meet his gaze. As I did, I felt a sudden wave of comfort as compassion flooded his features, and a part of me wished that he was comforting me not as my friend Harry, but as my older brother. “How much detention has Snape given you?” Harry changed the subject, and I forced the longing away.

“Detention? Oh, well, I guess Snape didn’t get around to giving me my punishment what with the blood on the wall.” I said as I picked up my toast again and forced myself to take a bite.

“Really? I would have guessed that detention, if not suspension or expulsion, would have been amongst the first things out of his mouth upon seeing you.” Harry said looking surprised, and I could only shrug a vague reply.

“So about last night.” Harry finally brought the conversation around to his real point as I swallowed a bite of toast. “Could we maybe talk about-” he trailed off rather helplessly.

“How about tonight, after classes? It’s probably best not spoken about with so many curious ears.” I suggested, noticing how full the Great Hall had become in the minutes since we arrived, and luckily Harry nodded in agreement.

“Miss Prince.” We both jumped in surprise, and I had to turn to look up at my father’s stern visage.

“Professor Snape.” I replied, already standing up, before he asked me to follow him. The gazes of the Great Hall followed us out, but I ignored them. We walked in silence to his office, and then up to his personal quarters.

“I have class.” I told him, noticing that we barely had ten minutes before my first period, but he dismissed my worry.

“You’ve been excused. We need to talk.” He said, and I nodded, sinking down onto the couch opposite him.

“Am I in trouble?” I could not help the question as my father took a seat across from me.

“Do you believe you should be?” He replied evenly, causing me to pause as I regarded him somewhat cautiously.

“I disobeyed the school rules, and I disappointed you by lying.” I confessed quietly.

“But?” My father prompted.

“But Elijah believed that it was a vampire who compelled me, and I don’t know why else I would be so reckless or why I would lie.” I concluded.

“And, I would never punish you for something that you were compelled to do.” My father reassured me, getting up to sit beside me on the couch. “Rowena, I want you to know that when I gave you to Elijah it was for your protection. I truly did believe that he would never use compulsion on you. I still do not believe that he would ever do anything to harm you, but I understand that your trust in him may have been shattered. If you do not wish to see him again then I will understand, and I will see to it that you do not have to. All you need do is tell me.” He said softly, as I looked at him. I nodded, and leaned over, resting against his chest as he held me to him, stroking my hair with great tenderness.

“I don’t know what to think right now.” I whispered after a long stretch of silence.

“Then wait, and don’t force an opinion.” My father suggested, and I nodded against his chest.

“I should go, class will be ending soon.” I said, reluctantly straightening.

“My door is always open to you, Rowena.” My father reminded me as I stood, shouldering my bag.

“I’m glad that you’re here.” I smiled as I nodded my understanding and agreement to his earlier statement before heading for the door. I paused, however, my hand was on the door handle as I glanced back at him. “Who do you think could have compelled me?”

“Do you mean, do I think it was Klaus?” My father asked, causing me to chew on my lip in nervousness as I nodded.

“I think it could be a possibility.” He replied, causing my heart to jump in my chest. “But I also know that since you have been practicing magic it would have been considerably harder to compel you. He might have been able to place a suggestion in your mind, but not erase memories which could mean two things. First, that he has been around you for many years and second that he has never mistreated or misused you. I believe that both of those are true because he could not make you forget anything traumatic like that.” My father replied.

“So, he could influence my opinion, but I would've had to be open to the idea for the compulsion to take root.” I said, and he nodded once. Outside the bell rang.

“I love you, Dad, and I know you’ve always been doing what’s best for me.” I said, and then I slipped out of the room, my head spinning.

 

***

 

I went through the rest of my classes in a distracted daze, taking a few scattered notes as I mulled over what my father had said.

Nik. I always called my nighttime visitor Nik but, I was beginning to think that he also went by Klaus. How I felt, however, about his real identity I was not sure. I loved Nik for being my friend, and I looked forward to seeing him. I trusted him with my safety, and I did not want to acknowledge the fact that he likely was the very man that I had spent my life fearing. The more I thought about it, however, the more likely it seemed that Nik was in fact Klaus.

When my last class of the day was finally over I went straight to the library. It took me several hours, and I skipped dinner, but finally I found myself staring down at a drawing of Klaus. My mouth was dry as my fingers traced over the familiar contours of his face. I stared for a while longer, finally allowing tears of betrayal to sting my eyes before I slammed the book closed. I sat there for another hour, tears streaming silently down my cheeks as I absorbed the shock of it. All this time, thinking that I was safe, that Elijah had kept me hidden, I had been willingly going to see Klaus, I had been excited at the prospect of his visits, and yet he was not at all like the beast that Elijah and Myrina had led me to believe he was.

 

***

 

I was emotionally exhausted by the time that I climbed back through the portrait hole to find Harry waiting. I frowned as he stood up, and came towards me.

“We were going to talk.” He said, and I groaned in frustration.

“I forgot, I’m sorry, I was in the library.” I apologized weakly.

“Can we talk now?” Harry pressed.

“I’m actually really tired, maybe tomorrow?” I asked, not wanting to deal with how to tell my half brother that I had been able to magically sense the monster. Even the thought of the monster's cold aura sent a shiver down my spine, though I did my best to ignore it.

“Alright.” Harry replied tersely, and I nodded before moving past him to head up the stairs to the dormitory. Ignoring my homework, I crawled into bed and was asleep in minutes. My dreams, however, were far from peaceful.

The witch did not come, as I expected, but instead I dreamed of Nik. He was my Nik at first, so kind and caring, but then he changed. I was wearing a long dress as I stood at that accursed alter performing the spell that the witch had showed me. In front of me, instead of an unidentifiable figure, it was Nik whose eyes glowed gold, and whose face was stained with blood as he howled at the moon.

 

***

 

I woke early in the morning, but stayed in the safety of my bed where I knew I would not have to talk with Harry. As I lay there my mind turned back to Nik, a shiver running the length of my spine as I tried to reconcile the fact that Nik and Klaus were the same person. I imagined what it would be like to do Nik's bidding; I would not mind that, but then to think of the atrocities that I had been told Klaus was capable of I felt a wave of bile rise in my throat.

When Amanda and Eva finally got up, I pretended to wake up, and used them as a human shield. We passed by Harry, descending to breakfast where Colin, Sam, and Aaron joined us, and I forced myself to join in their conversation. I had been on good terms with all of them since the beginning of term, but after Ginny’s and my falling out I had preferred to remain on my own. Now, however, even if it was only to avoid my brother, I made a much bigger effort to be part of the first year group. Eva and Amanda liked to giggle over photos in Teen Witch Weekly, which was not really of interest to me, but they were kind at heart, and hard workers. Colin was obnoxiously chattery, but once you got over that he was rather funny and endearing. Aaron and Sam were cool to hang around, though their quidditch obsession could be just as annoying as Eva and Amanda’s Teen Witch Weekly chatter.

 

***

 

For the next few weeks I stayed close to the other first years. Harry approached me several times, but in the aftermath of the event I found myself wanting less and less to tell him about my abilities. Perhaps it was out of fear of being used, again, but I did my best to ignore him. I went with the other Gryffindor first years to the quidditch game, dressing warmly as it was already early December. We wore scarlet and gold, and I even let Amanda paint my cheeks with the Gryffindor colors, like she and Eva had done. My father shook his head in mock disappointment when I passed him in the hallway, causing me to grin even more broadly as I walked down to the quidditch pitch alongside the girls, Colin, Aaron, and Sam. We cheered together, and I often found myself speechless as I watched the players, particularly Harry. Colin and I noticed Harry’s plight with regard to the bludger at the same time, and together we watched in horror as my brother was rushed off to the hospital wing afterwards.

My good mood ruined, I was relieved when Katie, Amanda’s older sister, informed us that he would be fine the next day. I forced a smile on my face, and let Amanda and Eva drag me into the midst of the party with the rest of Gryffindor Tower because I could not think of any excuse that would give me reason to visit Harry. I was beginning to relax and enjoy myself when Professor McGonagall arrived at close to two in the morning to announce that we were all to go to bed immediately. When we protested, she solemnly divulged that there had been another attack, and that the victim was none other than Colin Creevey.

I had stared at her in shocked silence as I tried to process that the boy that I had spent all day with, and who had gradually grown closer to me was the Monster’s latest victim. I found myself shepherded along with the other first year girls up to our dormitory by one of the female prefects, and although I went through the steps to ready myself for bed I found that sleep eluded me. All night I lay awake, feeling the pit of guilt in my stomach grow because I had not even noticed that Colin had disappeared during the celebrations. No doubt off to see Harry like I should have, I thought morosely, as I stared up at the dark scarlet hangings above me.

 

***

 

Early the next morning I headed up to the owlery in spite of the fact that Professor McGonagall had warned us the previous night not to walk alone in the hallways. I’ll sense it before it can do anything, I reassured myself as I gripped the parchment in my hand, my footsteps seeming overly loud in the deserted corridor.

The parchment that I was so eager to mail was a letter to Elijah. It did not say much, only that I intended to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas holiday. I did not hate him, but I needed my space, at least for now. I hoped that he would understand, and that he would not be too hurt. When I reached the owlery Zinnia flew down almost immediately, pecking me a little harder than was strictly necessary in greeting. As I stroked her feathers her amber eyes stared up at me accusingly, as if to ask why I had been neglecting her recently.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized to her as I reached into my pocked for the owl treats that I had brought her. She hooted softly, in what I wanted to think was forgiveness, as I tied the letter to her leg. “Take it to Elijah, please.” I asked her, and she hooted once again before taking off. I watched her grow ever smaller, and then, without feeling any more relieved, I turned from the window only to see someone standing in the doorway.

“You’re not supposed to be out of your dormitory alone.” I rolled my eyes at Draco.

“And what exempts you from that?” I retorted, lifting a brow in disdain.

“You saw the message. ‘Enemies of the Heir Beware’. That means mud-“ I frowned sharply at him. The whole school had known when Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a ‘mudblood’, and we had argued over it. He knew that I hated the phrase, though I never told him any more than I found it unnecessarily harsh. I did not think that he needed to know about my mother’s lineage.

“Fine.” Draco relented, rolling his own eyes at me. “It means that muggle-borns are being targeted. I’m a pure-blood so it won’t come after me.” Draco said, reclining against the stone wall of the owlery, with a smug smirk that I wished I could wipe off of his face.

“You never know. It just said ‘enemies’. You could be a pureblood enemy.” I reasoned, even though it seemed highly unlikely that any pure-blood would object to Draco or his opinions.

“So you do know more about it then.” Draco straightened almost immediately, like a hound with a scent.

“I never said that.” I replied at once, crossing my arms defensively over my chest as I frowned at him.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I won’t tell. I just want in.” Draco took a step closer, while my frown turned into a look somewhere between offense and annoyance.

“What?” I clarified.

“You heard me, I want in on whatever your plan is. I can be helpful, I promise, Princess.” Draco declared flatly, taking another step closer.

“You think I’m the heir?” I gaped at him in disbelief as I realized that he had indeed inferred what I had thought impossible. I stared at him for a moment before I began to laugh outright at him.

“Aren’t you, Princess?” Draco frowned as he stared at me, clearly taken aback. “We all know that the Gryffindor boy was with you a lot. He was annoying you, so you got rid of him, and who doesn’t want to kill that evil caretaker’s cat?” He tried to reaffirm his reasoning for thinking that I was the Heir.

“No. I’m not the Heir, and that Gryffindor boy, Colin, was my close friend.” I replied, finally managing to stop laughing as I thought about Colin, and a pang of guilt washed through me.

“Oh.” Draco sounded distinctly disappointed.

“Whatever this Monster is, I wouldn’t go anywhere near it, no matter how helpful you claim to be. It’s more powerful than a student, much more. I think that its even got the Professors worried.” I warned, and then I pushed past him, heading down to a very quiet breakfast.

 

***

 

Our group of Gryffindor first years was much more subdued after the attack on one of our own. I was not oblivious to the whispers that followed Harry once he got out of the hospital wing, but although I felt bad for him, and knew he was not responsible, secretly I was glad that I was not under suspicion. My fellow first years luckily were loyal, and did not blame me for what had happened to Colin. When a few rumors began in the school they were quick to rise to my defense, and I was grateful for their support.

 

***

 

When the Dueling Club was first announced shortly after I was not remotely interested in watching Professor Lockhart attempt to duel. It was only after I heard that my father was to assist him that I decided to attend. Eva and Amanda, who were grossly obsessed with the oh-so-handsome Professor Lockhart, accompanied me. I was glad, however, to see Aaron and Sam in the crowd, both looking with equal disdain at the self-absorbed Professor. I stood with them and watched my father beat Professor Lockhart each and every time, while the latter made poor excuses a to why he had ‘permitted’ my father to disarm him. Aaron, Sam, and I laughed quietly together each time while Amanda and Eva frowned in worry for their beloved professor.

I watched somewhat nervously as Professor Lockhart decided on a student duel and my brother and Draco were picked. It was no secret at the school that the two were arch enemies, and sure enough the duel quickly escalated from a simple disarming match. When Draco launched a snake in my brother’s direction my breath caught in my throat. The angry serpent, however, turned away from my brother only to set its sights on a boy only a few people down from me. The boy in question hastily moved back, nearly crushing me on his way and the serpent swiveled around to face me, as well as the boy,. My heart jumped in my chest as I watched the cobra’s hood enlarge as it prepared to attack. Before it could, my brother took a step forward, but instead of words an unnatural hissing sound issued from his mouth. If not for the snake directly in front of me I would have turned my attention to Harry. The snake hissed, and I tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack, while selfishly I wished deep down that it would bite the boy and not me. As it turned out, it bit neither one of us as my father stepped forward, and banished it with an almost-lazy flick of his wand. To my ears his voice sounded a little rougher than usual, but I doubted that anyone else heard the change.

After the exciting events a rather shaky Professor Lockhart dismissed us. Instead of going with my friends up to Gryffindor Tower I lingered to speak to my father. As soon as my friends heard that I intended to thank Professor Snape they scurried away, eager to avoid my father. I had no doubt that they thought I was crazy for ever wanting to voluntarily approach the infamous Professor Snape, but I needed to see my father.

I lingered, catching his eye, and noticed that soon after he swept from the hall, allowing me to follow him at a distance to his office. As soon as I slipped inside he hugged me tightly to him.

“That foolish boy.” He spat vehemently, as he held me.

“Draco didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” I said, strangely sure of my words, as I drew back to look at my father’s dark expression.

“Draco?” He asked, a single dark eyebrow arching in surprise, and I flushed in embarrassment at my familiar use of his name.

“We’ve talked a few times.” I admitted.

“I see.” He said, and I flushed even more in embarrassment.

“He’s not as bad as he seems.” I defended him.

“And you are a kind soul.” My father told me, and I smiled slightly.

“I of all people should know that what most of the world sees is not always the truth.” I said, before pausing, as my thoughts drifted to Elijah.

“Indeed.” My father said quietly, his gaze searching my face.

“I sent a letter to Elijah.” I told him as he guided me over to the couch, where we sat together. “I told him I’m staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.” My father nodded.

“And are you still upset with him?” I chewed lightly on my lip as I pondered the question.

“I’m upset at what he tried to do, but I love him, so I will forgive him so long as he gives me his word that he will never do that or let anyone else do that to me again. Once he has shown me that he will hold to his word, then I’ll be able to trust him like I did before.” I replied, and my father smiled at me.

“I am so very proud to call you my daughter.” He said, and I could not help smiling back at him as he stood and began to prepare tea for the two of us.

I had not seen him much over the past few weeks, and I had missed being able to be close to him. We sat comfortably together, chatting about my classes and his more eventful incidents in potions while we enjoyed our tea and some biscuits. Neither one of us mentioned Klaus, and for that I was unspeakably grateful. I might have come to terms with Elijah, but when it came to Nik, or rather Klaus, then I was still unsure of what I felt or how to proceed.

“What’s going to happen to the school?” I asked as we finished our tea.

“With regards to the Chamber of Secrets?” He clarified, and I nodded, setting my empty teacup back onto the tray.

“There have been two attacks already, but you’re nowhere close to finding the culprit, are you?” I asked, and his silence was my answer. “I could find it.” I whispered, meeting his dark gaze. “I could-“

“No.” He cut me off, and I could see the fear in his eyes. “I want your word, Rowena, or else I will remove you from this school tonight. Do not go looking for this monster. I understand that you were close to the Creevey boy, but we are working to find who is behind the attacks.” My father reached out to cup my cheek, drawing our faces closer. “I cannot lose you, Rowena.” He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I nodded, our gazes meeting, and understanding passing between us.

“What about what happened with Harry?” I asked, and I saw as my father’s gaze hardened slightly.

“The boy, apparently, is a Parselmouth.” My father began. “It means that he can understand and talk to snakes. Usually it’s associated with Slytherin, because legend says that Salazar was a Parselmouth.” I felt my mouth go dry at my father's explanation.

“So now people will think even more that it’s Harry?” I asked, and my father nodded.

“You have to promise me, that you’ll be careful, Rowena. I know I’ve made you swear not to go after the monster on your own, but Harry has an awful habit of getting into trouble, and I don’t want you getting dragged into it with him.” My father said sternly, and I felt myself nodding.

“I give you my word, I’ll do my best.” I told him, and he smiled.

Not long after I stood to return to Gryffindor tower, feeling better than I had in a long while. My father walked with me back to the Tower to ensure my safety, though I worried about his returning to his office on his own. He reassured me, however, that nothing would happen to him, and I had to accept his word.

When I stepped back into the Common Room Ginny approached me.

“Can we talk?” She asked, taking me by surprise. I nodded dumbly, and let her pull me behind her out of the Common Room. Ginny led me to the same alcove that Elijah and I had spoken in, though I tried not to focus on that as I looked at the petite redhead across from me.

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” Ginny began quietly.

“And you needed to come out here to do that?” I asked a little suspiciously.

“I-“ she trailed off, shaking her head. “Never mind.” She moved to dart past me, but I caught her arm, preventing her from fleeing.

“What did you want to tell me?” I pressed, keeping my hand on her surprisingly thin arm.

“I got rid of the diary. It scared me. Tom scared me. I can’t remember sometimes where I am or how I got somewhere and I think it’s Tom’s fault so I got rid of it.” She blurted, before a hand raised to her mouth in horror before trying to make another escape.

“Wait, Ginny,” I caught her again, this time with both arms to keep her from bolting. “I promise, I won’t tell anyone. Please, just explain to me, what has been happening?” I asked. Her lip trembled, and she hesitated, and I drew her closer, hugging the other girl as she cried in my arms.

 

***

 

By the time that Ginny and I returned to the Gryffindor Common Room I had a distinct pit of dread in my stomach and my head was aching at the information overload. Part of me wanted nothing more than to run to my father with what she had told me, but a greater part of me was so glad to have my friend back that I ignored my common sense to prove myself trustworthy to her.

As I crawled into bed I reflected silently on what she had confided in me. While I was undeniably happy to be friends with her again, I was also worried. What she had told me, about what had happened with the diary, sounded to me like mind-control. I could not continue to hold a grudge against her because of it, but I did worry.

With those thoughts in my mind, I eventually fell asleep. I slept fitfully, dark dreams invading my rest. The next morning, I was not reassured to realize that Ginny was nowhere to found. I dressed, and headed to breakfast where I learned that the heavy snow fall had caused all outdoor classes to be cancelled. Grumbling with the rest of my fellow first years at the second years' luck, I headed to class, hoping that Ginny would be there. She was not in any of the lessons that day.

After my classes, with increasing desperation, I headed off in search of Ginny. I started in Gryffindor Tower, and worked my way down to the library. I was just leaving when Harry spotted me. On my own, I had no way of disappearing or avoiding him once he had caught up to me.

“Rowena!” Harry called as he jogged down the corridor, catching onto my arm to keep me from fleeing. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He stated bluntly.

“I— Harry, it’s complicated.” I tried weakly to explain.

“Did you ever hear words?” Harry insisted, his grip on my arm tightening.

“You’re hurting me.” I said, it was more uncomfortable than painful, but Harry did lighten his grip, looking mildly sheepish and apologetic. He did not fully let go.

“On Halloween?” I confirmed, knowing that Harry was not going to let the subject drop this time, and he nodded. “I didn’t. I felt something, I can feel auras sometimes, and I felt its aura.” I told Harry, whose face fell slightly.

“Only that?” He asked, doing a bad job at keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

“Only that.” I confirmed, pulling my arm out of his slack grasp to walk away. Harry followed, however, causing me to increase my pace as I turned to glare at him. “I don’t know what else to tell you Harry. That was it, and right now I’m looking for Ginny. I haven’t seen her—“ I trailed off as I tripped and crashed to the floor, the breath knocked from my lungs. I looked back to see what had tripped me, and saw Harry staring in horror at the body of the boy who had been standing beside me at the Dueling Club: Justin Finch-Fletchley.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear more about your thoughts (please review)!


	6. The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Christmas drama getting to the end of Rowena's first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, bookmarked, and left kudos! Sorry that it's been so long! Headed into midterm season, but I promise I'll keep writing!

**Five**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

 

After Justin’s attack, I was not left alone. It was too much of a coincidence, not to mention the way that Harry and I had both been found at the scene, again. Even my fellow first years began to look at me strangely. Well, all save Ginny, who stood steadfast at my side.

“You didn’t do it. I know you didn’t.” Ginny had insisted when we sat together on my bed, the crimson hangings drawn to protect us from the view of the other first year girls. Exactly where Ginny had been that day had been pushed to the back of my mind as we all contemplated the attack.

Justin had not been the only victim. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost had also been affected, though as he himself was not alive I was unsure of what the Monster did exactly. My father had not been able to give me an exact answer either.

I had gone to see him right after having been discovered. He had been understandably upset that I was out of Gryffindor tower alone and without a professor. Of course, my brother had been there as well, but that hardly mattered considering the circumstances.

“I told you not to follow him into trouble, Rowena.” My father admonished, to which I had no real defense save a half-hearted shrug as I tried to explain that I was on my way away from my brother when I had tripped over Justin. My father had looked at me with a look of skeptical disbelief.

The rest of December leading up to the Christmas Holidays dragged on. Comeuppance, I figured, for having been so glad before that suspicion had not fallen on me. When most of the school did leave, I found myself extremely relieved to be alone with Ginny in the dormitory.

The Common Room also became much more enjoyable without the constant echo of whispers tracing my every step. Ginny and I found ourselves enjoying the deserted area to ourselves. We spread our homework out over tables usually claimed by upper-year students and played Wizarding chess and other games on the floor right in front of the fireplace, another spot that was near-impossible to get under normal circumstances.

The Great Hall was likewise ghostly, so sometimes Ginny and I would choose to linger there. I also noticed that professors, including my father, tended linger during meals without the rush to get to classes.

 

***

 

Christmas morning I woke by seven, and found my eyes widening at the pile of presents that filled the area around my bed. I cursed quietly, but apparently it was not quietly enough as Ginny woke up.

“Morning.” She yawned, stretching. “And Merry Christmas!” She added, bolting upright as her eyes widened at the sight of my bed. “Bloody hell.” She gaped, her jaw dropping as I exhaled slowly.

“Merry Christmas, Ginny.” I said, though there was a certain cheer that was missing from my tone.

“What’s wrong?” The red-head’s brow furrowed as she looked over the masses of presents, as though she did not quite believe that I could actually be unhappy about the presents.

“I had a fight with my guardian, and apparently he’s trying to buy my forgiveness.” I replied, as I swallowed, before frowning, and reaching for a present piled so high that it was visible from my position in bed.

_To: My Little Witch_

_From: Your Most Apologetic Friend, Nik_

“What?” I whispered to myself, as I scrambled from my bed, making quick work of majority of the presents: Nik, Nik, Nik, Elijah, Nik, Nik, Elijah, Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik. The amount of presents from Nik was overwhelming, and I had little doubt that this was his attempt to buy my forgiveness. “Of course it’s him.” I murmured to myself as I looked around the mess that was our dormitory.

“Who? What’s this about?” Ginny had also climbed from her bed, looking at me in confusion.

“It’s a fight, a person that I know is trying to buy my forgiveness and my friendship.” I stood, and began to dump all of the presents from Nik onto Eva’s empty bed. Without Nik’s presents, my pile, although still larger than Ginny’s, was reduced by over half. I turned to look at Ginny.

“Shall we open presents?” I asked, though there was a certain damper to the would-be-exciting tradition. She nodded, and we both began to open our piles.

Elijah had given me several books. A few were about magic and one was a grimoire from a line of witches that had ended over a century ago. Myrina had sent me an amber jewel. The earth-made stone was an excellent storage device for excess energy. It was a powerful device, on that could save my life. My father had given me a necklace, one that had once been my mother’s. It was an emerald, a real emerald that matched our eyes. I put it on, silently vowing never to take it off while I set the letter that my father had written me to the side, not wanting to read it in front of Ginny. There was another present, a tray of chocolates from Honeydukes that bore Ginny’s scrawl. I grinned at it, and took a chocolate, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed relieved that I liked it. The other first year girls had gotten me little things as well; a pack of makeup from Amanda who was trying to get me into the stuff and some nail polish and a decoration kit from Eva, who was also trying to get me into more ‘girly’ things.

“Thanks, Gin." I grinned at her, as I set the things from Amanda and Eva aside. The boys had gotten me a collective tray of chocolates, and to my surprise, Harry had also gotten me something. I had bought things for all the other first years, and had given something to Harry, but I had not expected my half-brother to get me anything. Curious, I unwrapped a book that was on enchantments of concealment and other useful tricks. I laughed out loud, remembering our first meeting, and the note that slipped out told me that Harry remembered it too.

_I know your meeting with your friend didn’t go so well, but I saw this in an owl order, and I thought of you. Hope you enjoy. -Harry_

When Ginny and I were finished with our piles we turned to each other, and I saw her eyes flicker to the pile of presents on the bed.

“What are you going to do with those then?” Ginny asked.

“No idea yet.” I replied, standing, though as I went to walk to the washroom, I became aware of a presence in the dormitory that I had not at first recognized in my initial anger and disbelief at Nik’s apparent apology. I changed my direction, and pushed presents aside until I came to one large box.

“What is it?” Ginny asked from her bed, where she was wearing a thick pullover that looked home-made.

“I don’t know yet. I just thought that I-“ I paused, “that I heard something.” I said as I carefully peeled the paper off of the package, my magic held at the ready just in case. What was revealed, however, was a large carrier, and inside a tiny kitten was curled up, sound asleep. As the paper fell away she stirred, opening bright eyes, and then stretching as she stood, and moved closer to me. Unable to stop myself, I hastily opened the door, and scooped her out. How I knew that the kitten was a she I was not sure, but I knew that she was, just like I knew she was not just a cat. A kneazle, I thought as stroked her baby-soft fur. From her bed, Ginny stared open-mouthed at me as the kitten clung to my front. As she let out a plaintive mew I felt a rush of anger flood through me,  _ how long was she there for _ ? I wondered, before dismissing the thought. Nik barely paid attention to human lives, let alone animal lives.

“We should get food for him.” Ginny said, getting off her bed, and coming closer.

“Her.” I said, nodding. “You change first.” I told her, still cradling the kitten who had sunk her tiny claws into my pajama shirt. Ginny scrambled to dress, and when she was ready I carefully detached the little nails, and transferred the feline to Ginny, who laughed softly as the kitten tried to climb up her front.

I dressed quickly, and then together with the cat we headed down to breakfast. We were almost alone at the long Gryffindor table. I glanced briefly up at the staff table, searching for my father. I found him, and noticed that his gaze had fallen onto the fluff ball, and I had a gut feeling that he was not impressed with my newest pet.

As Ginny and I sat down a saucer of warm milk appeared beside my plate, and I quickly deposited the fluff ball on the table. The kitten woke, and although initially upset at having been woken, she quickly noticed the milk, and settled down to lap it rather loudly from the dish. Ginny and I exchanged smiles as we began to help ourselves to breakfast food.

“Miss Prince.” I looked up a few bites into my stack of pancakes to see Professor McGonagall looking down at me, though I could have sworn that she was fighting back a smile at the little feline who was still working on her own breakfast.

“Merry Christmas, Professor.” I greeted her with a smile.

“And who is this, Miss Prince?” The harsh transfiguration Professor had a distinct softening of her gaze as she gestured to the kitten.

“A Christmas present.” I replied, glancing down at the kitten who was curling up on the Gryffindor table.

“From?” Professor McGonagall asked, and I noticed that my father had descended from the staff table and had stopped behind the severe Deputy Headmistress.

“Klaus.” I replied, loud enough for my father to hear. Professor McGonagall stiffened slightly, and my father’s eyes flashed dangerously. I knew that Professor McGonagall was aware of my relationship with my father, and I suspected by her reaction that she knew of the arrangement with Elijah and the difficulty with Klaus. I had never spoken to her about my father, nor had he ever confirmed it, but I knew nonetheless.

“I see.” Professor McGonagall said tightly, before taking a step forward. “May I hold her?” She asked, and I tensed ever so slightly.

“There’s no enchantment on her, she’s a kneazle.” I said.

“I would just like to hold her.” Professor McGonagall said, while across from me Ginny sent me a strange look, no doubt wondering why I was questioning a Professor. I reached for the kitten, and handed her to Professor McGonagall.

The Professor held the kitten gently, looking at her, before turning to glance in my father’s direction. His lip curled in a distinct frown, and Professor McGonagall returned her to me, before moving off. My father met my gaze for a moment before he too swept off. After breakfast I managed to abandon Ginny, feeling somewhat guilty for giving her false pretenses, in order to visit my father.

 

***

 

“Has he sent you any other gifts or notes?” My father demanded before the door had even shut behind me.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” I sat down across from him on the sofa, unloading the kitten onto the cushion beside me.

"Rowena," my father pressed, and glancing over at him I could see that his white knuckles as his fingers gripped the black leather of his chair with too much force.

"There's a pile upstairs, at least two dozen if not more. I sensed her, and I couldn't leave her in a box. He would of known that, his way of making sure I kept at least one of his so-called peace-offerings." I replied, glancing at the kitten, who was crawling across the couch. Seeing the little claw marks appearing on the shinny leather I quickly scooped her up, and replaced her on the floor, where she bumbled around happily.

My father's eyes followed the little creature, and I took his distraction as my chance to get up and move over, perching on his lap.

"You will let me keep her, right?" I asked, glancing over at him, as my father automatically wrapped an arm around my waist. My father might be overprotective at times, but right now it felt right, it felt comforting. My father leaned closer, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"You may keep whatever you want so long as you permit me and one of Elijah's witches examine the gifts and ensure that there are no enchantments." My father told me, and I nodded against his chest. He reached up, brushing his fingers across the necklace, a gentle smile graced his features.

"You remind me so much of your mother." He said, and I drew back to meet his obsidian gaze, searching his face for any more information about my mother. My father did not speak of her very often, and I did not ask because I knew her death still hurt him. It hurt me, and I had never really even known her.

"She would be proud of you. So very proud of you." I leaned back against him, listening to him. "You remind me of her. You have her streak of fierce determination. She never backed down either." His fingers ran through my crimson hair, and I suddenly thought that I could have fallen asleep right there, in his embrace, listening to him telling me about my mother. My eyes had drifted closed as I curled into my father's arms, but a sudden squeak-like mew, and my father's growled curse had my eyes snapping open. The kitten was clawing her way up his pants towards me. I lurched forward, grabbing her, and standing in the same motion, while my father glared at the feline who promptly opened her mouth and let out another squeaky sound.

"And I used to think that Minerva was the most annoying feline that I would ever have to bear." My father grumbled, and I smiled.

"Did you just call my Head of House a pesky cat?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You never heard that from me." My father replied smoothly, and I giggled, causing him to frown in my direction.

"You don't scare me." I teased him, as I grinned in his direction in spite of the glare that caused most students to flee the area.

"Don't you have a little miscreant who will mis you?" My father teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"That eager to get rid of me?" I teased.

"Never." He replied, our teasing falling away.

"I love you too dad." I said, wrapping an arm around him, and then I stepped back. "I should probably go though. Will you be contacting Elijah because of this?" I shrugged towards the kitten, and my father's headed bobbed once.

"I will inform him of Klaus's advance, yes." My father replied somewhat tersely.

"If he comes, I'd like to see him." I said after a pause, and he nodded once.

"I'll let him know that he is welcome." My father said, and then I left him alone, heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

 

***

 

Ginny was already there waiting for me, and together we sat by the fire half-heartedly playing wizarding chess while we watched the kitten and chatted about past Christmases. It was not long after that when Professor McGonagall arrived, asking me for the presents from Klaus. I handed them all over, though she left the kitten.

"So who is he?" Ginny asked as the Portrait hole closed behind her.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it, not on Christmas." I replied, returning to our place by the fire.

“So what about talking tomorrow?” Ginny asked.

“Maybe.” I replied, but inwardly I doubted that I could tell her, after all,  _ what was I supposed to tell her? _

We spent the afternoon playing with the kitten and trying to come up with a name for her. It was more difficult than naming Zinnia, and by the time that we headed down to dinner we still had not chosen a name.

The moment that I entered the hall I found myself distracted by Elijah’s presence at the head table.

“Who do you think he is?” Ginny asked, as we took seats a little ways apart from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the other few Gryffindors who had signed up to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays.

“Not sure.” I lied, as I set a saucer of milk down for the kitten.

“Hm, it’s odd I think for anyone to be there that we don’t know. He’s not wearing robes either.” I was forced to look back up at the head table, where I saw Elijah speaking politely to a somewhat frosty Professor McGonagall. He was indeed wearing his standard suit, which although to me looked perfectly normal, did look rather out of place amongst the other robe-wearing professors. Hagrid, I noticed, as I scanned the staff table, was looking with particular interest towards Elijah, and I wondered if they all knew that they were in the presence of a vampire.

The meal was delicious, but my mind was not on food. I played with the food on my plate for the greater part of the meal until I could excuse myself to Ginny.

“I want to go and send a letter, I’ll meet you back in the dorm.” I lied to her, and although she frowned she didn’t stop me as I got up and departed, the kitten held in my arms. I turned the corner, heading towards my father’s office, and by the time that I reached the door Elijah was waiting for me.

“Rowena.” He said, not moving from where he stood in front of the door.

“Hello ‘Lijah.” I said, coming to a halt as I eyed him a little nervously, though I could not deny that I had missed him. Elijah had been a constant in my life for as long as I could remember, and being without him had been strange.

“Your father wrote to me earlier.” He explained unnecessarily. “And he said that it was alright with you if I was here.” He added.

“I told him that it was alright.” I assured him. “I’ve missed you.” I blurted before I could stop it.

“Rowena, I am so sorry about what happened before.” He said, and although I searched his face for any sign of deception, I could not find any.

“I want to trust you, but I’m not sure yet if I can.” I saw the unveiled hurt in his gaze. “You’re a vampire and I’m a witch. It’s in my blood to oppose you, but I don’t want to. Can you give me your word that you won’t try anything like that again?” I locked our gazes.

“I give you my word.” He replied solemnly.

“Alright. I’ll trust that you keep your word, because you never break your word.” I said, and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his torso. He hesitated for a second, and then he embraced me as well, and I felt as though a great weight had been lifted from my chest.

By the time that we broke apart my father had arrived, and silently we all stepped into his office, proceeding up to his private quarters before we spoke.

“I have given all of the presents to Elijah.” My father explained.

“I will have Myrina look over them, and ensure that there is no magic that could be dangerous.” Elijah informed me.

“You can burn them for all I care.” I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want his presents.”

“Rowena, you should understand, Klaus is determined.” Elijah said carefully. “I can promise you that your father and I will always protect you, but it may be in your best interest to see if you can negotiate peaceful terms with him. If he likes you as he appears to, then creating a peace, especially until you are older may be in your best interest. When you are more powerful you may do as you wish, and you are well aware of the dangers of working with Klaus, however right now it would be more difficult to fend him off.”

“You mean more dangerous. He’d try to take me from you. He’d kill you.” I said, looking at Elijah.

“He would certainly be unhappy, and when he is upset greatly then he can be unpredictable.” Elijah offered, delicately skirting the issue.

“Fine, if the presents are safe then I’ll keep them and send him a thank you note.” I offered with a forced smile.

“Just keep them, you need not correspond with Klaus. I can do that.” Elijah offered.

“I’ve written him before.” I pointed out, and Elijah frowned slightly, as I realized that neither he nor my father knew that particular detail.

“Please, Rowena, tell me exactly how close you have been to him.” Elijah demanded, though I felt no pressure the way that I had when he had used compulsion. I swallowed, wondering exactly how much I should tell them. It seemed odd, but I felt no restriction the way that I had when I first came back from visiting Nik.

“He visited me when I stayed with you. He’d come when you were away. He took me out, it was fun. I liked him. I trusted him.” I confessed, watching as Elijah’s jaw tightened and my father’s visage paled. “When I came here I wrote to him. I don’t really know why, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do, and when I dreamed, I wrote to him to ask. I didn’t want to ask you in case it wasn’t true. He came here, and I went to see him. I don’t know why I left school grounds, but I did. He talked to me, he was kind, he always is to me. Then I realized who he was, and I haven’t written to him since. I burned the letters that he sent. Other than the kitten I ignored the presents, and I’d burn them too if it wasn’t such a bad idea, but I don’t want him to hurt anyone because of me.”

“What is he doing?” My father asked after a long stretch of silence as his pale fingers pinched the bridge of his long nose.

“He likes her.” Elijah replied simply. “He’s toying with me, by doing this right beneath my nose, but Klaus has already compelled her when she was young. Her mind is too strong for her to forget anything, but he could influence her, not to tell either of us for example. The only reason though that he hasn’t terrified her, why he is still giving her gifts, is presumably because he actually likes her.”

“I don’t understand.” I said softly. “What do I do?”

“Rowena, do you like Nik?” Elijah moved towards where I had sat on my customary place on the love seat. He knelt in front of me, taking my much smaller hands in his own warm palms.

“I guess so. But I’m afraid of him, I don’t want him to hurt dad or you and I don’t want to hurt people.” I whispered.

“If he did not make you do anything for you? If he gave you his word that you would never have to hurt or kill anyone that you didn’t want to, would you want to be friends with him?” Elijah asked calmly.

“I guess I could be, but isn’t he a horrible person?” I asked.

“He has done some very horrible things, but this isn’t about what he has done. How does he treat you? If he will not hurt you, but would rather be a friend to you, then I would prefer for you to be a friend to him. He is good to the friends that he truly cares about, and I think that he does truly care about you.” Elijah told me, and I nodded.

“I think I could be his friend.” I told him honestly.

“Let me speak with him, Rowena, and if I can get him to promise that then perhaps we can see if being friends will work. If you are his friend then he won’t hurt your father.” Elijah told me.

“What about you? Will he hurt you?” I asked.

“As long as I do not upset him, then I will be fine as well.” Elijah promised me, and I nodded.

“Alright.” I agreed vocally.

“Good.” Elijah smiled, and I leaned forward, and kissed his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, ‘Lijah. And thanks for the presents.” I said, moving to hug him again before I stood, leaving the kitten on the couch as I went to my father.

“I’m sorry that I never told you.” I apologized as I hugged him. “I promise though, I’ve never been in danger from him.”

“I love you, Rowena. We both do. We want you to be safe, you must understand that. We will do whatever is possible in our power to protect you.” My father said, and I nodded.

“I should go before Ginny misses me.” I said apologetically, and they both nodded.

“Merry Christmas, Rowena.” Elijah told me, kissing my forehead as he handed me the kitten. I nodded, and bid a final goodnight to my father before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

 

***

 

All too soon the Christmas holidays were over, and classes had resumed with a vicious vigor. January faded into February, and I was glad that Ginny’s and my friendship held up throughout the period. The other Gryffindors had returned, and although things were tense at first, the longer that we went without an attack the more they warmed back to me. As January came to a close Ginny and I were reintegrated into the group of Gryffindor first years. I was glad to have Ginny at my side though she often remained the most quiet and withdrawn of our gang.

February passed with minimal drama. There was a fiasco with Lockhart’s singing valentines, when Ginny turned such a violent shade of red when Harry was ambushed by one that I was fairly certain that she had to have been behind it. During February my father also called me to his office, keeping me behind one day after potions, to explain that Elijah had returned the gifts from Nik. Myrina and other witches had been very careful to examine them for any danger or compulsion, and having found none they were mine to do with as I wished. I took them with me, shrunk in my robe pockets, to the dormitory where I drew the curtains and sorted through them. I loved each and every one of them. Nik knew me well, and his gifts showed me that he had actually thought about them. Most of them were books; more magic guides, histories, a few first editions of various classics that we had talked about, and another grimoire, though I noticed that some pages were missing. No doubt he had only sent me the spells that he knew I would be able to handle. There were also a few pieces of delicate, and no doubt extremely expensive jewelry, that I set aside. Perhaps when I was older I would wear them, but they weren’t the kinds of things that I would wear on a daily basis. Nik had also included a few cat things; toys and a bed which I decided to give to kitten who I had finally chosen to name Reeba.

I wrote a short letter to Nik, thanking him for the presents, and explaining somewhat weakly that I had been unfortunately unable to reply before. He wrote back within the week, asking if all was alright with me. I told him that school was busy, and the attacks at the school had increased security measures so I had barely been able to write to Elijah, and had not been able to sneak away and write him. He seemed to accept my response, and our correspondence gradually resumed, though I still was reasonably wary of him.

 

***

 

February faded into March, and then into April. There were no further attacks. I turned my focus to my studies, though we all lived with the shadow of the previous attacks hanging over us. Ginny and I were closer than ever, and as the weather warmed we looked forward to being able to study outside on the grounds. May came, and the weather was finally turning nice enough to sit outside when the semblance of peace shattered.

Hermione Granger, and a Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, were attacked. Gryffindor tower was a shadow of its former comfort as we moved listlessly around each other, all seeming to wait for the next attack.

In the aftermath, when we woke shortly after to find that Professor Dumbledore had left, my dread was shared by the entirety of the tower. Everyone knew that Dumbledore was the reason for our limited safety. Without him, I looked around the tower and saw our numbers greatly reduced. It was no secret that many Gryffindors were muggle-borns, and while I was myself a half-blood, no one knew that. To them I was a muggle born, because that was what I had told them; that I was raised in the muggle community. My father shared my worries, holding me back after class, to tell me to be on alert, not to leave the tower without a professor, and to warn me that if there was another attack then the school would likely close, and that he was already prepared to send me to Elijah immediately. I hugged him tightly, begging him to be careful too. Just because there had not been an attack on a professor did not mean that they were immune. Certainly he was the Head of Slytherin House, but who knew what could happen with the Monster on the attack again.

 

***

 

When Ginny disappeared I was the first to notice. When Harry and Ron failed to surface, my suspicions were put to rest. Whatever had happened involved both my best friend and my half-brother. I had spent some of the time trapped in Gryffindor tower reading over the books that Elijah and Nik had given me. My magic both with a wand and without was improving, and so I left the tower cloaked in an invisibility enchantment. Reaching out with my senses, I moved carefully through the castle, heading towards the gathered energy by the staff room. I jumped to the side as the door opened and a stream of white-faced professors emerged. My father walked quickly away towards his personal chambers, looking more ashen than I had ever seen him before, and although part of me wanted to follow him, I knew that I would never be able to do anything other than remain trapped in his quarters before Elijah arrived to collect me, and my gut told me that something was terribly wrong. Two invisible energy forces passed by me, and I recognized my brother’s magical signature as well as Ron’s and, with barely a second thought, I followed after them.

They went straight to Lockhart’s office, and my breath caught in my chest as I finally heard what I had been dreading. The latest victim was Ginny Weasley, and moreover the Monster had taken her into its lair. A Monster that my brother and his friend had realized was a basilisk. I had read about basilisks before, and I shuddered at the thought of having to ever face one, but it was Ginny that we were talking about. I had to go. I had to help my friend. I followed the conversation, ready to jump in against our Defense Professor who seemed increasingly unstable as he faced my brother and his friend, but when I was not needed I chose to follow them, still invisible, to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. It was there, as the Chamber opened that I revealed myself.

“Rowena?” Harry stared at me in surprise.

“I’m coming with you.” I told him. We had not talked a lot over the course of the winter, each of us too wrapped up in our own occupations, but I still considered us to be friends.

“It’s too dangerous.” My brother protested.

“I can help you. I can feel where it is, and I’m not helpless. I’m coming.” I said, aware of the possibility that none of us would ever return, and inwardly I begged my father and Elijah and even Nik to forgive me for what I was about to do, though I refused to back down.

“Fine.” Harry said, and I nodded, and stepped a little closer, training my own wand on Lockhart.

“You first. I don’t feel it waiting for you, but if it is better you than us.” I said with a startlingly cold note in my voice. Professor Lockhart blubbered, but none of us backed down, and ultimately, with a push he fell down, his cloak flapping behind him, leaving the three of us standing at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

“And I can’t talk you into going and getting other help?” Harry turned to me, and I shook my head, before glancing towards Myrtle.

“Myrtle, can you go and alert Professor McGonagall of where Harry, Ron, and I are, and what we’re doing?” I asked, and the ghost blinked at me, not moving.

“Please, Myrtle.” Harry added, and she finally nodded, and disappeared.

“We’d better go before the Professors get here and stop us.” I said, and Harry nodded.

“See you at the bottom.” Harry said, and then he sat on the lip of the chute, and a moment later he had disappeared. Ron and I exchanged a glance and then the redhead slipped down into the darkness, and finally I found myself sitting alone on the edge of the drop.  _ For Ginny _ , I told myself, she was in there, all alone and in grave danger. I did not let myself think of if we were too late, instead I inched forward. My father and more highly trained witches and wizards were no doubt coming, as was Elijah, but Ginny didn’t have time to wait for them, and so, before I could acknowledge the sheer stupidity of what we were doing, I let myself fall into the Chamber of Secrets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love more feedback :)


	7. The Heir of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena, Harry, Ron, and Lockhart enter the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to all of the kudos, bookmarks, and feedback! I love hearing from you all, and all the ideas that people have sent me! I love your input and I’m so grateful for all your encouragement, hearing from you always makes my day!

**Six**

**The Heir of Slytherin**

 

After what felt like a lifetime, the convoluted tunnel spat me out across an assortment of bones where I crashed into Harry. He fell heavily on top of me, and what little breath was left in my lungs was promptly released in a short grunt.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed as he jumped off of me, and extended a hand to help me to my feet.

“What were you doing standing there?” I yelped, embarrassed at having bowled him over while neither Ron nor Professor Lockhart appeared to have suffered the same fate. Harry gave me a helpless shrug.

“Sorry.” He offered again.

“It’s my fault really.” I muttered, while Ron glared at the two of us.

“Are we going to find my sister or are you two going to argue over who’s more sorry?” He demanded, and both Harry and I turned back to the task at hand.

“I don’t feel anything yet.” I told them as I extended my senses. Just as Myrina had taught me, I started with our current surroundings, reaching out with a magical probe to sense my brother, Ron, and Professor Lockhart before continuing in the search of any energy. Finally my probe felt a faint pull, and I nodded in Harry’s direction before I turned to follow it.

“Be careful, we don’t know where it is, and we can’t look at it.” He warned, his hand warm on my arm as he held me back. “So remember, if you see any sign of movement then shut your eyes.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not here, I can’t feel it.” I assured him.

“Feel it?” Professor Lockhart demanded from behind me, and I turned to glare at him.

“Yes. I can’t feel its aura from here, but something’s this way, so are you coming or what?” I replied. Professor Lockhart hesitated until Ron raised his wand and he had no option but to follow as we walked further into the Chamber. I led the way through various passages, pausing when I saw the skin.

Harry moved ahead of me, and I followed on his heels as we took in the sheer size of the basilisk. I focused my magic on the skin, running my fingertips over its rough surface, and ignoring Ron and Professor Lockhart’s quiet conversation. I could feel a faint reserve of magic, but the skin had been empty for some time. I was about to tell Harry when Professor Lockhart crumpled to the ground. I turned back, and I was still frowning at the Professor’s body when he rolled to his feet. I had to admit that Ron had been foolish enough to leave his wand unguarded as Professor Lockhart snatched it. I faced Professor Lockhart, my own wand ready in my hand though it was my inner magic that I was preparing. Professor Lockhart’s eyes darted towards Ron and then back to Harry and I as he pointed the wand at my brother.

“The adventure ends here, boys and Miss Prince,” he said, his eyes glowing darkling as he kept the wand trained carefully on Harry. “But don’t fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl.” I stopped listening to what he was saying as I reached further inside me, past the layer of magic I needed to create the probe, to the well that I harbored. I began to draw on the energy, holding it at the ready. I was not entirely sure what I could do to disable him, or whether I wanted to distract him or to harm him, but I knew that we were running out of time.

Professor Lockhart acted faster than I expected considering his propensity for chatter, and mentally I cursed myself for not practicing my own magic more. He cast the spell and I expelled my own magic in a rush, but it was not needed as the wand backfired.

Harry, Ron, and I watched as the wand’s recoil, combined with my own magic, blasted him back until he hit a wall with a sickening crunch. For a moment nothing happened, and then there was a low rumble, and Harry grabbed my arm, pulling me deeper into the labyrinthian tunnels while Ron retreated back towards the pipes, and rocks rained down from the ceiling.

When the dust had cleared, Harry and I stared in horror at the pile of boulders that blocked us from the exit, and then as one we called for Ron. His voice echoed faintly back to us through the boulders, and I dashed forward, scrambling up the rock mountain to press my face against a rough boulder. I could just see Ron standing at the mouth of the tunnels. Professor Lockhart was not moving, and I could see a crimson stain beginning to spread from his robes.

“A-Are you alright?” I asked Ron shakily, who nodded, his face a stark contrast against his red hair. “An-,” I stopped to gather myself, “and him?” I nodded my head towards Lockhart. Hesitantly, Ron approached our professor, reaching out to feel for a pulse.

“He’s alive, but I don’t know for how much longer.” Ron replied, and I gagged on bile in my throat, pressing my hand against my mouth as though that would stop the revulsion that washed through me. If he died then it would be my fault, I would be a murderer.

“It’s not your fault. He attacked us.” Harry’s voice came from beside me. “Ron and I saw it too, it’ll be alright.” He put a light comforting hand on my shoulder, and for I moment I turned and hugged him, as I tried to force the tremors from my body. He held me, looking back over my shoulder at Ron.

“I’ll go ahead and look for Ginny, can you try to clear a path for all of us to come back through?” Harry asked, and Ron nodded, his own gaze drifting back to Lockhart. “Don’t think about him, we can’t, we have to focus on us for now. Rowena, wait here and if I don’t come back then Ron, make sure that she gets out, and go for help.” I pulled away from Harry, shaking my head.

“I’m coming with you.” I said, he hesitated, frowning.

“Are you sure that you’re up to it?” He asked tentatively.

“I’ll be fine, and I can still help you.” I replied, and finally he nodded.

“We’ll be back with Ginny.” He told Ron before we turned and scrambled down the rock pile, heading cautiously down the passageway towards the energy that I had felt before. I kept my probe out, and we walked slowly, listening to the ever-dimming sounds of Ron moving rocks. All the while waiting with baited breath for the monster to appear. Instead of coming face to face with the basilisk, however, we were faced with a metal door. I stopped and turned to look at Harry.

“The energy is coming from inside. I can feel Ginny, and I think I can feel it too, but there is something else too. I don’t know what it is, but it’s black magic, very black magic.” I said, and Harry nodded, licking his lips nervously.

“Are you sure you won’t stay here?” He asked, and I nodded.

“Ginny’s my best friend.” I reasoned. “We’ll go in, get her and leave, hopefully before the basilisk comes. Someone else can deal with it. We’re here for Ginny, just for Ginny.” I said, and he nodded before turning back to the metal door with its apparently frozen snakes. His eyes narrowed, and then that horrible hissing language came out of his mouth again. The snakes began to move around the door before it swung open with a series of mechanical clicks. I sent my probe in, but I did not sense the monster waiting for us so, with a nod to Harry, we entered the chamber. I saw the figure, and I was halfway down the ladder before I paused to consider the danger, but with Harry hot on my heels I kept going. I kept my senses on high alert as I ran down the center aisle between the great snake heads and collapsed on the cold damp flagstones beside Ginny. I could faintly feel her, but her energy was weak. Harry hurried over to her other side, grabbing her limp wrist and feeling for a pulse.

“She’s still alive.” I told him, and he glanced up, relief evident in his gaze. “She’s very weak though, and I don’t know how to revive her.”

“Don’t worry, Madam Pomfrey will know, we just need to get her out of here.” Harry reassured me, and I nodded.

“She won’t wake, and I’m afraid I can’t let you take her.” I turned as I saw another figure appear. The boy was about sixteen and rather handsome, but the energy that surrounded him was wrong for lack of a better term. It was like he was made of unnatural magic, I could sense no vitality within him. I recoiled, drawing closer to Harry on pure reflex, but surprisingly my brother seemed to recognize the boy.

“Tom. Tom Riddle.” Harry greeted the man in tense surprise, and I noticed that in his haste my brother had let his wand roll out of his gasp: straight into this Tom’s hands.

“You’re the one she’s been writing to! You’re the diary.” I realized, looking back at Ginny and the diary that she held in her cold grasp.

“Very good, you must be Rowena, the mudblood friend.” I didn’t say anything, it was natural for Ginny to assume I was muggle-born. At least by the standards of the wizarding community I was muggle-raised.

“What are you?” Harry asked. “A ghost?”

“A memory.” Tom replied.

“But please, can’t you stop whatever you’re doing to her.” I asked him, getting to my own feet.

“You see I can’t do that.” Tom replied coldly. “You must understand, mudblood, that with every minute as little Ginny grow weaker I grow stronger.” I swallowed as I processed the information, whoever he was, Tom was siphon, and it seemed that he was a powerful one at that.

Myrina had taught me the basics of channeling, and I knew that siphoning was a way of extending a person’s magic by taking the power from someone else, but I was not sure how to break a witch or wizard’s siphon channel. Myrina was careful with my magical education, and even the books that Elijah and Nik had given me were carefully vetted so that I could not accidentally overuse my magic. What I had to do in order to break Tom’s link I could only guess. So, instead I stood there in silence as Tom explained to us how he had gained his foothold in Ginny’s mind while she poured her every thought and feeling into the diary. I listened to him brag about using her to open the Chamber and to petrify the students while inwardly I began to plan.

I knelt beside Ginny, taking her hand in mine and, when Tom turned to Harry, I shot a bolt of energy into my best friend. It was a shock of sorts, meant to be a reserve of power that could be used if a witch collapsed so that they could stop the spell that would otherwise kill them. I could only hope that it would work for Ginny. I remembered her telling me that she was missing parts of her day, and I suspected that those were the times when Tom had possessed her. When she was awake I did not think that Tom could continue to siphon from her, and, although I was doubtful, I hoped it would mean that all the energy that Tom had already stolen would vanish.

At first nothing happened. Instead, Tom smirked at me.

“What was that delicious jolty of energy?” He asked, before waving his wand at a line of firey letters that he had written while I was gathering and channeling the energy. They spelled out ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’, but as I watched the letters began to move, rearranging themselves into something completely different: ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ glowed eerily bright in the chamber before the letters faded. I fought the urge to look to Harry as I realized that no matter was about to happen, our chances of survival had dropped substantially.

“I suppose you aren’t just a mudblood, are you? You’re something greater, something much more interesting.”

I kept my hand in Ginny’s as Tom turned back to Harry, and I forced myself to block out the awful hissing sound that could only mean one thing: Tom was summoning the basilisk. I was out of time to think of anything new, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I followed Ginny’s magical trail to Tom, and I yanked on the stream of magic as hard as I dared. He stumbled, looking at me in horror, and I pulled again. As Myrina had taught me, I envisioned my magic in a physical, the connection between Tom and Ginny was like a rope, that I pulled again and then again. I could feel it giving under my ministrations as I kept pulling.

“Rowena!” Harry yelled, panic flooding his voice, but I ignored him, as I kept pulling. I could feel the exhaustion that was beginning to flood my body and the warmth of blood spilling from my nose but I did not dare let go. I pulled one final time, and felt the bond snap just as Harry’s hand clamped over my eyes. I reached out on instinct, placing a hand over Ginny’s eyes as I felt her jolt awake.

“Keep your eyes closed, or stare at the floor, it’s here.” Harry instructed.

“Harry?” Ginny asked in confusion, her hands scrabbling against mine, trying to get me to remove my hand, but I did not.

“And Rowena, Ginny, we’re in the Chamber of Secrets, there’s a basilisk, you can’t look it in the eye, it will kill you if you do.” I told her, and she froze.

“Where?” She asked, and I reached out with my magic.

“Close.” I said, as I felt it coming ever closer.

“I’ll distract it, keep your eyes closed.” Harry said, and then his hand was gone and I had to fight the urge to open my eyes as I pressed my body over Ginny’s, shielding her while I forced myself to reach for the magic again, whispering the spell designed to make us invisible.

“What did you just do?” Ginny demanded as I felt the magic was over us.

“An invisibility ward.” I replied, before collapsing onto her. I could still vaguely feel Tom’s energy, but it was diminished, and he was not gloating anymore. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Harry running out of the tunnel.

“Rowena? Ginny?” He cried in distress, but I did not have the energy to end the spell that kept Ginny and I hidden, nor did I have the energy to keep my eyes open.

 

***

 

“Rowena? Rowena!” I could hear a voice in the distance.

“Rowena, you need to wake up!” My eyes flickered open, and I saw Ginny crouched over me, her hands fisted on the front of my robes as she shook me. “Thank Merlin! You need to end the spell. Please, Rowena, let it go, it’s alright now, it’s over.” She was saying, but I did not have enough energy to focus on her and the magic so I forced myself to focus on the cloaking spell. I could still feel it, could feel the steady drain of my magic.

I forced my magic to obey me, to release the invisibility spell, and then I passed out again. The last thing I was aware of were strong arms enfolding me, and I thought that I heard my father and Elijah, but I was fairly certain that I was too far lost by then.

 

***

 

I had hoped for the welcoming oblivion of rest, but instead I found myself in an unfortunately familiar field with the dark-haired witch.

“You knew my warnings, but you ultimately you have decided to disregard them.” She said, turning her dark gaze to me. “I had hopes that you would not find yourself ensnared by their lies.” Her lip curled in distaste. “You are a servant of nature, Rowena, you have been gifted and blessed, but instead of thanking the Ancestors, you turn your back on them. You should be punished for your impudence, and in time you will, if you don’t change your course.” She snarled at me.

“What I do with my gifts is my decision.” I told her coldly. “Who I love is my decision.”

“Clearly, you do not understand what I’m telling you.” The dark-haired witch said, shaking her head. “I mean, My Dear, that you may choose to love them, but they will stop you from being who you were meant to be. There will come a day if you choose them that you will be forced to choose between them and your family, and you would do well to remember where your heart truly reside before it’s too late.” Before I could say anything else I was thrown into another scene.

 

***

 

_I stood facing Elijah and Nik in an unfamiliar room. Elijah stood by a fireplace, a hand in his pants pocket, his grip wearing at the wood of the mantle, while Nik was closer to me, a tumbler of whiskey clutched in his hand._

_“I’m going back.” I was saying._

_“No, you’re not.” Nik replied, his blue eyes flashing._

_“We cannot allow that.” Elijah agreed. “Hogwarts is simply too dangerous.”_

_“Too dangerous?” I scoffed. “My life is always going to be dangerous, but my place is with my brother and our friends.”_

_“Little Witch.” Nik advanced, his hand coming down on my shoulder as he lowered his head to meet my defiant gaze. “You will not be going and that’s final.” He said._

_“You have no right to stop me.” I replied, shrugging out of his grasp._

_“You will not leave this house, Little Witch, I will not allow it. So cease and desist in this nonsense.” He replied, and although he did not move closer, neither did he back down as his blue eyes flashed._

_“Watch me.” I replied turning on my heel, but before I could take a step Elijah was standing in front of me._

_“I cannot let you go, Rowena.” He replied, his dark chocolate gaze drilling into me, equal parts remorse and resolve._

_“They are my friends and my family, I need to be with them.” I said softly._

_“And you are a daughter to me, I cannot allow you to go and put your life in danger.” Elijah replied._

_“Then I have no choice.” I replied quietly as I pulled on magic with practiced ease. There were two dull cracks and both Nik and Elijah crumpled to the ground. I hurried out of the room without looking back. There was no time, I had to be beyond their reach by the time that they woke, and after that I was not sure what to expect from either one of them._

 

***

 

The scene dissolved and I was back in the field.

“You see, My Dear, they will stop you from doing what you are meant to. They will hold you back, and you will have to become their enemy if you want to follow your heart.” The witch approached me, a cool hand coming to rest on my cheek. “But I can see that you still do not believe me. So perhaps I must be more forceful.”

 

***

 

_I found myself at a bar in a restaurant, facing Nik, with two unfamiliar young men at my back._

_“No, Nik. I won’t do it, not tonight.” I was saying, my arms crossed over my chest._

_“You’ll want to listen very carefully to me, Little Witch.” He approached, his grip on my upper arm was painful as he manhandled me away from the men. “This is not a night to try my patience, you know how long I have been waiting for this, and you will not stop me. I have my werewolf, I have my vampire, and I have my doppelgänger. The sacrifice will happen tonight, and I will have your magic, even if I need to siphon it from you.” Nik’s eyes were cold, and I took a step back from him. I knew that he meant it, he would take my magic to perform the ritual, and if he tried then I would be helpless against him._

_“If you take my magic, it would kill me, Nik.” I said softly, my gaze locked with his._

_“Well then, I suggest that you don’t refuse, Little Witch.” He said, before turning and storming out of the restaurant._

 

***

 

“Now do you believe me?” The witch stood in front of me, her hands clasped in front of her. “If you stay with them, then they will destroy you.”

“Well that’s my mistake to make, isn’t it?” I said coldly, wishing that I could wake up, but I knew from past experiences that no matter how much I wanted to wake up I would be trapped with the witch until she decided to let me go.

“I have shown you what they are capable of, I have shown you visions of your future so long as you remain with them. You must change your pathway.” The witch demanded, and I could tell that she was angry. As she spoke I could feel her aura flare with impressive magic levels, but I stood my ground.

“I must do nothing. You can’t make me.” I promised her.

“You will regret that promise, My Dear.” She vowed, and then finally the scene faded into a permanent black.

 

***

 

The first thing that I was aware of was that I was in a warm bed. The second was a warm hand in mine. My eyes drifted open, and I took in the dark Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy sat in the chair beside the bed, holding my hand. I smiled a little as he looked up, met my gaze, blanched, and pulled his hand back.

“I-“ he began. “You weren’t,” he paused, “I didn’t think anyone would know.” He finally said.

“No one else has to.” I replied, my voice hoarse as I smiled at him. We had become less hostile, but seeing him at my bedside took both of us by surprise.

“How are you feeling?” He asked after an awkward pause.

“Is there water?” I asked, and he stood pouring me a glass from at pitcher at the side of my bed. I propped myself up in bed to drink it. “What happened?” I asked.

“That’s something I want to know, Princess.” He replied.

“How long have I been here?” I asked.

“Almost a week.” He replied, and my eyes widened at that.

“What do you know about what happened?” I asked.

“Weasley junior was taken, you, Potter, and his Weasley went down to the chamber with Lockhart, you were carried back out. Weasley junior was discharged after a few days, Potter and Weasley let go after a quick exam. The petrified people have woken up, only you have been here.” Draco replied.

“What about Professor Lockhart?” I asked tentatively.

“He’ll live unfortunately, but he’ll spend the rest of his life in Saint Mungo’s.” Draco informed me dismissively.

“Why?” I asked, my stomach dropping in dread.

“The memory charm, it was a doozy. He has no clue who he is. Unfortunately, they can’t undo it.” Draco told me, sitting down on the edge of my bed, and I exhaled in relief. “I heard a rumor that he was pretty beat up though, when he came up.”

“I did it.” I confessed, and his pale eyebrows rose in skepticism. “He was going to obliviate Harry, so I blasted him back, and he was bleeding pretty badly.”

“Pity you didn’t kill him. The world would be better off without him.” Draco said dismissively, and I let out a soft laugh of incredulity.

“You don’t mean that, Draco.” I told him.

“I guess not.” He shrugged. “I’m not going to miss him though, I don’t think anyone will once they know what he did.”

“He was a pretty terrible teacher.” I agreed.

“Pretty terrible?” He scoffed and I laughed, the sound echoing loudly in the quiet Hospital Wing. I clapped a hand over my mouth, while Draco’s eyes widened in horror, and we waited. When no one came we breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I should probably go anyways, you need your rest, Princess.” Draco said, getting to his feet.

“Have a good summer, if I don’t get to see you before.” I said, and he nodded.

“You too, Princess.” It was only after his silver-blonde head had disappeared that I realized he hadn’t pressed me for answers on what had happened. I smiled slightly to myself as I set the water glass on my bedside table, and closed my eyes.

It was then, however, that the memory of the dream came back to me. My eyes snapped open in the dark, my heart pounding in my chest as I remembered the future that the witch had showed me. I shivered slightly beneath the warm blankets, and knew that sleep would continue to elude me.

The hours passed with painful slowness as I tried in vain not to dwell on the overwhelming memories from the Chamber or of the dream, and until the sun finally began to brighten. When the sun had just begun to cast rays across the lines of empty hospital beds a door at the end of the ward opened, and I quickly closed my eyes and evened my breathing, not quite sure of whether or not I wanted to be awake. I felt the Matron hovering around me before the heavy Hospital Wing doors were opened, and I heard my father’s voice.

“Poppy.” He said, and she straightened.

“She woke, but she’s sleeping again, Severus, don’t wake her up. No doubt she’s still exhausted. It will take time for her to recuperate, and a lot of rest.” Madame Pomfrey said, and it was then that I realized that I was curled in on my side instead of being perfectly tucked into the bed.

“I know, Poppy.” My father ground out.

“Good.” She sniffed, and then I heard her walking away while the bed sank behind me, and I felt my father run a gentle hand through my hair, and I was about to ‘wake up’ when I heard more footsteps.

“She woke.” It was Elijah’s voice.

“At some point during the night.” My father confirmed.

“How was she?” Elijah asked.

“I was sleeping.” Madam Pomfrey replied, having returned, and I heard a bottle set on my beside table.

“And yet I was certain that I put away the chair last night.” Elijah said, and I realized that he must have been talking about Draco’s seat. “Rowena, care to shed some light on the matter?” My eyes snapped open in surprise, while Madam Pomfrey scolded Elijah.

“I assure you, Madam, she was not sleeping, just pretending to.” Elijah said, and I saw that he had taken a seat in Draco’s abandoned chair. My eyes watered slightly at the brightness of the morning sun, and I barely stifled a yawn.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Madam Pomfrey asked as she poured a dose of a potion into a glass.

“I’m fine. A little tired still.” I replied quietly, and my father immediately reached over to help me to sit up as the matron approached me with the glass.

“Good. Drink all of this.” She told me, and I eyed the glass with some dread, but did as I was told. It was a nutrient booster and a sleep potion I thought, because my eyelids immediately began to droop again as she plucked the glass out of my hand.

“Poppy.” I heard my father grind out, though the arms that supported me and tucked me back beneath the blankets were gentle.

“She needs her rest. She’ll sleep for a few more hours and feel much better.” I heard Madam Pomfrey reply before I was completely lost to sleep, still cradled in my father’s arms.

 

***

 

I woke up in my father’s arms. At first, unwilling to wake up I snuggled closer to my father, but true to Madam Pomfrey’s affirmation I did feel much better.

“Rowena?” My father asked quietly.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered, my face still pressed into his robes.

“You had Elijah and I very concerned for your safety.” He said, leaning back, and catching my chin so I had to meet his dark gaze. He looked terrible. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was even more stringy than normal, as though he had not slept or showered in some time.

“I didn’t mean to.” I said softly. “I was scared for Ginny, I asked Myrtle to get help. I couldn’t leave her down there, not when I could do something.”

“Do you know though how terrified I was when Moaning Myrtle of all ghosts appeared to say that Harry, Ron, and you had found the Chamber of Secrets, and had entered it with Lockhart of all people?” My father’s voice was hard, but I could see the true fear in his eyes, and I leaned forward, and hugged him.

“I’m alright, dad, I’m safe now, I’m fine.” I told him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rowena. You are my everything, I cannot lose you, it would destroy me to lose you.” My father said. “Which is why I expressly forbid you from ever doing anything so stupid again.” He drew back. “No reckless stunts. If you are in a situation like that again you come and find me.”

“But if Harry, Ron, and I hadn’t gone then Riddle would have siphoned Ginny’s life force away. Voldemort would be back and Ginny would be dead.” I said.

“You are far too much like your mother.” He grumbled. “But nonetheless, you almost died down there, Rowena. I’ve lost your mother. I will not lose you too.”

“I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.” I said softly.

“Good.” My father said, and I leaned back against him as he began to stroke my hair again.

 

***

 

I was left in the Hospital Wing to recover for the rest of the term. The first few days I continued to sleep a lot, and every time that I woke either my father or Elijah would be at my bedside. They would ply me with soup and Madam Pomfrey always had one potion or another for me to drink Sometimes I would sneak treats from the accumulation of boxes that my friends had sent.

When I first saw Elijah, he was less than happy with my ‘rash behavior’ as he had put it, but like my father he was more concerned with my health and increasing strength than my punishment. I also suspected that my father had spoken with him and, as long as I was confined to the Hospital Wing, there was not much that they could do to punish me.

On the second day that I was awake I had my first official non-family visitor. Ginny burst into the Hospital Wing while my father was sitting with me.

“Professor.” She skidded to a halt, glancing nervously towards me, and then back at him.

“Yes, Miss Weasley.” My father replied, standing. “It’s almost lunch time, I’ll go and find you some soup, Rowena.” He swept out of the Hospital Wing, his black robes flaring out behind him.

“What’s going on?” Ginny demanded as I patted the bed beside me, and she climbed up on it.

“What?” I asked with feigned innocence.

“Don’t give me that look Rowena Prince!” She scoffed, slapping me lightly on the arm.

“Would you believe me if I said that he just randomly took a liking to me?” I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’d like to think that if you would almost die for me then you could at least give me the truth.” She replied, and although her tone was light I could see the sincerity in her eyes. We both knew what I had done, what it had almost cost, and although neither of us really acknowledged it, it was not ignored or overlooked.

“Snape. My real name it’s Rowena Snape.” I said, and Ginny blinked once before letting out a guffaw of loud laughter.

“You’re joking.” She said, laughter bright in her gaze, as I shook my head.

“No, I’m the spawn of the Dungeon Bat.” I replied, and she gaped at me, the amusement fading as it was replaced with open-mouthed incredulity

“You’re really serious aren’t you?” She asked softly, and I nodded. “Of course it kind of makes sense.” She said, leaning over to grab a tray of chocolates. “I mean, you’re amazing at potions, and he was always holding you back after class. He’s never really yelled at you either, not the way that Ron says he singles out Hermione, but you’re probably even better than her. I don’t really see the resemblance, but I suppose I wasn’t really looking for it.” Ginny said as she offered me my own chocolate.

“Apparently I take after my mum.” I told her.

“And who is she?” Ginny asked.

“She’s dead.” I said softly. “It’s why I have Elijah. Dad had to keep working, and he still believes like Dumbledore that Voldemort could come back, he was a part of the war, and he doesn’t want me to get caught up in it.”

“I see.” Ginny said, but she did not ask any other questions, and I was glad. We sat together and ate chocolates and she told me all about what I had been missing out on: the cancelled exams and the reunion with the petrified students. When my father returned she leaned over, hugging me tightly.

“Thank you, Rowena, I won’t forget, neither with my family.” She whispered as she drew back.

“I thought chocolates were supposed to be for after lunch?” My father drawled, and Ginny recoiled a little, but I shot up from my cross-legged position, wrapping my arms around him. It surprised him, but he easily accepted my embrace, luckily having magicked the bowl of soup onto a side table out of harms way.

“I promise I’ll eat all the soup.” I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Good, now back in bed, and I dare say she’s had enough excitement for the day, Miss Weasley, you may come back tomorrow.” He dismissed Ginny, who shot me a slightly-worried look before she scampered towards the Hospital Wing exit.

“And Miss Weasley? I assume I can count on your discretion?” My father asked.

“Of course, Sir.” Ginny replied, and then she was gone.

 

***

 

On the third day Harry entered the Hospital Wing while Elijah was sitting with me. Like my father had the day before, Elijah tactfully excused himself on a fabricated excuse.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, standing awkwardly at the foot of my bed.

“Much better.” I replied, gesturing for him to sit, and he perched uncomfortably on Elijah’s empty chair.

“I’m glad to hear that, Ginny, Ron, and I were all worried.” Harry said, and I smiled gently, waiting for the inevitable question. “What happened?” He finally asked.

“You have to promise not to tell, no one can know about what I did down in the Chamber, do you understand?” I asked, and Harry nodded somberly.

“Well, you know that I could sense the beast, its aura. It’s because I have another kind of magic in me. A wandless magic that harnesses the power of the earth and my ancestors. That’s what I used to break the link between Ginny and Voldemort, and I used it on Lockhart.” I explained.

“And it almost killed you.” Harry said quietly.

“It needs your own energy to work, it’s not channeled through a wand. That kind of magic relies on my body’s strength and energy. I was only barely strong enough to break the link between Voldemort and Ginny. If I hadn’t been then it would have killed me.” I told him unflinchingly.

“You knew that when you cast the spell?” Harry asked.

“I did.” I replied.

“Thank you, Rowena.” Harry said quietly.

“She’s my best friend. I can’t stand by and watch when those I love are in danger.” I told him.

“Neither can I.” Harry replied.

“What happened after?” I asked.

“Ginny woke up, and you cast a spell to keep the basilisk away from the two of you.” Harry explained.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t close enough.” I explained, feeling a twist of guilt.

“It was the best option, you weren’t strong enough to fight it, and Ginny was too disorientated. I was just afraid that my distraction wouldn’t be enough. Well, I was worried until you vanished, and I thought that Tom had done something, but he was just as weak. Your guardian, Elijah, and Professor Snape arrived, and when I explained they wanted to know where you had last been. I showed them, and Elijah spoke to Ginny, he got her to wake you, and drop the spell.” Harry swallowed. “You had blood all over your face, it was running from your nose and your ears, and Elijah he-“ Harry tailed off.

“He’s a vampire.” I finished for my brother, and Harry nodded helplessly.

“He gave you his blood, and you healed, but you were still unconscious, and Professor Snape was very concerned. I’ve never actually seen him so disheveled,” Harry paused, and after a moment’s hesitation I explained to him what I had told Ginny the day before.

“Please, don’t tell anyone, not even Hermione or Ron?” I asked, and Harry hesitated. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone, and if Ron blurts something out or Hermione starts giving my father suspicious looks then I’m going to be in a lot of trouble.” I said, reaching out and taking my brother’s hand.

“Alright. I’ll try.” He replied. “You know that they have a knack of finding stuff out.” We shared a smile.

Harry stayed longer than my father had permitted Ginny to stay the day before, but as soon as Elijah re-appeared, a bowl of soup in hand, he stood.

“Will I see you at the Farewell Feast?” He asked, glancing once in Elijah’s direction.

“If she feels up to it, then I believe you will.” Elijah replied, and I grinned.

“I’ll save you a seat then.” Harry said.

“Thank you.” I told Elijah, as soon as my brother had left.

“Well, you do seem quite recovered, and I would hate to keep you from being able to say goodbye to your friends.” Elijah said.

“Well, perhaps I could see them over the summer?” I suggested, and Elijah pinned me with a look, that told me that it was unlikely. “For my birthday maybe?” I asked.

“You get one thing, and already you want another.” I turned away from Elijah to see my father entering the Hospital Wing.

“Sorry.” I murmured, as my father walked over, ruffling my hair fondly.

“Don’t lie, Rowena.” He told me, though his dark eyes twinkled. Over the past days we had become closer than ever having sat side by side, and I was loathe to leave him for the summer.

“Here, eat your soup before it gets cold.” Elijah proffered the bowl, and I took it as they settled on either side of me.

“Tomorrow if you so wish, you may rejoin the school for the Feast, and the take the train back to where Myrina can collect you from the station. Otherwise, you may go with Elijah when he leaves later tonight.” My father offered.

“I would like to go to the feast.” I said, and my father smiled.

“We both thought you would.” He said, before I glanced at Elijah.

“I’ll see you in the car?” I asked, and he nodded.

“Myrina will be waiting for you on the platform, and I’ll be out in the car.” He replied.

“Why can’t you just come in, people here have seen you.” I asked.

“Because most of the students here will not recognize me, though their parents likely would, and they are the true dangers.” Elijah explained and I nodded silently, turning my attention back to my soup.

“I should depart then, I will see you tomorrow, Rowena.” Elijah stood, and leaned forward, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him with one arm, careful not to spill the soup, and then he was gone. My father took his chair, and I watched him as I finished my dinner.

“Will I see you much this summer?” I asked when I was done.

“Perhaps.” He replied.

“I want to see you. I’ll miss you.” I told him.

“I will do my best.” My father told me, and I nodded. It was still early, and although I had been getting more energetic, there was still a lingering exhaustion, so when my father suggested that I sleep I agreed, letting him tuck me in before sleep washed over me.

 

***

 

I was released from Madam Pomfery’s care just in time for the farewell feast. Right before I left the Hospital Wing, I heard the doors open, and Ginny and the other Gryffindor first years flooded in. Amanda, Eva, and Collin hugged me while Aaron and Sam clapped me on the back, and together we left for the Great Hall, chattering and laughing loudly all the way.

Good to his word, Harry had saved me a seat, and our entire group squeezed onto the bench. The food was wonderful, and the company even more welcome after the sombre quiet of the Hospital Wing. As the feast came to a close, Professor Dumbledore stood, and the hall fell silent.

“Another year, gone.” He said, his blue eyes sparkling. “I would like to take this chance to recognize the return of one of our number. During the completion of services to the school she was severely injured, but I am pleased to welcome Miss Rowena Prince back to our company.” The table around me burst into applause, and Ginny reached over, hugging me tightly, which elicited even more applause.

“For her services to the school, I award her one hundred and fifty points.” My mouth dropped. I was used to getting a point here and there for my schoolwork, but one hundred and fifty seemed excessive.

“Like Harry!” Ginny beamed, as the Gryffindor table exploded into further applause, my classmates shouting their approval until they went hoarse as we were presented with the House Cup.

 

***

 

The next morning we were bundled blearily onto the train having stayed up well into the early hours celebrating our victory. We were all still dazed and happy as I found myself in a compartment with the other Gryffindor first years. We spent the journey eating the remainder of my get-well chocolates, as well as other various sweets and playing games.

About half-way through the journey I excused myself to find my brother. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione, but when I asked to speak to him in private he got up and followed me at once.

“Here, I wanted to give you this.” I pressed a scrap of parchment into his hand with Elijah’s private number written carefully on it. “It’s my guardian’s number, and if you ever need anything then give us a ring. I know that you don’t have the best situation at home with the Muggles, Ginny’s told me that it’s actually quite horrible, but I promise Elijah and I are good at pretending to be Muggles, and he has a certain way with difficult people.” I told him.

“Thank you, Rowena.” Harry said after a moment, staring down at the number. “You don’t know what it means.” He added.

“You’re my friend, Harry, I look out for my friends.” I told him, and then Ginny’s call carried me away from Harry.

 

***

 

By the time that we pulled into the station I had changed into muggle attire. I was excited to see Elijah, and for the familiarity of living with him but, I knew that things would never be exactly how they had been before Hogwarts. I was different, and I didn’t think it was different in a bad way. The train came to a halt and I bid farewell to my friends, all of us hugging, before Ginny pulled me off to see her family. Her older brothers who were at Hogwarts had all hugged me, and thanked me profusely for saving Ginny, but apparently her mother and father wanted to speak to me themselves as I had been unconscious when they were at Hogwarts.

“Oh Rowena dear!” Mrs. Weasley engulfed me in a warm hug, kissing both of my cheeks. “Arthur and I just can’t thank you enough for what you did for our Ginny!” She exclaimed. “If you ever need anything, dear, then we are in your debt.” I nodded, not wanting to diminish the act or to encourage her to continue.

“Ginny’s my best friend, I look out for my best friends.” I finally settled on, and Mrs. Weasley hugged me again while Mr. Weasley held out a hand for me to shake, which I did quickly.

“Rowena?” Myrina’s familiar voice called out behind me, and Mrs. Weasley finally released me to run into her arms.

“Myrina!” I exclaimed, as she chuckled and hugged me.

“I missed you too!” She said, her arm wrapped around my shoulders in a casual manner as she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. “I’m Myrina, Rowena’s guardian.” She offered.

We did not escape the platform for another half an hour, long enough for me to finally spot my aunt and uncle arriving to pick up Harry. When I did see them collecting him quickly I could not help myself. I managed to detach Myrina and I from the Weasleys, calling out to Ginny to owl me over my shoulder while Myrina took my trunk and a caged Zinnia. I carried Reeba, who had grown quite a bit since Christmas, in my arms as I ran to catch up to Harry.

“Don’t forget to call me this summer, Harry, you’ll have to come and visit me at my estate.” I said, unable to help myself as I made sure that my voice was loud enough to carry to our aunt and uncle. They were watching us with thinly-veiled curiosity that pricked at my words.

“Of course, Rowena.” Harry replied, though his eyes told me that he was confused as I grinned and winked at him.

“Have a good summer!” I grinned, following Myrina out of the muggle side of the station towards the black limousine that idled at the curb, my ponytail swinging behind me as I felt eyes drilling into my back.

The driver was out of the car, and holding the door open for me before I got there, and I slid into the dark interior, still grinning.

“Hi ‘Lijah.” I smiled at my guardian before I noticed the second figure in the car, and my smile slid off my face.

“That was quite the sly trick, Little Witch.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is year one - on to year two! Relieve a bit of midterm stress and let me know what you thought of Rowena's first year and what you are looking forward to in year two ("Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban")


	8. Part II: Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Rowena's second year begins...almost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone for commenting, kudoing, and bookmarking! It's been so great to see all the support while I've been stressing on final papers and exams! On that note, I'm so so sorry school just got super overwhelming and busy, but I'm finally done, and had a chance to work on this! I'm outlining the rest of this part, and would welcome any and all suggestions! In the meanwhile, however, here is a bit to get us all back into Rowena's story :) Happy Holidays to those of you celebrating soon, and enjoy!

**PART TWO**

**Preface: Klaus**

 

**Elijah POV**

**Late Summer**

 

The evening was quiet. Elijah liked serenity, he enjoyed a relaxed evening at home with a cup of tea, or perhaps something a bit stronger, and a good book, but this was different. He was alone in the large house, and while he preferred the solitude to his brother’s large retinue of humans, witches, and vampire underlings, there was a certain discomfort tonight. Elijah glanced up at the clock hanging over the mantel piece, the routine ticking of the second hand was painfully loud in the still evening. He toyed with the thin page between his fingers, and for a moment he fought the urge to tear the paper out, to destroy the book, the clock, and perhaps a good deal more of the room.

The clock chimed nine o’clock. It was still early, and Elijah knew that neither his brother nor his ward would return until nearly midnight, but he still could not stop the growing anxiety. He had not been in favor of Niklaus taking Rowena out, or even of him remaining at all throughout the summer, but it was not his choice. Although no actual threats had been made, both Elijah and Niklaus knew that there was another dagger and coffin ready if Elijah dared to cross his younger brother. Elijah growled softly under his breath, when Rowena had been away at school he had managed to settle back into a routine similar to his life before she had become a part of it. Tonight, however, was different because he when she was at school Rowena was safe in her father’s care. Now, she was alone with his relatively unpredictable brother, though Niklaus had not made any indication of taking Rowena or harming her. If anything, Niklaus had been nothing short of doting, showing more affection than he normally did with even Rebekah. As Niklaus’s elder brother, seeing it gave Elijah hope, but he could not let go of the doubts that hovered at the edge of his mind.

Assuming that Niklaus did not intend to take Rowena or would harm her, the truth was his brother was not currently accustomed to looking after a human, especially not a child. Sure Niklaus had cared for humans before, but that was a long time ago and Elijah knew first hand how breakable they were; it would only take a second to snuff out Rowena’s life. If Niklaus forgot himself, and treated her like she was Rebekah then Rowena would stand no chance. Elijah forced his mind shut on that front because he was a murderer. He could not count how many humans he had killed, let alone how many witches, vampires, and werewolves, he was feared for a reason.

Elijah remembered his brother’s ward from the early nineteenth century; Marcellus. Elijah remembered how the boy had tamed Niklaus as well, how his presence had changed the entire household. Elijah also remembered the hope that he had fostered, and ultimately what the boy had cost to their family. Marcellus had been Niklaus’s ward, and now Rowena was Elijah’s, and he could only hope that they were not doomed to repeat the past.

Rowena was different from Marcellus, Elijah promised himself. He had cared for her when she was a babe, she had never endured cruelty like Marcellus had, and most importantly she was a witch. When Niklaus had taken Marcellus under his wing he had clearly intended to turn the boy when he was of an acceptable age, but though Elijah hated to think of it, he doubted that Rowena would ever choose to transition. She was a servant of nature, a witch, and in his long years, Elijah had known few witches who chose to give up that connection. He would lose Rowena, he could say that with fair certainty, and although it might not be for another eighty or ninety years, eventually Rowena would die, and before then she would age. Elijah hoped that she would have everything that she wanted, he would do his best to help her whenever she needed anything, but eventually he knew that it would cost him to watch her fade in front of him. Until then, however, it was his duty to protect her, to look after her, but had he already failed? The thought tore at Elijah, but Rowena was not yet twelve years old, she was impressionable and so very fragile and he had let Niklaus take her because he was afraid of an unvoiced threat. The page crinkled loudly in quiet house, and Elijah forced himself to set the book aside, standing in a fluid motion and moving over to the window where he stared out at the dark grounds. For a moment, Elijah considered leaving the rural mansion to go in to town himself where he could interrupt the night of revelry, and make sure that Rowena was safe and appropriately looked after, but he forced himself not to.

Niklaus had lived with them for almost the entire summer, and it was grating on Elijah’s last nerve. This outing was the last stroke, or at least Elijah felt like it was, but Niklaus knew now that whatever he wanted, Elijah could do nothing to stop him. After Rowena had nearly died in the spring Elijah had returned to his mansion to find his younger brother waiting for him. In spite of his reassurances that Rowena was perfectly fine, Niklaus had refused to leave, and instead had forcefully insisted upon living with them. Of course his untrusting brother had placed spells around Rowena to alert him in case she was ever in serious danger, and he obviously no longer entrusted her to Elijah’s care.

Elijah scoffed at the idea of not being able to care for his own daughter. Daughter. He supposed that was what Rowena was to him, not a ward the way that he had viewed Marcellus as his brother’s responsibility. Of course Rowena had her own biological father, and Elijah knew that Severus Snape loved his daughter more than life itself, but she had been his to raise on a day-to-day basis. He had been there for all of her firsts, he held her when she cried and smiled when she laughed. Elijah knew of course, and had even accepted long ago that he would never have children of his own, and yet, when he first cradled Rowena from the rain on that terrible Halloween evening he had become a father. 

Elijah checked the time, again. Not even five minutes past nine. He began to pace, pausing only to pour himself a stiff drink before draining it and returning to pacing. The alcohol had done next to nothing, and although he craved another, he refrained, in the long run it would be pointless and, when Niklaus returned home with Rowena his brother would smell the alcohol and know that he had been unsettled. He did not appreciate showing such evident discomfort, but then again, who was here to see? He poured himself another drink.

 

***

 

The hours dragged by, feeling eons longer than the entire summer had been. Elijah continued to pace, and even contemplated calling for a servant to feed on, but his morals stopped him from going that far. A drink he would give in to, but feeding on a human simply to ease his unease was going too far. Elijah was being ridiculous, he knew it, but he could not stop it. It was Rowena that he was worried for, and all because of his brother, Niklaus, who he had dedicated centuries to rehabilitating without success.

Throughout the summer Elijah and Rowena had grown apart while she and Niklaus grew close. Once she returned recovered, Elijah had known that he had to punish her for her rash actions at the end of the school year. So, Rowena had spent most of her summer trapped inside with either him or Myrina reading about magical limits, writing essays about magical theories, and waiting for Myrina to quiz her. All summer her use of magic was restricted, Myrina taught her only what she and Elijah viewed as absolutely critical to Rowena’s magical education, and those spells tended to be tedious at best. Niklaus had watched silently, not approving nor disapproving as he not-so-secretly sided wth Rowena when she expressed her discontent. Elijah had to admit that Niklaus’s seduction of his ward was smooth, it started out with a smile here and there, then a treat, and slowly the mistrust that Rowena felt for him had melted. Elijah had watched it happen, and although it set his teeth on edge, he had to accept it. He knew that if he tried to turn Rowena against Niklaus or dared to take her away then his brother would follow them, and would likely dagger him, and that would leave Rowena without any defense.

Although neither brother told her of their own relationship, Elijah had no doubt that Rowena was confused by their interaction, though luckily she had the tact not to ask either of them about it. Inwardly, Elijah wondered how she would take the truth when he finally told her of his and Niklaus's relationship. He could not imagine that it would end well. She had a temper as firery as her red locks, and she had already been upset that he even knew Niklaus. He smiled gently at the thought of her temper. 

 

***

 

Rowena climbed into the car, and the bright smile on her face as she spotted Niklaus, who lounged casually across from Elijah.

“That was quite the sly trick, Little Witch.” Niklaus commented, his blue eyes twinkling while Elijah glared at him.

“What’s he doing here?” Rowena demanded, turning back to Elijah, and he could see her hurt in her gaze.

“He will be visiting us for a while.” Elijah replied stiffly.

“Oh, come now Elijah, do sound a bit more hospitable.” Niklaus smirked at him, and if not for Rowena then Elijah would have lunged across the car to throttle him.

“What do you mean he’ll be visiting?” Rowena demanded, her eyes wide with shock.

“It means that I’ll be staying the summer, Little Witch.” Niklaus replied.

“But, what about everything that you told me before, Elijah.” She frowned at him.

“Look at me, Little Witch.” Niklaus said softly, and she turned away from Elijah to look at his brother. “You know who I am, and I know who you are. Despite what others may have led you to believe, I am here to protect you, and I am willing to wait until you can feel at ease with me, but you will.”

 

***

 

That was the beginning of Niklaus’s seduction, and Elijah could do nothing to stop it. Rowena had trusted Nik before, and she had a big heart, she would trust him again given time, in spite of how she was raised, she was her mother’s daughter. She would forgive Niklaus, and even give him the chance to prove himself, and Niklaus knew it and would not leave. Elijah could not deny that sometimes her determination drove him crazy, but at the same time he had to admit that he loved her for it.  Without her spirit he was sure that she could not survive him let alone Niklaus, but because of it he felt comforted that once she was old enough to truly manifest and wield her powers she would be able to defend herself. 

Her powers. Elijah could already sense how powerful Rowena would be. She was a pre-adolescent witch capable of summoning enough energy to rival a much older witch. Elijah was proud to know that she was at least better trained than most other witches, but he was afraid, especially with Niklaus around, that his brother would ruin all of his careful training. Rowena was careful with her powers, Elijah had made sure to teach her to never overexert herself, but in spite of her vast knowledge she had nearly killed herself. He could not recall another time that he had been so afraid. Myrina had alerted him when the spell on Rowena had been triggered, letting her know that Rowena was in life-threatening danger at the end of the school year.

 

***

 

Myrina had been away on witch business when she was alerted. She had called Elijah, and he contacted Severus using the emergency pot of floo powder. Severus had luckily been in his quarters, and within moments he knew that Rowena was not in her dorm as she was supposed to be. Elijah was halfway along Rowena’s scent trail before the ghost arrived to tell them that she had descended into the Chamber of Secrets. Elijah had forced himself to slow to the other man’s pace, knowing that he same fear that flooded his veins likely flowed through Severus’s. Together they went to the bathroom, and down into the Chamber, but when Elijah had smelled Rowena’s blood he raced towards her as fast as possible, only to fail to see her. He could tell that she had masked her scent because he could not sense the other girl in the chamber, her friend, but her blood was spilling enough that his sensitive nose could detect it.

“Rowena!” He shouted for her in desperation. “Release the magic!” Elijah implored the area where his senses told him she was hidden. Nothing happened, and from the potency of her blood scent he was afraid that she was past hearing him, and even more afraid that she was past being able to control the magic.

“Where is she?” Severus arrived after him, his breathing was labored from having obviously ran after Elijah, and his eyes were wild as he looked over the empty expanse.

“Potter!” The wizard snapped, looking towards a dark haired boy that Elijah had looked over. “Rowena, where is she?” The wizard raced over to the boy, grasping him by his thin shoulders.

“She was there, with Ginny, I drew it off,” the boy gestured to a gargantuan corpse of some kind of serpent behind him, “and then they were both gone.” His gaze was bright, and Elijah stepped towards him, but when his legs collapsed it was Severus who caught him.

“What happened, Elijah? Where is she?” Severus looked to him, even as Elijah hesitated. Something was clearly wrong with the boy, but on the other hand it was his Rowena that they were talking about.

“She is cloaking herself and the girl, but she is using too much magic, it is killing her.” Elijah admitted.

“How can we stop it?” Severus demanded wildly, his fear evident in his gaze as Elijah wracked his brain for a way to get through to her.

“The girl, what is her name?” He demanded as he turned back to the spot where the boy and his own senses told him Rowena was located.

“Ginny.” Severus’s voice was hoarse.

“Ginny!” Elijah called into the apparently-empty chamber. “Ginny, if you can hear me, you need to tell Rowena to end the spell, drop the ward.” Nothing happened, and he stared in panic at the floor, and then he heard two heartbeats, fast and frantic, and her blood scent hit him before he saw her.

Rowena lay on the floor, even smaller than he remembered her, blood streaming from her eyes, nose and mouth, her emerald green eyes were glassy, and drifted closed even as he dropped down at her side, lifting her in his arms, and raising his wrist to his mouth without hesitating. Elijah already had the wound held to her lips by the time that Severus made it over, dragging the boy with him.

“No!” The man exclaimed, as Elijah glared at him.

“If I do nothing, then she will die before you can get her other help, I’m buying her time.” He growled, aware of his other visage manifesting, as he growled at Rowena’s father. Elijah knew what the wizard feared; that he would lose his daughter far too soon, that his blood would not be enough, that it would be too late, and Rowena would die with it in her system.

“I will not leave her side until she is safe.” Elijah promised, as he felt Rowena swallow weakly, and across from him Severus collapsed a little, giving in as he took her cold hand in his. Elijah held her fragile frame to him, stroking the red curls that were dampened with her blood, as she fed. When she was done, Severus swept her away from him, cradling his daughter to his chest as Elijah looked towards the boy. He was supporting himself on one arm, while a red-gold bird let tears fall into a puncture wound. Elijah had vaguely noticed the bird’s arrival, and as he watched, the boy’s wound healed over, and the fevered haze left his gaze.

“You are healed.” Elijah confirmed, and he nodded, before Elijah turned to the other red-haired girl. She had tears streaming down her face, as she looked up at him with wide brown-eyes, and he leaned down, and offered her his hand.

“I will not harm you, I give you my word, you are safe now with me, and so is Rowena.” Elijah told him as she hesitated, and then she took his hand, and he could feel her shaking as she clutched on to his hand. “I can carry you if that is easier.” He offered as she stumbled by his side, and she hesitated.

“I’m too old.” She protested gently, but before she could finish he had lifted her in his arms, and motioned for the boy to go first out of the chamber.

 

***

 

Rowena was already in the hospital wing, tucked into a bed, Severus seated anxiously at her side by the time that Elijah relinquished the other three students and unconscious professor to the matron’s care. When he had first entered he had not seen either, but their scents and strong stead heartbeats had led him to the partitioned bed. He paused in the doorway, looking over the man, and wondering suddenly, if he had perhaps gone too far. Rowena was Severus’s daughter, her was a her guardian, but her father could always take her away.

“I did not mean,” Elijah began before trailing off, because it was not the truth, he had meant exactly what he did. Rowena had been dying, he had saved her life, and he would always save her life if his blood could heal her.

“Didn’t you?” Severus snarled at him, his obsidian eyes flashing.

“I did.” Elijah corrected. “I did mean it when I gave her my blood, and if I were given the option to act again, then I would not hesitate to give her my vein again because I love her, she is the closest that I have to a daughter, and I will not apologize for saving her.” Elijah watched the emotions flash across the younger man’s face before his features set.

“If anything ever happens, if she _turns_ I will personally tear your innards out, Original or not.” Severus growled, and Elijah knew in that moment that if something did happen to Rowena, then it would also mean Severus’ death because he would have to kill the man to stop him from relentless pursuit of such revenge.

“I understand.” Elijah said softly, stepping inside the screened area. “How is she?” He asked, pointedly changing the subject as he walked over to the bed, brushing his fingers over a loose crimson curl.

“She’s alive, but now for the next twenty-four hours at least she is in even more danger.” Severus ran a hand through his already-stringy hair as he glared up at him from his chair, as Elijah sank down into another chair that the wizard conjured for him.

“It will be closer to forty-two until she is safe.” Elijah said, waiting for the other man to explode.

“I see.” The wizard’s quiet acknowledgment was almost worse.

“I will sit right here, and wait and make sure that my blood leaves her system.” Elijah vowed, and the other wizard nodded.

“So will I.” Severus agreed.

 

***

 

Rowena had woken a day and a half later, and when Elijah had first seen her beautiful emerald eyes he had been so relieved. He and Severus had taken turns watching over her, had listened to her speak with her friends, and then Elijah ahd left to open the house in preparation for her return. Myrina had returned, and Niklaus had arrived in his driveway.

Elijah had exited his black sedan car, only to find his younger brother waiting for him, and he had known then that things were far from over. Niklaus had refused to leave. Elijah had tried everything in his power to get rid of his brother, but it was to no avail, and so Niklaus had remained on one shared condition: Rowena was not to know of their relationship. Thus far, Elijah was glad that it had not come out, but he suspected that it was only a matter of time, and when Rowena did find out, then there would be hell to pay.

 

***

 

A flash of headlights in the driveway broke him from his thoughts, and he looked outside to see the hired car that Niklaus had used. In a flash he was by the door, but Elijah forced himself to remain there while he waited for Niklaus and Rowena to emerge. He could hear Rowena’s steady heartbeat, but when Niklaus emerged, holding her in his arms, Elijah could no longer restrain himself.

He blurred out the door, attempting to scoop the child from his brother’s grasp, but Niklaus held her close to him.

“She is fine, Elijah.” Niklaus said softly, but firmly.

“Give her to me, Niklaus.” Elijah replied just as firmly.

“No. I will see her to her.” Niklaus replied again, but before either of them could continue to fight, Rowena stirred sleepily.

“Are we home?” She asked, not opening her eyes.

“Yes, Little Witch, and Elijah here wants to say goodnight.” Niklaus spoke softly, tenderly, and for a moment Elijah was reminded of his human brother before Rowena opened her eyes, and looked at Elijah. He felt the rush of relief that he always experienced when he was assured of her safety as she smiled at him.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Elijah asked with a smile of his own as Niklaus finally let her go.

“It was excellent, wasn’t it, Nik?” She turned to his younger brother with a radiant smile.

“It was indeed.” Niklaus smiled, tenderly stroking her hair, before she went to hug Elijah.

“You should have been there, ‘Lijah.” She smiled up at him. “You would have enjoyed it.” She stifled a yawn, and Elijah pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well, perhaps next time.” Elijah said. “But for now I believe that you should go to bed.” She nodded, and departed inside the house, leaving the brothers together.

“How was your evening, brother?” Niklaus asked when Rowena was out of earshot as he turned to face Elijah, with a coldly cordial smile.

“It was perfectly enjoyable.” Elijah lied at once with a cold smile of his own as they moved into the house.

“Is that why you have a cup of cold tea?” Rowena emerged from the living room, with Elijah’s abandoned cup and saucer in hand.

“Worried, were you?” Niklaus asked, a cruel smile twisting his lips as his eyes sparkled dangerously.

“Not at all.” Elijah lied. “I forgot about that.” Elijah told Rowena, taking the cup and saucer from her. “Now, I thought that you were headed to bed.” He said in a gentle though firm voice, and she nodded.

“I just wanted a book.” She said, showing him a slim leather-bound tome under her arm, before disappearing up the stairs.

“More work for her, Elijah?” Niklaus asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

“You know perfectly well why she has work to do.” Elijah replied succinctly.

“I know what you think all of this work will do, but I know that she is incredibly powerful, and forcing her to sit with books, writing essays all day long is not going to achieve magical control.” Niklaus’s eyes flashed dangerously again.

“No, it will teach her discipline.” Elijah replied calmly. It was an argument that they had been having all summer long.

“Or encourage reckless rebellion.” Niklaus replied. “Good night, brother.” He walked around Elijah, blurring away.

 

***

 

A few mornings later Elijah found himself standing by the window as Rowena and Niklaus left, again. Despite his warning, Niklaus had insisted on accompanying Rowena, in the guise of another body. He had initially intended to take over Myrina’s body, but Elijah had refused to permit it, and insisted on Niklaus using one of his own witches.

“Are you sure about this?” Myrina stood at Elijah’s side, as the car idled in the drive.

“He will not allow anything to happen to her.” Elijah bit out.

“And all these years?” The witch demanded, arching a perfectly-plucked eyebrow.

“Time will tell, I hate to admit it, but I actually think that she is good for him.” Elijah could not deny that a small part of him, the part that had followed and tried to save Niklaus for a thousand years, was curious. Rowena brought out what little humanity Niklaus still clung to, a feat that Elijah himself had failed at for years untold.

“Then you mean to let him stay?” Myrina asked and Elijah turned on her.

“I know my brother, he will not harm her.” Elijah said sternly, with more confidence than he actually felt.

“Of course.” Myrina nodded her head slightly, acknowledging her respect for him.

“Are you coming?” It was Rowena’a voice from the car, as she leaned across Niklaus’s lap.

“Coming!” Myrina nodded to Elijah, and left, a leather bag slung over her shoulder as she hurried to the car.

“Protect her.” Elijah breathed as the black door slammed softly, and the gravel crunched under the departing sedan’s tires.

 

***

 

That evening, when Rowena returned her eyes were bright with excitement as she regaled Elijah with stories about her daily adventure. She had seen Harry in Diagon Alley, he had been there for a nearly a week already. Rowena had also seen a few of her own school friends, and happily showed Elijah her new school purchases. When Niklaus entered the room, however, newly installed in his own body, she leapt up and gone to his side.

The flash of jealousy that Elijah felt was not entirely new, it had come and gone several times over the course of the summer, but he could not deny that he was concerned. Niklaus was spoiling Rowena, quickly becoming the go-to figure in the household whenever she wanted, and while what Elijah had said earlier was true, Rowena was good for Niklaus, he could not deny his worry for her.

 

***

 

On the morning of September first Rowena departed in a car similar to how she had gone downtown. Elijah had intended to go with them to the station, but after Niklaus had offered to take a surrogate body to escort her to the train, Rowena had assured Elijah that she would be fine with just Niklaus and Myrina. Elijah had been agreeable, though Niklaus’s eyes had flashed with triumph before he departed with Rowena in tow.

Whatever the year held, Elijah had a sinking feeling that it was not going to be good. Rowena was distant from him, far too trusting of Niklaus, and appeared to be a danger-magnet. Elijah retreated inside the house, pouring himself a drink before he blurred upstairs, packing quickly, and departing before Myrina or Niklaus returned.


	9. The Dementor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena returns to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all! Happy New Year, sorry it's taken this long to get this out! On the positive side I have lots of ideas for Rowena's side, but unfortunately some of them will have to wait until a bit later in the story. In any case, thanks for bookmarking, the kudos, and especially for commenting! The feedback makes my day!

**Seven**

**The Dementor**

 

From inside of Elijah’s black hired car I glanced over my shoulder to see his figure shrinking as he stood alone in the doorway. I blinked back a pang of sadness to be leaving, though the thrill of returning to Hogwarts and my friends quickly dwarfed the melancholy.

Although I had seen one of my friends, my brother Harry, when I went a few weeks before to get my school things with Nik and Myrina, I had not been able to say more than a brief hello. I supposed though, that it was better that way because if Nik knew about the end of the year, if he knew how much trouble Harry got into, then he would have felt obligated to protect me from my brother’s bad influence.

Outside of the car window the rural countryside slowly faded into urban chaos, and beside me Nik sat in a strange body. I could feel the weight of his gaze on me, while in the front seat Myrina was busy on her phone. I tried not to let the clicking of the smart phone’s keys or the subtle tapping of her nails on its screen bother me, but they did. She had barely looked at me since running out of the house to the car, and then it was a single quick glance as though to check that I was there. I swallowed back the pang of hurt, turning to look resolutely out of the window instead of across the car to the beautiful witch.

 

***

 

Myrina had come into my life when I was about four or five. Exactly when she arrived I could not clearly remember because I was too young, but as I grew up she was the closest thing that I had to a mother. She was a teacher to me, she supported me, but she never protected me the way that a real parent did. In retrospect, I realized that she had never really treated me way that someone who truly cared should. Instead, she was attentively distant, the way that any good teacher was, and although I knew that she cared for me, whenever I got too close she would distance herself. Since I had returned for the summer she had been more distant than ever before. It had hurt at first, she had been warm enough when I first arrived, but after Elijah had spoken to me about my punishment Myrina had gotten progressively more distant. She had assigned homework, and been attentive whenever I was practicing magic, but the warmth in her smile had dimmed significantly and although I did not want to admit it, it hurt a lot.

 

***

 

The only consolation, if you could call it that was Nik. Since I had come home for the summer, Nik had been with us. At first I had been understandably hesitant when I came home and Nik was there to stay, but I had come around. While Myrina was distant and Elijah was disappointed, Nik had held his arms wide open when I needed someone. Even once, when I really needed a hug, he had been there. Nik had always worked hard to make me smile, and in turn, I opened up to him. I had grown up hearing about the infamous Klaus, fearing him for good reason, but everything that Nik did was the opposite of what I was told to expect.

 

***

 

“Are you excited, Little Witch?” Nik’s question broke me out of my reverie. His voice did not sound like the Nik that I was used to, but somehow he was still unmistakably my Nik.

“Yes.” I replied, looking over at him with a little smile. “I really did enjoy my summer, but I’m looking forward to seeing my friends.” I told him.

“Friends better than me? I’m hurt, Little Witch.” He said, and I frowned.

“That’s not what I meant, Nik-“ I hurried to say, suddenly worried that I had offended him, but he reached over, and pulled me close.

“Shh, Little Witch, I was just teasing.” He said, and I hugged him back. “I know that you have friends your own age, and I respect that.”

“I’m going to miss you, Nik.” I confessed softly.

“I’m only an owl away.” He promised me, and I nodded.

“I know, and so is Elijah.” I swallowed. “He was ok not coming, right?” I asked softly, searching his gaze as I felt another pang of guilt.

“He’s fine, Little Witch, he understands that I can go right to the train with you, and he knows that I will protect you.” Nik told me, and though I nodded we both knew I was still worried. Before I could return to staring out of the window Nik caught my chin, turning me back to him. “Little Witch, Elijah knows that you love him, you don’t have to ever worry about that.” Nik told me, and I nodded, smiling a little before hugging him again.

“Thanks Nik.” I murmured.

 

***

 

Half an hour later, the car glided to a stop in front of the expanse of King’s Cross station. The driver was out in a flash, holding my door open for me while Myrina helped herself out. Nik joined me on the sidewalk where the driver hurried to fetch a cart and load my trunk and Zinnia’s cage on to it. I was already holding Reeba’s carrier, it had sat on the floor by my feet. She was almost full grown now, a beautiful elegant feline, with a strange liking for Elijah. It was funny, I thought, to see him with one of his old books, a cup of tea and the fluffy feline purring away in his lap.

Trapped in her carrier, Reeba let out a plaintive mew of protest. Zinnia on the other hand sat quiet in her cage, her regal head tucked under her wing in spite of the bustling station.

Nik stepped forward to steer the cart through the throng of people into the station. Myrina walked on my other side as we wove our way to the gateway between platforms Nine and Ten. The closer we got to the barrier the more magic I felt, and I could not help the smile that lit up my features. I had not realized how much I had missed the constant tug of magic and its promise. I stepped towards the barrier first, walking through the magic without any hesitation, Reeba’s cage still clutched in my arms. Behind me, I felt Myrina and Nik follow.

His body might be different, but I realized that I could feel Nik’s aura as I stepped through the barrier. The magic from the platform overwhelmed my senses, blinding me momentarily from the sight and sound of hundreds of excited wizarding children and their parents. I waited until Myrina and Nik had materialized behind me before we set off through the crowd. Myrina strode through with confidence, and although Nik was far from concerned, his dark eyes darted continuously from side to side, almost as though he was waiting for an attack.

“Shall we get you onto the train. Little Witch?” Nik leaned closer, setting a hand on my shoulder, and I nodded, though I continued to peruse the platform, looking for Ginny or any of my other friends. When I failed to see them, I let Nik steer me towards the nearest compartment. He lifted my trunk with ease, carrying it on board and stowing it while I trailed behind him, stowing Zinnia’s cage and Reeba’s carrier inside before hopping back off the train to say bye to Myrina and Nik. I hugged her, like I always did, but it was more brief than usual. I tried not to let the abruptness of the gesture hurt, but it did. As though he knew it, Nik wrapped me in a hug, and it made me wonder if he had been in his normal body if he would have been so open about showing such public affection. I rather doubted it, but I accepted the hug before drawing back to clamber back into the train compartment. I waved to Nik and Myrina from the window as the train whistled its warning, and numerous other students ran to jump board before it left.

There was a slight bump, and the train slowly began to move. When Nik and Myrina were no longer in view I retreated into my cabin, wondering where Ginny was, and if I should go in search of her. Knowing the Weasley clan, however, I decided to wait where I was in case Ginny was already searching the hallway for me. Sure enough, about fifteen minutes after we had left London behind, Ginny arrived huffing and puffing, a battered trunk in tow.

“What good is having older brothers if they don’t even bother to help you!” She exclaimed, dropping said trunk on the floor of the compartment with a loud crash that startled a previously-sleeping Reeba and make Zinna hoot indignantly.

“They just left you with it?” I exclaimed in sympathy.

“Well Percy’s off strutting around with his Prefect’s Badge, important meetings and such, he really just wanted to see his girlfriend, Penelope.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “And then the twins saw Lee Jordan and disappeared and Ron and Hermione were off to find a compartment and Harry had his own trunk.” She sat down, leaving the trunk still lying in the middle of the floor. Sensing that the danger of falling luggage was gone, Reeba stood, stretching with a feline grace before jumping over to the bench where Ginny was sitting, rubbing her face up against my friend’s arm until the other redhead gave a reluctant smile and reached out to pat her.

“Anyways, how was your summer?” Ginny asked, and I grinned.

“Pretty boring, but I heard that you had an adventure.” She grinned back, and immediately launched into stories about her family’s trip to Egypt to visit one of her elder brothers, Bill.

“Mum kept keeping me from going into some of the tombs, my brothers all teased me for it, and I swear I could have handled it, but she didn’t think it was appropriate.” She scrunched up her freckled nose at the words, and I laughed.

“Well, at least you went somewhere fun, I had a bunch of essays and work to do this summer.” I complained.

“What? Why? We didn’t have that much homework!” Ginny exclaimed.

“No, but it was Elijah’s punishment for overexerting myself magically.” I explained.

“I’m sorry.” Ginny offered, and I felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up at all.

“It was my decision, Ginny, and my fault, but it still stunk.” I said, reaching across her trunk to place a hand on her own as I offered her a smile which, after a moment, she returned.

“Anyways, what do you know about this Sirius Black?” I asked to change the subject.

He had been the hottest topic in both the Magical and the Muggle world. I had caught a news report on the TV which was severely lacking in facts compared to the page-long spreads that appeared almost every day since his July escape. Elijah had tried to shelter me from it at first, but Nik had given in to my questions, reasoning with my guardian that I had the right to know so that I could be more careful. In the end, Nik had won the argument.

 

***

 

My curiosity was triggered when I first spotted the name Potter in a front page spread before Elijah whisked it away. After that I had been persistent, and finally Nik had given in and smuggled me a paper. When I first read that he was arrested for killing twelve muggles and blowing a wizard into smithereens after being accused of causing James Potter and my own mother’s death I was not sure how to feel. When Elijah had found out what Nik had done he had been upset, but I had not let the two come to blows, begging them not to fight. I still did not know if they had simply taken their fight elsewhere, but I hoped that they had not.

My father had arrived a few hours after the incident, and spent over a week at the house. He explained to me how he had gone to school with Black. He told me that Black had been James’s best friend, that they were part of a quartet of troublemakers that had included the wizard that Black had murdered: Peter Pettigrew. I watched as my father’s lip curled in distaste as he told me that James and Black had been joined at the hip, troublemakers to rival the Weasley twins. They, however, unlike the Weasleys had been cruel, going out of their way to be cool by putting others, including my father down. My mother had fought for my father, though when I asked him more about it, he had refused to tell me.

We spent many hours together, though Elijah and Nik were also around. It was strange to live with both him and Elijah, not to mention having Nik around, but I had needed to see him more than I realized after reading about Black. When he had left I missed him more than I ever had before. Although Nik had tried to cheer me up I could not help but harbor a not-so secret desire to return to Hogwarts in order to see my father again. For the rest of the summer Elijah did not bother to fight me when I demanded to see _The Prophet_ , and if Black’s picture showed up on the TV then no one changed the channel.

There were frequent supposed-sightings at first, and then the summer passed with regular false alarms, and Black remained at large. It was disappointing to say the least. For the part that he played in my mother’s death I wanted him to be caught, I wanted him to be punished. My father had told me about the wizarding prison, Azkaban. It had sent cold shivers of fear down my spine listening to him describe its guards, the dementors, that made you re-live your worst memory. I fervently hoped that I would never meet them because if I did then I dreaded to think what my worst memory would be, and that was before the Dreams had started again.

 

***

 

“Ren?” I blinked back to the present to find Ginny looking at me with a frown.

“Ren?” I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Rowena sounds so formal, like Ginevra.” She replied with a shrug. “Anyways, back to the land of the living?”

“Yeah, sorry.” I replied, hastily tucking an errant strand of my hair behind my ear.

“Black, are you sure you want to talk about him?” Ginny searched my face with concern.

“Yeah, what do you know?” I asked.

“Not much, just that he’s escaped and still on the run. Mum won’t let us know anything else about what happened. I heard that he killed thirteen people. He’s the first ever person to escape from Azkaban. No one knows how he did it, you’re not supposed to ever be able to escape there.” Ginny said, stroking Reeba, a frown marring her face.

“That’s what I’ve heard too.” I agreed.

We sat in silence for a little after that as the train continued to carry us away from London towards the school. Gradually, our conversation continued. We chatted about classes and classmates, but talk of Black had brought back memories that I would rather have avoided, but since they had surfaced I could not ignore them.

 

***

 

It was not long after, however, that the train began to slow down.

“It’s far too early, isn’t it?” Ginny asked me, peering out the darkened window as she stood to bundle a rather disgruntled Reeba back into her carrier. Outside, rain hammered on the glass, and I could hear the cold howl of wind as I coaxed a reluctant Zinnia back into her own cage while inwardly dreading having leaving the warm train for the gale.

“It does seem like it’s not late enough.” I replied, looking down at the watch that Elijah had given me for my birthday. “It’s definitely too early.” I concluded, before glancing over at Ginny.

The train continued to slow, and with a jolt and several distant crashes of luggage the train stopped. Ginny and I frowned at each other, and then suddenly the compartment went dark as all the lights on the train went off.

“Do you reckon we’ve broken down?” Ginny asked.

“Maybe.” I shrugged. “Think Hermione’d know?” Ginny shrugged in response, and then we headed for the compartment door, both tripping over her trunk.

“Sorry.” She offered as we both found the door. “Someone has to know, right?” Ginny asked, sounding a lot less sure as we stepped out into the hallway and came face to face with utter chaos. The train’s corridor was filled with students all hurrying from one end of the train to the other, all of whom were clamoring for answers.

“Come on.” I took Ginny’s hand, and we set off, leaving our belongings, Zinnia, and Reeba all closed safely inside the carriage. We headed down, peering into dark carriages, asking for Ron and Harry until I ran into Hermione. She stepped on my toe, the same one that I had stubbed on Ginny’s trunk and I squeaked in pain even as Hermione let out another squeal. I recognized the older girl’s voice even as she asked who we were.

“Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“Ginny?” Hermione reached for me.

“I’m Rowena, Ginny’s right behind me.” I explained.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked.

“I was looking for Ron.” Ginny said.

“Come in, and sit down.” Hermione invited, and we entered.

“Not here!” Harry’s voice came as I almost sat on him.

“Ouch!” Neville exclaimed on the other side of the carriage where Ginny had gone.

“Quiet!” A deep male voice said, and we all froze, Harry scooting over to let me sit sandwiched beside him. The carriage fell silent, and a moment later my eyes had to shift, adjusting to the sudden light of flames in a man’s hand.

“Stay where you are,” the unknown man ordered, getting to his feet, the fire held out before him. He started towards the compartment door, but it slid open before he could get there, and suddenly I was not sitting on the train seat anymore. Instead, I was lost inside memories.

Horrific memories of people dying, and worst of all, dreams where Elijah and Nik were the unyielding murderers. They were memories, I knew it just as I had when I first saw them through the guise of dreams, but all at once memory after memory slammed into me, and I could hear the screams and feel the phantom pain, as I remained was lost inside my mind before suddenly someone was shaking me.

“Rowena!” It was Hermione who was waking me. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw Harry sitting, ashen-faced on the floor while Ginny clung to Ron, her face white and her eyes round.

“W-what happened?” I asked, unable to stop shivering.

“Here.” A piece of chocolate was shoved in my direction. “Eat it. It’ll help.” The man from before ordered me, and although I took the chocolate I did not eat it.

“What was that thing?” Harry demanded, also ignoring his own piece of chocolate.

“A dementor.” I froze at his words.

“An Azkaban guard?” I blurted, remembering what my father had told me about the prison.

“Yes, quite right.” The man replied, turning to look at me before freezing, an odd expression passing over his features. “You should all eat the chocolate, I must go and speak with the driver.” He said, and then he quickly departed.

“What happened?” I asked again, looking from Hermione to Harry and then around at the compartment until I met Ginny’s gaze. “Are you alright, Gin?” I asked quietly, though in the quiet compartment it carried. Ginny nodded once sharply, and although I did not believe that she was really good, I let her answer stand for the present.

“Well, it came in, and you had already gone rather blank, and then Harry fell off the seat, and it was not until after that we really realized that you had gone all pale. You were rather blank, it was a bit scary, you were staring into blank space, and then Harry called you, and nothing happened, and finally I tried to wake you, and it took a bit of doing, but well, here we are.” Hermione explained with a slight frown.

“Are you alright, Rowena?” Harry asked, placing a warm hand on my knee, and I nodded, taking comfort in his touch.

“Fine.” I replied too quickly, but just like I did not press Ginny, he let my answer slide while the rest of the compartment spoke softly about the affect while I stood and went over to Ginny who looked about ready to cry. I felt nearly the same, and we embraced each other tightly, taking solace in each other.

I looked up when the man came back into the compartment. He looked around, his gaze pausing again on Harry and on me before looking down at the chocolate that none of us had touched.

“I haven’t poisoned that chocolate, you know.” He said, and looking down at the partly-melted chocolate I took a small bite, feeling as warmth immediately infused my body. I quickly took another bite, and another until it was gone, and then I surreptitiously licked my sticky fingers.

“We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes.” The man announced before turning to Harry. “Are you alright?” He asked my brother.

“Fine.” Harry replied, obviously embarrassed before the man turned to Ginny and I.

“And you girls?” He asked.

“Fine.” I echoed Harry, and although Lupin frowned slightly he let it slide. I stood shortly after a silence had fallen over the carriage, leaving with Ginny in tow to check on Reeba and Zinnia. We sat in silence in our carriage after changing quickly into our robes before the train pulled into the station.

“Thank you, Rowena.” Ginny said softly as the train stopped and I stood to head out into the gale.

“For what?” I asked quietly, though I had a suspicion that I already knew what she was going to say.

“For saving my life last spring.” Ginny replied quietly.

“Ginny, you don't need to thank me." I said softly, but when it was clear that she had more she wanted to say then I stopped myself.

“When that thing came in, I relieved the Chamber, and Tom.” Ginny said softly, as we came to a stop while the rest of the train’s occupants debarked. “What we saw, it was our worst memories, right?” I nodded once, not wanting to interrupt her. “I’ve been dreaming about Tom and the Chamber all summer, re-living it, but it’s never been as vivid as when that thing, the dementor, was there. That reminded me, exactly how much I have to be thankful for, and that’s all because of you.” Ginny said, her dark gaze meeting my own.

“Ginny, you’re my best friend, and I could do something. I wasn’t about to just abandon you.” I tried to explain.

“Still, you didn’t have to, you shouldn’t have.” Ginny murmured.

“Ginny, I did, and I would again, it’s who I am.” I told her, my gaze boring into her own. “Now let’s go before all the carriages are gone and we have to walk in the rain.” I said, and she offered me a little smile before we headed towards the carriages.

I had always been told that they were strangely horseless, but when I saw the last few they were far from horseless. I took a startled step back, slipped in the mud, and fell hard on my bottom.

“Are you okay?” Ginny stooped immediately, offering me a hand.

“What’s tied to the carriages?” I asked her, letting her help me to my feet.

“To the carriages?” Ginny frowned. “Nothing’s there, Ren, they’re horseless, just like my brothers have always said they are.” When I kept staring she carefully tugged me towards one. As we approached, one of the skeletal beasts tuned its head to me. It was akin to a horse, but skeletal, hairless, and with great wings. Its eyes were a blank white, but as I felt its aura it was not cold like the dementor had felt, instead, I could feel its life and I realized with some astonishment that it seemed to mean us no harm. Of course it does not, I reproached myself, realizing that if it had been dangerous it likely would not be responsible for pulling the carriages.

“Come on, Ren, lets go, it’s freezing out here, and we’re the last ones.” It was true, I thought, as Ginny urged me into the carriage, and as we sat it jerked forward, the last in the long procession up to the castle.

 

***

 

It was not a surprise to see the dark figure of my father standing on the steps, but my heart still raced, and I had to hold myself back from running to him.

“How are you, Rowena?” He asked, quiet enough that only Ginny and I could hear him.

“I’m fine.” I replied, and he raised an eyebrow at my muddy appearance.

“Come.” He instructed, and we retreated into the castle, and I realized with some embarrassment that the hall was empty, everyone already inside the Great Hall. “You too, Miss Weasley if you wish.” My father said as he strode off, and Ginny, who had been hesitating in the hall hurried after us.

“Professor Snape.” Professor McGonagall’s sharp tone stopped us in the hall, and my father’s lip curled ever so slightly.

“Professor McGonagall.” He returned.

“Where are you going with these two students?” She asked, fixing her sharp gaze on Ginny and me.

“To the Hospital Wing, Miss Prince was not feeling well. Professor Lupin,” my father half-spat the name, “sent an owl to the headmaster that she was taken ill on the train. Miss Weasley has insisted on accompanying her.” Professor McGonagall blinked, but asked nothing else.

“Are you okay, Ren?” I had not noticed my brother at first, but he and Hermione were trailing after Professor McGonagall.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve just got a bit of a headache. Professor Snape said that I should get it checked. I sort of feel like just wanting to go to bed.” I said softly, and Harry nodded sympathetically, looking over to Ginny.

“I’ll let Ron and your brothers know that you’re ok.” Harry said to Ginny, and she nodded before our respective trios separated.

Instead of going to the school’s matron, however, my father led us towards his own quarters. Ginny followed in silence. As soon as the door closed I wrapped him in a hug, and he held me tightly to him. When I let go a little he motioned for Ginny to stay in the main rooms while he took me into his bedroom.

“What happened?” He asked, once the door was closed, and we had privacy.

“There was a dementor on the train.” I whispered. “They weren’t really my memories, the dreams, the ones that I had last year, it was those memories, and it was horrible.” I pressed my face back into his robes, not wanting to have to look at him.

“Rowena, have you been dreaming this summer?” He asked quietly.

“Some.” I whispered into his robes.

“Rowena.” He pressed.

“I’ve been practicing the occlumency, I promise, but they just keep coming.” I pulled back to look up at him. He moved, cupping my cheeks and wiping away the tears that I had not realized were leaking from my eyes.

“I know you have, it’s alright, Rowena, you can talk to me.” He said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

“The dementors, are they going to be at the school too?” I asked quietly.

“Yes.” He informed me with a scowl. “Dumbledore was forced to take them as protection, but you will be far away from them.”

“They’re horrible, more horrible than I imagined.” I whispered.

“I know.” He replied.

“What do you see when you’re near them?” I blurted out, and he stiffened.

“I relive the night that your mother died, when I had to give you to Elijah.” He replied, and I looked up.

“I love you, dad.” I murmured, and he kissed the top of my head again.

“I love you too, Rowena.” I hugged him again and then took a deep steadying breath.

“You probably have to go to the feast.” I muttered, and he let out a loud sigh that made my lips twitch.

“I could just miss the blasted thing.” He said and my jaw dropped before I smirked.

“Dad!” I reproached.

“Very well, I’ll send food here for you and Miss Weasley, if you want to retire early you can, or else I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He offered.

“But I wanted to go to the feast.” I whined, and he blinked down at me in surprise until I let out a little giggle, and he rolled his eyes. “Just kidding, I’ll be here when you get back later.”

“I’ll see you then.” He said, and then he strode out of his room. “Miss Weasley, is there anything that you want?” He asked and Ginny blinked up at him in surprise.

“I’m going to hang here, have dinner, if you want to join. You don’t have to, you can go to the feast if you want.” I said, also emerging.

“I’d rather stay if you’d like company?” Ginny replied and I smiled.

“Well, personally I want some of those desserts.” I turned to my father who very uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and, with a flick of his wand, Ginny’s and my robes were clean and dry. She blinked in surprise, and he let out a rare half smile, and then departed.

“It may be terrible, but I’m still a bit frightened of him.” Ginny confessed after the portrait hole had closed behind him.

“He certainly gives that impression, but make yourself at home. He wants you to be here, he likes you, he’d never say it, but he doesn’t usually say much. He keeps our relationship a secret to protect me, so he’s not used to people knowing that he’s my dad, and I think he’s still trying to get used to it.” I told Ginny who looked somewhat uncomfortable on dad’s couch. She let out a little smile, and then suddenly she was giggling and, because she was laughing, I was too.

“If someone ever told me that I’d be eating a private dinner in Professor Snape’s rooms with his blessing because he liked me being friends with his daughter or even that I’d be in his space and not be in trouble, I’d think that person was crazier than the twins.” Ginny finally explained when we had caught our breath, and then we were laughing again.

 

***

 

By the time that my father returned a few hours later the area was considerably less clean, but Ginny and I were having a blast. We had had some dinner, but clearly my father had been listening, and there were quite a few desserts that Ginny and I had been making our way through. We had given up on wizarding chess after one game, and were playing Exploding Snap that she was beating me rather miserably at.

“Ha!" She exclaimed as the cards blew up in my face again right as my father walked in.

“Daddy help, she’s beat me seven times in a row!” I moaned as he looked over the disaster of his quarters.

“No fair!” Ginny protested as my father lifted an eyebrow. My father came over, placing a hand on the top of my head, though he did not agree to help.

“Set them up again.” He said, and Ginny pouted, about to protest. “Don’t worry, Ginevra, I don’t condone cheating, but this is just appalling.” Ginny blinked at her and then we both burst out laughing, and even my father smiled openly as we reset the cards.

“It’s Ginny, by the way, no one except my mum ever calls me Ginevra, and if she does then I’m in trouble.” Ginny said, and my father nodded before the game started again. Although he did not exactly help me he did give me a few tips. It took another three games before I beat Ginny, and then she insisted that it was fluke, and was bold enough to take on my father. He smiled taking off his outer robes even, and took my place on the floor, and I found myself unable to stop grinning in spite of the awful train ride to the school. Quickly, I was realizing, this was becoming one of the best nights of my life, being here with my best friend and my father with no secrets needing to be kept.

 

***

 

Hours later, when it was close to midnight Professor McGonagall arrived, knocking on the door before entering. My father, who had his shirtsleeves rolled up, and was a bit singed from the Exploding Snap looked remarkably guilty while the Gryffindor Head of House pinched her lips in a marked attempt not to laugh.

While I knew that she was aware of my father and I, it was not until that moment that I realized how important she was in my father’s life. His expression, and the mirth in her gaze told me all that I needed to know. She had a soft spot for my father, and I wondered if she had not been both a mentor and a friend to him.

“It’s nearly midnight, and these girls have class early tomorrow.” She reprimanded while my father struggled to reclaim his composure.

“And I suppose you’re here to sweep your cubs off to bed.” He drawled.

“Well, at least one of them.” Professor said, motioning to Ginny.

“Can I stay?” I asked my father quietly. “Just a little longer?” I asked as Ginny stood up.

“I’ll walk Rowena back later.” My father said.

“Thank you, Professor.” Ginny said softly.

“It’s Severus in here, Ginny.” My father said, and I saw surprise flit cross Professor McGonagall’s face before she covered it. She motioned for Ginny to follow her, and then it was just my father and I. I leaned against him, my lips twitching uncontrollably as I caught the whiff of singed fabric.

“I’m sensing that you wanted to speak to me about something.” My father said before I could fall asleep against him on the floor.

“What pulls the carriages?” I asked suddenly. Perhaps it was a means of delaying what was really on my mind, but it had been bothering me. My father stiffened, and I frowned, looking over at him sharply.

“You can see them?” He asked, his voice strange.

“Yes, but it’s like no one else can. You can see them though, right? You know what I’m talking about?” I asked, searching his eyes for confirmation.

“They are thestrals.” He said, but I continued to frown. “They are not dangerous, but they have a bad reputation in the Wizarding world.” He told me.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because you have to have seen death in order to see them.” The silence hung between us.

“But I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone actually die.” I whispered. “In my dreams, yes, but not in real life.” My father hugged me to him. “I don’t remember, dad, so was I compelled?” I asked, the fire in the grate seeming obnoxiously loud in the stillness of the room.

“Maybe.” He said quietly, and I leaned into him. “I’m sorry.” He murmured.

“Don’t be.” I said. “I don’t mind,”

“Stop, Rowena.” He interrupted me. “You don’t have to make me feel better.” His lips twitched slightly. “You have your mother’s heart, I should never put any pressure on you, Rowena, I’m your father, I’m responsible for making sure that you are safe. I’m sorry to hurt you, to put you in a position where we can’t just be father and daughter, but you say the word and you’ll never see them again. I’ll figure out another way to keep you safe.” He said, his voice quiet, but sincere.

“Elijah loves me, he does his best.” I whispered. “And I think even Nik cares about me in his aown way.” I sat up. “I still wish that I could stay with you, that we could always be like this, but I know why you gave me to Elijah, dad and I do love him. Even Nik, he’s been really good to me. I don’t regret living with them, I just regret not getting to spend as much time with you as I would like.”

“Your mother would be so proud of you, but I will be having words with Elijah, and if anything ever concerns you, my door is always open.” He said, and I nodded.

“Who was the man on the train?” I asked, and he pulled back.

“Professor Lupin?” He asked, and I shrugged.

“Young, but looks older, shabby robes?” I asked, and he snorted.

“His name is Remus Lupin, he’s your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” My father sneered.

“I’m glad you’re still Potions Master.” I blurted, and he frowned. “I mean, the whole school knows that you want to be DADA prof, but they never last, and I want you to stick around.” He smiled gently.

“I do want to teach Defense, but I do love potions.” My father said. “And after all, I need reasons why people should fear me.” He winked, and I laughed.

“I think you have most of the school absolutely terrified, no worries.” I said.

“Most?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Not me, and I think scaring Ginny’ll be harder now that she kicked your butt at Exploding Snap.” I said, and he rolled his eyes.

“She’s far too good.” He dismissed.

“She’s a Weasley.” I reasoned.

“True.”

“There’s something else that I think I should tell you.” I whispered after taking a deep breath.

“You can tell me anything, Rowena.” He said, moving so that we were facing each other.

“I know, dad, about Elijah and Niklaus.” I whispered.

“Know?” He asked carefully.

“How they know each other.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sad to wake up yesterday morning and hear about Alan Rickman's passing. He was fabulous in Harry Potter and many other films and plays!


	10. All My Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's Second Year officially begins, but things don't go quite as smoothly as she hoped they would.

**AN: I’m so so sorry it's been over a month! I have a rough plan for the next couple of chapters, and I promise I’m not abandoning this, university has just been more demanding this semester so I’m still writing, just more slowly! As always, thank you so so much to everyone who is commenting (though I'd love for more comments!), bookmarking, giving me kudos, and reading! Seeing all your support really makes my day!**

 

**Eight**

**All my Children**

 

“I see.” My father finally said.

“I’ve been dreaming over the summer. It started with flashbacks from their past, sometimes I think before they were even vampires, and I realized that they’ve known each other for many years, and then I realized that they were kin, brothers." I frowned, my father mirroring my expression without realizing it.  

“And have you told them?” My father asked, and I shook my head.

“I don’t know how to. They’re careful not to let me know, and things aren’t always easy between them. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” I explained.

“Thank you, Rowena, for telling me this.” My father said. “I believe that you have done right, not telling them. Eventually the truth will come out, but for now it is probably most prudential to keep things as they are.” I nodded again.

“I had to tell someone though,” I whispered.

“Have you told anyone else?” He asked, I realized he meant Harry or Ginny.

“No, just you.” I murmured. “Did you know?” I asked after a brief pause.

“I did, I learned everything I could about Elijah before I even considered handing you over to him.” He said, his gaze meeting mine. “He told me that he and Klaus did not have a good relationship anymore, but that he would protect you, and moreover that he was my best option for keeping you safe from Klaus, and in that regard I suppose he has. He has not kept you a secret as we both intended, but Klaus is not a threat to you either.”

“Nik’s surprisingly kind to me, like I said before, I think he likes me, or at least as much as he likes anyone.” I said and my father nodded.

“It reassures me to hear that, but be careful around him. If there is one thing that I learned about Klaus it is that he can be utterly unpredictable. I don’t like him near you, but so long as he doesn’t hurt you, I’ll allow it. It is easier than trying to keep you both happy and hidden from him.” My father said.

“I promise, Dad.” I told him, and he nodded.

 

***

 

We sat in companionable silence for a while longer, but when the clock on the mantel piece chimed midnight he helped me to my feet, and reluctantly I gathered my robe while he magically repaired his own singed clothing, and then we left his rooms. We walked in comfortable silence back towards Gryffindor Tower, but before we got there I stopped, turning to him.

“I’m glad to be back.” I told him very quietly, and he nodded once, not daring to hug me for fear of ghosts, students out of bed, and especially the portraits.

“I’m glad that you are as well.” He told me just as quietly. I walked alone to the Fat Lady, ducking into the portrait hole, where I quickly made my way up to the girls’ dormitory. Ginny and the others were already asleep, so I changed as silently as I could before crawling into bed. I did not bother to set an alarm, knowing that Ginny would inevitably wake me up in the morning.

 

***

 

The wind whistled through the village in Norway as the cloaked figure fought her way to the other woman’s house. The dark-haired witch sat, bowed over a talisman held in her cold fingers, chanting softly as the blonde entered, admitting with her a flurry of snow.

“Sister.” The blond greeted, pulling down the hood of her cloak. “I’ve come to beg for your help.”

“What for?” The dark haired woman glared scathingly at her sister.

“You know I’ve always wanted children of my own.” The blonde replied, pleadingly.

“Then go. Have your Viking children.” The brunette spat coldly, her dark eyes flashing.

“It’s been almost a full year, and I am still not with child.” The blonde’s gaze was pleading as she spoke to her sister. “I fear I’m cursed.” She fretted. “Dahlia please, with your magic, surely you could help me.” She begged.

“You come to me needing favors.” The dark haired witch replied.

I could do naught but watch them quarrel, as the dark haired witch finally gave in to her sister, though a pit filled my stomach as the dark haired witch began a spell. The magic was faint, its aura barely permeating the temporal barrier, but what I could feel was dark. It perfused through the room, wrapping about both witches, and my own skin crawled, making me long to get away from it, but I remained trapped.

 

***

 

When I jerked awake the morning sun was streaming in through my hangings, and pulling them open to find the room flooded in light. Spotting the clock I cursed as I saw that it was nearly ten. I glanced across the empty dorm room towards Ginny’s bed, obviously both of us had slept in. I half jumped and half tripped out of bed, to wake my friend, and in a mad dash we got dressed.

“We’ll have to go straight to class.” I said, grabbing my school bag and shoving quills, parchment, and ink into it.

“How many classes did we miss, and do we have now?” Ginny asked, and we froze, staring at each other before bolting out of the room down towards the Great Hall. Luckily, we met Eva halfway back to the Tower.

“There you two are! Here, I have your schedules.” She passed us two sheets of parchment. Ginny and I scanned them, as we all took off towards the first classroom.

“Where were you two?” She asked as we ran.

“We slept in.” Ginny panted.

“It’s half past eleven!” Eva looked at us both in shock.

“We know.” I hissed through my teeth as we continued.

“I’d forgotten how many stairs there were.” Ginny puffed, and we all laughed before falling silent to concentrate on running to our classes as we dodged around other almost-late pupils. 

 

***

 

We slid into potions right before my father marched into the dungeon. He raised a disapproving eyebrow at the three of us huffing in our seats before slamming the dungeon door shut with a wave of his wand.

His second year introductory speech to potions was shorter, but no less severe. Within fifteen minutes our summer homework was sitting nearly on his desk, and we were bent over Magical Drafts and Potions, furiously reading about and taking notes in preparation for our first brewing session on Thursday. It was simple enough, and I wanted to get on with the brewing, but I had to admit to being rather relieved, and one of the first people out of the room when my father dismissed us. With Ginny at my side, we joined the flood of students headed to lunch, piling our plates high to make up for our missed breakfast.

“What’ve we got after this?” I asked through a bite of mashed potatoes.

“Herbology and DADA." Eva replied, and I perked up a little bit. I did not mind herbology, though it was not exactly a favorite class, though I was quite curious to see how Professor Lupin taught after his impressive demonstration on the train. Or rather, the demonstration that Ginny had filled me in on last night.

“Should be interesting, hope that Professor Lupin’s good.” Amanda pitched in, and I nodded.

“I hope so, but then again he can’t be any worse than Lockhart.” Aaron put in, and we all  chuckled in agreement before gathering our stuff and hurrying of to Herbology.

 

***

 

The greatest adventure was making it to the right greenhouse, as I spent most of the period watching out of the window, and wishing that I could enjoy the warm weather instead of the stifling greenhouse. Instead, we endured Professor Sprout’s lecture about a plant that, by the time we were dismissed, I had promptly forgotten the name of.

Afterwards, we all hurried back into the castle and up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where we queued up with excited anticipation. Professor Lupin opened the door to the classroom right on time, and we filed in. I dragged Ginny to a seat at the front of the classroom as Professor Lupin waited for the Ravenclaws to file in before closing the door.

“Welcome, all to second year Defense Against the Dark Arts.”  He began, before taking attendance. I could not help but notice when he paused at my name before carrying on, and Ginny frowned a little at me, but I forced myself to shrug it off as we turned our attention to the lesson at hand.

“Now, from what I understand you did not have the best introduction to Defense last year.” There were snorts of agreement from around the room. “So I’m going to tie what should be two years of introductory spells and mythology into one. I’m not going to lie, some of this may be a bit dry, but I truly believe that to be prepared you need to have a solid base in history, and I promise you, it won’t be about the Goblin wars, but rather where magic came from, and the establishment of many of the most dangerous creatures that we co-inhabit the planet with.” Professor Lupin stated, and I exchanged a glance with Ginny, as we both wondered how the class would be. I did not hate History of Magic nearly as much as my classmates, however, Binns was enough to put anyone into at least a trance. Many of my peers were unashamedly guilty of napping in that class, and even I could not claim that I had never nodded off.

“Alright, so who can tell me, where does your magic come from?” Professor Lupin asked, and for once I was not the first in our class to put up my hand. I knew old about old witches, but I could not remember exactly how magic started, let alone how wand magic came to be.

“I see this is a good lesson to begin with then. It may not be quite as exciting, but it is important, and I promise, you will be more powerful in the end.” Professor Lupin stood at the front of the classroom, as we settled back in our seats, and took out notebooks and quills to begin taking notes.

By the time that we left the classroom our heads were all spinning, and it was not necessarily in a bad way. I itched to head to the library and look up more about Merlin and the first order of witches. Ginny and my classmates, however, were considerably less enthused by the lack of ‘foolish wand waving’ as my father would call it.

“It’s going to be like double History of Magic!” Eva complained as we headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

“I kind of liked his class.” I admitted, and the others all frowned at me. “Actually, I think I’m going to head to the library, and do a bit of research.” I added, and then I abandoned the others, hurrying off to the library, curious about the beginnings of Wicaan magic as well as wand magic.

 

***

 

By dinner time, I had found only a fraction of what I was hoping to read about, and I had developed the sinking suspicion that the information I really wanted to find would only be in the restricted section. It wouldn't be too hard, I did not think, to get my father to allow me in, but the true reason for my curiosity was tied to the dream from last night, and I was not willing to volunteer information about that. It was true that I had told my father about the dreams, but last night was different. I had the sinking suspicion that the magic that Dahlia had evoked had consequences, and I wanted desperately to know what it meant.

After dinner I almost gave in and asked my father, but Ginny's impatient call had me going along with her as the other second years. She cajoled me into abandoning our readings and hanging with the girls as we played exploding snap and laughed about the most recent copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_ that was all centered around being self confident and had a few good spells for personal hygiene and beauty that we tried to somewhat disaster it's affects. 

We retired to bed at close to midnight, and although it had been an undeniably fun evening my head was still spinning with information about magical roots and concern for Dahlia's spell cost.

 

*** 

 

I found myself, unsurprisingly in a field, though to my surprise, it was empty. I waited for a little while, sure for unknown reasons that I was not as alone as it appeared.

"Show yourself." I finally whispered as I felt a magical aura strengthening around me.

"Patience, child." A female voice said. "In good time you will know who I am, but for now it is best that you not know my identity."

"What do you want?" I demanded, looking for the source of the voice.

"I want to help you." She replied. "There are forces on this side of the world, witches who want you to see the true monsters that you live with." I realized then that she was talking about Elijah and Nik.

"But you don't want me to see them as monsters?" I asked.

"No. I want you to see why they are the way that they are today. It is not their fault. You do not think now that it is, and that in itself is a miracle, but I want to make sure that you understand what it would mean to them if you continue to fight for them." The woman said.

"What it would cost me? Or what it would do to them?" I asked.

"Both." The woman replied. "You see I would have fought for them if I could, but I was not given the chance. I can only stand by as they continue on a path that will lead to their own destruction. What I see in you, however, is a chance for their survival, but it can only happen if you are free to make your choice."

"What do I have to do?" I asked without hesitation. "To save them, what do I have to do?" I asked again when she said nothing.

"You have to trust me. You have to trust them. They were not always the way that they are now. Circumstances made them into what they are, you must start over to understand." The woman said.

"You're the one showing me the story of Dahlia and her sister." I concluded.

"Yes." The woman replied. "And now I'm explaining why it's important." 

"I want to see more." I said, almost without thinking.

"And you will, child, but tonight you will rest because you need it." The woman said and then the field was dimming, and I fell into a peacefully undisturbed sleep

 

***

 

The next day, we dived headfirst into second year transfiguration. While the previous year had been a general overview, we were beginning as second years to learn more mechanics, and I was excited at the prospect, in spite of the increased work demand.

In spite of my inner excitement, however, my classmates were glum at the prospect of returning to school, and the mood in the Gryffindor Common room remained subdued. It had begun the first day, but when it persisted into the second I began to feel suspicious. I looked over to where Harry seemed to be sitting at the center of it all.

“I’ll be back.” I finally announced, setting my books aside as I marched over to my half brother.

“Harry, can I talk to you?” I asked, and as he looked up I knew that he was about to say no. “Please?” I asked, extending a hand, and finally he stood up, taking me hand, and letting me lead him out of the common room.

“Let’s go for a walk.” I suggested, and we headed out of the castle towards the grounds.

“So, what’s wrong?” I asked as we made our way down the lawn towards the lake.

“It’s no-“ Harry began.

“Don’t you dare tell me nothing, Harry, the whole Common Room is watching you like something’s going to happen. After last year, can’t you trust me?” I asked quietly.

“In divination, Trelawney predicted that I’d die.” Harry finally said, and I frowned.

"Won't we all?" I tried to joke, but Harry remained glum.

"Well, she implied that it would be soon." He said, and I frowned. 

“And you believe her?” I asked.

“She saw the Grim in my cup, a great black dog, a specter, and I’ve seen one.” Harry said, kicking at pebbles on the edge of the Lake.

“So you’re just going to lie down at take it?” I asked, and Harry frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“She said you’re going to die because of this dog, and as long as you think that will happen then it will.” I replied.

“Well, I mean, it is a bit of a coincidence, and it wasn’t just once." Harry defended.

“So you believe her then? You think you’re going to die?” I asked again, frowning.

“I don’t know, Ren.” Harry replied.

“Well, why don’t we go talk to Professor McGonagall if you’re concerned.” I suggested, and Harry shook his head.

“She said Trelawney predicts a death every year.” Harry admitted.

“And you believe Trelawney over McGonagall?” I asked carefully, Harry and I exchanged a glance, and as one we burst into laughter, even as a small voice in the back of my mind wondered if I should also be taking my own advice.

 

***

 

By the time that we headed back into the castle I was glad to say that he was in a much better place. The Common Room continued to carry a dower mood, but gradually I noticed it seemed to ebb.

“You two seem close.” Ginny commented as I returned to my notes on Merlin and the beginning of wand magic.

“Harry and me?” I asked, and my best friend nodded.

“Well, I guess after the end of last year we just got closer.” I replied, frowning slightly. “You like him, don’t you?” I asked, and Ginny stood, pulling me out of the Common Room up to the girls’ dormitory.

“I do, and you knew that.” Ginny spat. “So you go and advertise it in the Common room. I trusted you, and I thought that you understood that I might not want that out in public.” Ginny turned on her heel and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I blinked after her in surprise, and deciding that I did not want to be around her while she was in such a fowl mood I gathered my things and left the dorm and common room.

For the rest of the evening I hid in the library, and I did not speak to Ginny before bed. The next morning, however, when I slept in she woke me from another gloriously peaceful night of rest to make sure that I got to our double Herbology. Throughout the day she acted as though nothing had happened, and I worried at her behavior, confused at the attitude change, and a little worried as it reminded me of her strange behavior from the year before.

Thoughts of Ginny, how ever strange her behavior was, were driven from my mind by dinner time when the rumor filled the Great Hall: Draco Malfoy had been attacked in Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures class by a hippogriff.

There were more than a few happy exclamations from the students sitting around me, and though I did not say anything to defend him, I did not join in either. Instead, I headed up to bed early, and feigned sleep until my roommates had all come to the dormitory. I slipped out past a few older students, and headed carefully down to the Hospital Wing. 

 

***

 

The Hospital Wing door creaked loudly in the stillness as I crept inside, and the only occupant stirred in his bed.

“Who’s there?” Draco demanded, unsuccessfully masking his fear.

“Shh, it’s me.” I whispered, hurrying towards his bed.

“Princess?” He asked, frowning as he finally caught sight of me.

“How are you?” I asked, perching on the bed beside him.

“Alright.” He replied with a shrug.

“I heard that you baited the hypogriff.” I muttered, and his lips curled in distaste.

“From Potter?” Draco demanded.

“Did you?” I pressed.

“It was a ridiculous lesson.” Draco snorted, and I smiled gently, knowing that I had won.

“Was it really worth spending the time here, though?” I asked, and Draco sighed. “How was your summer?” I changed the topic, sensing him shutting me out, and not quite wanting to end our conversation.

“Alright.” Draco replied. “We went to Paris for a few weeks.” He shrugged, and I realized that whatever friendship we had had at the end of the prior year, something had changed over the summer.

“What did you do in France?” I asked, but it was a short conversation, and ten minutes later I snuck out of the Hospital Wing.

 

***

 

“Welcome, my Dear.” I was in a field similar, but not the same as where I usually appeared, and this time I was not alone. 

“No, it is not. My sister, Dahlia always preferred the Northern Pasture, while I liked the Southern one.” The blonde haired witch offered me a kind smile, though I watched her carefully, wary because I knew at once that she was not the same witch who had visited me a few nights prior.

“Dahlia, the dark-haired witch?” I clarified, remembering the two sisters, and realizing that although she seemed much older this had to be the younger blonde.

“Yes.” The witch nodded, and I frowned.

“And you are?” I demanded.

“I am a friend.” The woman replied with a motherly smile. 

“A friend of who?” I replied, frowning.

“I pose no threat to you.” She promised me, and I scowled in annoyance. “I see that Elijah and Niklaus have taught you well when it comes to trust, and I’ll simply have to earn that, and I give you my word, my dear, I will."

"And how will you be doing that?" I asked cooly.

"You must see that what Elijah and Niklaus have shown you is not the full truth. You must understand, that they are not truly capable of compassion or kindness, they only manipulate to get what they desire. They are monsters living in mimicry of once-good people, and the truest kindness is to release their torment." I did my best to keep my face neutral and my thoughts blank, but it was hard, and the witch stepped forward, obviously sensing that she had said something that set me on edge. "You were born with a gift, Rowena, you are in communion with nature, one of her few blessed servants. Surely, you must recognize this gift. Niklaus and Elijah, they are the fathers of vampires, they are responsible for all of the evil.” The witch reached forward to take my hands in hers.

“What then, would you have me do?” I whispered, trying not to show her my fear.

“Embrace what you were born to be, my dear, a daughter of nature. Your magic, it is the key to who you are, it is a part of you that can never be taken away. Elijah and Niklaus though, they will take you away from your true calling, from what it means to be a witch, so let me show you, the truth.” She said, but before she could say any more she was torn away from me, and suddenly black perfused my vision.

“Do not listen to her lies.” The other woman’s voice filled my head, and then I jolted awake in bed, covered in a cold sweat, and as I took a breath, my mouth filled the taste of blood, and I hurried to the bathroom to realize that I had a nose bleed.

I had bled before when I was learning magic, but it had never been this bad, and I was not even sure what caused it. I tried to stem the bleeding, but it seemed like a helpless endeavor, and worried that it would not stop at all, I wrapped myself in a blanket, and left the dorm. I made my careful way to my father’s rooms. He took one look at me, and ushered me inside, calling through the floo for Madam Pomfrey.

“What happened?’ He asked.

“I was having a dream, I don’t know, there was a woman there, but the other night I saw a different woman. They are arguing with each other I think, because they both want me to side with them.” I replied, stopping when the mediwitch stepped through.

“Goodness, what happened?” She asked.

“Can you make it stop?” My father ground out.

“Hush, Severus, it’s only a nose bleed. A bad one, yes, but I can fix it.” She replied, kneeling down before me. “It’s a good thing you called though, you haven’t given her any potions have you?” She demanded, and once my father affirmed that I had not taken anything she began to cast spells, and soon after the bleeding stopped.

“Why don’t you just lie down, dear?” The mediwitch suggested, and I did as I was told, while I dimly heard her and my father talking.

When she left, my father approached, and gave me two potions. A blood replenishing potion and a dreamless sleep potion. I faintly registered him carrying me to a bed, before I fell asleep.

 

***

 

When I woke up, it was still early, and he was dressed in his teaching robes.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Better.” I replied, sitting up. “What time is it?” I added.

“You have time for a quick breakfast and then to get to class if you want, or you can be excused, it is up to you.” My father said.

“I’d kind of like to go, it’s Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I actually like Professor Lupin.” I replied, and his lips curled slightly into a sneer before he seemed able to stop himself.

“And what about potions?” He teased, and I grinned.

“We both know I can afford to miss a class.” I teased, and he rolled his heads, muttering under his breath something about dunderheads while I tried not to giggle.

“Can I eat here?” I asked and he nodded.

“Why don’t you like Professor Lupin?” I asked as he called for a house elf to bring me breakfast.

“What makes you believe that I don’t?” He replied.

“Because you sneer every time that his name comes up.” I replied. “Lupin!” I added, and sure enough, his lips contorted before he could stop it. “See? It’s like a reflex.” I dug into my eggs as he sighed.

“We went to school together, it is complicated, but we did not get along, like your brother and Draco Malfoy, there was tension.” My father carefully explained.

“Did he know my mum?” I asked, and my father stilled further.

“It would be better not to bring her up around him.” My father said.

”Because no one should know that I’m her daughter?” I asked quietly, pushing my half-eaten plate away.

“Rowena, look at me.” My father leaned over, catching my chin. “It’s not because I don’t want the world to know about you that you cannot say that. It simply is too dangerous. The Dark Lord is still a threat, you saw what happened at the end of last year, I do not want anything to happen to you because of me, do you understand?” He said.

“So Lupin, he can't know." I said softly.

“I fear he might already suspect it, but for now, let’s try not to say anything.” My father softened, and I nodded.

“I should get to class.” I said, and slipped off the bed.

“There are clean robes for you in the bathroom.” My father said, and I nodded silently as I went into the room.

 

***

 

Sure, I understood that I needed to be kept a secret for my safety, but it did not really make it hurt any less. I dressed quickly, and hurried to leave my father’s rooms, sliding in to my place beside Ginny just in time.

“You forgot this.” She handed me my bag, and I smiled at her.

“Thanks.” I said, and she nodded before we filed inside.

The lesson was interesting, Lupin told us more about where our magic came from, and an overview of the early beginnings of the magical community. I took notes, and when the lesson was over I waved Ginny off.

“I’ll meet you at lunch, okay?” I asked, and with a shrug, she left, and I approached Professor Lupin’s desk.

“Miss Prince.” He said, looking up. “What can I help you with?”

“I am very interested in what we’re talking about in class, and I was hoping that maybe you could clarify something though.” I said, and he nodded, before gesturing to his office.

“Would you like to come up?” He asked, and I followed him.

“So, what was it that you were wondering about?” He asked when I had taken a seat in front of his desk.

“Well, I was intrigued by your lecture, and the textbook, but I wanted to know more, so I looked it up in the library, and I came across a reference to two kinds of magic, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about the second kind.” I replied, and I watched his expression carefully, seeing as he realized exactly what I was after.

“There are two kinds of magic, there is our kind, and then there is another brand of magic. It is based off the ability to channel magic through your body, calling on magical ancestors and the earth for power. In the same way that the wand channels our magic, the body channels the earth’s magic. It can be incredibly powerful, but it is also very dangerous. It costs the body energy to channel, and if you ask too much of the body then the magic can kill you. There are only a few examples in our magic where it is possible to kill the spell caster, but in this other brand of magic then it is a common occurrence.” Professor Lupin explained, and I nodded, trying not to appear too disappointed by the answer that I already knew.

“Do you know of any books in the library about these spell casters?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

“Unfortunately, not.” He replied. “When I was at Hogwarts myself, I had a friend, who wanted to know more, we spent hours researching it, even going into the Restricted section, but we could not find anything about it.”

“I see, well, thank you anyways, Professor.” I said, and he nodded.

“Just be careful, Miss Prince, my friend, she tried to access that power, and it nearly killed her.” Professor Lupin said gravely, and I realized for the first time in my life, that perhaps my magic was not quite so random.

“This friend, she had both magics?” I asked, slowly relaxing back into my chair.

“She believed she might have the ability, but it never came to anything, after she almost died she stopped trying, and there was no way for her to tell if it was even possible. From what I’ve read, and understand it would kill most people to have both magics. To truly be able to have them both, one would have to be able to both channel the earth and monitor their own magic to keep it either from interfering with the earth magic spell and to keep themselves from accidentally channeling their life force out.” Professor Lupin said, and I nodded.

“Thank you, Sir.” I said, stranding, and heading for the door, but one last question slipped out. “Your friend, is she-“ I trailed off.

“She died twelve years ago.” He replied, and I nodded once, before slipping out, my mind reeling.

 

***

 

An hour later we were bent over Magical Drafts and Potions, working on our first potion of the year. I enjoyed being back in the lab, in spite of my peers’ squeals of disgust and soft moans of exaggerated agony.

“You’re going to blow our cauldron up.” I hissed, catching Amanda’s hand before she could drop in the Mistletoe Berries before the Unicorn Horn.

“How do you know all this?” Amanda groaned, shooting me a grateful look.

“I guess I just read the instructions better than you.” I teased her.

“No talking.” My father bore down on us. “Unless you have a question, Miss Bell?” He sneered, Amanda bit her lip and looked away. “No, what about you Miss Prince?” My father demanded.

“No.” I replied. “Sir.” I hastened to add as he frowned at me before sweeping on to check on other working couples. I liked working with Amanda, but her potions skills were downright atrocious. She was undoubtedly the worst of the Second Year Gryffindors, which was in all logic, exactly the reason why I ended up pairing with her when we were working in groups. Still, the period passed without further drama, though it was almost impossible not to notice how my father lingered around me, obviously still concerned from the night before. I did not linger though after the class, hurrying with Ginny and the other first years our of the dungeon before breaking away up to my dorm. I claimed that it was to grab something, but as soon as I was there I took out my hidden grimoires, or rather the ones that Elijah and Nik allowed me to take to school, and began to read more about magic.

All the while, however, Lupin’s words of warning echoed through my mind, and I wondered about last night. I was exhausted, but afraid to return to sleep. I skipped dinner, reading right through it, and I was glad that my curtains were drawn because when the other girls returned to the dormitory they were respectfully quiet, or as quiet as twelve year olds could be. Seeing though, as I was supposed to be asleep, I hid the grimoires quietly under my pillow, and closed my eyes.

 

***

 

When I opened my eyes, I was in a wintery vision, though luckily in spite of the snow and wind I felt no cold.

“I must show you, what happened to Esther, what the cost of the spell was.” The female voice whispered, as I saw the dark haired witch emerge while two young children, a boy and a girl, clung to their pregnant mother.

“Please, do not do this!” The blonde mother was crying.

“You wanted this, you wanted a family!” The black haired witch replied, snatching the little blonde girl away, while the dark haired boy watched in tears. “Fate said otherwise and so you came to me, and so, for a price I granted your wish! Now I must collect!” The dark haired witch, Dahlia, I realized, said.

“When Mikael returns from his journey, I swear!” Esther began.

“You will tell him that Freya grew ill and died!” Dahlia interrupted.

“No, Dahlia!” Esther begged, but Dahlia continued relentlessly.

“You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague.” Dahlia insisted.

“No, sister, please, I cannot give up my child!” Esther begged.

“You’ve already offered me more than just this one child!” Dahlia replied, taking a firmer hold on the terrified child. “Our bargain was for this first born, and every first born of each generation that is to come for as long as your line s hall last.” Dahlia’s gaze dipped down to the boy, and Esther’s pregnant belly. 

Suddenly, the vision was interrupted, and I found myself cast out into blackness.

“Listen not to her wicked lies, she seeks only to cause me ruin, child, for an innocent mistake that I made.” I heard Esther’s voice, and then I was starting awake, again, in my bed, and I knew at once that I was covered with blood again, but this time I could not muster the strength to get out of bed.


	11. The World Has Turned and Left Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena has a shocking discovery about the Mikaelsons' past and her part in the Sacrifice.

**A/N: I’m so sorry for the long wait! The semester is finally over, and I am able to focus again on writing! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the continued support!**

* * *

 

**Nine**

**The World Has Turned and Left Me Here**

* * *

 

When my vision cleared, the darkness receding, I found myself back in the now-familiar village where Elijah and Nik had grown up.

“This is guilt that Niklaus still holds onto.” I heard the kind witch’s voice before her presence faded, and then I watched as a young boy of perhaps thirteen or fourteen stole out in the darkness from the house. The village itself was alive with activity, families packing to take shelter for the full moon I realized, remembering how I had once watched as the Mikaelson family huddled together in the caverns where they were protected from the vicious wolves. I was drawn to the boy, instinctively knowing that I was to follow him. Henrik, I knew, was his name, though I had never heard of him while living with Elijah or Nik. I had seldom heard either of them talk about their other siblings, their brothers and sister, but as I watched Henrik steal away I knew intuitively that nothing good could come of his venture.

Henrik walked with purpose, knowing where he was headed, and I followed with growing trepidation. He stopped, taking shelter behind a large bush at the edge of a cliff and crouching down to avoid being seen as a group of people with torches congregated in the valley below. They mingled as the shadows lengthened, and all the while Henrik crouched, watching.

“Henrik!” The boy spun around as a human Nik crept up behind his younger brother.

“Niklaus!” The boy’s eyes widened and he swallowed nervously.

“What are you doing?” Nik grabbed his younger brother’s arm, ready to pull the boy away.

“I just want to see them transform, please Niklaus!” Henrik whispered, looking pleadingly up at where Nik also stooped down to avoid being seen.

“No, Henrik, it’s too dangerous. Father is already upset!” Nik replied adamantly, and I felt a familiar rush of anger at the mention of the Mikaelson patriarch. In previous memories, I had seen how badly he had treated Niklaus, and it angered me to no end. No parent, I thought, should ever treat their child in such a way, and the gentleness in Nik was evident. Sure, he had a temper even then, but he was a wolf after all.

“Look, Nik, it’s already coming, please, let us just watch until they have transformed, then we’ll go.” Henrik pleaded, and I watched as Nik caved to his younger brother.

“Very well, but we must leave as soon as they have transformed.” Nik said, and Henrik smiled.

“I give you my word.” Henrik said, and the two brothers settled, side by side to watch.

In the clearing below the men and women had separated, the women disappearing off into the trees while the men stripped, and although at first I looked away, embarrassed to have seen so much, I could not help but look back as the yells and screams began. The crack of breaking bones echoed around the clearing and I fought the rise of bile as I looked away again. It was horrible, and Henrik and Nik had both turned pale watching.

“We should leave now.” Nik put a hand on his younger brother’s arm, but Henrik resisted again.

“Please, just a minute more.” The younger boy implored, watching as the men below collapsed onto their hands and knees, fur shimmering into place along their limbs while their wolfish identities overgrew their human features.

“Come!” Nik tugged at Henrik again as the pack of wolves stood in the clearing, other smaller female wolves appearing from the woods. The boys fled, and I ran with them as the howling of the wolf pack filled the clearing behind us. It was fully dark, though the full moon gave enough light to allow the boys and me to run. The sound of hunting animals, however, came quickly, and Nik grabbed at Henrik, pushing his brother in front of him while the wolves howled.

“Run!” Nik shouted to his brother, and looking around I could see the dark shapes easily outpacing us, cutting off the boys’ escape route. They skidded to a half in a wooded area, Nik holding Henrik close, trying to shield the boy with little success as the amber eyes shone out from the woods.

“Niklaus?” Henrik had gone pale.

“It will be alright.” Nik replied, though he too was pale and unsure. “Stay behind me, I will protect you.” Nik had scooped up a branch at some point as we ran, and he held it out like it was a blade. The wolves paid it little attention, slowly closing in, growling all the while.

They passed by me, one even going straight through me as I remained a wraith-like figure in this scene, helpless to do anything but watch as they closed in. At first, Nik fended off the attacks, spinning to keep Henrik behind him as he wielded the branch in a way to defend his little brother, but it was clear that the wolves were only toying with him. As the minutes dragged on they became bored and attacked. One large wolf easily tore Henrik away from Nik, and although the elder boy fought to return to his brother it was a losing battle. Henrik’s screams and Nik’s anguished shouts filled the clearing, though they were almost drowned out by the ferocious growling of the beasts. I could not see exactly what happened to Henrik, and for that I was thankful. Nik kept fighting the wolves off, and slowly they backed away as his rage grew, uncontrolled. He growled his own curses, his eyes glinting with gold as the wolves began to back away from him.

“Henrik!” The wolves cleared as Nik propelled himself across the clearing, collapsing by the body of his brother. He snatched his younger brother, cradling his body, and I slowly approached them, my eyes wide as I stared down at the horrible scene displayed at my feet. Nik’s body shook with grief as he clutched Henrik to him, and slowly the night passed, the sky brightening, as Nik slowly uncurled, and stood, cradling his brother’s bloody corpse in his arms.

“Mother!” I followed him into the village, watching as the blonde-haired girl, Rebekah appeared, and then the figures I now recognized as Esther and Mikael appeared, and finally Elijah tearing out of the house, a look of utter devastation on his familiar face. Two more figures appeared, both dark haired, the eldest Mikaelson child, Finn, and the younger man, Kol, I had learned. The family gathered, all crumbling in their grief, as I intruded crumbling silently on my own, the scene fading around me.

 

***

 

I woke in the Hospital Wing, and unsurprisingly my father was sitting beside my bed in the private room that was lit by a few flickering torches. As soon as my eyes opened, he leaned over and smiled at me.

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently, and I knew that whatever had happened was bad even as the memories of the horrific deaths of Henrik and later the rest of the Mikaelson family washed over me. My expression must have flickered because my father leaned in.

“Are you alright? Rowena, please, speak with me.” My father pressed, his voice soft yet unyielding.

“I’m okay.” I forced myself to reply, my voice cracking because of the dryness of my throat as I pushed those horrid memories to the back of my mind.

“Here.” He passed me a cup of water.

“What happened?” I asked after I had emptied the cup, determined to figure out what he had witnessed, and how I had ended up in the hospital wing.

“Ginny Weasley found you unconscious, and barely breathing on Friday morning.” My father replied tensely.

“Friday? What day is it today?” I interrupted.

“It’s early Sunday morning.” My father replied shortly, his eyes watching me carefully.

“Why was I unconscious for so long?” I demanded, wracking my brain, but coming up with no good answer.

“We’ve been trying to find a way to stop the visions. That’s what caused it again, right?” My father replied, and carefully I nodded.

“We?” I asked.

“Madam Pomfrey and myself.” He replied.

“Just you two?” I prodded.

“I called Elijah. He gave you his blood, and the witch, Myrina, is working now to find an answer.” My father said, and I nodded, though for some reason there was a strange niggling of doubt that washed over me when I heard mention of Myrina. I pushed it back, however, unsure of its cause and reluctant to dwell on it.

“And the vampire blood? Is it out of my system now?” I asked.

“Yes, it should be.” My father replied.

“So why did you keep me sleeping then?” I asked, trying not to sound quite so hurt.

“We were afraid that the witch would get back into your mind. As long as you were unconscious Myrina told us that she could not, but when you are passing into sleep then you are vulnerable to her attacks. Myrina counseled that, and so Madam Pomfrey treated you, to keep you safe from the witch.” My father replied, and I noticed for the first time how pale and exhausted he seemed even as I thought guiltily of the witch who had successfully invaded my dreams and inwardly felt my budding distrust of Myrina grow. Surely if she was as knowledgeable as she professed then should know that the witch still had access to my mind, and by keeping me unconscious she would be allowing that witch access to me

“So do you have a solution?” I demanded, half hopeful at the prospect of freeing myself from the conflicting influences and half dreading an inability to learn the rest of the Mikaelsons’ story.

“We’re still working on it.” My father replied, and I could see the thinly veiled anger in his gaze. 

“Is Elijah still here?” I asked, feeling unsure of whether I wanted my father to say yes or no.

“He left yesterday to search for answers in a wider range of sources.” My father replied. “But he has left this, and I want you to keep it on you at all times.” He pressed a phial of red liquid into my hand, and I nodded silently, recognizing it for what it was. Elijah’s blood could very well save my life if he could not be here, and even though I hated the idea of being vulnerable to transition, it was better than being dead.

“So do I have to stay here then?” I asked with growing apprehension.

“If we keep you here unconscious then you’ll miss out on classes and schoolwork. You’ve been excused from your usual assignments for tomorrow, but I don’t want you to miss any more than you have to. We are no nearer a solution, so we’ll just have to be careful.” My father explained.

“So what do I have to do?” I asked, and my father leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

“The other Professors know that they are to keep an eye out for you, and the other girls in your dormitory know that if anything happens they are to go for a teacher immediately.” My father explained. “In the meanwhile, do you have any idea of what is happening, or how we could stop it?” His gaze locked on with mine, and I barely resisted the urge to squirm or give up what I knew. Although I knew that the witch in communication with me had also been part of the cause of my near-death experience I was loath to confess her presence to my father. I knew somehow that there was more she had to tell me, more that I was propelled to learn.

“I don’t know.” I lied with barely a pause before there was a knock on the room’s door.

“Come in.” My father called, and a moment later the school’s matron entered.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, and the questions began anew and, although I had been unconscious for the full weekend, by the time that she left I felt ready to go back to sleep.

“Here.” My father roused me from my near-sleep position, and handed me a small phial. “It’s a modified dreamless sleep potion. It should be less potent than a normal brew, with fewer side affects, but it should push you straight into a deeper sleep so that the witches should not be able to reach you.” My father said.

“So I take it every time before I sleep?” I asked, and although he paused for a barely registrable moment, he nodded. “All of this?” I asked, and he nodded again. I took the dosage, though as sleep claimed me my thoughts lingered on the witch, and the death of Henrik that I had witnessed.

 

***

 

“I am glad that you reached out to me, Rowena.” I heard her voice. “You had to have understand what Henrik’s death did to the family to comprehend what happened next.” The witch’s aura floated across my consciousness, and I opened my eyes to see the Mikaelson family preparing for dinner. Rebekah was ladling a stew of sorts into bowls while Finn, Elijah, Nik, and Kol all washed up. I was drawn, however, outside of the house to where Esther approached Mikael, a grim look on her face as she gripped a flask.

“It is done?” Mikael asked.

“I used the girl, Tatia. Her blood will bind the spell.” Esther replied, handing the flask to her husband.

“Thank you, my love.” Mikael said, displaying a rare show of affection as he looked at his wife.

“Shall we go in?” Esther asked, and the two joined the rest of their family. I watched as they drank the wine with dinner, a delicacy that the younger Mikaelson generation all commented on. Esther smiled tightly, and as the meal concluded she stood, urging them all to sleep. I watched with growing apprehension as they all settled down, and then Mikael went for his sword. He began with Rebekah, and I had to turn away, resisting the dream’s compulsion to follow Mikael as I listened to him slaughtering his own children while Esther worked the dark magic. When finally the house was silent Mikael approached his wife, holding out his own bloodied sword. Esther hesitated, tears in her eyes as she looked about at the ruins of her family, but then, her gaze hardening, she took the blade, and drove it firmly into Mikael’s chest. Her husband gasped for air, sinking to his knees at her feet before finally crumpled and the scene dissolved.

“I still have more to show you.” The witch said, but before she could continue her presence began to fade. “You must choose to connect with me, Rowena, you must choose.” I heard her say, and then her presence was gone.

 

***

 

When I woke again my father was still in the room, but it took me a further moment to realize that his voice was hard, and to register that there was a second voice. The horror from the dream, however, steadily receded and when my eyes opened, and I realized that Professor Lupin was standing in the doorway, looking concerned, and perturbed at something that my father must have just said.

“Rowena.” Professor Lupin said softly, his voice oddly emotional, and my father turned.

“How are-“ he began to ask.

“I’m fine.” I cut him off, simultaneously blocking the memories from my most recent dream while my gaze remained fixed on where Professor Lupin was staring at me.

“Severus, please, let me do what I can to help.” Professor Lupin began again, though his own gaze remained locked with mine.

“Why do you want to help me?” I asked quietly, sitting up in my bed. Tactfully, Professor Lupin looked to my father, but resigned as my father was to the other man’s intrusion on our private family business he shook his head once.

“The question was directed to you, Lupin.” He said curtly, and although Professor Lupin raised a brow in skepticism, he stepped into the room.

“When I went to school, to Hogwarts, your father and I were in the same year, as was your mother.” Lupin said carefully. “Although your father and I didn’t exactly get along,” my father let out a cold derisive snort from the corner, that caused Professor Lupin to shoot him an annoyed look before he continued. “Your mother and I, however, were much closer friends. I had a few especially hard times while I was still at school, and she was always there for me. Knowing Lily she would have done everything in her power to protect you now, and it’s the least that I can do now for her to look out for you myself.” I glanced towards my father, seeing a strange expression flit across his face, before he caught my gaze, and offered me a smile.

“So what do you think you can do?” I asked evenly, looking at him.

“Well, Severus, perhaps we could talk?” Professor Lupin asked, and I frowned.

“Why can’t you say it in front of me?” I demanded, aware of the two men exchanging weighty glances before my father nodded for Professor Lupin to continue in front of me.

“On the train, the dementors sent you into a trance, a series of memories, if I understand correctly?” I nodded once, while my father moved around to stand behind me, assuming a protective stance. “I know that they are not allowed within the castle grounds, however, I believe that you are perhaps more sensitive than other students, and even perhaps more so than our professors, and their general proximity may be able to trigger these visions.” I frowned, and glanced up at my father, who was also looking suitably grim.

“Rowena, can you feel the dementors’ presence?” My father asked carefully.

“Not immediately.” I replied at once, but even as the words came and I extended my senses I became aware of a cold that hovered just at the edge of my range. “Actually, yes, they’re there.” I whispered, and my father tensed even as my mind drifted unbidden, like a magnet, towards my most recent dreams.

“You believe that their presence is opening her mind to these other influences?” My father asked as I considered what he was saying, and the possibility that the dementors’ presence was opening me to the dark haired witch’s attack.

“It might explain why I’ve only been experiencing the bleeds since I came back.” I replied softly.

“You’ve had dreams before?” Professor Lupin asked.

“All summer, and sometimes before.” I admitted when my father failed to stop the other Professor’s line of questioning.

“And these witches,” Professor Lupin trailed off as though unsure of his question.

“Careful, Lupin.” My father warned, as I turned to look up at my father.

“They’re witches, but they have other magic. I have both magics, just like my mum had both magics.” I was not sure what compelled me to blurt out the fact, but from the look on my father’s face he had not known about my mother’s dual magical cores.

“Lily had both magics?” His voice was hoarse, his face slack with shock.

“She was able to sense living beings. We boys always thought that she was especially sharp because we could never successfully sneak up on her, but she confided in me that it was because she could feel our presences.” Professor Lupin hesitated, his green gaze landing on me.

“Please, I want to know.” I turned back, looking up to my father with pleading eyes, and although he hesitated, he gave a short curt nod for Professor Lupin to continue.

“When she came to me we went to the library, it wasn’t hard to get there uninterrupted, and we spent hours researching. It gave the boys more time to come up with ridiculous pranks and,” Professor Lupin cut himself off abruptly, “to scheme.” He finished somewhat lamely. “In any case, we spent almost a year researching, but we found very little information, which between the two of us was an impressive feat. Over that summer Lily travelled in the United States, visiting family or something and found some information. In the fall of our sixth year she came back, and we began to do research with what she had found. She tried to learn a few spells, but at first they did not work, or at least not with any certainty. When she was particularly agitated then she could make things happen, light fires, make winds, little things that almost seemed like she had lost control of her powers, but she told me that it was all intentional, and especially with the fires I believed her.” I glanced up at my father, remembering the times when I had been with Myrina learning those very same things before the magic took hold.

“That’s how you start, acting almost by accident, but you said that she tried spells too. That means that she gained power, that she was able to channel her power, but you told me that she almost killed herself?” I prompted softly, aware of my father’s tightening grip on my shoulder.

“She found some spells. Most of them failed. I was with her, and I thought that she gave up, but then in the beginning of our seventh year she pulled me aside and told me that she had accomplished a few small things. She wanted to try something bigger, a tracking spell on James’s dad.” I frowned at the mention of Harry’s fraternal grandfather.

“The war had begun by then, and as a pureblood the Potters were pressured to join the Dark Lord’s forces, and when they refused the Death Eaters became less willing to be patient. He disappeared, they took him, when James was in his sixth year.” My father said carefully, and I nodded before turning back to Professor Lupin.

“So my mum wanted to find him for James.” I clarified, looking back to Professor Lupin, who nodded, glancing behind me to my father.

“She did. She realized that the severity of the situation changed James. He was not particularly close to his father, but it was a wakeup call to him that what was happening out there could come back to haunt their own lives as well.” Professor Lupin explained.

“But the spell didn’t work, did it?” I asked.

“She tried to use James’s blood to tie it to his father. She believed that it should work, that the blood line link would be strong enough, but it failed. She began to bleed from her nose, and then she passed out after stopping the spell. She tried again, but we had to bring her here. That is why, when I heard about Rowena, I suspected that she was like Lily, like her mother.” Professor Lupin trailed off, and I frowned slightly. The spell that my mother had attempted was easy enough, it should have worked, I could do it with ease, but I had never before realized that it should not be possible for me to do magic like Myrina and also like Ginny.

“How did you know, before this, how did you know that I was Lily’s daughter?” I asked.

“You look just like her when she was your age. Just like Harry looks like James, it is like seeing both of them walk the halls again when I see you and Harry.” Professor Lupin replied simply.

“But what about my dad?” I asked, confused.

“It was not hard to guess. I knew that Lily loved you, Severus.” Professor Lupin looked up to my father, whose grip on me had tightened once more. “ Once I saw Rowena I guessed, it took only a few days of watching you to confirm what I already suspected.”

“It was that obvious?” My father asked cautiously.

“I knew Lily very well, I considered her one of my best friends.” Professor Lupin replied, as I turned around, hugging my father, who automatically moved, cradling my head against his chest, as he kissed the crown of my head.

“You have full control of both magics, Rowena?” Professor Lupin asked, and although my father tensed he did not stop me from replying.

“I do.” I whispered.

“You’ve been trained to use both.” Professor Lupin concluded, and I nodded. “I’ve never seen you before in the magical community, and the students here believe that you are muggle born.” Professor Lupin continued.

“It was too dangerous for me to raise her openly. I won’t tolerate my mistakes having an affect on her.” My father’s tone was curt, and I glanced up at him. Although he had explained to me why it was too complicated, that he had made a mistake, and had done terrible things during the war with horrible people that he did not want to be able to find me, this seemed different.

“So you sent her away to a witch who could teach her both magics, but how did you know that she was going to have control of both magics?” Professor Lupin asked.

“I was approached. A second prophecy was made concerning her, and at first I was not going to relinquish her, but then Halloween happened.” My father’s voice sounded like it broke slightly as he continued. “I realized that no matter what I did, I could not provide for her as she deserved.”

“I was raised learning the other kind of magic, but dad would stop in, and I knew about your magical community.” I could tell from Professor Lupin’s expression that he was hanging on to every word. “I was taught to sense auras, to identify creatures and then individuals. At first I was also was taught to mediate and to use my energy to give life to others, plants and animals for example. Then I was taught how to channel that same energy into a spell.” I hesitated, glancing up at my father to see if I should continue, but the entrance of Madam Pomfrey cut me off.

“How are you feeling dear?” She asked at once. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.” She eyed the two men in the room with accusatory suspicion.

“I’m feeling much better.” I replied honestly.

“Good. Well then, dinner is about to be served. Why don’t you change and head down to join the rest of the school.” Madam Pomfrey suggested, and my father and Professor Lupin filed obediently out the room, my father pausing only to kiss the crown of my head. Left alone with the matron she eyed me over one last time before departing to give me privacy to change.

 

***

 

True to Madam Pomfrey’s word, by the time that I was dressed the rest of the school was also streaming down the stairs to dinner. Ginny was easy to spot at the Gryffindor table, and as I slid into my seat beside her she ambushed me, throwing her arms tightly around my neck.

“How are you? When were you released?” Ginny demanded without respite.

“Are you okay?” Eva and Amanda hurried over, followed closely by Collin, Sam, and Aaron.

“I feel much better.” I replied, ignoring the worry in my belly about what was to come as it was clear no one really knew what was happening, or what was going to happen.

“What happened?” Amanda demanded.

“There was blood everywhere.” Eva agreed quietly, her eyes wide.

“I’m not really sure.” I  replied with a half-hearted shrug. “Madam Pomfrey was not really sure either, she thought it might have been a rare reaction to the magic from the dementors, their proximity on castle grounds.” I told them as the Matron had instructed just before releasing me.

“Are you going to Saint Mungoe’s then? Why were you not sent there in the first place? Is it going to happen again?” Ginny demanded.

“I really don’t know, and honestly, I don’t want to talk about it, not now.” Ginny frowned, but they stopped asking questions as we sat down. In spite of the delicious aromas in front of me, I could barely bring myself to eat, and before the meal was half over, I had excused myself. My father stood as I rose, and I headed out of the Great Hall and straight for his office. He arrived a few minutes later.

“Here.” He held out a medium sized box. “Don’t let any of your friends have it. It has dreamless sleep potion in it, enough for all the nights, and a few naps just in case. You have to understand, Rowena, it is far too dangerous for you to sleep without the potion. There are also more phials of Elijah’s blood just in case. He left more of them for you.” My father explained, and I nodded. “Whatever this is, I promise you, Rowena, we will figure it out. Lupin now is also just as determined, and between him, Elijah, Myrina and me, I have no doubt that they are going to find out exactly what is going wrong.”

“I love you dad.” I replied, hugging him, before stepping back. I kept the box at my side as I exited the office.

“I love you too, Rowena.” He replied right before I closed the door.

 

***

 

“And now what is your excuse for leaving Professor Snape’s office, Princess?” I jumped, and nearly dropped the box as a sleek blonde headed appeared from an alcove a few scant meters past my father’s office door.

“He had potions to give me, I was,” I paused, trying to figure out what I should call my situation.

“Bleeding to death?” Draco Malfoy took another step into the light, his grey eyes cold and serious. “I saw Professor Snape carrying you into the Hospital Wing, I thought you were already dead.”

“I’m sure it looked worse than it was.” I replied, trying to hedge.

“What happened?” Draco demanded.

“We still are not sure, Madam Pomfrey believes it was something to do with the dementors’ proximity.” I repeated the lie from earlier.

“Bollocks.” Draco spat, coming closer. "Your ridiculously thick-headed Gryffindor friends might believe that, but I’m a real pureblood. I know about the Dementors, they never cause bleeding, not like that.”

“Like I said, we’re not entirely sure.” I retracted.

“Why was Professor Snape carrying you?” Draco changed his line of questioning.

“Professor McGonagall called him, she thought he might know what caused it.” I replied.

“That would mean poison.” Draco scoffed. “Who would poison you?”

“It wasn’t poison, it was the dementors, that’s what Madam Pomfrey said.” I quickly interjected, causing Draco’s frown to deepen.

“So then why did McGonagall think that it might have been poison?” Draco step forward, circling around me with predatory purpose.

“She simply wanted to be absolutely certain.” I replied.

“And now?” Draco asked. “What are you taking?” Draco demanded.

“Potions,” I replied shortly. “Madam Pomfrey had to have Professor Snape brew some new ones." I elaborated with as much steadiness as I could muster. “But, I’m tired now, and curfew is coming soon, so I need to get back to Gryffindor tower.” Draco looked ready to proceed in his questioning, regardless of the hour, until the door to my father's office opened.

“‘Miss Prince.” He drawled. “Mr Malfoy.” He turned to pin Draco with a cold look. “It is nearly curfew and yet you two are loitering here without care. You ought to be more careful unless you wanted someone to think that you were up to something.” He shot us a dark look, and Draco actually blanched beside me. “Miss Prince.” My father turned his attention to me. “Did I not instruct you to return immediately to your dormitory?” He raised a single dark eyebrow.

“I was detained by Mr Malfoy.” I hissed Draco’s name, shooting the boy in question an accusatory glare.

“I see.” My father dismissed. “Well, you had better hurry along now.” He said. “And be sure not to forget to take your potions this evening.” He added as I turned on my heel and headed off towards Gryffindor tower. I heard him turn on Draco as I disappeared, wondering inwardly how much more I had given away to Draco, and how unstoppable he would be after this most recent incident.

 

***

 

My evening, however, was far from over as I stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room only to be grabbed by Harry and dragged into a corner.

“What happened?” He demanded without preamble.

“I’m feeling fine, thank you for asking.” I retorted sharply, glaring at him as he blushed and ducked his head.

“I erm, sorry." He said ruefully, as I watched him squirm for a few more seconds before smiling at him.

“I’m just teasing.” I told him.

“I should’ve asked.” He acknowledged.

“We aren't entirely sure what happened, but Madam Pomfrey thinks it might be because of the Dementors’ proximity or something.” I added a shrug, trying to deter my brother’s questions.

“From the dementors?” Harry frowned.

“Or something.” I replied.

“Are you sure that everything is alright?” He asked again.

“I’m fine now.” I replied. “But just in case, Madam Pomfrey prescribed some potions.” I motioned to the case that I was holding. “I know, I was sleeping all weekend, but I’m actually still pretty tired, so I might just head up to bed.” I continued, and before Harry could make further inquiries I slipped past my brother, up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory. Luckily, the other girls were not back from dinner yet, and I was able to brush my teeth, change and crawl into bed in peace.

 

***

  
In spite of having taken the potion, like before in the Hospital Wing I found myself in a scene.

“For you to understand your role in all of this, and why you are so important to all of us.” The witch’s presence flared, and then died, leaving me in the scene. I found myself in the Mikaelson family’s village, watching as Esther chanted over a bonfire, while Mikael tackled Nik and Elijah watched, obviously torn.

“Elijah, Elijah, hold him down.” Mikael ordered while Elijah stared in horrified pity at his writhing younger brother.

“Brother,” Nik implored, his glowing golden eyes shinning with confusion and anguish. “Please, don’t let them do this to me.” Mikael, however, moved without pity, chaining Nik to a roughly constructed wooden scaffold. 

“Do it now, Boy! Now!” Mikael shouted at his elder son, and obviously cowed, Elijah moved forward. His eyes shone with apology as he secured Nik’s arm to the scaffold, allowing Mikael to finish binding the younger man while Esther kept chanting in the background.

“So you see, Rowena, this is the curse that you are to lift. You are meant to make Niklaus whole once more, to undo the wrong that Esther was forced to do.” The scene dissolved.

“But there is death associated with the ritual, isn’t there?” I asked.

“Esther used the lifeblood of the doppelgänger to bind Niklaus’s werewolf side, calling on the very essence of the earth and its magic to curse her son. To be free of her magic he must sacrifice one of each of the creatures that he draws his power from, a vampire and a werewolf and finally he must drink the doppelgänger to death.” The witch explained, and although I knew that it was a Sacrifice and that death was required to break it, I had been unaware and unprepared for how great the cost would be. “Your job will be to release the curse from the Moonstone using the life energy from the werewolf, vampire, and doppelgänger to do so.”

“But I’d have to link myself to them.” I  recoiled from the very notion.

“Yes.” The witch replied. 

“But I’m powerful on my own, couldn’t I,” I tried to protest.

“But you will not be nearly powerful enough.” She told me, and I swallowed, recoiling from the notion of purposefully linking myself to living beings about to die, and moreover to three of them in such a short timespan. “This spell is thousands of years old, and rooted in the very magic that first made vampires, when werewolves were a young species.” 

Although I understood the reasoning, knew that the magic was indeed powerful, I still recoiled. When I was younger, while Myrina had been teaching me how to link to creatures and how to siphon energy, I had taken too much and killed the deer that I was linked to. The experience had been horrible, and I had vowed then and there never to practice sacrificial magic. Now, hearing that it was exactly what I was supposed to do for the ritual made my stomach churn.

“You will find the strength, Rowena.” I heard the witch whisper before the dream began to fade.

 

***

 

I woke in my bed, shooting up into a seated position as my mind raced. Neither Myrina nor Elijah had ever spoken to me about the Sacrifice or what it entailed, and I had not dared to ask Nik. Now, I understood why, though I rather wished that I was still naïvely oblivious.

Noting the still-dark sky I lay back down, pulling the blankets up to my chin as I curled into a fetal position on my side, staring out at the moon which hung almost full and bright in the sky. I had never actually met a werewolf, what I knew about them stemmed from what Elijah had told me when he explained the non-human world. I knew that they were born with a gene, and that they had to have killed someone to be cursed with changing each month. Elijah had also told me that their bite was lethal to normal vampires, and that in their wolf form they were savage creatures that retained none of their humanity. In spite of their notorious roots, however, I felt reluctant to sentence any wolf to die, even to free Nik from his curse.

I was far more familiar with vampires, and I knew that they could love just like any witch or human. Elijah and Nik might not be my biological family, but I knew that no matter what they did they both cared for me, and I loved them. Nik was in many regards my best friend, and Elijah was a second father. Killing a vampire I assumed would be far harder, I thought than killing a werewolf, but perhaps that was only because I knew so little about wolves and had never personally met a werewolf whereas I called two vampires family.

The doppelgänger, however, bothered me the most. I knew about Tatia, I had seen her before in memories of Elijah and Nik’s past. She toyed with their affections, using her beauty to beguile them as she took pleasure in separating them and for that I loathed her. What I was unsure of, however, was if her doppelgängers would be anything like her. I lay awake until the sky brightened and the other girls in the dormitory began to stir, filling the quiet hour with thoughts about the Sacrifice and doppelgängers while I tried my best not to dwell on the memories of death that had plagued my recent rest.

When it was finally late enough to be an acceptable breakfast hour I changed and headed down to the deserted Great Hall. As I approached the Gryffindor table, however, Professor Lupin entered the hall, walking brusquely towards me.

“Miss Prince, may I have a word?” He asked, and frowning slightly I followed him obediently out of the hall and into a nearby empty classroom. “How are you, Rowena?” He asked me as we closed the door.

“I’m fine, thanks, Professor.” I replied carefully.

“Please, in private, call me Remus.” He said, offering me a smile. “Though I did want to talk to you about something else.” His expression grew serious. “I was thinking last night, about the bloodline spell that Lily tried. She said that witches of the same bloodline were granted special powers, and ability of sorts to connect to each other and strengthen their power. She used James’s blood, but she was concerned that it would not be enough because she was not of his same bloodline. Could it be possible that these witches who are reaching you are using blood magic?” I paused, thinking his words over as my mind turned back to the dream that I had had the night before involving the Tatia and the way that the doppelgänger’s blood continued to empower Esther’s curse.

“I don’t know.” I replied honestly, looking steadily at Remus as my mind whirled. “Maybe, but I don’t know.” I said softly. “I should go to breakfast.” I excused myself as a group of chatting Ravenclaw girls passed by outside, and he nodded once as I made for the doorway, fiddling all the while with the phial of Elijah’s blood that I kept on me at all times. I forced myself into the Great Hall where I inhaled a slice of toast before hurrying out of the room.

I passed Ginny, Eva, and Amanda entering the Great Hall, barely pausing to say good morning as I hurried back up to Gryffindor Tower. I went straight to my bed, throwing my trunk open as I rifled through it, looking for the Grimoires that Elijah and Nik had given me. Sitting cross legged on my bed, I poured over the books, barely sliding into my first class on time as my mind whirled. All through the lecture my thoughts were consumed with the possibility of tracking the doppelgänger’s bloodline through the sample of Elijah’s blood that he had left for my security. If he and Nik had both become vampires through Tatia’s blood then I should, I thought, be able to trace her bloodline to the present, and from the way that the mysterious witch was communicating with me about the Sacrifice I suspected that there was indeed another doppelgänger. I might not like the Sacrifice, but I knew that it was an inevitable part of my future, and because of that I would rather be prepared.

 

***

 

October passed in a whirlwind of research. I dedicated myself to the spell, only just finishing my required school work as I scrambled to research and write the necessary spell while fending off my father and Remus’s concern. Although I considered reaching out to Myrina, and even drafted a letter at one point, ultimately I decided against it. What I had done, however, was to write to Nik under the pretense of having another dream. Although I was worried that he would know how much blood Elijah had left and grow suspicious at my request to send me his blood without telling my guardian, my luck held and he complied. His package arrived on a Friday, and I had waited impatiently through my classes until I could slip away to the Gryffindor dormitory, glad that Ginny and the other girls were all out. I settled on my bed, partially drawing my hangings as I looked one last time over the spell that I had written and re-written. Finally, content with it, I opened the map that I had taken from the library and poured a couple of drops of Elijah and Nik’s combined blood onto it. I began to chant, calling on the magic as the blood moved from the center of the parchment in a crimson trail towards Prague. When it had stopped moving, I dipped my fingers in the drop, letting the crimson substance cling to my skin as I pulled again on the magic in the blood, following it back to the source that I had initially been directed to. Whatever magical barrier stood between me and my goal seemed to disintegrate as I applied more of my gathered energy to the spell. I poured my magic, my energy, into the words, directing the power in the way that I wanted. I used the blood, sifting through its magical memory until I found the trail that felt instinctively right. Why I could even identify the doppelgänger’s magical signature I was not sure, but it was almost like some other force was guiding my actions, and perhaps, I registered vaguely, some other force was helping me. Although I could not sense the witch’s presence the ease with which I commanded the magic was practically the same as sensing her aura with me.

 

***

 

The first thing that I was aware of was the darkness of the club’s interior penetrated by the piercing brightness of errant strobe lights. There was loud music that caused my pulse to jump in time with its beat. I took a few moments to realize where I was and who I was supposed to be looking at, but then I saw her. The doppelgänger’s face was the exact same as Tatia’s, and I was sure that if the two stood beside each other then they would indistinguishable from each other. The main difference with this doppelgänger was her hair, which hung in long loose curls down her back instead of waist-length braids. As though she sensed my presence, however, the easy alluring smile fell from her lips and she made her way off the dance floor, allowing me to see her better as she exited the club. She wore skin tight leather pants and a royal purple top that looked fantastic on her slim yet curvy frame.

Outside of the club the doppelgänger looked around carefully, as though expecting to see someone approach her. She frowned as no one did, before turning on her heel and walking away down the street, her hips swaying seductively while her hair bounced. Although I was tempted to follow her, I could sense from her aura that she was a vampire. As I had recently learned, the doppelgänger had to be human for Nik to be able to drink her to death so instead I let her go while I pulled back to the magic.

 

***

 

I focused back in on the magic, following the trail past this vampiric doppelgänger and feeling as I was pulled along another magical connection. Opening my eyes I saw the blood moving of its own volition away from Prague, drawn by the magic towards the eastern coast of North America. When it had stopped in Virginia I dipped my fingers in again, renewing my hold on the magic as I had with the first doppelgänger. I closed my eyes again, and was sucked into another vision, this time with a very human girl.

 

***

 

In my mind’s eye I saw a girl not much younger than I was with dark hair and an olive complexion. She wore a gymnastics leotard and stood with an African American girl and a blonde at what appeared to be some sort of show.

“Don’t worry Elena, they’ll come.” The little African American girl soothed her friend who stared worriedly out at a gathering crowd of family and friends.

“But what if they don’t, Bonnie?” The girl who I knew, aesthetic appearances aside, instinctively was the doppelgänger.

“Then the show will go on.” The blonde asserted.

“That’s mean, Caroline!” The African American girl, Bonnie, admonished.

“But it’s true. We’ve worked too hard to just give up.” Caroline dismissed, and the doppelgänger, Elena nodded in dejected acceptance.

“Wait, Elena, look!” Bonnie pointed towards the door, which had opened to admit a brunette couple, a young strawberry blonde woman and a younger brunette boy. “There they are.” Music played through the gymnasium speakers began and all three girls headed to the center of the floor along with a good dozen other children as they began a rhythmic gymnastic routine of sorts.

I lingered in the vision for far longer than I had stayed with the first vampiric doppelgänger, watching the girl whose murder I would be an accomplice to while my gut churned all the while.

 

***

  
When I finally returned to the present  I found myself seated on my bed before the bloodied map, breathing heavily as I processed the gravity of the information that I had just uncovered. Not only had I found one doppelgänger, Elena, I had also discovered a previous doppelgänger, and since she was a vampire I concluded that she must at some point have crossed Nik. What I was unsure of, however, was what to do with the information I had learned. The image of the girl, Elena, floated across my subconscious, and especially having seen her family I knew that I could not simply turn her over to Nik now. I might love him as a confidant and a bed friend, but I did not have it in me right now to perform as was required. As I heard voices outside of the dormitory, I quickly folded up the map, and tossed the blanket over the grimoires and drew the hangings around my bed. I was mildly hungry, but after using so much magic my exhaustion overpowered any desire to make my way down to the kitchens, and instead I found myself falling sound asleep.

 


	12. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's powers continue to grow.

**Disclaimer** : I still own nothing recognized either as JK Rowling's or Julie Plec and the CW crew's.

 **AN** : So first and foremost thank you all for reading! Your support is really encouraging! I would, however, also love to hear more from you guys! So please, please, please, leave me a review? It would make my day, and maybe help me write faster! I really want to know what you guys think!

* * *

 

_**Ten** _

_**Growing Pains** _

* * *

 

"So, what do you reckon they're going to do this year?" Somehow, while I had spent hours distracted from my own life, September and most of October had passed and Halloween was fast approaching.

"I want them to have those eyeballs that you were telling me about!" I was seated in the Gryffindor Common Room with Collin and his younger brother, Dennis. Ginny was off watching the team's quidditch practice, but considering the grey skies and strong winds I preferred to stay inside. While I enjoyed the magical sport, and found flying a fun past time Ginny was determined to make the team, devoutly watching the practices when the team's Captain, Oliver Wood, would allow it. My distraction had barely seemed to affect her because she had taken to flying in every moment of her spare time. In addition to saving our friendship, her distraction worked well enough because it gave me time to work more on my spells. In the week, therefore, since I had successfully located Elena I did my best to show more interest in going with her to fly. Watching the team practices in the declining weather, however, was beyond my interest and, in my opinion, the bounds of any reasonable friendship. Eva and Amanda were on to a new phase of makeup and the allegedly all-new Fall Fashion, so I tried to avoid them. Sam and Aaron on the other hand had taken to going off on their own, disappearing for hours on end, and abandoning Collin. Although Dennis had his own friends, it was clear by the amount of time that he spent with Collin, and the way that the older boy accepted his brother, that they were close. Without Ginny, but needing to socialize somehow, I had inserted myself into their mini-friend group.

On occasion, when I was working in the library, Harry would join me, and a few times Hermione had even stopped by. In spite of her annoying introduction, the bushy-haired witch was growing on me. She was incredibly smart and talented, and her academic vigor made me feel at home. Mentally, I imagined introducing her to Elijah, and I could easily picture how well they would get along with their insatiable desire to read and never-ending search for knowledge.

Thinking about Elijah I felt a twinge of guilt. There was no news from either him or Myrina. They were both abroad, trying to discover the cause of my dreams, and so I had not written to my guardian recently, knowing that he would be hard to reach and that my doing so could expose our relationship. Myrina I had thought about, perhaps more than Elijah, as I delved deeper into the magical requirements of the Sacrifice ritual.

I had been careful, but I was steadily using the Grimoires and working with increased vigor to build up my magical stamina. Myrina had already taught me that the only way to get better at magic was to practice so I meditated and worked on my senses and an ever-increasing number of spells. If Elijah, or even Nik, knew that I was practicing so much on my own then I was sure that they would have been furious. Even my father would consider taking away the Grimoires I thought. Something, however, in my gut told me that I needed to be stronger, and that no matter what Elijah and my father might say about me having time to learn I did not have such a luxury.

* * *

 

"Earth to Rowena!" I turned my attention back to the Creevey brothers.

"Sorry." I apologized weakly, feeling like I spent far too much time with my mind elsewhere, but equally unable to stop my mental wanderings.

"We were talking about the Halloween show, what do you think Dumbledore will do this year?" Dennis asked.

"Dancing skeletons? A headless hunt?" I forced myself to reengage with the conversation at hand. By the time that they had moved onto banshee bands and ghoul groups, however, I was quick to abandon the brothers to their discussion in favor of a soaking wet Ginny who I had spotted climbing back into the tower. Although it was a change of face, Ginny's excitement over quidditch was almost no better to debates over various magical Halloween entertainment groups. Still, I listened while she changed into dry clothes and together we headed down to dinner together.

* * *

 

The Saturday of Halloween dawned bright and early on an overly excited castle. As the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, the third year students were excited to leave the grounds while the first and second years were left to watch forlornly as the rest of the castle departed.

A few older students opted to remain, but I slipped quietly out of the Common Room to avoid having to be overly cheery about the evening's impending sugar fest. Halloween had always carried mixed feelings for me as I mourned the anniversary of my mother's death. As I did not have my own memories of her I always wanted to know more, but I also knew that my father preferred not to speak about her, especially not on this anniversary, so I did not ask.

I headed somewhat automatically towards the library, however, halfway there I realized that my father was no longer the only person in the castle with knowledge of my mother. I backtracked, heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. I hesitated outside of the door, aware that Remus was inside, but not quite brave enough to knock.

I had spoken to Remus several times over the past month. He had continued to research how to help me, and I felt much more comfortable with him, but what I wanted to speak to him about now was different from the conversations about magic that we had shared. Still, I reasoned, in talking about magic he had revealed more about my mother than I was used to hearing in such a short time. Sure, my father had told me about her, but I did not like to make him upset and talking about her clearly still affected him.

"Rowena." I looked up, startled to see Remus standing in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?" He offered without preamble, and I stepped silently inside of his office. "Are you alright? Is this about the magic?" He inquired.

"I'm fine, I actually," I hesitated. "There was something that I was wondering if I could talk to you about," I tried again.

"But you're not sure how to ask me, or if I'll be upset." Remus concluded.

"Well," I edged.

"You want to know about your mother because I was friends with her, and today is the anniversary of her death." Remus guessed, and I nodded silently. "Why don't we have a cup of tea, it's rather cold outside, and while I put the kettle on you can think about what you want to know." I found myself sinking into a surprisingly comfortable arm chair inside of his office. While Remus readied the tea I let my mind race uninterrupted, trying to figure out what I wanted to know most about my mother.

"Did she know that you are a werewolf?" The question tumbled out, uncontrolled, after Remus had handed me my cup of hot tea. He froze halfway between standing and sitting, and I scrambled to make my intentions clear. "I'm sorry, I can feel it, in your aura, I know you're not human, not that I care, just were you," I trailed off, wishing that I had contained the stupid question.

"She did." Remus put me out of my misery and answering the question while he sat down fully. "You know, most people in the wizarding world do not take such an approach. Werewolves are looked down upon as subhuman. We turn into monsters, and we condemn others to be like us." Remus watched my face.

"But my mother didn't believe that, did she?" I pressed, desperate for reassurance that my mother was not so biased.

"No, Lily did not. She never told me that she could sense it in my aura. I believe that she just figured it out. It was actually a whole year and a half before my best friends did." Remus explained.

"Neither do I." I said, and he frowned slightly, prompting a further explanation. "I don't believe that you are a monster or subhuman."

"You don't know how much that means to hear that, especially from you." Remus said softly, and I could see the sincerity in his gaze.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I know that you are truly your mother's daughter." I swallowed, balking at the words that I had heard before from my father, but that affected me strongly nevertheless because of how Remus had known, and obviously respected my mother.

"What else can you tell me about her? My father has told me about her a little, but he does not like to talk much about her. He still misses her very much, but I never knew her." Remus settled back in his chair, and the hours began to pass

We were interrupted, however, by a sharp rap on the door, and I jumped in my seat, startled to realize that it was my father. He entered, at Remus's indication, appearing surprised to find me in the other Professor's office.

"Remus, your potion, and might we have your office for the moment?" My father drawled, proffering a steaming goblet to his colleague.

"Of course, thank you for this, Severus." Remus replied, standing and taking the goblet as he left the office.

"I was wondering where you were today." My father said, after Remus had left.

"I wanted to be alone at first, but then I passed Remus' office." I replied with a shrug.

"And you decided to stop in?" My father pressed.

"Yes, I did." I replied, and he made a softly dismissive sound.

"It's Halloween." He noted.

"I know." I stated flatly. "And I remember the significance." I added.

"Last year you came to see me." He pointed out.

"I didn't want to make you sad." I confessed, prompted by his mildly accusatory tone.

"So you came to Lupin instead?" He demanded, and my stomach flip flopped again, though I felt a swell of determination grow in my stomach.

"Yes." I held his gaze without pause.

"I see." He said quietly, and the defeat was almost palpable in his tone of voice.

"You don't like to talk to me about her, you tell me what you think I should know as her daughter, but you always are sad after, I didn't want to make you more upset. I never want to make you sad, so I thought that asking Remus would be better. He also knew her, but he doesn't seem as upset when he talks about her." I tried to explain, feeling the sudden need to make him understand why I had decided not to go directly to him.

"I love your mother very much, Rowena, but there are certain actions that I cannot take back, and that is why it is difficult for me to talk about her." My father spoke carefully.

"I know, you have your regrets, but they can't bring her back and they don't answer any of my questions about her!" I burst out, before pushing past him out of the office. From the moment that the words had fallen from my lips I knew that I should not have said them, but I could not help myself, so I left with a growing pit of guilt as I passed Remus and hurried off to the safety of the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 

Although it helped nothing, alone in the dormitory I pulled out the phial of Elijah and Nik's blood that was already missing about half of its precious contents. While I had used about one quarter on the map to determine the location of the doppelgängers, the rest had become an addicting draw.

Unable to help myself after first seeing the doppelgängers, I found myself reaching out to them several times over the past weeks. The vampire, Katherine, lived a wild life, reveling constantly in her undead status and using her abilities to her advantage while flitting from place to place, seemingly without a care in the world. She kept few possessions, compelling whatever she needed and staying only in the fanciest of accommodations. I spied on her about once a week, perhaps a little more frequently, unable to resist my own curiosity, and each time that I watched her she was somewhere else. From Europe to Asia and back again, I found part of myself enjoying her lifestyle, and almost wishing that I could live like that. Of course I knew that Nik and Elijah could go anywhere they pleased, that they had houses and connections, and could compel everything that they would ever desire, but that was never a side to them that I really saw. Sure, Elijah and I travelled a lot, but we almost always had a house and would stay for at least a month in a location, touring about and he worked hard to ensure that in spite of my new surroundings there was still consistency that surrounded me.

I knew of course that part of our travels were to ensure that I remained hidden from Elijah and Nik's enemies, and that my staying in one place for too long would be too dangerous, however, we never strayed far from the UK. Before I had attended Hogwarts I had lived throughout the UK, and even in North America for a time, and we had travelled to Asia and South to the Caribbean and about, but the freedom that Katherine enjoyed was something different and all together appealing.

My draw to Elena, the human doppelgänger was considerably different. Although I loved my life with Elijah, watching the Gilbert family was equally addicting to me. With a mother, father, and younger brother, Elena had the ideal family life. Her aunt, Jenna, was also frequently around, and the warmth of their family home was something that I had never experienced, but always longed for.

So, night after night, I found myself pouring a tiny drop of the brothers' blood onto my finger tips and reaching along the magic to the doppelgänger, and I would sit and watch as Miranda, Greyson, or Jenna read Elena a story every night before tucking her bed. Sometimes, I saw, one of the women would even lie down and snuggled with the little girl, and somewhere inside my own chest I felt a pang of longing for a mother or at least a mother-like figure to do that for me.

* * *

 

As I sat on the bed on Halloween afternoon, however, it was a different scene that I watched. While Bonnie and Caroline had featured in my visions before, sometimes sleeping over at the Gilbert household, I did not usually see them.

Considering the earlier hour, however, the girls were at school enjoying their lunch break and gossiping over the school drama. As I watched, Elena and Caroline planned a Thanksgiving dinner in the town square, confusing me with their friendly but competitive interaction.

Sure I knew that not everyone at Hogwarts were friends, but I had endeavored not to cause any direct confrontations on my own behalf. My brother and Draco hated each other, sure, but for whatever reason I intrigued the Malfoy Heir more than causing him to hate me. When we saw each other, we were friendly, we teased and bantered, and talked until someone would inevitably come, and we would hurry to go our separate ways. Why that was, or what I had done to earn his unlikely friendship I was unsure, but I did not begrudge it. I had my own tiffs, especially with Ginny, Eva, and Amanda, but Elijah had always counseled me not to let my anger get the better of me and I endeavored to follow his advice. At the same time, however, Elena and Caroline seemed to base their relationship simply on their mutual jealousy of each other, and moreover it seemed perfectly acceptable.

"Do you think we could get Kimberly to come?" Caroline interjected in my vision.

"Of course she would, Miss Mystic Falls's job is to be at these things and, one day, it will be little girls asking us to come to their school-sponsored events." Elena said, and although Caroline smiled, it seemed to be forced.

"Both of you?" Bonnie asked, raising a thick dark eyebrow, obviously tempting the conversation and barely concealed tension.

"Well," Elena said, hesitating as her dark eyes found Caroline's bright blue gaze.

"Of course Elena's going to get it." Caroline snapped, standing and stomping away.

"Will I see you later to go Trick-or-Treating?" Elena called after her, as though the blonde was not stomping angrily away.

"Yeah, maybe!" Caroline shouted back, barely looking back over her shoulder.

"What did I say?" Elena looked helplessly at Bonnie who gave her a shrug, also standing.

"My grams is picking me up early today, something about a family thing. I really hope that she doesn't talk about witches again, I mean it was so embarrassing last time and I really want to go Trick-or-Treating with you instead." Bonnie disappeared, leaving Elena and her purple sparkly notebook with rough plans alone. I kept watching as the girl doodled in said notebook, but then I was jerked out of the vision.

* * *

 

"Rowena?" Ginny demanded as she stared at the phial of blood in my hands and the stain on my fingers. "What's going on?" She demanded. "What are you doing?" She hurried over to the bed.

"It's fine, Gin, it's not what it looks like." I said quickly, capping the phial before its precious contents could spill.

"So it's not like you're using blood and that other magic of yours?" She asked, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

"Well, it is that, but I'm in control, it's perfectly safe." I tried to reassure her, and my best friend frowned.

"Last time that you used magic you almost died." She pointed out, and I sighed.

"What I did that night, in the Chamber, Ginny, that was different, it was very strong magic, it nearly killed me because the magic flows through the witch's body, and I wasn't strong enough to handle it. I can handle this, I know what I'm doing and I am in control." Ginny's face was still ashen as she regarded me with wide eyes.

"Does your dad know?" She asked, softly.

"You can't tell him." I implored her desperately, knowing all the while how guilty the request made me look in my best friend's eyes.

"So this is something that you have completely under control, but your father can't know?" She asked, and I swallowed, knowing that she had me.

"It's not that I'm using magic that concerns him, it's what I'm doing. He wouldn't approve, and I don't want him to worry." I tried to explain to her.

"But if you're not in danger, then why would he worry?" Ginny demanded.

"Because he's over protective." I said, glancing out at the darkening sky. "Why don't I just wash up though, and then I'm sure that the feast will be starting soon." I offered and, hesitantly, she nodded.

We headed down to the Great Hall in its pumpkin-bedecked splendor together. Although she still eyed me warily, Ginny and I enjoyed a pleasant enough conversation, and when Collin and Dennis joined us it became exponentially more lively.

* * *

 

In spite of my friends' joy, however, I could not quite shake thoughts of Elena and trick-or-treating from my mind. It was not something that I had ever done, and a small part of me resented the fact that I had been unable to do such, even though I knew that logically the tradition was utterly impractical. Furthermore, thoughts of the doppelgänger also made me think about my own absent mother and, as I was wont to do, to wonder about what my life might have been like if I had been raised with both a mother and a father and no prophecy hanging over either my or my brother's head.

Thinking about Harry, I glanced down the table, spying him seated between Ron and Hermione. From the way that he acted, and the fact that my father had asked me specifically not to speak about the prophecy, I doubted that he even knew why he and his parents had been targeted. Part of me wondered if he knew at all that they were specifically chosen. Watching as he laughed at something that Ron had said while Hermione stifled her own mirth, I decided that he was unaware. Surely, he knew that his parents had died tonight, but he seemed less affected than I was. I reasoned though, without any parenting or knowledge of Lily or James then how could he really grieve. I had a hard enough time learning about my mother and I still had my father to remind me about why he loved her so much.

Therefore, with dampened spirits, I left the meal early, as dessert was finishing, not in the mood to stuff myself with sweets and eager to crawl into bed. I arrived back at the Portrait Hole to a scene of panic. The portrait itself was slashed horrendously, and although there was no one there at present I could still feel residual energy. Extending my senses automatically, I caught the fast-disappearing energy of something magical, not quite wizard, but not quite human. Before I could decide what to do, however, there were the sounds of other students arriving. Deciding quickly that I did not want to be caught again, I turned and headed down the hallway away from the damage and the chaos of returning students. When the din was crazy enough, I headed cautiously back, mingling easily with my fellow Gryffindors.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded.

"The Fat Lady, someone cut up the portrait." I replied.

"Were you there?" Dennis demanded.

"Do you reckon it was Black's work?" Collin asked simultaneously.

"Are you okay?" Ginny overrode the two boys' questions.

"I just saw after, I took the long way back to the tower, I wanted to walk off some of the feast." I lied. "I don't know that it was Black, but who would so such a thing. If it was him too, then how did he get into the castle in the first place, the outside is surrounded by dementors, it would have been impossible for him to even get inside in the first place." I reasoned, trying not to think about the accomplice in my mother's murder being inside the castle, and Dennis frowned.

"What's wrong? Why are we all stuck out here? Did Neville forget the password again?" I looked around and saw a new wave of students arriving, including my brother, Ron, and Hermione. Percy Weasley, the Head boy, shouldered his way through the crowd, taking one look at the portrait before sending students off in search of Professors.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and my father appeared almost magically, sweeping easily through the crowd of Gryffindors. My father's appearance seemed to surprise my other peers, but not me as his dark eyes took in the scene, and more aptly, spotted me in the crowd. He seemed to relax a little as he swept onwards through the Gryffindors to take in the ruined portrait.

"Everyone, back to the Great Hall. Professor Snape, bring the Slytherins, Professor Lupin, alert Professors Flitwick and Sprout to bring their Houses as well. Professor McGonagall, please begin by escorting your house to the Great Hall. We will be conducting a thorough search of the castle for the perpetrator." Professor Dumbledore stated, and I found myself being swept away.

"I need to get something." I said as a lame excuse, before I turned and I fought the tide of terrified students, now all whispering about Black and the purported break in. I found Professor McGonagall, as my father had already departed.

"I left the feast early, Professor, I went for a walk, and got back just before everyone else." I hesitated, glancing around to make sure that no one who should not be around was there. "I felt something, it wasn't a wizard exactly, but it wasn't quite animal either." I explained softly, and she frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked sharply, keenly.

"I felt an aura. It was magical, but not a witch or wizard, it was almost like an animal." I tried to better explain what I had felt, and she nodded, before glancing behind me.

"That could be very helpful information." She acknowledged, wrapping a hand around my shoulders, and walking me down to the Great Hall. Halfway there, my father passed us. His tightly strained face told me that my father had known when I failed to appear with the other students.

"Is everything alright, Professor McGonagall?" He remained professional as there were other students with us in the hallway.

"Yes, Professor Snape." McGonagall assured him, as she passed him, guiding me into the hall. I nodded slightly to my father as I passed, and then I found myself surrounded by my fellow Gryffindors.

The hall was quickly filled with excited students exchanging stories, and the name Sirius Black was on the tip of everyone's tongue. Especially given the day, I could not help when my own thoughts turned to the escapee in question. Had he specifically chosen today, the anniversary of my mother and James's deaths to finish off the last publicly known member of their family? How close had I come to losing my brother? And, worse, how great was the threat still? Surely, I reasoned, he would not risk an attack now that the castle was on alert, but still I lifted my torso up, reassuring myself by finding where Harry's sleeping bag was positioned between Ron and Hermiones'.

As everyone settled down, and the uproar dimmed to a constant whispering, Professor Dumbledore gave instructions to the Prefects and put Percy Weasley as Head Boy in charge and then left. Lying in my own cushy purple sleeping bag, however, I was unable to sleep so instead I began to extend my senses. If it had been Sirius Black, then I had felt his aura earlier. I knew what to look for, and if we caught him then my brother would be that much safer, and maybe I could feel a little peace in recapturing the man who had led to my mother's murder, and subsequently caused my father so much grief. The Hall had an overwhelming number of magical auras, but I pushed past them, searching for the one that mattered to me. I could feel the various auras of the professors searching the castle, and a faint trace of their magic. I did my best, however, to skim over their auras, searching ahead of them for where I thought Black might flee, however, instead of finding what I suspected was Black's aura, a cold filled my senses. I fought it, trying to return to the safety of the warmth and magic in the Great Hall, but I seemed to be a beacon to them, the dementors, I realized, and helplessly I felt my consciousness slipping as another aura entered my senses.

"You need to retract your power, Rowena, they are drawn to you because of your power. You have too much of it for them to resist." It was the witch from before, the one who had been showing me the Mikaelsons' past.

"I don't know how!" I replied mentally, shouting in anguish as I fought as best as I could against the dementors' hold.

"You must calm yourself, Rowena, your fear is feeding them. You channel your magic to defend yourself, and it's drawing them to you." The witch explained, and I frowned inwardly as I tried to retract my senses, but found myself trapped.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"You have over extended your senses. You need to bring your magic back, to reign in your power." The witch explained. "The way that you were taught to expand your senses, do the opposite. Draw your power back, focus on yourself, and on breaking that connection." She continued. I did my best, and gradually felt as though I could pull back from what felt like the endless chasm of cold. "You must be careful, this power that you have, when it leaks out of you, when you do not contain it then creatures like the dementors will inexplicably be drawn to you." I pulled all the power back into myself.

"Very good." She praised me. "You're making good progress for someone so young. But you'll have to beware of the witches who would seek use your powers to their benefit."

"Esther and Dahlia you mean?" I asked, remembering the names from the memories.

"Yes, but I fear, child, that there may be another witch even closer you," suddenly, her voice grew dim, and I could feel as our connection was severed.

"I have said too much, the ancestors are interfering because they do not approve of my warning you. Be careful Rowena, remember, you are more powerful than even the Mikaelsons know, and that could be your salvation. Guard your power and your knowledge." The connection that had been waning at an alarmingly fast rate was severed completely, and I found myself lying wide awake in the Great Hall. Looking around me, most of the students were asleep, or else feigning slumber. I settled back into my surprisingly comfy sleeping bag, but as I closed my eyes to return to sleep I felt something, a cooler essence trail. Years of practice told me that it was a vampire's aura, and that the individual was very close, and also very familiar. My eyes shot open again, and as silently as I could, I got out of my sleeping bag. Percy Weasley, who was put in charge descended unsurprisingly almost at once.

"I have to pee." I lied, and he quickly called over a Hufflepuff Prefect to take me. She walked me out of the hall, but we had barely gotten to the stairs before Professor McGonangall appeared, almost as if I had called her by magic.

"I can take her from here." She dismissed my guide with a nod, and the girl turned to head back into the hall.

"I need to speak to Professor Snape." I told her quietly.

"He sent me to get you." She replied. "Why did you need to see him?" She asked as she headed off towards the main courtyard.

"I think we have a guest." I replied and she nodded once.

"He said that you'd know." She said crisply, her lips pinching into a thin line of obvious disapproval.

"How did you know that he was here? And why is he even here?" I asked, trying to be vague just in case anyone was listening.

"Our wards sensed that someone was loitering. They're set to detect his kind." Professor McGonagall met my level of vagueness as we exited the castle, heading through the cold pre-dawn morning to the castle gates.

* * *

 

I saw where Nik was because of the group that had gathered. My father, Professor Dumbledore, and Remus were all standing surrounded by a pearly white glow. Although Nik had been talking to my father, when I appeared he cut off, his attention refocusing.

"Ah, my Little Witch." He smirked slightly. "That was fast. I knew you'd come."

"I could feel you from inside the castle." I replied with a little shrug, and his smirk widened.

"Your powers are expanding, excellent." I was not entirely sure that I either liked or felt comfortable with this Nik. He was acting far too smug, like I was his possession to be used at will. Sure, Myrina had warned me before that Klaus would come and use me as a weapon to his benefit, but never once in the time that I had known Nik had he ever alluded to such inclinations. Now, however, as I looked at him, I felt my spine stiffen and my magic bristle.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, and my voice was maybe more harsh than it should have been. My father moved back, away from Nik, towards me. He put a careful hand on my shoulder, seemingly ready to jump in if needed.

"There was an attack on the school a break in by a dangerous criminal." Nik's tone was almost condescending as he moved, clasping his hands behind his back, a stance that only served to further aggravate me.

"How did you know?" I fought a frown, and did my best to keep my magic suppressed.

"I have my ways of knowing if you're ever in danger." He replied, and I glanced behind me to my father, but his stony countenance told me that it was not he who had summoned Nik.

"You're spying on me?" I demanded angrily, and only my father's hand kept me from taking a step forward. Almost automatically, my magic rose as an apparent defense, my annoyance calling on it, and I found myself shocked by the speed and fervor with which my powers flared.

Nik frowned, looking carefully at me. "What's wrong, Little Witch?" He demanded, and my father tensed behind me while Professor Dumbledore pinned me with a sharp look.

"What do you mean?" My father demanded, looking over me to Nik, who was trapped on the other side of the invisible magical barrier. As though my power called on it though, the wards seemed to flash before my eyes, my magic connecting with them, and all three Professors jumped.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagall demanded, looking to Professor Dumbledore for answers.

"Rowena?" My father spun me to face him.

"I don't know what's happening, it's like I can't control it." I whispered, meeting his dark, concerned gaze.

"Albus." Lupin said hoarsely, from behind me, while Nik shot a concerned look around, and then I could feel the dementors. Whatever warmth the white glow had given us was rapidly being depleted. My father and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall all drew their wands simultaneously, and a great silver doe flew out of my father's followed by a tabby cat from Professor McGonagall and a phoenix from Professor Dumbledore. The dementors, who had been approaching at a terrifying speed froze, shooting away from the strengthened blast of white light, and my father hugged me to him. Outside the wards Nik watched the show of magic carefully, though his gaze remained fixed on me.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall demanded, her wand still held aloft, warding off the dementors, while I felt an itching sensation filling my limbs.

"It's her magic." Nik explained. "As Rowena grows, her magic does as well, child witches are rare enough, usually a witch would only be demonstrating their accidental magic at about her age. Elijah said that she began to demonstrate signs before she was six months old." My father's grip tightened protectively around me.

"So what does all of this mean?" He asked, while Nik turned his gaze to me.

"As Rowena enters puberty, her magic will continue to expand exponentially. She is starting to come into her full powers. It's still early, and hard to tell how powerful she will be ultimately, but if this is any indication," Nik said, and I looked back at him switching my gaze between my father and Nik.

"What can you do to help her?" My father ground out.

"There's not much that I can do." Nik replied, as I turned back to him. "She needs a witch to teach her how to regain control of her powers." Unbidden, the faceless witch who had been helping me came to mind, as did her warning.

"Myrina?" My father asked sharply.

"Elijah's witch is halfway across the globe right now, she's looking into other leads. He is somewhere in North America I believe." Nik replied dismissively.

"Not Myrina." I found myself whispering, unsure of what caused me to whisper the words.

"Little Witch?" Nik's gaze snapped to me, and my father, if possible, tensed even more.

"I don't know why, but not Myrina. Not right now." I whispered, as Nik glanced over my head to my father.

"It's just a feeling?" He asked, and I nodded silently, glancing up to my father. "Have you ever had these feelings before?" Nik pressed, and I turned back to him.

"I thought I should trust you." I replied softly.

"And?" Nik pressed.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling that I get when I'm with you!" I exclaimed, unsure of what he wanted from me and he sighed, also obviously frustrated.

"What made you trust me?" He asked carefully after a tense pause.

"I'm not sure." I replied, and he looked past me to my father.

"Can you come here, Little Witch? I want you to take my hand." He extended a palm, and I glanced up at my father. I nodded once, and then stepped forward, feeling the wards around the school shimmer as I passed through them. Behind me, my father, Lupin, and the two professors closed in, stepping closer to the border, but not quite over it. I took Nik's extended palm, his skin surprisingly warm to my touch.

"Can you feel it now, Little Witch? What made you want to trust me?" He asked, and although I began to say no, I hesitated. I extended my senses, searching for what still made me feel like I could trust him in spite of everything that everyone else, Elijah and my father included, had warned me about.

"Earlier, at first, I was nervous because you were upset, angry, and it wasn't like you. Your aura was," I paused trying to come up with the correct term, "cold. It felt hostile, and dangerous." I said softly, staring down at where he held my hands gently in his own.

"And now?" He pressed, his tone of voice softening as well.

"It's like your aura has changed, it's calmer, warming in a sense, and it makes me feel safe." I replied, glancing carefully up at Nik.

"And this is the same sense that tells you not to trust Myrina?" He asked, and I paused, wondering if I should tell him about the other witch's warning before deciding not to mention my newest mentor, and sticking with what I knew.

"Yes." I said, and Nik's gaze narrowed in suspicion, but he could not say anything.

"And you're telling me the truth?" He asked sharply.

"Why would I lie?" I replied evenly, though my magic flared again, and he let out a long exhale, moving a hand to settle heavily on my shoulder.

"I would not advise you to lie to me, Little Witch." He warned, lowering his gaze to meet mine. "Especially not about this. The amount of power that you have right now can be dangerous, and if you don't tell me everything right now then I won't be able to help you." His voice held a faint edge to it, and although I felt apprehension about lying, I refused to waver.

"I'm not lying, Nik. It's the same sense when I was last with Myrina, something was not right." I replied evenly.

"I will look into it." Nik said, straightening. "Until then, I am going to find someone else to come and help you with your magic. You need to be able to control it, but you can't keep bottling it up either. It's too much to suppress, and you'll need help to release it safely. The grimoires that Elijah and I have given you, have you been practicing any magic recently?" Nik's gaze remained locked with mine, though he now stood above me. Again, I considered telling him, but quickly thought better of it. Minimal though the connection that I shared with Elena might be, I wanted to protect her.

"No." I replied, and then dropped his gaze, amending my statement to sound more truthful "Well, nothing big. A few little things." He caught my chin, meeting my gaze with open suspicion.

"And you were careful?" He drilled.

"Yes." I replied with my own reproachful glare, and his expression softened.

"You know I'm only worried about your welfare, Little Witch." He said, and I sighed.

"I know." I admitted. "So you'll bring another witch then?" I asked. "To help me?" He gave me a smile.

"I'll make the call now." He replied.

"I think it will stop the dreams too." I said, before he could go, and he stopped.

"What do you mean?" My father was faster to interject.

"The dementors, they are drawn to my power, and they weaken my mind. If I can contain my magic then they won't be drawn in as much and my occlumency can protect me." Nik was silent for a few minutes.

"And these dreams, have they continued? Gotten any worse?" He asked

"No." I replied, and he nodded.

"I'll make the call now." He turned to look over at my father. "Can I take her with me past the magical barriers?" My father frowned immediately.

"No, the dementors make that too dangerous." He replied.

"I am going to call Elijah, and update him. He will demand to speak to her to make sure that she is alright." Nik brandished the silver mobile device, his eyes flashing momentarily.

"I will make a room where it is allowed, I can drop the magic, and permit the device to work and Miss Prince will continue to be protected by the castle's barriers." Professor Dumbledore offered.

"But he isn't invited in." Professor McGonagall protested, and I could hear for the first time evident concern in her voice.

"And therefore," Professor Dumbledore turned his gaze on Nik. "I must ask that you give your word that you will never harm any student at Hogwarts, and I must implore you not to attack any Professor or guest." Nik glanced down at me, and I looked up at him.

"Please?" It was so soft that I barely heard it, but his heightened senses picked up on it with no apparent difficulty.

"You have my word." Nik said after a pause, though his gaze remained on me.

"Then, I invite you in." I felt the magic in the wards shift, as Nik brought me back over the line of magic. As I passed through the wards crackled again, and Nik held tighter to my hand as I fought a shiver at the amount of power at my fingertips. I could feel that all I had to do was reach out and channel the ward, and worse, I was tempted to do it.

"Little Witch?" Nik drew my attention away from the pulsing magic and to him instead. "Come on." He seemed to sense what I could not vocalize, and he drew me close to his body, and nodded at my father and the other three Professors, and we headed back up the lawn, but surprisingly not straight to Dumbledore's office. Instead, I found myself on the seventh floor corridor, and ushered into a room that I had never known about before.

I could feel the magic for a moment that engulfed the room, almost as though this was the true center of the Castle's magic, and then it cut off. I looked around in surprise, feeling my own magic, but it was no longer added to by the castle and its inhabitants. I looked over to Professor Dumbeldore, who gave a mysterious smile.

"Something's different." Remus noted.

"There's no magic in here, the Castle's magic, the other students, I can't feel anything. Only us." I could have sworn that Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, if possible, even brighter. Nik on the other hand, withdrew the phone again, and dialed a number from heart.

"Everything is fine. Rowena is fine." Were his first words on our end as his gaze moved to me. "She needs some help controlling her magic, she's coming into more of her powers." I looked back at him, and a moment later he was holding the phone out to me. I took it without question, turning away from the other occupants in the room.

"'Lijah?" I asked softly

"I'm here, Rowena." My guardian replied. "I can be back in a matter of hours. How are you feeling? What is happening?"

"I'm fine." I hurried to reassure him. "I just," I tried to explain, "the magic, it's so strong." I whispered.

"Niklaus will help you, Rowena, can you trust him?" Elijah asked.

"I do." I glanced back at Nik, and for a moment I saw his lips quirk in the beginnings of a smile.

"Good. He will help you. I will be there later in the day. Do you want me to bring Myrina?" I froze, unsure of what to say, and then Nik was there, holding a hand out for the phone. He walked away from me, speaking quietly, no doubt telling my guardian about my bad feelings about the other witch. I felt a pit of dread in my stomach when I thought about what the future would hold for her, but my father was there, a pillar of comfort before I could dwell too long on it. He pressed a silent kiss to the top of my head, his hand resting firmly on my shoulder, protective of me.

Nik returned, handing the phone back to me, and I took it.

"Rowena?" Elijah asked, and although his voice was not harsh, I could sense the undercurrent of tension that seemed to come from him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"I'm on my way." He told me, and forgetting for a moment that he could not see me I nodded.

"Alright." I amended verbally.

"We're going to adjust your timetable. You need time to develop all of your different powers. You're doing very well in school right now, but this other power, it can't keep overwhelming you, do you understand?" Elijah explained.

"I do." I replied softly.

"Very well, I'll see you in a matter of hours." Elijah said, and then the call disconnected, and I looked back to Nik.

"You're a vampire, and I need a witch mentor, but Myrina's not trustworthy." I began. "Who are you going to have train me?" I asked.

"I have a lot of witches that I know, Little Witch. All of them are loyal to me, and if they prove not to be then I'll find other ones." He replied.

"What about," I cut myself off, unable to stop myself from looking at the other figures in the room. Nik's gaze narrowed, and then he pinned Professor Dumbledore with a glare.

"Leave." He ordered Professors, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus. I had a feeling that he would also have preferred if my father left, but he knew better than to make such a demand.

"You will keep Rowena with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"She is not leaving my eyesight until I am sure that her magic is under her control." Nik replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And we'll just stay in here?" I looked around the empty room, mentally comparing it to the comfort of the last house that he, Elijah, and I had stayed in, and before my eyes the empty room began to vanish, the first floor of the house, and then the stairs appearing.

"Well, doesn't that look comfy." Nik walked over into the living room, standing by the high-backed arm chair that he always occupied while motioning to the door for the three Professors.

"Albus?" I heard Remus ask, the worry evident in his voice.

"My Little Witch will need her grimoires. They should be-" Nik glanced in my direction, and I hurried to give away their location.

"In my trunk at the foot of my bed." I replied.

"You can fetch them, and whatever else she will need for the next few days and then come back to make sure that she is fine." It was a very clear dismissal although no one moved at first. Slowly though, Professor Dumbledore strode to the door and held it open for Professor McGonagall and Remus. They exited, considerably more hesitantly, and Nik turned to me, moving away from his standard seat to the bar that appeared, apparently by his will.

"Now that we are alone, Little Witch, what were you going to suggest before?" He asked, pouring two drinks, and holding one out to my father, who stepped forward to take it.

"It's nothing." I lied, not wanting to voice the idea that I had so recklessly began to vocalize.

"What have I told you about lying, Little Witch?" Nik demanded, taking a swig of his drink before he approached me. "Tell me." He said as he stopped in front of me, his blue eyes blazing.

"What about Kol?" I caved under his scrutiny, blurting the question, and Nik froze.

"What about him?" He asked, his voice hardening.

"He was a witch." I replied. "And a Mikaelson." I hesitated, looking away from Nik. "I don't know what made me think of him." I circumvented Nik to take my own traditional place on the couch between his and Elijah's chairs.

"Kol is dead." Nik spun to keep me in his eye line.

"But, he's not." I said before I could stop myself.

All of the times that Elijah and Nik had told me about their siblings, they had let me believe that Finn, Rebekah, and Kol were dead, but I realized, when I had been tracking the doppelgänger I had felt more than just Elijah and Nik's presences, and the only explanation that I had for their auras was that they were not truly dead.

"You're going to want tell me everything right now, Little Witch." Nik towered above me, his eyes turning black, and a moment later my father had blasted Nik across the room with a wordless spell.

The vampire jumped to his feet as my father placed himself in front of me, and before I had a chance to react Nik was back on his feet, his fangs sunk deep into my father's throat.

I found myself screaming out in horror, and then Nik was flying away from my father, who collapsed. I was not sure how I ended up on the floor, but my father's blood was coating my fingertips as I glared at Nik. I was not sure of an exact spell, but I pulled on my magic, willing the torn skin under my fingers to knit back together, while Nik climbed slowly to his feet. I was lifted away from my father, my magic cut off as Nik pinned me firmly to the wall by my shoulders. His grip did not hurt me, but I knew better than to struggle against him.

"Let me go!" I tried to protest, righting to see around Nik to my father.

"He'll be fine." Nik still had my father's blood trailing down his face, and I found myself recoiling from him.

"Please." I begged, looking past Nik, to where my father lay unmoving on the ground.

"I can hear his heartbeat, he's fine. Now tell me," his eyes darkened again, the tell-tale veins appearing with his anger, though he was careful not to further tighten his grip.

"I wanted to figure out the dreams on my own." I whispered, refusing to meet his gaze, or even to look at him. "So I lied to you about the dreams. I didn't have another one, I just wanted your blood. I was trying to develop a spell to test if something that Remus said was true. He thought that I might be having dreams because the witches were my ancestors. I couldn't trace them through my blood, so I used yours and Elijah's, I wanted to know if maybe they were your ancestors, not mine. When I was looking I could feel the auras of other people, at least three of them. I don't know why, but I think that they were Finn, Rebekah, and Kol." Nik still held on to my right shoulder, but he used his right hand to cup my face, forcing me to look at him.

"That was incredibly reckless, Rowena." His eyes blazed, but the black colour and the veins had disappeared. "You cannot simply develop spells, and you certainly shouldn't be without another witch present." I made myself meet his gaze even though I did not want to.

"Well, I did and I didn't die." Was my retort, though it lacked the strength that I had hoped to portray.

"And for that you're lucky." He let go of me, and I darted around him, going back to my father.

"Heal him." I turned back to Nik, worried that my father was still unconscious.

"Promise me that you won't use magic without supervision." Nik returned, and I glared up at him before pointedly placing my hands over my father's wound and calling on the magic, without a spell, to heal him. Nik tore me away from my father again, though not before I had sealed the wound.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He demanded harshly, and I shook a little from the force of his anger as he held onto me with one hand and used his jacket cuff to wipe at my face. Pushing his arm away, I wiped at my own nose, startled to see a trail of crimson staining my fingers.

"I didn't realize." I heard myself say, and then everything went black, again.

 


	13. Age of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's powers continue to manifest.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing that you recognize from either HP or TVD/The Originals (I just wish I did!)

**AN:** First off, thanks so much to those of you who have continued reading, given comments, kudos and bookmarked my story! I'm sorry for the long gap between chapters! I still would love to hear more from all of you - What did you like? Anything I can improve on? What would you like to see more of/in future? Sorry to complain/rant, but also, if you don't like it, and don't have anything constructive to offer, then please just don't read it. I am welcome to any constructive criticism, but (to a certain anonymous reviewer) I don't like unconstructive negativity, it is not appreciated, and I will remove your comments. If you want to give me more detailed feedback on how I can improve, you can always PM me, but I'm writing here for fun, and to improve! In any case, sorry to everyone else who had to read that, but on another note, enjoy!

* * *

 

**Eleven**

**Age of Innocence**

* * *

 

When I woke, again, I was confused at first to find myself in what seemed to be my bedroom in Elijah's house. I sat upright, and the motion made the room spin slightly. As I fought back a wave of nausea, the door to the room opened, and Elijah appeared.

"Rowena." He entered, and moved immediately to my side, sitting on the edge of the bed, and kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and for the first time in my life I fought the urge to recoil from my guardian. He cared for me, I knew that. Elijah's greeting was usual, but I felt a wave of anger inside of me, swelling to the surface, a crazy urge to use my magic to send him flying from the room. He regarded me carefully, seeming so sense that something was not quite right as I fought the anger.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out sharper than I intended.

"You used magic, without a spell. You healed your father, but the amount of magic required to do so without channeling it through a spell was too much, and you passed out." Elijah replied in a carefully neutral tone of voice.

"Nik bit him." I remembered, recoiling further from Elijah, and fighting the urge to defend myself against him.

"Your father was never in any true danger." The vampire in question appeared in the doorway, and I glared past Elijah at him, my magic spiraling free of my control in response to Nik's appearance. In the room, lights that appeared to be electric, flickered and a gentle rocking encompassed the room, rattling the various decorations. Nik and Elijah both looked around the room with mild apprehension before their gazes fixed back on me.

"Niklaus, you're upsetting her and making this worse. Leave." Elijah demanded, while I fisted the sheets, trying to contain the flood of magic that burned through my body. Never before had my anger made me affect my surroundings, but I supposed there was a first time for everything as a physical pain rippled through me at the effort that it took to control my magic.

"Rowena?" Elijah focused on me while Nik blurred away, and I was alarmed to realize that my magic failed to discriminate between Nik and Elijah. Instead, it seemed to lock onto my guardian with increased fervor, and the upset that I had felt earlier when he first came into the room continued to rise.

"My father's alright?" I forced the words out in my guardian's direction in an attempt to distract myself from the swelling tide of magic.

"Yes, he's fine." Elijah replied, though he did not try to reach out to take my hand or comfort me in any other way. Instead, he seemed to know that his status as a vampire was hard enough for me to deal with at the given moment.

"Rowena, there is a witch on her way, but right now I need you to control your magic, it is dangerous for you to keep it bottled up, and also to use it so excessively, do you think though you could let it out a little bit at a time?" Elijah suggested, and I did my best to focus on his words, and to do exactly as he asked.

I looked around the room, and my gaze caught on the fireplace. A moment later, it flared to life with flames that were so vigorous that I was afraid that they would destroy the fireplace and spread. Elijah took them in silently, watching with apparent calm as I forced the flames to disappear before willing them back into existence. I ignored him, focusing only on the trickle of power that it took to summon and dismiss the flames each time. When finally I felt more in control, I looked over at Elijah, whose expression was unreadable.

"I don't know what's happening." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears, and then I closed the distance, throwing myself into Elijah's familiar embrace. He hugged me to him, and let me cry, until I had exhausted myself.

I was only vaguely aware when he stood, tucking me into the bed as he left the room and closing the door softly. All the while as I dozed, I was hyper aware of Elijah and Nik moving around the space that felt about as large as the last house that we had all lived in together. It seemed almost normal to feel them, and the anger inside of me slowly began to calm. I was still upset with Nik, but even I understood that I had to let go of the anger if I was to have any hope of controlling my magic.

* * *

 

I felt it when Nik left the house, and when the witch arrived, I could sense her magic as she entered along with my father, Remus, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. I also registered that Nik had returned with them, and although I was loathe to descend and face Nik, I was also intrigued by this new mentor.

Suddenly, I felt her magic reach out to mine, and instead of lying in my bed, I was watching Elijah look down at me, his eyes dark and hard.

"Rowena is incredibly special to my brother and me, and I assume that Klaus has already informed you that your discreteness is required, and what should happen if you attempt to betray either us or Rowena herself." Elijah's tone was as cold as his expression, and I felt as a shiver ran down my spine. I had seen Elijah before in my memories, but I had not actually heard him threaten someone before, and I certainly never expected to be on the receiving end of such a threat.

_Don't be a fool, Rowena, he's not actually talking to you._ I reprimanded myself.

"I am well versed in your and your brother's personal history, Elijah." My mouth opened, but it was neither my voice nor my words. The witch sounded surprisingly young, her voice high-pitched, but not annoyingly so. "It is my honour to assist your family, and most importantly the young witch in question." I wanted to see this new witch, not just to see the others through her sight, because I had realized, that was exactly where I was: in the witch's mind.

_I know that you are curious, Rowena, and I give you my word, if you ever want to leave all you have to do is to release the magic. It is not just my magic that had brought you here, you must will the connection into being as well._ The witch said, her voice clear in my head, though I was sure she had not said anything out loud.

_Who are you?_ I found myself demanding, rather rudely I reflected.

_I apologize. My name is Gwynevere, you can call me Gwyn._ She told me calmly. _Elijah knew my mother many years ago, she helped him with something. He sent Niklaus to find my mother to bring her here to help you, but in the past year my mother had moved on from this world, and so I agreed to come and to help you as my mother helped me._

I listened to her with rapt attention, catching snippets of memories as she talked. I saw an older Asian woman teaching a teenage girl in the art of ancient magic. I watched as the girl grew, and the woman aged, and I saw when Elijah visited. It was unclear from the snippet what the girl's mother did, but it was a spell of some sort. Then, I saw when the mother was diagnosed with what I thought was cancer perhaps. She wasted away, and although the girl tried spell after spell, but none of them worked.

_I'm sorry._ I said, although the words seemed utterly inadequate in relation to the grief that I sensed from the other witch as I saw a snippet of a funeral and then of Nik arriving in a small village.

_It is the circle of life. Now, it is my honour to come here and to help you, Rowena Prince. My mother taught me the ancient magics of our Coven, but we are a dying group. We have few children to teach, and yet here I am given the gift of bestowing you, a talented young witch with our secrets. If you will guard them and, with time, pass them on to other young witches then that is my gift to my mother and my coven._ Gwyn explained to me.

_Why me? I thought that a Coven's spells were a closely guarded secret, but I'm not a part of your Coven._ I asked.

_They are, but you need a Coven, Rowena. We will not bind you to our customs, but I will practice magic with you, and so we will become a Coven of two. I will instruct you the way that my mother trained me, and so you will know our secrets. You have a pure heart, Rowena Prince, so I am willing to teach you these trade secrets._ Gwyn said.

_How do I know that I can trust you?_ I was still hesitant, my own mind turning, unbidden to Myrina.

_You don't._ Her reply was so honest that it took me by surprise.

_I thought that you were supposed to prove to me that I could trust you._ I told her almost reproachfully.

_There is nothing that I can say that will convince you, so I won't waste our time together making you wonder if what I am telling you is to gain your trust or the truth. I can teach you magic, do you want my help or not?_ She said flatly, and I paused.

_What do you want in return?_ I asked her.

_Nothing._ She replied. _Not yet._ She amended, sensing my suspicion.

_What will you want?_ I demanded shrewdly.

_The magic that I can show you will make you powerful. Very powerful. I want your word that you will be responsible. I can't make you promise not to hurt anyone with this information or to use it only for peaceful reasons, but I can ask that you use it with caution. Magic is a gift, it is not meant as a means of cutting corners._ She warned me.

_And?_ I asked flatly.

_And in future, if my coven needs your help, I want you to aid us_. I had known that there would be some sort of allegiance that I would owe her, but I could not think of why it was an unreasonable request.

_Done_. I replied.

_None of the Mikaelsons know that we have spoken_. She said, prompting my response.

_Leave it like that._ I replied, unsure of what made me want to keep our interaction a secret, but equally willing to hide our form of communication.

I hurried to get out of bed, throwing the blankets back and heading down the hallway. I slowed myself at the top of the stairs, peeking carefully out around the corner. I saw the group immediately with Gwyn at its center. I flew down the stairs, straight into my father's arms, feeling a wave of relief as I felt him hug me tightly to him. From his arms, I turned around to observe Gwyn.

The witch's most startling features were her luminous blue eyes. Except for their startling colour, I would have thought that she was of Asian descent with long dark hair that tumbled freely to her waist. She had a petite stature that made her height seem almost laughable compared to her company, and was of slim build, though she did not appear to be athletic. As soon as I had appeared, however, she turned and looked directly at me, giving me a small smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rowena. I understand that you're coming into your powers. I remember when that happened to me, and I will do everything that I can to help you." The witch smiled at me.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked cautiously, not moving from my safe haven.

Her eyes flickered back to my father before she replied. "From what I understand, you overstrained your magic because you were healing your father, without an actual spell." Gwyn said. "I can teach you healing spells, would that make you feel more secure?" She asked, and I could not deny the thrill of excitement that coursed through my body.

"I would like that." I admitted. "But, I still don't know why I should trust you." I kept my guard up. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" I felt cautious eyes on us throughout the exchange.

"My mother was a teacher, she passed our magic on to me and the other children of our coven. She's not here anymore, and many of the witches in my coven are dead, I don't have anyone to pass my knowledge on to. It would be my honour if you would receive it." She told me.

"My instincts tell me to trust you." I said carefully, my gaze darting back to my father and then over to where Elijah and Nik stood together. "And, I don't believe that you would be allowed to come if you had ulterior motives." I said, but I still was cautious. Certainly, Gwyn had told me what to expect, and we had struck a deal, but there was still a niggling of doubt.

"When you lost control of your magic, you were scared for your father." Gwyn glanced in Nik's direction. "Klaus bit him, and he was losing blood in front of you, but you didn't know how to use an actual healing spell so you let your instincts take over and you healed him with pure power, and it almost killed you." I swallowed, unable to deny her accusations. "What if we start with a healing spell. It's nothing really fancy, but if you were trapped in that kind of circumstance again, then it wouldn't kill you, and the person who you were healing would be ok too until more advanced medical help could come." I could not help the excitement that rushed through my body.

"Myrina said that she couldn't handle advanced spells yet." Elijah warned cooly.

"And Myrina was wrong. If she can heal someone without a spell, and I'm guessing that Klaus wasn't gentle, then Rowena has a lot more power than Myrina ever told you. She needs help controlling it, and one way of doing that is to give her the tools to keep her from using her raw power over a spell because if she does keep using raw power then it's going to kill her." Gwyn snapped, and Elijah frowned. "If I'm going to teach Rowena, we're going to need space, privacy." She said, and silently Elijah gestured to the library.

"We will not leave you alone with her." Elijah said sternly, and although I was glad that my guardian was protecting me, I could not help but feel a tingle of pleasure at seeing someone else fight for me and my abilities as well.

"Fine for now, but I will train Rowena in the secrets of my coven, I will teach her spells that no one but a Coven witch can know, if she wants, and then we will need to be alone." Gwyn refused to be cowed.

"It's alright, Elijah. I think that we can trust her." I interjected softly, bringing the room's attention to me. "And, I do want to learn, I know that I need to study more so, if you can teach me, then I will learn." I glanced at Elijah and then back at Gwyn. "So, will you teach me?"

"We can start now, if you would like." Gwyn said with a little smile before she extended a hand to me.

"I'd like that." I said, taking a step forward.

* * *

 

An hour later, Gwyn had taught me the incantation, and we were ready to actually cast the spell. Or, at least that was what Gwyn told me. I wanted to trust her, but the incantation alone was more complicated than I had ever seen. Mainly, I thought because it required intimate knowledge of the working of the body for me to be able to repair it with magic. As I learned the workings, and how to cast the spell, Gwyn explained that it was essentially a transfer of energy from the spell caster, or a selected talisman, into the wounded individual so that the time and energy that it would have taken for the body to heal naturally would be converted into pure energy, or magic. Gwyn also explained that, in the case of a more severe, or potentially fatal wound, the toll would be higher. In circumstances such as those, additional power would be required, as the cost would kill the spellcaster without additional help.

"You must always be careful then, not to over exert yourself if you are tired or the wound is too great because this spell will kill you, and that's likely why Myrina didn't teach you magic this complex. Everything that she taught you was safe, you would have to struggle to actually over exert yourself, the magic that I'm teaching you know is dangerous. If you aren't responsible, then you will die, and I'm not just saying this to make you study harder, I'm giving you this as a warning." Gwyn fixed me with a piercing stare, and I swallowed and nodded. I wondered about the spell that I had created to find Elena, but thought better than to ask about it.

"I understand." I said instead, and Gwyn turned to look at Elijah, extending her lightly tanned forearm.

"Bite me." She ordered him without preamble.

"What?" Professor McGonagall, who had been watching in silence along with Professor Dumbledore and Remus stepped forward.

"For Rowena to learn the spell, she must have a wound to heal. What triggered her before was Klaus biting her father so, to make to make sure that she never feels powerless again in that situation, I'm going to teach her how to heal, beginning with a vampire bite, though the technique will apply to any open wound." Gwyn began her explanation looking to my professors but as she spoke she turned, finishing her explanation facing me; making sure that I understood. Elijah's gaze narrowed in understanding, and he stepped forward, taking Gwyn's arm.

I watched in horrified fascination as Elijah held Gwyn's gaze, and brought her wrist to his lips. He hesitation, she nodded once, and for a flash, I saw his eyes darken and his fangs elongate. Gwyn flinched slightly as Elijah bit, but said nothing.

Within seconds, he had withdrawn, and Gwyn presented me with her injury. "Just the way that we practiced." She said, and gently I took her arm. I stared down at the freely bleeding wound and tried desperately to remember the incantation that Gwyn had just taught me. It was not overly difficult if I really thought about it, but nor was it exactly easy, and staring at the wound I was coming up without even the beginning of the spell.

"You can do this, Rowena." Gwyn said calmly, and I looked up from the wound to her face with wide eyes to see her smiling encouragingly at me. I swallowed, trying to ease my dry throat, and began the incantation.

I messed it up, and my face flamed red as Gwyn calmly told me to stop and try again. Maybe it was all the people watching, maybe I was remembering my father's wound and feeling that same panic again, probably it was both. In any case, Gwyn did not seem phased by my failure, and perhaps that made it all the worse.

"Try again, Rowena. I know that you can do this." She said softly, and although I did as instructed, I failed again.

"Stop this." My father spoke, and my face burned with humiliation at the prospect of complete failure.

"No, she can do this. I know from her power that she can do this, and that she has the incantation. I believe that having an audience is making her nervous. Can you all leave?" Gwyn met my gaze for a moment before I dropped it. My father took a step forward, and I glanced towards him, meeting his concerned gaze with a shrug and a small nod in reply. He frowned, but said nothing.

"You'll have an hour." Elijah finally said, before looking to me. "If you need anything, just call, Niklaus and I will hear you." He left without coming closer, and again I was inwardly thankful. I knew that he meant only well, but my magic remained on edge, coiled like a notched arrow ready to fire, ready to defend myself. My father had no such hesitation, and I welcomed his brief embrace and tender kiss before he too departed. The last to leave, he shot me a final probing glance before closing the door and leaving me alone with Gwyn.

"Ok, try again." Gwyn said when we were alone. I got through the entire incantation, and the bleeding lessened, though the wound remained opened and red.

"Again." Gwyn commanded, and I obeyed. It took four times in total before the skin had healed over, and it was still pink, but she was content.

"It's the way of the magic to take multiple times. Wounds are not easy to heal. As you grow and practice you will have more energy and, it will take fewer times." She reassured me.

"But the wound wasn't even that big." I protested dejectedly.

"No, but the magic is still a lot. It takes a toll, you'll get better with practice." She told me, and I nodded. "You've done very well, Rowena, I don't know of any other witch your age who could do that spell at your age, let alone with any success." I still was not entirely happy with what I had accomplished, but I let it be. With just less than a quarter of an hour before the others were to return Gwyn and I sat together and talked about magic. She explained that a spell on its own was really pointless. Rather, the incantation was a tool for us to channel our energy, our magic. Without a spell, even the slightest change in our attention could mean death. If, for example, while healing my father, I had been distracted, then I could have caused my magic to become diverted, and the chance of over channeling my energy to the point of death would become exponentially greater.

"It's a miracle, really, that you didn't die." Gwyn admitted, as the door opened, and the rest of the group returned.

* * *

 

For the next week, I lived in the magical version of our most recent London house. Strangely, it had everything that I wanted, but when Elijah or Nik wanted anything, if I was not present, then it failed to appear. Gwyn's desires, however, appeared as readily as mine, and we could only conclude that since Elijah and Nik were vampires the room's magic could only be enacted by a witch or wizard. When I asked my father about it on one of his visits, he agreed that it was more than likely, however, over the duration of our stay it became increasing apparent that the room was as much a mystery to my father and his coworkers as it was to my companions and me.

The space was gratuitously large, and when I was not hard at work under Gwyn's strict but encouraging tutorage I easily found myself lost in halls that were not a part of the actual house. There were rooms filled with books of lore and history, even a music room where I spent an afternoon playing with a piano, and never once did either Elijah or Nik find me.

At night, the four of us gathered for a more formal dinner. Sometimes, afterwards, when I played with Reeba or caught up on my readings for the classes that I had missed during the day, my father would come and visit. I would often leave with him, off to a new area of the house where, miraculously, we were never interrupted.

In the mornings, Elijah would wake me and we would have breakfast while Gwyn was off somewhere else in the house. I had little doubt that she was, in turn, trying to find time for her own projects. Nik on the other hand, skulked around. Things between the two of us remained tense, and at times Elijah's presence was barely enough to keep us from fighting.

When I was around Nik I fought the constant urge to smash things and let my magic run rampant. As it was, sometimes when he shot me his trademark smirk things in the room would begin to shake. Nik commented on my progress once, implying that perhaps he should have tested my boundaries earlier, or that he should continue to do so more often, to see what I was truly capable of. I sent a row of vases, paintings, and other delicate ornaments smashing to the floor in response and shortly thereafter my father, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and even Professor Dumbledore himself appeared, to tell me that the whole castle had felt the magic, and classes had been canceled while the situation was investigated.

Nik left after that, disappearing without even a word of farewell. Nik and I never broached the subject of Kol, or their other siblings, and I was not sure if Elijah was even aware that I knew more about them than what he and Nik had told me. However, from the way that Elijah had delivered the news that Nik had other business to attend to, I figured that Elijah had told him that he had to leave. Gwyn said nothing about it, appearing silently each time that I lost my control, and taking me aside. I would sit afterwards in the room that we designated as our magic room and meditate until I had my magic and emotions back under control. After that first time, it took me hours, but Gwyn said nothing, she simply sat with me and waited as my bouts of magic assuaged her and the room. No matter what happened inside of our magical sanctuary, however, the rest of the house and the castle seemed to bear no ill effect. It became a routine of sorts, we meditated for almost half of the day before we worked on more spell lore and then actual channeling and spells.

* * *

 

Since the first night, when Gwyn had me heal her, I had slowed down with regard to actual spells. Gwyn explained, however, that it was not because of how I had failed at first to be successful, but because she wanted to make sure that I understood control and the fundamentals behind magic.

"A spell," she told me one day after I had complained to her, "is something that any witch or warlock can learn. If I dedicate our time together to learning spells then it will be a waste because you can always learn them on your own. The knowledge that I intend to impart to you is how to control your magic. I will teach you what I and others before me have done to make sure that their magic never takes control of them. Also, I want you to have an intimate knowledge of how spells work so that one day you can create your own." After that, I never questioned what Gwyn asked of me with regard to my training. After all, it did make sense. I had already proven with my locator spell that I could both learn a new spell and adapt it on my own, but that success remained a secret. I wanted sometimes to tell Gwyn what I had done, to explain, that I had felt the way that a spell was woven like a fabric, the words place to channel intent and power into one cohesive figure, but I always stopped myself.

Under Gwyn's tutelage I learned more and at a faster rate than I had ever with Myrina. Perhaps, I realized, it was the kind of magic that Gwyn practiced, because she had explained to me that every witch practiced in a slightly different way. Still, I could feel it when Gwyn and I practiced small spells that I was used to casting that I was indeed learning more. My control was more exact, and my powers were also increasing and at an apparently exponential rate.

The most disappointing aspect of my training, however, was the discomfort that I still felt around Elijah. While it had certainly lessened, the safety that my guardian's presence usually afforded had diminished. There was a coldness in his aura that, while I had been aware of it before, now made my magic rise in an almost automatic defense.

"It's a natural reaction." Gwyn explained, later on in the week, when Elijah had stepped out. I had not wanted to mention it to her while he was in the house for no matter how magical the room seemed to be it felt wrong to talk about Elijah when he was still there.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"We're witches, servants of nature, and vampires are not natural. They destroy life and defy the boundaries of what is natural. They are drawn to our power, like moths to flames. Elijah has raised you carefully. As his ward you are protected, not a feeder, but many vampires are drawn to witches and warlocks because our blood has a certain taste to it, a power, that they enjoy. It does not help in the way of tensions as vampires will sometimes keep witches for their own enjoyment." Gwyn explained, and I listened with open curiosity.

"You mean they're kept as feeders?" I asked.

"Yes." Gwyn said.

"But why would they ever choose that life?" I frowned in confusion.

"Vampires offer protection from other vampires. They live a life of luxury with the ability to compel anything that they want. They can provide for witches in their circles. We perform spells and keep vampires and their property safe in exchange for food, shelter, and luxury. Sometimes that protection also extends to our loved ones, to our Covens, and so forth. Love, Rowena, it's a powerful emotion, an incredible drive." Gwyn told me.

"Does Elijah expect me to feed him?" I hesitated before asking, but finally I did.

"Never." I spun around to see Elijah standing the doorway. I had not heard him come in, or even sensed him, no doubt too caught up in Gwyn's explanation. "You can leave, Gwyn. It would appear that Rowena and I need to have a little chat." Elijah dismissed Gwyn, who nodded, and stood. Elijah waited for her to leave, and then closed the door. I watched him take a seat opposite of me where Gwyn had been sitting minutes before.

"Do you really believe that I would demand a blood price for my protection?" Elijah's voice had a strange note to it.

"I don't know." I said flatly. "Is that something usually done?" I asked, looking less certainly at him.

"No." He replied. "I do not require such a cost from any of the witches or warlocks with whom I work."

"Why did you take me in?" I asked suddenly, a thought that I had never voiced or really considered tumbling out. "I'm only coming into my powers now. You've given me everything that I ever asked for, provided me with tutors, and you protect me. You've given up your lifestyle for me, made sacrifices, why?"

"I will not lie to you, Rowena, when you were a baby I first took you in because I knew that you would be a very powerful witch. I knew also that my brother would search for you, and then I was not sure what Niklaus would do if he had raised you. I did indeed want you as my ally, I still do, but when your father handed you over to me, and I promised him that you would want for nothing, I meant it. You became my responsibility, just as any parent is responsible for their child." I swallowed, feeling a burn of shame. Elijah did not replace my father, but he had raised me more than my blood father had. Although I knew that my father loved me, it was only recently that I began to feel equally comfortable with my father and Elijah.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"There are a lot of dark aspects of my life, Rowena, I won't hide that from you, nor I think, will Niklaus, however, you are as close to a daughter as I will ever have, and you should know that family is of the utmost importance to me. In all my life, Rowena, I have loved very few people, and I have named almost no one as my family, but you are family to me. Therefore," he moved forward, taking my hands, "no matter what other witches and warlocks may tell you, or what you might hear from other vampires, I want to ask something of you." His gaze bore into me. "I know it might be hard, that it might go against what you think is right, but if you ever want to know about my past, about my actions, then I want you to come to me, do you understand?" I dropped Elijah's gaze, my thoughts turning to what I knew from the other witch, the one in my dreams, and what I had seen in my visions.

"I understand." I said softly, still not quite able to look at Elijah.

"I will not lie to you, Rowena, but I want you to know the truth from my own lips, not according to someone set on turning you against me." Elijah's dark gaze searched mine, and finally I nodded once, slowly.

"Do you keep witches like the ones that Gwyn was talking about?" I asked finally, meeting Elijah's gaze.

"You mean do I have witches who do spells for me whom I feed on as well?" Elijah asked, and I nodded once. "Yes, I do." I swallowed, my eyes widening in surprise at his admission.

"How many?" I demand.

"At present perhaps twelve that I call on regularly, more with whom I have had a passing arrangement." Elijah's gaze never wavered from mine, though bile rose in my throat.

"And they made this deal with you, knowing what it meant?" I asked.

"I never force that on someone, certainly not a witch with whom I wish to work with." Elijah replied.

"You feed on them and they perform spells for you. What do they get out of it?" I frowned.

"My protection." He replied.

"That's it?" I demanded before I could stop myself.

"I pay them a generous stipend, make sure that they and their loved ones enjoy a comfortable life." Elijah elaborated.

"That's the same thing that you do for me." I pointed out.

"It is." Elijah swallowed "And it is not. Never before have I taken a witch in as a member of my family." Suddenly, he reached forward and caught my chin. "I love you, Rowena, as I do not love any of the other witches who serve me. You are my daughter in every regard, and I will do everything in my considerable power to ensure that you are never in want of anything, that you are safe and protected, and I will not demand that you do anything for me in return." I felt a rush of affection for my guardian, and I threw myself into Elijah's arms. He held me tight, and I inhaled his familiar scent as he kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Elijah." I whispered.

* * *

 

When the week drew to a close, I returned to the school, and immediately became the center of the school drama, somehow surpassing even Sirius Black's popularity when it came to in-class discussions and flying whispers in the corridors.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Ginny demanded, bursting into the dorm room before I had a chance to unpack.

"There was an emergency back home, I had to leave." I replied, turning to my trunk, and opening it to begin putting my things back into their proper places.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" She asked, looking me over with wide brown eyes, and I felt a pang of guilt because during my week away I had not thought about how worried she and my other friends might be.

"I'm fine, Gin. I had some trouble controlling my magic because it's growing. I had to be sent away to study my kind of magic, I have a new tutor now, she'll be staying close to help make sure that I don't lose control." I said, turning to look at Ginny. "But to the rest of the school, I had a family emergency. My father was injured, and I stayed a week to make sure that he was alright." Ginny continued to watch me wide-eyed, and nodded.

"You lost control of your magic?" She asked softly.

"My magic is a part of me, when I grow, it does too, at least that's what Gwyn has told me. I need to keep using it, to release it because if I don't it could be dangerous, very dangerous." I searched Ginny's brown gaze for understanding.

"Everyone here has been talking about why you left, they say it was because of Black. Some people said he took you, others said that maybe you were the one who let him in. The school hasn't been kind to you in the meantime, some people, I think they might want to hurt you." Ginny warned, and silently I called on the magic. My items rose from the trunk, apparently of their own will, and I moved them back to their places. Ginny watched, her jaw dropping, at the display of my power.

"They can think what they want, Gin, I'll be alright." I told my friend, and then I headed for the door. "Are you hungry?" She jumped up, hurrying after me.

"You did that like it was nothing, Ren." She said, before I opened the door.

"I have a different kind of magic, Gin." I told her.

"But you have it under control? "She asked.

"I do." I replied, although I hoped that I sounded surer than I really was.

* * *

 

True to Ginny's words, whispers followed me throughout the school. Even my fellow Gryffindors regarded me more warily in spite of my fabricated explanation. When I walked down the hallway I heard them, and sitting down for meals in the Great Hall made it feel like I was eating under a spotlight. As a result, I found myself spending more and more time closeted away in the darkest recesses of the library because even in my own dorm, Eva and Amanda's whispers could reach me.

Hiding, however, meant that I spent less time with Ginny, who hated the quiet solemnity of the library in favor of louder studying areas such as the Great Hall or Gryffindor Tower. As the youngest Weasley, however, I was quickly coming to learn that most of Ginny's recessed nature seemed to have been a result of the diary's affect on her as she seemed to know plenty students from all the houses in both higher and lower years. Collin and Dennis also had a bad track record when it came to being kicked out of the library, and both boys preferred to stay out of reach of Madam Pince's wrath.

Mostly on my own therefore at a table in one of the least looked at sections: history of magic, I finished catching up on my missed assignments, and worked more on the readings that Gwyn had assigned me. Halfway through the week, Professor McGonagall pulled me aside on my way to dinner, and I was swept off to my father's office. My first trip through floo was interesting. While the flames did not burn as I had initially, and irrationally, feared they would, the dizziness that persisted after I had landed in the hearth at Elijah's new house was unexpected. Luckily, my guardian was there, and had caught me before I fell over, but I spent the next few minutes sipping water and waiting for the room to stop spinning. Although sympathetic to my plight, my father who stepped perfectly unperturbed from the fireplace after me, was evidently amused by my first floo experience.

Once I felt better, I was quickly shown the mansion that Elijah had called a cottage. Perhaps it had once been a cottage because it had originally been a decent sized open living room and kitchen as well as a second floor with a couple of bedrooms and a shared bathroom, but then came the additions. There were two more floors with half a dozen bedrooms, another three bathrooms, a library, a study, and my favorite, the magic room. It looked like a greenhouse, but Gwyn had clearly cast spells so that in spite of the November snows outside it still felt warm. Moreover, she had filled it with plants, and my evening's lesson consisted of coaxing some of the less healthy specimens back to life.

A routine was quickly established. I hid out between and after classes in the library, and in the evenings, usually three times a week, I would go to the Cottage. On the weekends, when I would not be missed, I would also steal away, and my magic excelled. Under Gwyn's tutelage I mastered spell after spell, tearing through the readings that she assigned me in the meanwhile.

"What's that for?" At the question I looked up from the middle of a reading for Gwyn to see Draco leaning on the nearest bookshelf, watching me. I had not seen him since I had returned to the school, and already we were almost into December.

"Side research." I lied easily, having gotten used to telling the same thing to anyone else who happened to ask why I spent so much time in the library.

"On what?" He came closer, and I closed the book with a snap, obscuring the family name on the front of the grimoire.

"None of your business." I replied, scowling at his determination.

"Nothing is ever any of my business, but that never stops me." He said, but he took a seat across from me instead of beside me. As I guarded the book, however, he was able to snatch the roll of parchment that I had been taking notes on.

"Casting wandless spells against wandless witches?" He asked, looking up from the parchment after his grey eyes had skimmed over the dozen or so lines of notes that I had written.

"Yes." I replied shortly, extending a hand for the parchment. He did not give it to me.

"So this is what you've resorted to during your exile?" His tone was scathing, and I bristled even more. It was the first offensive magic that Gwyn was teaching me, the first time that I was ever learning how to fight another witch, and I was both excited and proud of my progress.

"My exile?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow and giving Draco a scathingly skeptical look.

"You hardly show up to meals, you're only ever seen in class, and everyone is still talking about you, not to you." Draco recited smoothly without pause.

"Maybe I don't want to eat or spend time with them." I replied. In truth, I had been eating at the Cottage often enough, and only taking lunch when I was super hungry. As for the rest of the time, it was true, I was not interested in spending copious amounts of time with my peers, but there was a grain of truth in what he said because I had certainly been doing my best to avoid all contact with my peers.

"Or maybe you're just afraid." Draco spat, and I bristled again, my magic flickering to my fingertips. To the side the torches that were lit magically burst into brighter flames, the fire licking the old books and scrolls up to the high vaulted ceiling for a fraction of a second, but then it disappeared as I reigned in my magic.

"What?" Draco's face was pale as he stared at me and recoiled in a mixture of shock and what I thought was actual fear. "The fire!" He added, his voice squeaking, and I swallowed.

"What?" I asked, pretending that I did not know what he had seen even though my own voice trembled slightly.

"You did it, didn't you?" He demanded, his gaze going down to the tome that I still covered. "You're not doing side research, you're studying magic, wandless magic. When you were gone, it wasn't just because of a family emergency, was it? Snape's in on this too, isn't he? And McGonagall! I bet the new Defense Teacher knows too, that's why they all kept disappearing! They know what you are, that you're not a normal witch!"

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Again, I'd love to hear more, and thanks also for the kudos and bookmarks, you guys are amazing, and I'll try to be faster about updating next time! :) 


	14. When the Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena comes into her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (again) for the time between updates! Comments and kudos could help me write faster! ;) I'd love to hear what you liked and what you want to see in future!

* * *

 

**Twelve**

**When the Levee Breaks**

* * *

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” I tried to protest, but my voice was weak even to my own eyes.

    “Rowena, I think I’ve found something-“ Hermione Granger hurried around the corner. “Malfoy,” her tone of voice changed immediately, “what are you doing in the library?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as she regarded the Slytherin prince. With the attention focused on Draco, I gathered my wits and stopped staring blankly at her.

    "I can read, you know," Draco snapped at her. "I just don't need to read to survive." He added, before looking towards me. "I'll see you around, Princess," he sneered, "or maybe not, once I tell my father about this." He left, and I looked over at Hermione with a growing suspicion.

    "I thought you could use the help." Hermione offered, and I nodded once, swallowing back dread.

    "Thank you," I told her, before biting my lip as I wondered how it was best to ask her how much she had overheard.

   "About the magic thing, even if I was to ask, you wouldn't tell me anything, would you?" She asked, and I felt my stomach plummet.

"I," the words died in my mouth.

    "I didn't think so." Hermione cut off my lame excuse. "Well, you're busy, and I've got to get back to my own work too." She had already turned to leave when a thought popped into my head.

    "Can I help you?" I called after her, getting up from my desk to close the distance between us so that Madam Pince would not descend. Hermione looked back around at me, obviously surprised.

   "It's not interesting, not like studying another kind of magic." She said bluntly, and I winced at her wording. Knowing Hermione, since she knew about my other magic, I suspected that she would not drop the subject, and the only solution that I could think of was to work with her in the  hope that a friendship would protect my secret.  I also realized as I looked at the bushy-haired girl in front of me that if Nik ever thought for a moment that she was a danger to me then he would not hesitate to kill her.

    "I owe you for helping to get rid of Malfoy." I pointed out after a longer than normal pause that caused Hermione to frown at me.

    "I'm actually here because of Malfoy. The hippogriff that attacked him?" She checked that I was following, and I gave her a nod. "His father is pressing charges, so I'm trying to create a case for Hagrid to present. The boys have already given me loads of excuses, so I've given up on their help." Hermione debriefed me, and I soaked up the challenge.

    “Well, it certainly sounds like you could use the help then. Count me in.” I told her, and after another moment she nodded once.

   “I can’t just forget what that was earlier.” She warned me turning around, “but if you need, then I can be pretty good at keeping my mouth shut.” We locked eyes for a moment, understanding and agreeing that, since I was helping her, she was to remain quiet about what she had learned.

    “I can’t explain it to you, I’m not allowed to.” I gave her.

    “I’m not asking.” She replied. “I’m quite capable on my own.” We exchanged a knowing smile, and then I turned back to my table.

    “Do you want to bring your stuff over here? It’s a pretty comfortable spot.” I offered, and she nodded.

 

***

 

The next few weeks passed in a haze. I continued to practically live in the library, but I was no longer alone. Hermione and I took turns going to meals and bringing back food. We had to sneak the food past Madam Pince, and a fresh-air-charm was a high priority to keep the librarian from, quite literally, sniffing us out. The company, however, was wonderful. I still left to train with Gwyn, and although she would routinely ask, Hermione never pushed me for answers when it came to where I disappeared to. I would shrug or change the subject, and Hermione would nod and let me go. When I was done, I would return to the library and Hermione simply welcomed me back, and we would continue on.

    The first few times that I was there and Hermione went to see Hagrid I managed to avoid joining her. It was not that I did not like Hagrid. Rather, the Games Keeper regarded me with suspicion, as though he knew the secret of my parentage. Both my father and Remus had previously commented on how much I looked like my mother, but they, unlike Hagrid, would not blurt that out.

    “But you found the case, you deserve to tell him.” Hermione’s comment returned me to the present. I looked back down at the page of handwritten notes and rubbed my eyes. It was the day before the start of the Christmas holidays and I had found a perfect case example, it was true. We both knew that, normally, I would have been the first in line to go and tell Hagrid. At the same time, however, all my life I had been taught to keep the truth of my parentage a secret so, going to Hagrid was counterintuitive.

    “Fine,” I said recklessly.

    “Good, he’ll be glad to see you, he’s always asking after you.” Hermione said, standing up.

    “We’re going now?” I blurted stupidly.

    “Well, the holidays do start tomorrow, there’s no reason to wait.” Hermione replied, and I shook my head in embarrassment as we gathered our things and headed back to Gryffindor tower. 

Quickly, we retrieved our cloaks and headed down through the Great Hall and across the snowy grounds to Hagrid's cabin. As we walked, Hermione chattered about all the research time that she would have during the break. I half-listened and half-focused on the cold chill that skittered up my spine as I exited the castle. It was the dementors, I was sure of it from their auras, but I did my best not to let them affect me.  

    “Rowena?” I blinked back to reality to find that Hermione and I were standing on Hagrid’s front doorstep. “Are you alright?” She asked.

    “I’m fine, why?” I snapped. I forced myself away from their tantalizingly dark aura, realizing that Hermione did not deserve such a sharp reply. 

    “You’ve seemed a bit off.” She said quietly, though she obviously seemed a bit hurt by my sharp retort. Before I could apologize, however, the door before us swung open.

    “Hermione! And yer friend must be the famous Rowena!” The Games Keeper beamed down at us. “Come in, come in, I’ll set the kettle on.” We found ourselves propelled inside of the tiny hut which I found startlingly homely. Hagrid bumbled around his abode, putting on tea and rambling about how grateful he was for all our hard work. Inwardly, I  felt an ever-growing curl of shame in my own belly as I tried to remember why I had always avoided him.

    We sat down to tea and rock cakes, the latter of which nearly broke my teeth and caused Hermione to shoot me a sympathetic glance. Still, I thought as I sipped on my tea, it was the thought that counted. We made it through tea before Hagrid, who trembled with anxious excitement, asked us about what we had found. At Hermione’s encouragement, I told him what I had found. When I finished he looked at me with sparkling black eyes, and then promptly burst into tears. I shot a panicked glance at Hermione who got up and wrapped Hagrid in a hug, motioning for me to do the same. After only the briefest of pauses, I did.

    “Thank you, Hermione.” Hagrid finally straightened, looking first to Hermione and then to me. “And you, Lily, yer always there when I need help.” He mumbled, rising to his feet and staggering out of the suddenly silent hut.

    “Lily?” Hermione looked at me, her eyes suddenly widening with realization. Struck with a dumb panic, I turned on my heel and raced out of the cottage.

 

***

 

I crashed into a figure crossing the Great Hall, and luckily Remus Lupin caught me with preternatural reflexes.

    “Rowena, what’s wrong?” He asked, taking one look at my panicked expression.

    “I was a-at Hagrid’s and he c-called me L-Lily in front of Hermione.” I felt tears in my eyes as I trembled, and Remus immediately spirited me away towards his office. He sat me in one of the armchairs that adorned the space, and immediately threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. A matter of moments later my father stepped through.

    “What happened?” He asked, and I burst out in real tears. My father’s frown deepened, and he came over to me.

    “I went to see Hagrid.” I confessed, “and he called me Lily in front of Hermione, and now I’m sure that she knows.” My father tensed but did not say anything.

    “Remus, will you go and visit Miss Granger?” My father was all business, though he stayed at my side.

    “What do you want me to do?” Remus asked.

    “You were Lily’s best friend,  weren’t you?” My father replied.

    “And Rowena?” Remus paused in the doorway.

    “It’s nearly dinner time anyways, and you are always skipping meals.” He fixed me with a stern glance. “I will take care of your things and the permissions, but perhaps it would be better if you left for the Cottage now.” I nodded once, knowing that I could not argue, and a moment later Remus slipped out of the room.

    “Will I get to see you?” I asked, feeling as though I was still a small child.

    “Of course.” He replied at once, standing and guiding me over to the fire. He made a quick floo call, and shortly thereafter I was ushered into the green flames, and found myself spinning away. Elijah was, of course, waiting for me in the front hall, and I moved forward and hugged him impulsively. Over the course of the weeks since Nik had attacked my father I had been gradually accepting Elijah's presence again. Elijah guided me into the kitchen, where Gwyn was obviously whipping together a quick last minute dinner. At our entrance, she turned around to smile at me.

    “I hope you’ll be hungry.” She said, and I forced myself to smile back at her. I was not hungry, and in fact, I was starting to feel rather ill, but I could tell that she was trying hard so I played along. I sat at the table, talking to her about magic while Elijah disappeared back to whatever he had been doing. He did, however, promise to join us for dinner, and apologized for having to leave in the first place. Gwyn’s dinner was simple, but the food did make me feel almost hungry.

    Elijah reappeared when I was setting the table, helping in the last minute preparations. We had only just sat down when the front door opened, and as one we all tensed. I recognized the aura, as did Gwyn I was sure, and Elijah’s senses no doubt told him who it was.

    “Elijah!” Nik marched into the kitchen, and my stomach churned as my magic fought to surface and throw him from the room. “Ah, my Little Witch.” Nik noticed me immediately and the annoyance that had initially tinged his voice vanished.

    “I’m not hungry anymore, may I be excused.” I forced out politely, my rising magic causing my stomach to churn even worse than before.

    “Of course.” Elijah replied with scarcely any pause, and I stood and brushed past Nik. He did not move from his place in the doorway to the kitchen, and for a fraction of a second we touched.

    “Bloody hell!” I heard him exclaim after I had passed him, and a small amount of my tension eased. As I passed him, I had given Nik a shock of pure power that both hurt him and was a mild release of my own building magical. I did not linger long enough to hear Elijah’s reply, hurrying instead up to the room that was designated as my own.

    I had never slept in the grand bed before, but as inviting as it looked I went instead to the ensuite bathroom. I ran a hot shower, enjoying the privacy and letting my magic slowly uncoil from its state of readiness. I reveled in my ability to spend as long as I wanted under the hot spray without any of my roommates forcing me out.

    When I was done, I exited the bathroom to find my trunk sitting in the center of the room and Reeba asleep on my bed. I rummaged through the neatly packed contents until I found a pair of comfy pajama pants and a tank top to sleep in. I paused, looking at the half-unpacked contents of the trunk, and then I released the magic. I watched my clothes fly into the closet while my grimoires and school books added themselves to the full floor to ceiling bookshelves. When my trunk was empty, I pushed it under my bed, and then curled up under the blankets beside Reeba. Without intentionally searching, my senses told me that Nik was still downstairs with Elijah and Gwyn was in her own room. As I lay in bed, my stomach churned once more, and I wondered if it had anything to do with my hyper-sensitive magic.

 

***

 

The next morning, I woke up and did not want to move from my bed. My stomach hurt far worse than it had the night before, and I was covered in a cold sweat. I had only just begun to take in my surroundings when Elijah materialized at my bedside.

    “How are you feeling?” He asked gently.

    “Not so good.” I replied. Blinking sleepily up at my guardian, I felt like I spent too much time in bed recovering.

    “I’ll fetch Gwyn, she may have something to help.” Elijah brushed back a few sweat-dampened tendrils of hair before he disappeared from the room. A few minutes later, Gwyn slipped inside, alone. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gave me an overly reassuring smile.

    “Your stomach hurts right? And over the past few days, you were probably a bit moody and emotional?” Gwen asked softly.

    “Yes.” I replied after a moment of startling reflection. I realized  that for the whole semester I had been living in proximity to the dementors. Although I thought that they had caused my behavior yesterday, that made little sense. Why then had I lashed out at Hermione about going to Hagrid’s? Why had I been so upset over Hagrid’s slip up? I was not usually one to feel so helpless and emotional. I looked evenly at Gwyn, asking her silently to explain further.

    “Here, this will help.” Gwyn offered me a pink colored potion. I swallowed it, noting that it tasted rather minty, and not nearly as bad as I had been expecting. “What do you know about getting your period?” She asked when I had swallowed, and I blinked stupidly back at her.

 

***

 

I woke to a tingling sensation. For a moment I lay still in the bed, feeling the sensation run through my body, and then slowly it began to fade. In the meanwhile, however, I reflected on the recent education that Gwyn had given me. I did not feel physically different, but magically something was definitely happening. The door opened and with it a wave of cold magic. I fought a shiver as I looked over to see Elijah standing in the doorway.

    “How are you feeling?” It was the same question as earlier, but instead of evoking comfort, Elijah's presence made me feel a cold sense of dread. I had felt it before, a distinct discomfort on a magical level. Now, my senses were telling me to flee or to fight him, but he had done nothing; not even moved from the doorway. _It’s just Elijah, he’d never hurt you_ , I told myself repeatedly, but it did not seem to help.

    “Elijah, leave.” There was suddenly a warmth, and Gwyn appeared in the doorway. Elijah glanced at Gwyn, obviously reluctant to leave me, but then Nik appeared. I reacted without thinking. My magic told me that my body danger and Nik was flung back through a wall with a crash. At the same time, the entire house began to shake. I could hear the crash of delicate objects, and Elijah dropped to one knee as my glance caught him. With almost no effort, I was giving Elijah multiple magically-induced aneurysms, even though I did not intend to. It was a defense that I had been taught in self-defense against vampires. The cold began to ebb, and I stared in horror at where Elijah was still bowed on the ground, but I could not stop myself.

    “Rowena, look at me.” Gwyn appeared, clutching my shoulders, and making me look at her. “You have to get this under control. You have to stop your magic.” I stared at Gwyn’s bright blue eyes and had no idea how to. She seemed to sense the panic within me, and behind her Nik rose to his feet.

    “Gwynaëlle!” Nik roared, his eyes blazing gold as he stumbled forward. In the doorway Elijah also turned, as Gwyn tugged on my arms.

    “Rowena, focus!” She demanded, but as much as I wanted to, I found myself unable to stop the torrent of magic that streamed from me. Behind Gwyn, Nik and Elijah both collapsed again as the magic rippled out of me. 

At the same time I became aware of a fast rushing cold. As though I had summoned them, I knew that the dementors were flocking to my magic. I felt a wave of fear, and Gwyn tensed, also sensing the incoming.

    “Get Severus!” She screamed, not that either Elijah nor Nik appeared able to move. Slowly, Nik straightened with a truly ferocious look on his face.

    “Stop her or I will!” He roared and I flinched, but in a flash there was a sickening crack and he fell, his head at the wrong angle from his body. Elijah stood over him for a second and then another shudder of magic rocked me and I sent him once more to his knees.

    “I can’t stop it!” I cried, unable to stop myself from looking at where Elijah writhed. I did not want to hurt him and, I knew that the more the magic that left me the more the dementors would come; but I was out of control. Instead, my magic continued to demand its toll on my vampiric guardian, latching on to his essence.

    “Gwyn.” There was a strange note, almost of regret in Elijah’s voice as he looked at Gwyn. Then, she turned to me whispering something, and I felt myself falling like a puppet with cut strings. Elijah caught my body and with an abrupt jerk I found myself looking down at my own unconscious body. It took me a minute to realize, but I had somehow gotten into Elijah’s head.

    “I rendered her unconscious, but it won’t last, and if I had to make a guess then this will only get worse.” Gwyn said, her eyes serious, her voice low, and somewhat worried I thought. “The dementors have stopped coming. Something is preventing them from coming, and I suspect that Severus will be here imminently.” Gwyn added, looking out of the window though she still appeared worried.

    “Can she control it?” Elijah did not look at the window, instead he stared resolutely at my inert form, his expression sad and worried. “Will she be able to overcome it?” 

    “She’s a quick learner, and devoted, but this is more power than I have ever seen a child display. Most witches are never this powerful.” Gwyn shrugged, though her tone said that she too was concerned. Elijah let out a long low sigh and then tensed as a mouth-watering scent assaulted his senses.

    “Her menses.” He said tightly, ignoring the sudden burning hunger. Through our strange connection I could feel the warmth of my own body, and I realized in horror that I must be bleeding as Gwyn had told me I would. Not only was that very concept nerve wracking, what was more horrifying was just how evident my condition was to my guardian and any other vampire in my proximity.

    “She’s reached her full maturity.” Gwyn said, meeting Elijah’s gaze.

    “And what exactly does that mean?” Nik approached from the side, rubbing his neck, though there was true concern in his eyes.

    “Essentially overnight Rowena has come into more power than most witches have in their entire lifetimes. The power surges that she was feeling before were signs that we should have read more carefully. Rowena has incredible control over her power, but this is just too much for anyone to handle, even for an experienced grown up witch.” Gwyn met Nik and Elijah’s gazes evenly.

    “What exactly are you suggesting?” Elijah asked calmly, though his grip on my unconscious body tightened ever so slightly.

    “I honestly believe that, with time, Rowena will be able to overcome this.” Gwyn said softly, her blue gaze reassuring in her honesty.

    “And if she can’t,” Nik began, and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the look in his gaze.

    “You will not lay a hand on her, not so long as I am alive.” Elijah growled lowly, meeting his brother’s gaze unflinchingly.

    “Think Elijah!” Nik said, marching into the room and laying a hand on Elijah’s shoulder. “If we cannot control her, then she will be a constant danger to herself, to us, and likely to everyone in the vicinity. She will draw our enemies to us, and even we cannot fight them all constantly.” Nik growled back at his brother, and in the flare from his gaze I could see that, if I could not control myself then Nik would not hesitate to eliminate me as a threat to his family.

    “Rowena is not a danger to your family.” Gwyn stepped in, causing both heads to turn to her. “She loves you as her own family.” She turned her gaze on Nik. “If you threaten her, then you will only succeed in isolating her. Rowena will fight for your family if you fight for her. Show her how much she means to you, remind her of that love, and it will mean all the difference in the world.”

    “Brother, please.” Elijah’s voice was soft, almost hoarse, and I had never before heard such desperation.

    “Why are you so certain?” Nik turned cautiously to Gwyn.

    “Because why else would the Witches be after her?” I felt myself recoil in horror.

    “Has someone seen something?” Elijah demanded.

    “The only One with the Power to break the Curse comes.” Gwyn began, and I found myself riveted as I realized that she was reciting the Prophecy. I knew that Nik had come after me because of a prophecy, but neither my father nor Elijah had never let me hear it. 

“Rowena is the child in the prophecy, we all know that. And, if there was any doubt then we know that Rowena was ‘Born in Secrecy to the Mother and the Traitor.' Furthermore, the prophecy states that 'she will be the Key to the Family’. That family, it’s your family." Gwyn paused to ensure that her audience were following. Rowena is foretold to ‘unite or destroy the Original Witch,’ who is your mother. The unification or destruction, however, will be that of your family, and will depend on you. As the prophecy says, Rowena 'will have Powers that no other Witch has before been Granted'." Gwyn paused again, looking down at my figure. “These are the powers right now. Rowena is a twelve-year-old with more magic than any other witch will ever have in their lifetime. If I channeled one hundred witches then, even untrained as she is, Rowena would overpower me. That power, it’s what you will need Niklaus to break your curse. What is more, Rowena loves you and she will fight to protect you. Her power will be your power so long as you-“

    “Stop!” Nik interrupted, and Gwyn actually flinched. 

    “Brother, you have told me on multiple occasions that love is a vampire’s greatest weakness. I believed you, but perhaps we were wrong to say that.” Elijah began softly, carefully, looking down at where I appeared to be asleep cradled in his arms. He brushed a tendril of red hair from my brow, his gaze softening. “I gave up on having a family many years ago. Brother, we all accepted what it meant to be immortal, to have this existence thrust upon us, and we did our best. Rowena is our chance, we both saw to that, and she’s special. She is a daughter to me, and correct me if I am wrong, but she is special to you as well. After all, why else would you go to such lengths to befriend and to protect her?” For a moment Nik’s carefully maintained facade slipped and I saw a flash of hurt in his gaze, but then it was gone.

   “Love always makes you weak. Here you fail to see the threat that she could pose to everything that we hold dear. If Rowena cannot manage her power then, daughter or not,” he met Elijah’s gaze unflinchingly, “I will eliminate the threat.” Nik spun on his heel and disappeared from the room while Elijah held my body tighter. From downstairs, there was a crash and then my father appeared in the doorway.

    “What happened? Where is Rowena? Is she alright?” The terror in my father’s gaze was something that I had never seen before.

    “She’s here,” Elijah’s voice was mildly hoarse, as my father’s gaze landed on me.

    “Rowena!” My father’s voice was desperate, as he rushed over.

    “She is fine, asleep. Her menses has come, and she has come into her full powers. It is a lot for her to handle.” Elijah explained calmly.

    “What do you mean?” My father had taken me from Elijah’s grasp, cradling me against him.

    “She’s still only twelve years old. Rowena has more power than any other witch alive that I know of will ever have, and she’s come into most of it essentially overnight. It will take time and patience for her to master her magic.” Gwyn explained, and my father turned on the witch.

        “What are you suggesting?” My father ground out suspiciously.

         “Can you suppress her powers? Is there a way?” Elijah looked evenly at Gwyn, who calmly returned his gaze. “If her magic is too much now,” he carried on before my father could protest, “suppress what she cannot handle, give her time to adjust.”

   “You mean to drug her?” My father demanded coldly. “I will not permit that.”

    “Think of Rowena, Severus.” Elijah stepped closer to my father, looking tenderly down at my unconscious figure. “If binding Rowena's magic will help her keep from losing control and becoming a danger to herself and everyone around her then, are you not prepared to do whatever it takes?” Elijah demanded, and my father hesitated.

    “You know I will do anything for her.” He said coldly, before pushing around Elijah to carry me back to the bed and tuck me gently under the blankets.

    “Is it possible?” Elijah pressed, looking to Gwyn.

    “Perhaps, I can look into it, but firstly we will also need to move.” Gwyn said, moving to leave the room, but pausing at the doorway. “The magical shock that she sent out will be traceable, and there are many witches searching for her. She is powerful and a vampire sympathizer. To many witches she would be ideal to use as revenge  against your family. She will not be safe here. In the school, perhaps, but the Cottage is not well protected enough.” The door shut softly after her and my father and Elijah exchanged a glance. My father sank onto the bed, taking my hand in his before he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

    “I don’t know what is best.” He whispered, sounding utterly defeated.

    “None of us do.” Elijah replied, moving to the other side of the bed. “But,” he amended, “we will do our best, and we will love her no matter what, and she will know it.” He declared, and then everything faded to black.

 

***

 

I woke and, for a moment I could not breathe, my chest felt tight, my head spun, and I felt entirely wrong.

    “Rowena,” Elijah was sitting by my bedside. His eyes were dark with concern as I gaped and gasped for breath.

    “Everything feels wrong.” I met his gaze and felt a flood of panic that was horrifyingly devoid of magic. “The magic, it’s not there,” I could see the flash of relief in his gaze before he hid it.

    “I know.” He said carefully, “Rowena, what do you remember from before?” Elijah was careful in his wording.

    “I lost control.” I whispered, and felt an immediate pang of guilt. “I’m sorry.” I felt tears filling my eyes, as I looked carefully at Elijah.

    “Rowena look at me, don’t be sorry.” Elijah said, but I shook my head stubbornly.

    “I hurt you, I couldn’t control my magic, I-" my voice died. Elijah moved swiftly. He engulfed me in a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face into his suit jacket. Elijah held me, and for the first time in months I did not experience the cold panic that my magic triggered when in the presence of vampires. Instead, I  simply let Elijah comfort me.

    “Little Witch.” I jerked up out of Elijah’s grasp to see Nik standing in the doorway. Immediately, unbidden, my heart jumped in my chest.

    “You’re afraid of me.” Nik spoke, but he was not looking at me. Instead, he gazed over the top of my head to Elijah.

    “Rowena, Niklaus has sworn to protect you, and he is here to say something.” Elijah said pointedly.

    “My brother here insists that I offer you my sincere apologies for having attacked your father.” Nik clasped his hands arrogantly behind his back. “You see, I was rather taken aback when you brought up the subject of our brother, Kol.” Nik’s eyes flashed, and Elijah tensed, but did not stop his brother.

    “You want to know how I know that Kol and your other siblings are alive.” I stated flatly, meeting Nik’s gaze. I felt only the smallest shiver of fear run down my spine while Nik remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

    “What do you mean, alive?” Elijah demanded coldly, though his touch never changed as he glared at Nik. “You told me they were gone, that you had buried them at sea.”

    “Let the Little Witch explain.” Nik ground out, and I felt uncomfortably aware of both of them staring at me.

    “I could feel their auras.” I turned in Elijah’s arms to look at him, and I saw a great sadness in his gaze that he did not bother to hide. “After you gave me your blood, its magic was inside of me, I could trace it back to you, like a tether right to where you were. Then, I began to realize it wasn’t just you, it was Nik as well, and there were others. I saw them in visions, from the past, and then I saw the coffins.” I turned back to Nik. “They aren’t buried at sea, I know because I saw you with them. You protect them, you take them with you so that no harm can come to them.” Elijah let out a ragged breath, and I turned back to my guardian, surprised to see tears in his eyes.

    “You mean you’ve had them all this time?” Elijah moved from my side, and I was alarmed to see that he was almost shaking.

    “Yes.” Nik replied, and for a moment I thought that they would come to blows.

    “You lied to me.” Elijah stated and his voice was horribly emotionless.

    “I did.” Nik was utterly unapologetic.

    “Why?” My head swung between them from Elijah to Nik and back again.

    “Rowena, you’re awake, good.” Gwyn entered the room, took in the tension and ignored it. “If you’re going to fight do it elsewhere.” She told the two Mikaelsons without flinching as she came over to me. “Your father was here earlier, but he has to oversee the departure of the students. He will come with us though. We’ll be moving again, do you feel strong enough to clean up and help me pack up?” Gwyn pointedly ignored the two vampires who were locked in a glaring match. Gwyn's words reminded me of my new state. I reached out and took her hand, realizing with a flush of embarrassment that, in addition to experiencing a magical surge, I was also bleeding.

    “My magic, Gwyn, what happened?” I stared wide-eyed at the witch before me. She scowled before glancing back at the two vampires still locked in a glaring match.

    “You have your menses, your period, you’re a woman now, Rowena.” Gwyn began softly, gently. “It means that you also have come into a great deal more of your power, but before you could not control it. We never expected you to control it, but to make sure that you don’t hurt yourself we bound your magic.” 

    “You mean so that I don’t hurt you again.” I met Gwyn’s gaze, and I saw the sad truth in her gaze.

    “Am I strong enough?” I asked softly, and Gwyn immediately reached forward to clasp my hands in hers.

    “I know that you are.” She said, and meeting her clear gaze I could see her honesty.

    “You’ll help me?” I asked.

    “Of course.” She smiled.

 

***

 

We were packed a matter of hours later. Then, I was whisked out of the village and to Heathrow where a private jet waited on the tarmac for us. Elijah, Nik, Gwyn and I boarded, and a matter of minutes later my father arrived. I blinked in surprise having gotten used to his wearing black teaching robes. Now, however, he wore dark slacks and a turtleneck sweater with a black overcoat. When he saw me my father immediately came over, and I jumped up and hugged him tight. The whole experience of moving felt strange to me in spite of none of it being actually new. What threw me off, however, was the disconnect that I felt between myself and my world.

    “How are you?” My father asked immediately. I managed a nod, while Elijah stood silently and made his way forward to speak to the pilot. I spent the duration of the flight meditating with Gwyn. Elijah and Nik sat, drinking separately, and my father watched on in silence.

    When we landed some hours later my jaw dropped at the sight of Manhattan sprawling before me. I was ushered into a limo and then directly into an expensive luxury home that overlooked the park. Unable to help my excitement, I explored the multi-level apartment and its breath-taking view.

    “Why are we here?” I asked once my explorations were done.

    “To hide you.” Nik replied with an annoying smirk as he had another drink.

    “We’re hiding here? Why?” I demanded. I had overheard some reasons during my connection with Elijah, but I wanted to hear it for myself.

    “Yes, because there is a high volume of people, and we don’t want anyone looking for you looking too much in Europe.” Nik replied smartly.

"Anyone? Like who?" I pressed.

"No need to worry about that, you're safe here." Nik skirted.

    “So I’m stuck in here?” I asked, not that it was a terrible place to be locked up, but what was the point of being in New York City if I could not enjoy it.

    “Not necessarily.” Elijah cut in. “In fact,” he glanced over at Nik, “I have made a reservation for dinner at a particular favourite of ours.” Nik raised his brows at his brother, who turned. “We should refresh ourselves, and then leave.” Elijah declared.

 

***

 

Over the next days, I spent half of my time meditating and the other half enjoying life in New York City. Each morning Gwyn had me drink a horrid potion, but each morning the dosage was gradually less. I managed my magic well, and by Christmas Eve Gwyn had told me that she had reduced the potion as far as she felt comfortable at present. My excitement at the prospect of seeing the Nutcracker that evening overtook my concern. Elijah and Nik had both insisted on seeing the ballet on Christmas Eve. In fact, they were both determined it seemed to show me all the luxuries and joys of New York City. We dined at fine restaurants, visited museums, and frequented as many tourist sites as the brothers could stand. My father accompanied us, a quietly comforting presence, while Gwyn was the only one other than me who seemed to be honestly thrilled by our visit.

    “All ready?” The witch in question peered into my room, her makeup already done, and I nodded. “Good, you’re going to love this.” She beamed at me and we descended to the living room where three tuxedoed men turned to us. I blinked at the three. While I was used to seeing Elijah in a suit, I was not so accustomed to seeing Nik or my father dressed so formally. I felt a small smile creep up on my features while my father moved closer.

    The conversation that had begun when I first woke up was still, as far as I knew, unresolved. Elijah and Nik had put their disagreement aside during the holidays, and although they were not quite friendly, they tolerated each other’s presence.

 

***

 

The ballet was breath-taking, and the dinner afterward was happily lively. I lay sleepily in the back of the hired limo, my head in my father’s lap, my feet in Elijah’s while Gwyn and Nik sat across from us. Inwardly, I wished that the moment could last forever. I knew, however, that we were close to the apartment and, in a matter of a few days, this wonderful trip would all be over and I would be back to school. I knew that I still had a lot of work ahead of me because, in the few days that my magic had been repressed, I had also begun to realize how much power I must have come into. Although I never said it out loud, the notion scared me.

    The limo slowed down, pulling to a smooth stop, and Gwyn pushed the door open and then disappeared. Although the events that followed seemed too fast for my sleep-addled mind to follow, I would never forget them. I saw through the tinted window as a vampire held Gwyn by her delicate throat.

    “Give us the girl witch, or she dies!” He growled, and Nik let out a growl that sounded almost anguished while Gwyn gasped for air and struggled in the grasp.

    “Run!” She managed, and for a moment I could have sworn that her gaze met mine through the tinted glass. I felt a warmth rush over me, a protection spell my magic told me even as that sensation increased.

    “Stop her, she’s casting a protection ward!” It was another warlock, one that I did not recognize. Gwyn was suddenly yanked backwards, out of my view. I saw only partially as her body arched forward, and the magic snapped like a rubber band. I jerked, feeling as a shock ran through me, and outside of the car, Gwyn’s heart landed on the sidewalk with a sickeningly wet splat.

 


	15. 13: Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena has to cope with the aftermath of a devastating attack.

**Disclaimer:**  I'm just doing this for fun, all recognizable characters, places, and plot are the rights of the respective owners!

 

**AN:** Sorry for how terribly late this is! Anyways, thank you so so much for all of the continued support! Please let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I'd love to hear more from you guys!!

* * *

  **Thirteen**

**Alone with Everybody**

* * *

 

"Go!" I heard Elijah roar, but my father was already moving, instinctively clutching me tight to him and I felt an uncomfortable squeezing sensation, and then we were no longer in the car, but instead in a stairwell of a public garage. My father set me on my feet and drew his wand.

"Stay close." He ordered, and I could only nod dumbly. He kept his wand hidden at his side as he tugged me along into the overly-bright entrance of the John F. Kennedy airport. I stared down at the white tile, noticing the flecks of faux gemstones. At the ticket counter, I did not pay attention to my father buying tickets, instead, I stared at the scratched metal facade that was at my eye height. When the airline representative handed my father two freshly-printed tickets and muttered a dull Merry Christmas, all I could think of was how wrong that sounded.

My father hustled me into the security line, and we passed through. How he had all the proper documentation I was not sure, nor did I really care. In my mind's eye, I still could see the split second of horror in Gwyn's gaze as she was pulled from the limousine and then that horrid sound of her heart on the pavement. I shuddered, and my father stopped, crouching down to look at me at eye level.

"Rowena?" He asked gently, a warm hand cupping my cheek.

"Gwyn, she's-" I began helplessly, "what happened?" Tears flooded my gaze, and my father drew me to him, before hurrying me into the nearest family bathroom. He closed the door and locked it before he hugged me even tighter to him.

"It's going to be alright, Rowena." He said, and for a moment I thought that he was shaking slightly, and I wondered if he was speaking to me or to himself. I nodded dazedly against his chest, returning his hug, and feeling a curl of fear in my belly. I closed my eyes for a moment, but all I could see was what had happened.

I tore out of my father's grasp, and rushed for the toilet, vomiting violently into the white porcelain. He was there, holding back the red curls that Gwyn had pinned back for me a matter of hours before. My legs gave out underneath me, and I sat, sobbing on the floor. My father bent and picked me up, pausing only to flush the toilet before he carried me out of the bathroom. We went to our gate, and I sat on his lap, uncaring of the fact that I was twelve. When it came time to the board he ignored the looks we got and carried me easily onto the plane. We sat in the last row of First Class. He gave me the window seat, and I leaned against him. He stroked my hair, dipping his head several times to kiss the crown of my head. When the flight attendant came by he sent her running with a sharp word, and we ascended in peace, leaving the glittering lights of New York City behind us.

I did not want to sleep, but the late night, horror, and desolation washed over me, and the next thing I knew we were on another tarmac who knew where.

 

* * *

 

My father guided me with tireless ease, we exited the airport, only to go back to the ticket counter and then board another flight. And another. We zig-zagged from country to country, and I wondered inwardly why he seemed so good at this. We finally landed in London, and I had no idea what day it was as he whisked me out into the cold. He gave me no warning as he ushered me into a dark corner, and then we arrived on the doorstep of a shabby townhouse. He unlocked the door and hurried me inside the gloomy interior. Without a word, a fire ignited in the hearth, and he guided me to a musty couch, watching me carefully.

"Where are we?" I asked dully.

"At my house. You're safe now." My father replied shortly, but not unkindly and I had the presence of mind to look around at the book-lined shelves. The more I looked the more of my father I saw in the dim and dreary surroundings.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No," I replied dully, even though I could not recall eating anything during our mad dash through the airports.

"Are you tired?" I looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I'm afraid to sleep," I whispered. "Every time I close my eyes, I see it again," I trailed off, and for a moment I could see my father's unhidden sorrow before he turned, and made for a tall closet beside the fireplace. A moment later, he knelt before me.

"I'll give you something to help you sleep, you won't dream." He told me as he held a vial. I stared at it and did not want to take it, but when my father uncorked the bottle I obediently found myself tilting my head and opening my mouth. He let a couple of careful drops fall into my mouth, and I let him wrap me in a cloak that he had summoned. As I buried my face in it, the last thought that I had was that it smelled like him.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and found myself in my father's sitting room. Perched on the coffee table in front of me was a young boy about my age. I blinked carefully as I stared at him, realizing that for some reason he looked familiar. He had long dark hair and wore a teal tunic with dark brown breeches and almost knee-high tan boots. His eyes were dark and serious as he looked at me, but I felt an immediate kinship with him.

"I don't have much time, but you have to listen to me." His accent reminded me of Nik's, and that was when I realized who he was: Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson child. I swallowed and nodded. "You are being hunted by all of Elijah and Nik's enemies. The secrecy that Elijah and your father counted on to protect you is gone. The mystical world knows that you are the Original witch now, and they're coming for you because you are the weak link. Gwyn wanted you to have time to come into your powers, but it's too dangerous now. You have to learn to manage all of your power now, no more repressing it. The prophecy says that you can handle this power, and you will, but for now, you will have to learn on your own. There are no other witches like you, Rowena, you're unique and that makes you desirable as well." Henrik looked over his shoulder and I looked past him to see my father looking haggard and drawn entering the living room. I tensed as he let Elijah and Nik into the room, but they did not seem to see either my companion or me.

"She's still sleeping?" Elijah asked, looking towards me, and I turned, realizing with horror that I had been sitting seemingly in my body. I jumped up and it remained there, my face peaceful in slumber.

"What?" I turned back to Henrik who gave me a sly smile and for a moment my gaze turned to Elijah and Nik as I realized why he seemed so familiar.

"I have called your spirit here, to speak to you. I cannot appear in your world and you cannot come into mine. Even this cannot last long." Henrik grew serious again. "Not only are you unique, Rowena, you must do this yourself because you cannot open yourself to anyone else, not anymore. Gwyn was true to you, but most witches are not, their loyalties can be bought, and they will come. You will receive promises of help, of power, but beware because they will use you for their own gain." I nodded again, fighting the pang at the mention of my latest tutor and my gaze darted back to where Elijah and Nik were disappearing into what seemed to be a kitchen.

"The Ancestors, they have been messing with you, Rowena, they call on the darkness around you, it weakens your connection to nature, makes you susceptible to your own powers. When you're like that, you're weak, your senses are heightened, but your control is destroyed. They can manipulate you, they want to make you hate vampires because you are a prime servant of nature, and our mother cursed my brothers to forever be an abomination in the eyes of nature. If you fight for my family, then you must free yourself." Henrik looked over his shoulder with fear, seeming to comprehend something that I did not understand.

"What's happening?" I asked, noticing how a cold wind began to pick up in the room.

"I have to go now, my time is up, but if you need me, then you can always reach me. Remember, Rowena, you have the strength to master your powers, and only once you have done that will you be able to become who you are meant to be. You will be beholden to no one, so be careful and guard yourself and your magic. What you decide to do with regard to my brothers is your choice." Henrik's voice was getting fainter, his form seeming to flicker, and then I was alone in the spirit world. I frowned, feeling cold and alone, and wondered how I was supposed to get back to my own body, but then I felt an invisible tug from my sleeping form on the couch, and the next thing I knew I inhaled the comforting scent of books and mild tang of pine wood burning in the hearth.

 

* * *

 

I felt groggy when I woke up, and the first thing that I registered were the voices. Elijah and Nik were here and they were speaking urgently with my father.

"Until she can control her full powers she must be guarded at all times." Nik was affirming. "They won't stop coming for her, all of our enemies they know now that she is our weak link, and if they get their hands on her then I cannot think of anything worse."

"And then for the rest of her life, she will be caught fighting for your family, protecting you from your enemies!" I winced at my father's harsh tone of voice and stared silently at the flames as I listened.

"No." Elijah's voice was not explosively loud, but he was firm. "I would never ask that never expect that. Rowena will not be our protection from our enemies. Niklaus and I will never make her a barrier between our past sins and ourselves."

"But she's twelve, and already she is caught in the crossfire. This will only get worse, and you were supposed to take her, to protect her where I couldn't." My father's voice broke, and I swallowed. Never before had I heard him sound so defeated. My father was always proud, always collected and in control, but the man that I heard in the kitchen was desperately afraid. I was running into the kitchen before I knew it, and then I had my arm wrapped around my father. He stiffened for a moment, and then he hugged me back, and I felt as though he was a puppet with his strings cut. I turned, looking to where Elijah stood tensely, and Nik sat tiredly at the kitchen table.

"I can protect myself," I said softly, but firmly, and in that moment, looking at the brothers in the kitchen I knew what my decision would be. "I'll learn how to control my magic, I'll protect myself, and I'll protect all of you." Nik looked up, his blue gaze shining with something that I could not define, while Elijah bowed his head for a moment before looking at me with sad eyes. "You're not making me do anything, I'm choosing this." I turned back to my father, looking up into his obsidian eyes. "I was meant to become the Original witch, the Ancestors, and the Mystical World knows it. I was born with this power, and I was raised as a daughter to you, Elijah," I looked back at my guardian, "all for a reason. Whoever killed Gwyn," I glanced at Nik, "they aren't going to be the last ones to come after me. It doesn't matter whether I am with you or not," I looked back at Elijah, "they'll keep coming, but when they do," I finally turned back to my father, "I'll be ready." There was a single tear on my father's cheek, and I reached up and wiped it away. "I can do this, and I want to do this," I told him softly, hugging him again.

"And even so, you will have our protection, a guard at all times," Nik said, and I turned in my father's arms.

"Vampires aren't allowed at school." I pointed out.

"I don't bloody care," Nik growled.

"Language." It seemed like an automatic response from Elijah. "And I agree. Niklaus or I will be at the school at all times." My guardian looked over my head to my father. "You are right, Severus, these are our enemies, not hers, and when they come we will send them running. Rowena is a part of our family now as well, and family is always and forever." Elijah's gaze shifted down to me.

"Always and forever." I murmured softly, and for a moment, I thought I saw a flash of a teal tunic and a faint smile on Henrik Mikaelson's face. He might not have told me to fight for his family, but it was not hard to see the boy's love for his family. "If you're serious about protecting me, about making a stand," I looked directly to Nik, "this could become a war between the witches and the vampires, and your siblings are more vulnerable in their current states."

"Hardly." Nik scoffed, and I frowned at him.

"If a witch has your blood, and all of your sirlings have some trace amount, they could trace them." For a second, the doppelgänger's face flashed before my eyes, and then I pushed Elena away. Nik frowned, his gaze hardening as he stood up from the table.

"I have witches protecting their location." Nik dismissed.

"But they can be overcome," I replied, and I sensed that Nik was afraid of just that: of his siblings' vulnerability.

"Show me." Nik took a step forward, raising his own wrist to his mouth and deliberately biting down. His blue gaze never left mine as he offered me the wound and I swallowed hard before glancing to Elijah who was watching, a carefully controlled expression on his face. He met my gaze after a second, and I could see the longing in his gaze, he wanted his family to be whole once more, and this could be his chance. He hesitated, looking at me, and I could almost hear him weighing the risks and benefits. I turned away to look at my father. His expression was considerably more guarded. He had a slight frown and was obviously concerned.

"I can do it." I told him softly, and I knew that I could because I had done it with doppelgänger. I stepped away from my father and faced Nik. "I need a map." I said, and within a few heartbeats, on was provided. I flipped Nik's wrist over, letting the blood fall onto the page below. The wound had, of course, already healed, but that did not matter. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the three gazes on my figure, and instead pulled on the blood magic. Almost at once I caught a flash of Elena, but I pushed that away, instead of searching for the blonde figure of the only female Mikaelson. For a moment I saw another blonde woman who I had never seen before, though I recognized her aura in a moment: the witch who had counseled me before. I caught another aura: Dahlia, and recoiled from wherever the two witches were. Perplexed, I forced myself away, searching further. I found the coffins and willed the blood on the map to show me where they were. I whispered the spell to reveal the location, and then I opened my eyes. There was a straight line from where the blood had spilled to a location in Poland, and Nik, Elijah, and my father all hovered over it.

"Krakow." Elijah said softly looking to Nik, who looked back at me.

"There should be another," Nik began, and I swallowed, thinking of their father.

"Mikael." I said, and Nik's gaze narrowed dangerously. "He's bound, by magic, trapped somewhere small and dark, a crypt or something." I said, and the two brothers exchanged a look.

"Not now, Niklaus, if he's trapped then he is not a problem. Release our siblings, brother." Elijah demanded, moving and laying a hand on Nik's shoulder.

"Elijah," Nik began, looking to his brother, but Elijah was not backing down. A low growl rippled through his chest, and his grip on Nik's arm tightened.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, and the both froze. It took me a heartbeat to realize that I had frozen them in place with my magic. "I didn't mean that." I released the magic, and Elijah fought to compose himself, taking a step back from Nik and releasing him immediately.

"What did you mean then, Little Witch?" Nik demanded.

"The fighting, we can't be fighting with each other too. If you wake your siblings, will they honor forever and always?" I asked, and Elijah and Nik exchanged a weighty glance.

"If the family is in danger Kol will fight for us." Elijah said.

"And he has always had a soft spot for witches." Nik's eyes twinkled, and Elijah growled again. "You know what I mean, brother, he will like her."

"What about Finn and Rebekah?" I asked.

"Rebekah has always adored Niklaus, she will be with us. I do not know about Finn." Elijah replied.

"Stop!" My father interrupted, and I turned to look at him as he stepped forward, pulling me against his chest in a protective gesture. "None of this is relevant unless you can give me your words that Rowena will be safe. I know the stories about your siblings, they're ruthless, more so than even you, and yet you wish me to not only expose my daughter to them, you want me to entrust them with her safety?" My father's face was white with anger, his normally unshakable facade utterly shattered.

"If Elijah and Nik trust them, then so will I." I looked up at him from where he held me tightly against his chest. "And, they're feared too, so in the end even having them awake again could be protection." My father stroked my cheek with calloused fingers, a sad smile on his face.

"You are so much like your mother." He murmured, before looking to Elijah and Nik. "Will you both give me your words that Rowena will never be in danger from your siblings?" He asked evenly.

"Elijah and I will go and wake them, Severus, take Rowena back to the school." Nik replied, carefully not making the promise.

"No, I want to come, I want to be there." I turned back to Nik. "I can help, if you want them on your side, I-"

"You can go with your father and return to the school where you'll be safe." Elijah interrupted, and I turned to my guardian. He motioned for me to come to him, holding out a hand to me, and I stepped forward, taking it. "If you think I would ever let you anywhere near my siblings as they are, when they are only just waking up, I understand that you want to help, that you can help, but it's too dangerous while they're waking up." Elijah leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"He's right, Little Witch." Nik also stepped forward. "Elijah and I will go, and once they are stable we will bring them back." I frowned, but Nik ignored me, kissing my forehead as well, and then they were both gone.

"We'll go back to the castle tomorrow morning." My father said when we stood alone in the kitchen. I nodded, and walked over to him, leaning against his chest. He stroked my hair and then led me through the living room to a narrow staircase. It was clean, but it complained loudly of its disuse.

"There's only one bedroom." My father began apologetically.

"That's fine, we can share." I said, unable to help myself as I glanced around at my rather dilapidated surroundings and was secretly glad to share a room with my father given the unfamiliar house and the events of the past day, or was it days? My eyes stung with tears, but I forced myself to ignore them as I let my father guide me into the bathroom. It smelled faintly of mothballs, and the tiles were chipped and stained. I did my business quickly and slipped out. My father showed me to his bedroom, and I crawled between the black silk sheets, falling asleep before he had returned.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke curled against my father. He held me tight against him, though as safe as his embrace made me feel, I also noticed that he clutched his wand in one hand, as though ready for an attack. Still tired, I closed my eyes and buried closer against him. I had only just closed my eyes, however, when there was a tapping at the window. My father shot up, his wand in his hand as I blinked blearily at the commotion, startled by his speed. The alarm, however, turned out to be a small gray owl, and my father motioned for me to go back to sleep even as I forced back the sleep.

"What is it?" I asked as he tore open the envelope, the crease between his brows deepening as he read.

"We are required back at the castle at once." My father said, looking apologetically in my direction, and silently I pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed. I had not brought anything with me, not even Reeba, and tears suddenly flooded my gaze. My father turned to face me and immediately sat down on the bed, wrapping me in an embrace as I sobbed uncontrollably. He rubbed my back, not bothering to say anything, and finally he stood, lifting me in his arms. I was dimly aware of the emerald green flames and their warmth, and then we were spinning away.

We landed in his private quarters, and I was vaguely aware of him setting me in his bedroom as I continued to cry. He left me for a moment, and then he was back, and a few minutes later Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Good heavens!" The elder witch exclaimed, and I found myself transferred from my father to my professor. They spoke softly over me, but I did not hear whatever was explained. Instead, my father kissed me and left, and transfiguration professor bundled me into bed, staying resolutely with me for the whole of the time that my father was gone.

Gradually, the tears slowed and stopped, and the witch forced me to have tea and ginger biscuits when I refused the offer of a full meal. That was where my father found us, seated before the fire in his living room, cups of never-ending tea clutched in our hands. We did not speak much that afternoon, and I was glad that my Professor did not pressure me. Instead, she simply rose as my father entered. They exchanged a few more quiet words, too soft for me to overhear, and then she went to leave.

"Thank you, for the tea." I forced the words out, in spite of the roughness of my voice.

"It was my pleasure, and my office door is always open to you." She replied warmly, and then it was only father and I. He sighed and came over, sitting down heavily on the couch, and I looked dully over at him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked softly.

"It should be." He replied, and I reached out, taking his hand. "How are you?" He finally asked.

"I'm sorry." I replied, and he looked over at me in question. "What happened to Gwyn, it's my fault, and all of this, the running it's always my fault." I replied.

"Would you blame your brother for everything that's happened to him? For being a trouble magnet? Or Ginny for being possessed last year?" I frowned at my father.

"No." I replied, and then I realized what he was getting at.

"No one blames you for anything that has happened, Rowena. I do not blame you, Elijah and Niklaus do not blame you, do you understand?" A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I forced myself to nod as I exhaled shakily.

"I feel like I'm always a burden." I whispered, staring into my father's obsidian gaze, and seeing the regret there. "You had to give me away because you were so afraid that I would be found. Elijah and I never stayed in one location for longer than a year, he compelled hundreds of people and vampires to keep me safe, so has Nik, and now Gwyn's died for me." I felt my breath increasing again, even as my father shook his head.

"No, Rowena, you're not a burden, you're never a burden, you're a gift." He tucked my hair back behind my ears as he cupped my cheeks. "You are a special child, Rowena, you were special before you were even born. You were a miracle for me, and for your mother. She couldn't care for you, not at first, she gave you to me, but that was never our plan, Rowena. She was going to leave James Potter, we were going to raise you and Harry together, and give you a happy childhood, but then she died, and I knew nothing about raising a child, and I have my own ghosts. My word was not safe for a child, so when Elijah came and offered to keep and protect you, then yes, I accepted his offer. I saw the life he offered you, it was not stable, not the dream of having two parents and siblings that your mother and I had, but it was safe and comfortable. I came and visited as often as I could, and I watched you grow. You have a gift that your mother and I never knew about, that we never dreamed of you having."

"My magic." I whispered, interrupting, and my father nodded.

"You're twelve years old, Rowena, you're supposed to be worrying about puberty and school and things that will get you placed in detention like the rest of these dunderheads, but instead you have the weight of being a prophesied child on your shoulders as well as more power than most witches will have in their entire lifetime." I looked down, processing my father's words before I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can do it right?" I asked quietly.

"If anyone can, it's you." He replied, and I nodded again.

"Without Myrina or Gwyn, I don't know what to do." I admitted quietly. "But I hope that Kol will know."

"We will find someone to help you, whether it is Kol or another witch, Elijah and Niklaus have many connections." My father assured me, and I gave him a small smile, feeling for the first time in a while like I was actually in control of what was to come. I fought back a yawn, but my father noticed it.

"Do you wish to stay here tonight?" He asked, and I nodded against his chest, feeling as though I could barely keep my eyes open. He helped me into his bedroom, and I climbed back into the bed, pausing only to change into a large sleep shirt that he passed to me. He had left while I changed, and when he came back I was feigning sleep.

 

* * *

 

I dreamed that night. I had secretly hoped that I would, and as Henrik had hinted, it was different from before. The witch was waiting for me like she had on countless nights before, but the overwhelming power that she used to radiate was dimmed.

"It has been too long, Child." She told me in what almost seemed to be a sad tone, and I glared at her. O wondered if she could tell that I had more power now if she did she was ignoring it, almost as though that would stop me from realizing the possibility of overpowering her. A slow cold smile twisted my lips, and her eyes narrowed.

"It may have been too long for you, but it hasn't been nearly long enough for me, Dahlia." I met her black gaze. "I've made my choice, I will not destroy the Mikaelsons because they aren't abominations, they are my family and I will protect them and fight with them." She blinked in shock, and then I pushed on the magic of the dream. Like when Gwyn had first contacted me, I realized that this witch could not call me to her without my will being at least partially willing. She had been able to play with my magic before, letting herself into my mind, but not anymore.

"No, Child, you are making a grave mistake!" She protested, but the scene was already dissolving, and then I felt her aura disappear as I shot up in bed. Beside me, my father was awake in seconds, his wand in his hand, looking for a threat. Instead, I reached over and hugged him.

"She's gone." I said, and he frowned. "The witch from before, the dreams, she can't come and visit my mind anymore, I'm too powerful." I explained, and my father drew me closer, hugging my tightly in relief.

 

* * *

 

We fell back to sleep shortly after that, and it wasn't until Professor McGonagall stopped by the next day close to noon that either of us woke up. The matronly Head of Gryffindor supervised brunch for both of us, and I devoured the food in front of me, realizing that it had been at least two days since I had really eaten anything. Once we were finished, my father appearing to have been equally hungry, we had to turn to tasks at hand. It was too dangerous, apparently, to take me out to buy new everything so I spent my morning with owl orders after having been newly measured by Professor McGonagall, or Minerva, as she insisted I call her. Everything that I had was still at the house in New York, but it was too dangerous to go back for it. I did not feel overly bad about the clothes, but I wished I could have had Reeba with me, and the grimoires. I felt a little pang at the thought of all of the gifts from Elijah and Nik being left there, but I forced myself to let it go. If the Mikaelson's enemies were after me then there was no way for us to go back because the house would certainly be rigged with a trap, and nothing that I had, unfortunately not even Reeba, was worth the risk of life to return.

 

* * *

 

When I was done with the owl orders, I left my father's apartments. I could have stayed there for the remainder of the trip, but I figured that since I was back at Hogwarts I might as well seek out Hermione because she had signed up to stay. At Minerva's suggestion, I started looking for her in the library.

Hermione was both surprised and thrilled to see me. I made up an excuse about there being a fire as an excuse to my lack of belongings and early return. When she asked if anyone had been hurt, I forced myself to say no. She frowned at the reply, obviously sensing that something was wrong, but said nothing. Instead, I made myself space beside her, borrowed a quill and parchment and went to work. Although I was waiting for it, she never asked me about being called Lily either. That was what I liked about Hermione, I realized, when we packed up our things to head to dinner, she could be insensitive sometimes, and very forward and nosy, but when push came to shove she was there for me.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was an awkward affair. Hermione had told me that since Christmas she had been avoiding Ron and Harry - there was some drama over a Firebolt broomstick apparently. I winced inwardly when she mentioned that. I had, of course, heard when Harry had fallen off during the fated match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. His previous broom had been destroyed, I had heard, though I had not seen it happen myself. What I did know, however, was how much Harry cared about quidditch. He loved the sport, and even if I did not quite understand it, I knew that the loss of his previous broomstick would have hit hard. I privately wondered if that was why my father had been called back to the castle; to examine the broomstick from a mysterious benefactor. Given the circumstances, however, I had to agree with Hermione, one could never be too safe, especially considering Harry's propensity for danger and what had transpired right before and during my own Christmas holidays. In any case, I sat between Hermione and my brother, an awkward buffer to the non-speaking parties The whole sordid affair was only made worse by the fact that Professor Dumbledore had decided against reinstating the house tables. The single table had first occurred on Christmas day at lunch, Hermione told me under her breath as we passed dinner rolls around. Since then, Professor Dumbledore had enjoyed the intimacy that the single table provided, and I ended sitting across from my father. I had little doubt that it was intentional, and could not find myself protesting that, though the conversation as stilted and awkward. Minerva sat beside my father, exchanging soft conversation with him, while the other three students, two scared first years and a glowering Slytherin fifth year, sat in near-silence. I ate quickly with Hermione, catching my father's eye several times as he subtly observed what I put on my plate. I tried not to roll my eyes, or to laugh when I accidentally caught Minerva's amused expression, and when Hermione stood I did too. We excused ourselves and hurried back to the library where we stayed until Madam Pince kicked us out. We retreated to the Common Room that had apparently been sectioned in half. I did not stay up too much longer, and Hermione was kind enough to offer me a spare set of pajamas. Alone in my dormitory room, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep well. When I finally did drift off it was to nightmares about Gwyn's death and faceless enemies coming to attack.

 

* * *

 

The next morning my father was far more worried when we all sat down to breakfast. Ignoring him pointedly, I poured myself a coffee, picked at a piece of toast and then escaped with Hermione. All day I felt restless and tired while Hermione watched me carefully. She clearly had questions on the tip of her tongue, but stubbornly kept silent, to my relief. When I could not bear it anymore, I left, seeking out the room on the seventh floor. It was not the house where I had stayed with Gwyn, and for that, I was relieved. Instead, it was a smaller space with a floor-to-ceiling window and I sat and meditated and when that was not enough to get rid of the chills the room courteously supplied me with dead plant after dead plant. When I left, the room was so crowded with living plants that I could barely navigate to the door, and I could not help the grin that spread across my face. My magic and I were finally becoming one, I realized, and for the moment none of my cares mattered. Instead, I simply ran on the high from magic. I paused by the door, and summoned one last plant, unable to help myself as I reached out to it with my magic. Before my eyes, the wilted corpse revived, and I felt another grin spread across my features as I forced myself away from the magic. Just a quick bite to eat, I figured, and then I would be back. I simply could not stop it, I thought, as I grinned and stepped out into the hallway.

 

**AN:** Thanks again for reading! Please leave me a review! 


	16. Know Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena struggles to adjust to her newfound powers and some more familiar faces make an appearance.

AN: Thanks to Dragon Rider 2416 FuriousJ6789, PrincessMagic, Liliange83, and albi3252 for reviewing! Thanks also to everyone else who has favorited and followed :) Sorry that it’s been so long since my last update, the end of this semester was super crazy! Anyways, upwards and onward, and I hope that updates will be more often.

 

**Chapter 14**

**Know Thy Enemy**

 

My father was waiting for me outside of the room, and the high that I had felt before dissipated as he motioned for me to follow him.

“You shouldn’t be doing magic alone.” He said as the door to his private quarters closed behind him with a soft snap. “You didn’t sleep last night either, did you?” He probed when I failed to respond. “Here, take this, but only sparingly, it can be very addictive.” He handed me a phial of dreamless sleep potion as I stared forlornly at the floor and I nodded, slipping it into my pocket.

“I’ll be careful.” I promised, finally meeting his gaze. “I think it’s mostly because of how empty the dormitory is.” I felt compelled to make up a reason for my sleepless state. I held back, however, how much better I felt now after using magic and the itch to use it again that was already invading my consciousness. I moved over to the large bay window, and looked out across the cold landscape of the castle grounds.

“How’s your magic?” He asked, and I felt a squirm of guilt at his concern. We had been forced to abandon Gwyn’s potion in New York, and I knew that my father worried that I would lose control again. For the first time, however, since coming into my full powers I felt that my magic was not so insurmountable after all. If I was being truthful, I was intrigued and excited to use it again.

“I meditated earlier, and I practiced a little, just a simple spell, with some plants.” I admitted though I shrugged the use of magic off, wanting for an unknown reason to keep the joy of the power from him. “The magic’s vast but what Gwyn talked about, what she taught me about controlling it, and it’s working. I’ve had time to come to terms with the power and I don’t think that the potion has fully worn off.” I elaborated whrn my father waited, one eyebrow raised in question as he waited for a better explanation.

“It would make sense that the potion will take a while to wear off completely.” My father said slowly, though his tone showed his suspicion as he stood and came up beside me in the window. “If you need anything, Rowena, I’m here, and so are Minerva and even Remus. Elijah and Niklaus will also come back. I don’t want you to hide anything from us, we are here to help.” He said, and I nodded, not looking at him, as I felt a curl of guilt at the thought of having deceived all of them. The guilt made another face flash in my mind’s eye; I had not spied on the doppelgänger recently. I assumed that it was because of how often I had seen Gwyn and Elijah, and how busy they and my school work kept me. Strangely, I had not felt the need to, at least not when I was happy. I pushed the thoughts away, but not before a fear washed through me. If Elena was alive and enemies were coming for me, then surely they would also come for her. While the Mikaelson’s enemies might not know that she was alive right now, the Ancestors did. I had the magic now, I realized as the pit grew in my stomach.

“I’m supposed to have met Hermione in the library.” I lied to my father, who nodded curtly, accepting my lie. He kissed my forehead and I left, my stomach rolling with guilt.

In my room in the dormitory I began to create the spell. It was slow going, but whenever I felt ready to give up a new idea would strike me and the hope would propel me further. I worked through dinner, and Hermione found me in a haze of spell-making. I had not even realized that I missed the meal. She covered for me, however, I was not sure that my father would have bought that I had simply fallen asleep. Either way, she stayed with me while I ate my sandwich, her fingers obviously itching for the sheets of discarded parchment around me, though she refrained out of respect. That was the strange thing about Hermione, somehow I had managed to earn her respect and she did not question or snoop, but I was not entirely sure why I garnered such trust.

When Hermione finally left, I snuck out of the dorm and went back to the Room of Requirement. The next morning I was still there, my back to the rising sun. Tables littered the space, several with now-healthy plants while others had pages of discarded, re-written, and revised notes. The final spell was several pages long, and as I thumbed through it I realized that I was looking at my own grimoire. I had created a spell for the first time in my life, and the high was incredible. I wanted to cast it immediately, but I knew that I was tired and hungry. As it was almost breakfast time, I decided to eat before attempting anything. I was a mess, and I should have thought of that before arriving at breakfast, but I did not. Instead, my father raised a silent eyebrow in question at me, but I only shrugged, devouring my eggs and bacon. He let me be until I finished. He followed me out of the Great Hall, and I found myself back in his quarters.

“What have you been up to?” He demanded suspiciously.

“Mu magic. I’ve been trying to come to terms with my powers.” It was not quite a lie, and since eating a wave of exhaustion had overtaken me.

“All night?” He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at me.

“It’s mostly meditation and a few small revival spells. I lost track of time.” I lied blatantly, too tired to come up with anything better.

“You were sequestering yourself in a room that I cannot get into, loosing track of time and of yourself while practicing magic.” He growled, and I felt my innards squirm uncomfortably as some of my exhaustion faded. Regarding my father again, I could see how upset he was, and I felt my own heckles rise in response.

“It’s nothing that I haven’t done before.” I retorted angrily.

“Well, she certainly is your daughter, Severus.” We both whirled around to see Minerva entering the room with a smile. “I seem to recall a young boy who would get so caught up in brewing he’d quite forget to sleep or eat. As long as Rowena is being safe, perhaps we can find her a magic room that you may access and that way everyone can be happy.” My father growled something about it being different under his breath, but Minerva winked in my direction. I forced myself to nod, acquiescing to her conditions. I would just have to find another way to practice on my own, I thought to myself.

“You look about ready to sleep on your feet, dear.” Minerva added, and without consulting my father she whisked me off to Gryffindor Tower. I was able to give my father a quick hug, promising him that I would be more careful in future, and then I was gone.

 

***

 

I slept for nearly the whole day. When I did wake up, I went straight to the Room of Requirement in spite of the promise that I had made to my father. Hermione had already left the Tower by that time, so I did not have to worry about telling her where I was going. The Room was just the way that I had left it, filled with plants, tables, and notes. I smiled at the sight, feeling a pressure that I had not been aware of rise from my shoulders as I wove my way over to the window. The Grimoire I had left in the Room for safekeeping, and I felt a rush of relief at the sight of it. Taking it and my other notes with me, I thought was tempting fate too much. My father was already suspicious and Hermione knew too much for her own good. If either of them saw this, even a glimpse, then they would no doubt guess what it was, and I would have a lot more explaining than I wanted to deal with.

My eyes skimmed over the page, and I glanced outside. The grounds were cast in a late afternoon golden sunshine. I figured that dinner was a few hours away, but I hoped that I would be finished before then. At the mental directive, the room expanded again, and four large candles appeared in front of me. With a mere thought, they all burst into flame, and I smiled. Fire had always been easy enough before, but this was something else. My powers had always drained at least some of my energy, but not anymore, or at least not that I had noticed.

As I sat, a large cushion appeared, and I sank down onto it. Although I was tempted to start the chant, I knew from my training with Gwyn that it would be reckless so, instead I sat for another half an hour or so meditating. When I felt that I had focused for enough time, I took the almost-empty phial of blood from my  robe pocket. I poured it into a bowl, also provided silently by the room, and dipped my fingers into the thick liquid. When my fingertips were coated crimson, I began my spell.

 

***

 

It was fully dark by the time that I had finished. For the first time since coming into my new powers I felt tired. The magic, however, had worked I thought with a triumphant smile. I stood, my knees cracking and extinguished the candles with a thought. Checking the time, I ran out of the room realizing that dinner had started five minutes ago.

My father glowered when I slid into my seat, and even Minerva shot me a suspicious glance. Hermione did not meet my gaze either, and the uncomfortable nature of the meal destroyed what excitement I had from the triumph of the spell. I all but inhaled my food, feeling ravenous after the spell-casting. I was, therefore, still helping myself to dessert when my father stood. He caught my gaze pointedly, but I did not follow him. When I had finished my dessert, I stood, and noticed immediately that he was waiting for me. I could feel his aura, and I also sensed that he was angry. It was the first time I realized that I was able to discern emotions in auras.

“I told you before not to go practicing on your own.” He growled as soon as we were in private. “What are you thinking Rowena? Are you even thinking?” He ran an angry hand through his hair, which seemed abnormally greasy.

“How do you even know I was practicing?” I demanded, feeling the anger flare again. 

“You went to the Room of Requirement as soon as you woke up, you emerged hours later, barely in time for dinner and exhausted. Can you honestly tell me right now that you weren’t casting a spell?” My father challenged.

“Why are you being so overprotective?” I ignored his question. “I can handle myself and my magic!” I spun on my heel, and ran out of the room. I was not sure why I was angry, but his accusations about my magic angered me. I knew that magic could be dangerous, all of my life I had been taught just how dangerous spell casting could be. I was taught to mediate and about restraint. No one had told me how wonderful it could feel, nor had they ever tried to explain the wondrous challenge of making a spell. Moreover, most of the people telling me could never cast a spell they way that I could, my father, the professors, and the Mikaelsons never understood the intimate relationship that I shared with magic. Nor, could they comprehend the knowledge that I had of the extent of my powers, but still they lectured me like they knew.

I wanted to go back to the Room of Requirement, where I could hide from the judgement and be free to be myself, but I was tired. So, instead, I went to Gryffindor Tower. That night I dreamed about Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. In the morning, I could not say exactly what I had seen, but I had the peculiar sense that I had not just had dreams, but rather visions of a very convoluted future.

I showered and dressed leisurely, my mind still on what I had seen. I could not really understand it, but there were many deaths, and I shuddered at the mere potential for ruin in Elena’s perfect life. Halfway down the stairs to the Common Room, however, Elena Gilbert was pushed from my thoughts as I realized that my laziness had trapped me. My father sat reading the Daily Prophet by the fire while Minerva was examining the Common Room. As soon as I appeared on the stairs they both looked at me. I knew instinctively that my brother, Ron, and Hermione were gone, and I felt myself go on the defensive almost automatically.

“What are you doing here?” I glared, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. Part of me wondered why I was so on edge and what they had done to warrant such anger, but a greater part of me did not care.

“We need to talk.” My father dropped his news paper, and stood. “Sit.” He nodded at the sofa in front of the fire.

“About what?” I replied, staying firmly where I was.

“You have been reckless and irresponsible. There are rules that Elijah and I have put in place to protect you, but you have ignored all of them.” My father said, and I watched blandly. Every other Hogwarts student would at least be nervous. _Neville would probably have wet himself_ , I reflected as I regarded my father. He was angrier than I had ever seen him at me, but I had been raised by an Original Vampire. I could also tell from my father’s aura that he was hoping to scare me into obedience.

“My magic’s changed, that means the rules change too. I’m past the point of meditating and lighting candles. I have real power now, and real enemies. I’m not going to sit around full of power and defenseless.” I retorted.

“I understand that, and you will learn, but not on your own where no one can help you.” My father’s voice was a snarl.

“You can’t make me.” The words fell from my lips before I registered what I was saying.

“If you continue to be reckless then I will cut you off from magic, will not be getting the grimoires back, you will have nothing to study from, and no tutor.” My father regained his cold facade of calm, though I could still feel his anger, and his fear for me. Behind him, the Portrait hole slammed open, letting Elijah, Nik, and two other figures who I recognized immediately as Rebekah and Kol into the room.

“Really?” I demanded, glaring around the room. Part of me was concerned that I had been so intent on my father that I had not sensed all four vampires, but I dismissed it. _Next time, I’ll be better, more observant_ I told myself. As I looked over them, I could feel the concern that radiated from all of them, and it made me scoff out loud.

“I know what I can and cannot do, and the more that you hover over me, the more secrets I’ll keep.” I snapped. “You don’t want me practicing in private?” I whirled on my father, “then don’t make me resort to hiding my magic. I’m a witch, and I’m not ashamed of it. I came into my powers, mine!” I turned back to Nik and Elijah. “I told you, I’d fight for your family. I will. But, I can’t fight unless I know how to use my magic, so forgive me for learning. You’ve tried to give me mentors, but they either end up betraying us or dead. That’s not my fault. I’ve learned what I can from others, now it’s just about discovering my limits and making sure that my powers are an extension of me.” The way that they exchanged meaningful glances made me roll my eyes.

“Rowena,” Elijah took a placating step forward.

“You’re a vampire, what right do you have to tell me what I can and can’t do with my magic.” I felt his hurt, perhaps more than I saw it in his eyes, and I felt a twinge of guilt before I pushed it away.

“Well, aren’t you just a little firecracker. The thing is, you’ll make a lot of noise, raise a fuss and get Elijah’s knickers in a twist because you think you’re a lot more powerful than you actually are.” Kol took a step forward, and I transferred my attention to him. “I was a witch you see, before our mother made us into this, and I happen to quite like witches. I’ve seen a lot of them come into their powers. Sure, you’re impressive, Firecracker, I can feel it from here, but you’re still a witch.” I glared at him. “You’re right, we’re not witches, but we’ve been around for a long time, and we know quite a lot about them. You’re going to want our help, not to piss us off.” He raised his hands, stepping back again as I continued to glare.

“I’m so done with this.” I turned on my heel, and stormed out of the Common Room, freezing them all in their places until after the Portrait hole had closed. I cast a sticking charm and locked it, to the upset of the Fat Lady while there was a thud of someone hitting it on the inside. I did not stop to wonder how I had managed such a feat.

I marched straight to the Room of Requirement. I knew that I needed grimoires because even I was not foolish enough to assume that I could learn magic only by creating my own spells. All of the grimoires, however, were still in the house in New York. If I could get them then I would not have to create any more spells. _It’s necessary, it’s worth it_ I argued with myself as I sat down, at the table in my growing sanctuary, and began to review my knowledge of magic. I needed to teleport the grimoires from New York to here, it would be a lot, but I thought that I could do it, or at least I hoped that I could.

 

***

 

I had finished a draft of the spell, and was beginning to meditate when I felt them. My father, Minerva, Remus, and Poppy along with the four vampires all congregated in the seventh floor hallway. Curious and angry, I extended my senses, pushing magic into my probe. I did not use a spell, just like I had not earlier when I froze them or sealed the Common Room. Instead, the magic seemed to flow through me, doing my bidding. 

“I have other work that must be done today, Severus.” Poppy was saying with a scowl.

“She’s been in there all day, she has to leave soon.” My father growled.

“But is this the best way to do this?” Remus asked softly.

“And what other suggestion do you have, Wolf?” My father hissed with such animosity that even I recoiled.

“That’s enough, Severus!” Minerva interjected. “We’re all worried about her, especially after what we saw this morning, but Remus is right, this may feel like an ambush and cause her to lash out even more.”

“If you do not confront Rowena about this then she could very well wind up dead. Her magic is not like the kind that you practice. She is young and powerful, but she’s testing her limits. Simply using this much magic in such a short amount of time should be depleting her energy significantly. She may not realize that, however, and if she casts a spell that requires too much energy then it will kill her.” Elijah interjected.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I agree with the wolf.” Kol stood from where he had been lounging against a column in the hallway.

“Now is not the time for childish rebellion, Little Brother.” Nik snapped.

“It’s not. Of all of us I have spent the most time with witches, I thought that was why you needed me.” Kol replied.

“Just get on with it, Kol.” Rebekah growled.

“I say we leave her. We’ll keep an eye on her, but leave. She’ll figure it out for herself. If she really has been trained as well as you claim brothers, then she’ll know her limits. She’ll know when she’s in danger, and it might just take a scare like that to make her realize that she isn’t limitless. Every good witch knows their limits. You have been so protective of her that she does not.” My father had his wand drawn and was advancing before Elijah caught him. Nik, on the other hand, had Kol slammed up against the wall by his throat.

“And if she does not realize and ends up dead?” Nik’s gaze was dark, the veins under his eyes prominent while his numerous fangs had lengthened.

“Let go of me!” Kol’s own visage morphed, and he threw Nik off, but before the two brothers could fight further, Rebekah had put herself in between them.

“This is a child that we’re talking about, Kol. One that Elijah has raised as a daughter. We cannot gamble with her life.” Rebekah warned.

“I know that, Sister.” Kol replied, still glaring at Nik. “But this is only going to make it all worse.”

“What do you mean, exactly, Kol?” Elijah said succinctly.

“When you torture someone either they break and tell you what you want, or they get even more stubborn and anger you to the point that you kill them. You know this, brothers, sister,” Kol looked at his siblings, and they all grudgingly accepted his words. 

“We’re not torturing Rowena.” Nik ground out.

“No, you’re pressuring her, which is close enough. She’s backed into a corner, and she’s fighting you with everything that she has. Maybe she’ll break, you know, you might get her to fall back in line, but it’s only a matter of time before that burning curiosity about her powers gets the better of her and we’ll be right back to this.” Kol argued, and I felt myself agreeing with his words, and hoping that the others would agree as well.

“So you want us simply to hand over grimoires to her and leave her locked in a room that we cannot get into?” Elijah demanded cooly.

“There are plenty of empty rooms in a castle this large, I’m sure,” Kol looked over to McGonagall. “Give her a set of rooms, password protect them like that tower if you’re afraid that other students will get into trouble in them, and have her practice there.” It was a good solution, I reflected. The spell that I had made was rushed and if I over exerted myself trying to get the grimoires then they would do me no good. Therefore, I found myself waiting with baited breath to see how my father, Elijah, Nik and the others would react to the suggestion.

“She’s only twelve years old, Kol, you’re treating her like an adult.” Rebekah snapped, and I bristled.

“Well, Sister, she’s a twelve year old with more magical powers than any other witch I’ve ever met, so to me that means that she shouldn’t be treated like a normal child.” Kol retorted, and Rebekah glared, but did not continue to protest as she looked to Nik and Elijah.

“If you’ll agree to the password protected magic room, and to leave me to my own explorations, then I’ll use it instead of the Room of Requirement. If not, I’ll summon the grimoires from New York with a spell I just wrote, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.” I emerged from the room but my hand stayed on the doorknob, and my magic was ready to fight if anyone tried anything.

“But you will allow us to be present in the room.” Elijah said sternly.

“Whatever.” I replied with a dismissive shrug.

“And, if you cross the line, and we think that you are in danger then we will be re-evaluating.” My father stepped in, and I looked over at him and nodded.

“You have my word.” I replied evenly.

“Bloody hell, she’s like a mini Elijah.” I heard Rebekah say, while my father stepped forward, and hugged me tightly to him I returned the embrace, but more out of obligation than reciprocation.

“Let me know when the room is ready.” 

 

***

 

I spent the rest of the day in the library with Hermione working on Hippogriff cases, and I was glad that she did not ask me any questions. She was even more curious than when I had first returned, but she did not ask me. When it came time for dinner we returned to the Great Hall where the rest of our classmates were flooding back into the castle.

“Hi Rowena, how was your Christmas?” Ginny was guarded as I sat down beside her.

“It was alright.” I replied, stifling the pang that formed in my throat as I thought of Gwyn. She had never been far from my thoughts these past few days, but reflecting was wholly different from explaining or even talking about her to someone else.

“I didn’t see you on the train.” Ginny probed cautiously.

“I came back early. My guardian had an emergency, a friend of his passed, so it was easier for me to return early.” I said, deciding to share as much of the truth as I could.

“Merlin’s beard, I’m so sorry! You should have written!” Ginny exclaimed, and I felt a pang of guilt because I had not even thought to owl her.

“I’m sorry, it was chaotic.” I offered and Ginny frowned, nodding sympathetically.

“Please don’t apologize, not to me, you had more than enough to worry about.” Ginny assured me.

“You’re still my best friend, I needed you, I should have written.” I said softly, and Ginny offered me a happy smile in return.

“Well, I’m here now.” Ginny said as the feast drew to a close. Before we could all escape, however, Professor Dumbledore called us to attention.

“Before you all hustle off to bed, Hogwarts will be hosting several guests who will be staying here as added security. I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect.” Professor Dumbledore fixed all of us with a steely glare over his half-moon spectacles. “So, please, join me in welcoming Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol.” Professor Dumbledore named them each in turn and the hall burst out into whispers. The student body speculated about why they were there, who they really were, and not-so-secretly formed crushes on them. Across from me, however, Hermione appeared to be the only Hogwarts student frowning as she murmured the names to herself. She looked over at me, catching my gaze, before she looked away. The resounding sound of benches pushing away from the house tables told me that Professor Dumbledore had dismissed us. I hurried to blend in with the rest of my fellow Gryffindors, but as I left the hall, I could feel more than one gaze drilling into my back. I refused to look back as I stuck to Ginny’s side, following the dwindling stream of Gryffindors up to our tower.

That night, the second year girls’ dorm was filled with happy chatter as my roommates filled each other in on their holidays. When they asked me, I told Eva and Amanda that I had spent the vacation in New York City, but that it was cut short because of a family friend’s death. I refused to elaborate, and they were gracious enough to let the matter go, for which I was glad. We were up until well past midnight, and the next morning we ran down to breakfast together, our ties askew and bags bursting from badly stuffed books.

Rebekah was waiting at the Gryffindor table, scowling at a bowl of oatmeal. I groaned inwardly as I saw the blonde. Eva and Amanda on the other hand were ecstatic as they sat down in our normal seats, right beside the beautiful blonde. Rebekah turned on a dime, all smiles and compliments while my fellow Gryffindors lapped it all up.

“Oh, Rowena, dear? I’m supposed to meet with the Deputy Headmistress McGongeal?” Rebekah was charming and effortless as she staged her attack. “Do you think that you could show me the way?”

“I’m going to be late for class.” I said cooly, standing while Ginny, Eva, and Amanda looked at me in confusion.

“I-I could sh-show you!” Colin piped in nervously, from where he stood beside the girls.

“Thanks, but the Professor actually suggested Rowena personally.” Rebekah dismissed him with a smile, failing to notice how Colin’s face fell. “Don’t worry about being late though, I’ll make sure she gives you a note. Now, are you coming?” Rebekah stood up from the bench, looking at me pointedly and I groaned under my breath. There was something about all of the Mikaelsons that told everyone that they were used to getting their way, and that threatened untold horrors if you ever dared disobey. As we left the Great Hall, I was aware of Elijah, Nik, and Kol also leaving the head table. My father and Professor McGonagall were already missing.

“Why are you so resistive?” Rebekah demanded as soon as we were out of earshot of the breakfasting students.

“What do you mean?” I deflected, and in the blink of an eye she had whisked me into an empty classroom.

“You are all but a Mikaleson. I have never known anyone that my brothers have all cared about, I have never wanted to call anyone sister before, but the way that you accepted my brothers? The promise that you gave them, to fight for our family, no one ever does that. You have our respect, we care about you the way that we don’t care because love is a vampire’s greatest weakness but, here we all are for you and you’re turning us away. You’re trying to alienate us, why?” Rebekah obviously had her brother’s temper as her cornflower blue eyes flashed. I glared right back at her, my own temper flaring.

“I will fight for your family, because they are my family too. Elijah raised me when my father could not. He’s a second father to me. Nik has been nothing short of a best friend. He’s given me a trust that I know does not come lightly. I have seen yours and Kol’s pasts, from when you were humans up to today. Every horrible action, I know them, and I don’t care because it’s who we are today, not who we were that should matter. All of that aside, I can’t do anything if you don’t let me practice and learn. That’s going to take trying spells and doing things that Elijah and my father, hell that even Nik doesn’t want me to do, but that can’t stop me. It won’t. I’m a witch, you’re vampires, I don’t tell you who to eat or when to compel people so don’t tell me what or when I can practice. Now, is this meeting in Minerva’s office? I hope my magic room is ready because I’m going to be so late to class.” I shoved around Rebekah, leaving her blinking dumbly in my wake.

The office was full by the time that I arrived, Rebekah trailing after me. They all regarded me cautiously, and I felt a twinge of guilt for a moment as I realized how tired my father looked up close. Elijah was, of course, immaculate as ever in his suit while Nik and Kol looked fresh and ready to fight with each other.

“So, is the magic room ready, or are you going to try another sad intervention?” I demanded without preamble.

“Rowena.” Elijah warned.

“Yes, it is Firecracker.” Kol stepped in.

“Excellent, where is it?” I replied.

“You think we’re just going to tell you and that’s it?” Rebekah snapped from behind me, causing me to whirl on her.

“I think that’s exactly what we agreed to do.” I raised an eyebrow in challenge and she scoffed in outrage.

“Elijah, Nik, she’s twelve years old and running all over you. I’d expect behavior like this from Kol, he’s foolish and has a soft spot for witches, but not from either of you. She’s your ward Elijah, do something.” Rebekah demanded.

“They are doing something, Bekah, they’re doing what they know is the right thing.” I turned on the blonde Original sister with a cold smile.

“And what about you, witch, she’s your daughter, do something about her.” Rebekah ignored me and looked to my father. I followed her gaze, wondering why he had been so silent thus far.

“Rowena is my child. What I want above all is for her to be safe, not only from herself but also from her enemies. I understand that it means she does need to learn how to control this magic.” My father’s response startled me, but I tried not to let my shock show too prominently.

“You’re all fools. She might be powerful, she might have enemies all around her, but she can also be her own enemy. She’s a child, and children need adults to tell them what’s right.” Rebekah stormed out of the room, and I turned my attention back to Kol. In my mind my meeting with her had been something different, I had not expected such hostility or determination on her part to stifle me.

“The room?” I pressed in spite of my internal misgivings.

“Wait,” Elijah took a step forward and I growled under my breath, though majority of the room still heard me. “You may be getting your way with the ability to practice magic, but that does not mean that you may blatantly ignore and disregard us. Rebekah is correct, you are a child still, and we are not your enemies. We want you to succeed just as much as you want that, and it would serve you well to remember that fact.”

“And you have a list of things you’d like me to do that is no doubt longer than the essays my father assigns his NEWT students as summer homework. I’m happy to work with you and I will fight for all of you because you are family to me but, that does not mean that you control me. Consider this not as me getting my way, but rather as the beginning of negotiations that will no doubt last my whole life.” I met Elijah’s gaze unflinchingly. “Now, the room, where is it? I’m missing charms.” I looked around the room and when no one spoke I shrugged. “Fine, I want to know by lunchtime.” I turned and walked out of the office. It was not until I arrived in the class that I realized I forgot to get a note.

 

***

 

I immersed myself in my morning classes, chatting my way back into the group of second year Gryffindors, and after a quick lunch I spent my afternoon break with Hermione preparing notes that we would coach Hagrid into saying. The hippogriff talk was an endurance of patience, but I had a lingering suspicion that the classroom and password written in Elijah’s neat handwriting on a scrap of parchment delivered at lunchtime per my request, would only lead to more badgering so I waited. I was almost late to herbology, and after that I stayed with Ginny and the girls to review our potions homework. I had finished my essay in the evening in New York under my father’s scrutiny, and when they heard that I was done, the girls were eager to have me look over their own work.

“This is amazing, you’re like another bloody Hermione Granger!” Ginny exclaimed as she copied furiously from my essay. I laughed while Amanda and Eva peered over Ginny’s shoulder to catch glimpses.

“I totally got the properties wrong, I’m going to have to re-write this whole thing!” Eva collapsed over her homework, and Amanda reached out to rub his back in a would-be soothing gesture.

“I’m sure it’s salvageable.” She reached over and took Eva’s work, though almost immediately she began to frown as she read over it.

“It’s horrible, I know, but I just didn’t have time!” Eva bemoaned.

“What’s horrible?” Colin dropped down at the table across from us.

“Potions.” Eva, Amanda, and Ginny said at once.

“I haven’t started on that, was it hard?” I gaped at him, while Eva perked up.

“What do you mean you didn’t do it? It’s due tomorrow!” I exclaimed.

“I know, but my parents took Dennis and I to visit relatives in the States and they don’t know about magic so we left our stuff here.” Colin shrugged.

“You need her help.” Eva stated. “I need her help. We all need her help.”

“Do you have your other homework done? Can I cross reference?” Ginny asked, and I rolled my eyes but handed it over.

 

***

 

It was well past midnight by the time that we retired for the night, and I still had not gone to see my room. The next morning, at breakfast, I could feel the wary stares penetrating me where I sat, but I continued to ignore them. At lunch, however, instead of sitting down to shepherd’s pie with my friends I headed for the room. It was large with nice bay windows and a window seat overlooking the lake. There were large sturdy tables, like the ones in the library, and floor to ceiling bookshelves. Opposite the window was a fireplace, as well as a couch, two stuffed armchairs and a coffee table. I smiled as I walked over to the bookshelves, which were teaming with grimoires. I could not help but run my fingers gently over their spines, feeling in awe of the spells that they contained.

“Do you like it?” I whirled around as Nik entered the room.

“Like it? It’s amazing.” I admitted, unable to keep the awe and excitement from my voice and he smiled, clasping his hands behind his back as he leaned against a bookshelf.

“I was pleasantly surprised too.” He admitted, casting a cursory glance over his surroundings.

“It’s a magical castle that plays house to children studying magic, how could it be anything less?” I pointed out, and Nik chuckled.

“True, but now that you have this room? What’s your plan, Little Witch?” He approached me. “You see, Elijah and your father are waiting for you to break and come running back to them, but I know better. You are strong, Little Witch. Kol can see that already, Rebekah can’t even comprehend that notion, but I understand it. You’re a fighter, Little Witch, and you’re just like me. When you’re backed into a corner, you don’t back down; you fight your way out. You’re fighting now, but who are you fighting? What do you want to achieve with this?” My mouth opened to fight back, but no words came out. “You don’t know, do you?”

“I’ve inherited your enemies, they killed Gwyn to get to us, I don’t know if it is was me or you or all of us, but they killed her, and I want to be able to protect myself and I want to be able to protect the family. I don’t want to be a liability, I refuse to be the one that always has to be protected. What I want is to be able to fight, I don’t want to be the child, Nik, I want to be a part of everything. I’ve seen your pasts, I know what you have faced before, and I want to help you, not to be someone that you need to baby.” Nik’s dimples deepened as he ginned at me.

“There she is, my Little Witch.” He set a hand on my shoulder.“Here’s your opportunity. Take it. Study from these grimoires, my Little Witch. Learn and grow, and we will be here, myself and Kol are certainly excited to see you reach the height of your power. Elijah and your father are over protective, perhaps, but they also want you to stand on your own. And, I can’t go forgetting Rebekah, can I, though she might be that mother figure that you aren’t so thrilled to have.” His blue gaze trapped mine. “Regardless, do you understand, Little Witch? We are all here for you. Whatever you need, we all want to see you shine, eventually to grow up, and to fight.”

“I understand, but I don’t even know what I need, Nik, not until I can actually start using magic. I don’t even really know how to start other than by practicing, so that’s what I’m going to do. And, I don’t want you to be all over me about what I can and cannot do.” I said, turning back to the grimoires.

Nik sat in the room while I read over the first grimoire. When I returned after potions, it was Kol. He looked up, smiled, but left me to my independent studies.

The rest of the week followed in much the same routine. I spent my time with Hermione and Hagrid prepping for Buckbeak’s defense over tea and inedible snacks, correcting and helping my classmates from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and even Ravenclaw who were suddenly all my best friend in spite of how I had ignored them before, and hiding in my study room with silent chaperones. My only supervisor who was not silent was Rebekah. She tried everything to get me to talk. She tried to lure me away from my studies with girl talk and activities, ranted at me and pleaded all in turns when I refused her time after time. Every single time she started I ended up leaving, and whenever I returned she would be gone.

 

***

 

The winter receded in a whirl of school work, social evenings with Ginny, Colin, and our friends and secret magic practice. Although I had become close again to Nik, and Kol was quickly becoming a favorite Mikaelson, things were still tense between Elijah and I. In the study room there was a code of silence, otherwise I walked, and in the hallways the Mikaelsons were under constant scrutiny, so we had to be careful not to raise any suspicions. I saw Hermione regularly enough, however, I did not see Harry or Ron, and Draco had been mysteriously silent and avoidant. Although I had worried since returning to the castle that Draco would have told his father about me over the holidays, nothing so far had happened to indicate any imminent events.

Finally, in April, Draco stumbled across me in the library. Somehow, I was actually alone and we both froze.

“Draco!” I stopped him before he could back away.

“What do you want Princess?” He asked after an uncomfortably long pause.

“You never told your father about the magic. I want to know why.” I replied. 

“How do you know I didn’t?” Draco snapped.

“Because nothing has happened, and if you had told him then something should have happened.” I replied evenly, hoping that my suspicions were correct. “Now, I can operate on the assumption that either you have already told him and he ignored you, or else you can tell me what you would like from me to make sure that you don’t tell him in future.” Draco regarded me calculatedly.

“If I’m going to keep my silence, then I want you to teach me how you did it.” He stepped forward into my alcove. “I want you to teach me how to light things on fire. 

How to do wandless magic.” I regarded him carefully.

“Wandless magic like this isn’t the same as the magic that we produce, I can’t promise that you’ll be able to do it, but I can teach you the concept.” I said, and Draco considered it for a long while.

“I want to learn, I want to try.” He replied.

“Fine,” I agreed, “but not today.”

“Why not?” Draco demanded, trailing after me as I packed up.

“Because I’m supposed to have dinner and then go to a study session.” I replied, turning. “So, how about Friday?”

“Fine, where?” He demanded.

“Meet me on the seventh floor, do you know the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet?” 

“Yes.” Draco frowned, but nodded.

“Meet me there, Friday after dinner.” I said, before I left him standing alone in the library.

 

***

 

On the Friday following, I met with Draco. Although magic came easily enough to me I had no idea how to start teaching it, or how to tell if Draco even had the ability. I had focused for three and a half hours on meditating and having Draco focus on his senses. At the end of the session, however, he appeared no closer to connecting with any inner magic, and I was at a loss. In spite of that, we met again the following Friday.

He was determined, and I had to give him credit for that. I worked on my own magic whilst in my private practice room, but I kept my eyes peeled for any suggestions on how to learn magic. It was hard to research how to teach someone else because I was never left alone in the magic room or allowed to take the grimoires out, but I did the best that I could to remember what Myrina and Gwyn had taught me about connecting to my magic.

As the year drew to a close, however, Draco showed almost no improvement. It was not, however, for me to tell him that there was no hope. I suspected that he realized that he had made no progress, but we both had come to enjoy the sessions. We talked and our friendship was stronger than ever. I had taught him the incantation for a simple fire spell, one of the first that I had ever used, but he had not caused any flames to appear to our equal disappointment and frustration. All the same, we met at least once a week for a session that we both continued to call practice, but which became increasingly focused on chatting rather than mediation or incantation learning.

 

***

 

As April faded into May there were neither any break-ins nor losses of control on my part. The Mikaelsons relocated to the Hogsmeade house, and though one of them would inevitably remain in the castle overnight, they no longer spent the most of their days hovering over me. Since final exams had neared, however, my side studies were put on hold. They had all left for the Hogsmeade house or wherever else we were going to be for the summer. The warm June sun and long days spent studying outdoors by the lake made me want to practice more than ever, but I resisted the urge. I knew that I had to pass my exams first, and then I would have all summer long to practice my magic.

I had become much stronger already. Since Christmas, my senses had heightened even more. If not for my pointed avoidance of the dementors I wondered if I would be able to sense the inhabitants of Hogsmeade from the castle. I suspected that I might. I had spent many a sleepless night exploring the forest through the auras of the various magical creatures that lived there. I was working to be able to communicate telepathically, but so far that had a very short range, and required a willing recipient. Non-verbal magic was still a foreign realm to me. I could do simple things without a verbal spell, but I still relied on the words as a way of focus. When it came to casting spells, however, I had little to no difficulty with anything in the grimoires. I had not tried anything truly taxing because they were not worth it, but when it came to practicing everyday spells, healing and defenses I was doing well and making quick progress. I had a feeling, mostly through Kol, that I was also learning at a speed that was far faster than any other witch that they had worked with. 

My father and I had not made up, at least we had not come to any resolution the way that Nik and I had. Still, when he was in the room while I was studying we were not overly tense, at least, I liked to hope that we were not. Sometimes when I was reading and he was there I would steal time to watch him. He looked tired and stressed, and I knew as well as any other Hogwarts resident that he was taking particular pride in making everyone’s lives as miserable as possible. As his student I had to agree that he was being unfair and cruel, but as his daughter I wondered if I was adding to his stress. There were several times when I wanted to say something, but when I opened my mouth to voice my apology the words died in my throat, and I went back instead to my silent studies.

On the bright side, however, by the time that the semester drew to a close my friendships with Ginny, Collin, Eva, and Amanda had become stronger than ever. Unlike my first year when I knew I could hang with them if I wanted, I actively sought out their company. Our talks moved on from basic social exchanges, and we came to rely on each other not only for help with school, but also family problems and other personal concerns. Eva and Amanda did not only talk about fashion and makeup with me, and when they did I found that I had a new appreciation for their discussions because I was coming to understand how important the topics were to them. I also sought out Hermione not only to work on Hagrid’s case, but simply to do homework with. Although Hagrid lost his trial, the time that we had spent preparing him for it made us friends, and the high that working with her created was something unique. Hermione was determined, and smart, and when we worked together it felt like there was nothing that could get in our way. I loved that feeling, the equality that formed between us, but even then I knew that she was always curious about my secrets. 

 

***

 

“Rowena, can I talk to you?” I looked up from where I had been celebrating the end of exams with my fellow second years, and felt a thrill of dread as I registered Hermione’s teary gaze. It was only a matter of time, we had known, and for her to look so upset could only mean one thing: Buckbeak was out of time.

“Hagrid s-sent a n-note. It’s happening t-tonight, he s-said not to c-come but,” Hermione looked at me with wide red-rimed eyes.

“Of course I’ll come. Are you going now?” I rose, and Hermione nodded.

Unsurprisingly, we were joined by Ron and Harry, who both glanced suspiciously at me.

“‘Mione,” Ron hissed.

“Rowena’s helped me all along, she deserves to be there, and a chance to say goodbye too. We’ll just have to be careful.” Hermione said, while Harry drew out a silvery cloak.

“It’s an invisibility cloak, because we’ll be out past curfew, and especially with Harry, we can’t be seen.” Hermione explained, and I nodded before we all ducked under the cloak.

As we headed down the lawn, my senses were hyper alert, and for a moment I could have sworn that I felt strong vampiric auras from beyond the school’s perimeter, but then as always when I strayed too far with my probe, the dementors came, drawn by my energy, and I mentally retreated to the safety of the inner grounds.

“Rowena?” I started back to reality, realizing that we had made it to Hagrid’s cabin, and that the Games Keeper was holding his cabin door open nervously while I stared off towards the great main gates.

“Sorry, coming.” I said, and turned back to the cottage, pushing away my inner sense of foreboding.


	17. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made in the Shrieking Shack.

**A/N: Hope you all had a great holiday, and happy new year :)Thanks to everyone for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos! Please let me know what you like/what you want to see more of etc., I love hearing from you :D I love this part of the _HP_ books so this chapter’s a bit more book based, I just got too carried away (couldn’t help myself) — though you also get more about Lily and Severus! I didn’t mean for this whole scene to get this long, it just sort of unfurled. I also have an outline for a lot more so hopefully updates will continue to be fast-ish! **

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

* * *

 

I sat in Hagrid’s cabin, half-aware of Hermione as she tried to console him and the boys watched helplessly. All the while, however, I could not help but feel like something really bad was about to happen. I supposed though, something terrible was about to happen as I caught sight of Buckbeak tethered in the pumpkin patch. While Hermione made tea, since Hagrid was trembling too much, I stood without thinking and reached out to the condemned hippogriff with my mind. Buckbeak let me in, turning his burnished gaze on me as he recognized my mental probe. Outside, he ruffled his wings and bowed his head while I smiled sadly at him. I heard the boys making weak attempts to protest what was happening, and Hagrid’s shaky reply, but I was not really listening. Hermione was crying softly, and I could feel her grief, though Hagrid’s turmoil overshadowed her distress. Halfway through making tea, however, she jumped back from the milk jug with a scream.

“Ron! It’s Scabbers!” She cried, and I looked back towards my friend. I vaguely recognized the rat that she was holding as Ron’s before the youngest Weasley snatched him up. The animal looked dreadful, though Ron looked relieved to have his pet back.Ron was trying to soothe the seemingly maddened animal as I looked away again. While I stared out the window, a group of men emerged from the castle. I recognized Dumbeldore and a figure who, from my sightings in the _Daily Prophet,_ was Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic. They were accompanied by two figures who I did not recognize. One of them, however, carried a large axe, and I felt my stomach drop uncomfortably.

“We have to go.” I spun back around to face the trio and a white-faced Hagrid. Jerking out of my own reverie, I crossed the cabin, wraping my arms around the half-giant’s torso.

“I’m so sorry. I wish that here was something more that we could do. We’ll come visit you again tomorrow.” I promised him, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione made other protestations. Reluctantly, I let Harry grab my hand, and pull me under the cloak as the execution party knocked on the front door. I felt numb as the trio swept me up the hill back towards the castle.

“Please, let’s hurry. I can’t stand it. I can’t bear it.” Hermione urged as we re-doubled our pace, all but running up the hill in the dying light of the evening. Ron, however, held back, his rat panicking in his pocket as it squeaked and bit at him. Hermione was freaking out while the door to the cabin behind us opened.

“I c-can’t watch.” Hermione sobbed and I retreated mentally within myself in the vain hope that I would not feel when It happened. Buckbeak had a vibrant aura, and I had connected directly with him many times before. Without trying to, I could feel the births and deaths of the Forest’s inhabitants and I had not intentionally connected to any of them. The chance that I would not sense when Buckbeak died was impossible. What was worse, however, was that I could feel his fear. I wanted to soothe him, and I did, but he seemed to know that there was still something to fear.

We were only halfway up the hill when we came to a stop. Buckbeak’s being was still prominent in my mind. I was glad for how close we all had to be under the cloak, drawing comfort from the trio’s strong auras. I could feel Scabbers as well, and I tried to distract myself from Buckbeak’s fear by attempting to calm the difficult rat. I was familiar with small animals, not only did many students have pets, but wherever I went there were inevitably other pests that I used to hone my senses with. Scabbers, however, felt almost magical. My attention, however, was drawn away from the mysterious rat when I felt the sharp drop in energy around us. Hagrid’s howl told me what I already knew. Buckbeak was dead. Hermione sobbed into Ron’s shoulder, and I tried to control my own trembling. This was the worst thing I had ever felt, I realized, because as much as I had tried not to focus on Buckbeak, I knew that it was coming. I had felt the fear, had registered when the energy vanished, and knew exactly when Buckbeak’s consciousness disappeared. My stomach churned, and I wanted to vomit.

Ron kept stopping as we turned back to the castle because the rat continued to writhe in his hands, squealing loudly. I became aware of another aura as Hermione’s cat approached. I was familiar with the kneazle as he often appeared when we were studying. I felt a pang of longing for Reeba’s familiarity, but then Scabbers got free and thoughts of my missing feline were driven from my mind. As Ron disappeared, throwing off the cloak to give chase, Hermione, Harry and I all exchanged a glance. We threw the cloak off as well, hoping that the darkness that had fallen over the grounds would protect us while we chased after Ron.

As we reached Ron, who had managed to catch Scabbers, I noticed another fast-approaching animal aura. Vaguely, I realized that the creature’s aura was similar to Scabbers, though I had no time to think further about what that meant as a giant dog pounced, inch long teeth sinking into Ron’s arm. The dog pulled Ron away, and we gave chase until Harry was thrown back, and I felt a sudden curl of pain around my torso. I fell winded as a warmth spread under my clothes and knew that I was bleeding. Harry withdrew his wand, illuminating the scene. We were standing at the edge of the Whomping Willow’s reaches while the dog pulled Ron into a hole by its roots. Harry and Hermione were also both bleeding visibly, from where they had been attacked by the tree. Beneath the roots, Ron had hooked a leg around a knot, desperately trying to keep from being pulled into the tree, but there was a stomach-jerking crunch as his leg broke, and then he disappeared into the passageway.

“Oh help!” Hermione whispered at a loss, while I looked up at the tree, unable to think on the spot of what to do to freeze the tree. Before I could try anything Crookshanks reappeared, slipping under the whirling branches, and pressed a paw to a knot on the tree, freezing it. Hermione, Harry, and I exchanged glances, and then dove through the stilled branches. Harry went first while Hermione followed me through the passageway under the tree.

“Where does this lead?” Hermione asked.

“I’m not sure.” Harry replied from in front of me. “I’ve seen it on the map, but Fred and George said that no one could ever get near it because of the Willow.”

“Map?” I asked.

“Of Hogwarts and all the secret passageways.” Harry replied.

“And all of its inhabitants.” Hermione grumbled.

“It doesn’t really matter right now, what we need is to find Ron.” Harry pointed out. Hermione and I both drew our wands as we continued along the passageway.

“It must lead into Hogsmeade, the rest of the passageways do.” Hermione said as we walked. We emerged from the tunnel in a room. It was a dilapidated space, the furniture had all been destroyed, and I felt a growing sense of foreboding.

“Ooh!” Hermione gasped, “I think we’re in the Shrieking Shack!” We looked up as an old floorboard creaked above us. Someone was up there, and looking at the floor, our illuminated wands showed a fresh stripe as though something, or rather someone, had recently been dragged through. I extended my senses, dropping the wards around my mind.

“There’s someone else up there.” I tugged Harry to a stop, and he and Hermione both frowned at me.

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“I just do, it’s a man, I think.” The aura was almost confused, it felt partially animalistic, and I could not understand why.

“What do you mean you think? Can’t you sense living creatures?” Hermione pressed, and I blinked in surprise at her. I assumed that she had her own guesses about my abilities, but I had not realized that she was so near the mark.

“I can, but this is something else, I’ve felt it before, but I don’t remember when.” I realized, as I tried to focus my senses all the more intently., but without success. The more I strained, however, the more sure that I became that I had felt just such an aura before, and frequently too, but what it meant was alluding me. Only ever when I actually need it, I reflected morosely.

“Is it safe?” Hermione asked.

“What about the dog?” Harry demanded at the same time.

“I-I don’t know, I think so. Ron’s up there, and Scabbers I think, maybe Crookshanks too.” I focused on the whole house. “Other than that, we seem to be alone. We’re almost in Hogsmeade though.” I realized, feeling the wealth of unfamiliar magical auras. What I did not feel, however, were the Mikaelsons, which concerned me, but that was something that I could not focus on right now.

“Then we’ll go up, but keep your wands out, and be careful.” Harry said, and Hermione and I both nodded at him.

We crept up the stairs, not that our attempts did much to muffle the creaking wood. I wished that I had the ability to communicate telepathically with the Weasley, but I was still not strong enough, and I had no idea how to connect to a mind that was not open to me.

We proceeded carefully, following the tracks to a bedroom on the second floor. Harry entered first, while Hermione and I rushed in behind him. Ron was lying on the bed, holding his ankle and grimacing in pain.

“Get out!” He croaked, however, but even as I turned, cursing myself for not paying immediate attention to the other figure in the room the door was pushed closed. A tall man stood in the corner, his dark hair hung lanky around a sunken face, and I recognized him in a heartbeat from the _Daily Prophet_.

“Harry!” Hermione immediately pushed my brother behind her, and I reacted without thinking. Sirius Black was blasted off of his feet backwards, while I grabbed for Hermione and Harry.

“He killed my parents! Let me at him!” Harry roared, and Hermione and I lunged at him, holding him back.

“I know, but you can’t, he’s unconscious now, Ron needs our help!” I hissed.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron croaked in fear, his wide brown eyes darting between Black’s prone figure and me.

“I’ll explain later, I need to heal you, and get you out of here!” I reached for my magic. “ _Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala_ ,” I began with a pain reduction spell, ignoring how the others stared at me in awed confusion. Ron’s grimace faded, however, replaced with wonder as I moved on to heal his broken leg.

“You mastered it.” A hoarse voice said, and I jerked away from the appendage with a start. I had memorized the healing spell, and I thought I had done it correctly, but this was the first injury I had tended to. The toll surprised me, I did not feel exhausted or in danger but, I was winded. I turned to look at where Black had risen at our unawares, and tensed.

“I don’t mean you any harm, neither of you, especially if you’re anything like Lily you should be able to tell when I’m lying. She had a particular gift for that, and you’re Lily’s daughter aren’t you?” Harry and Ron whipped around to stare open mouthed at me while Hermione frowned.

“You killed my mother, you betrayed her and James. You made Harry an orphan and sent me into hiding. I should kill you where you stand. Why should I believe that you don’t mean me any harm?” I moved away from Ron, extending my senses, but even as Black had said, I could tell that he was not lying.

“You have to hear me out.” Sirius croaked, but before he could say anything else there were running footsteps and I whirled on the doorway. I recognized the intruder as Remus Lupin seconds before he burst into the room. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene, and then jumped between Black and me, his wand raised.

“You aren’t going to hurt them, Sirius.” His voice was colder than I had ever heard it before.

“I didn’t come here for that.” Black spat back.

“Where is he Sirius?” Remus demanded, and I frowned, while Black slowly lifted an arm and pointed, at Ron.

“What do you mean? Why hasn’t he showed himself then?” Remus asked, while I could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. “Unless you switched without telling me?” Remus muttered and Black nodded slowly. Remus lowered his wand, and strode across the room, embracing Black. I tensed again, reaching for my magic as I prepared to defend Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself from both adult wizards.

“I don’t believe it!” Hermione screamed, causing Remus to let go of Black as he turned on her, though for a moment his gaze remained on me. He pivoted to keep me in his line of vision, though he spoke to Hermione. “You!” She shrieked. “You-“

“Hermione,”

“You and him!”

“Hermione, calm down.”

“I never told anyone! I’ve been covering up for you!”

“Hermione, listen to me, please!” Remus shouted.

“I trusted you!” Harry shouted. “And all the time you’ve been his friend!” I looked between my friend, my brother and the man who I had thought was in my corner.

“You’re wrong, I haven’t been Sirius’s friend, but I am now. Let me explain.” I wracked my brain for a spell that would hold both of them long enough for us to escape and get help, and I wished that my father was here.

“No! Don’t trust him! He’s been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too! He’s a werewolf!” Silence fell over the room while Harry and Ron stared in horror at Remus. He looked rather pale, and I felt myself frowning slightly. I had known that Remus was a wolf all along but, in my mind at least, that did not make him automatically aligned with Black.

“Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione.” Remus’s voice sounded hollow, at least to me. “I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle, and I certainly don’t want Harry dead, but I won’t deny that I am a werewolf.” Ron jumped in front of Harry.

“Get away from us, werewolf!” Ron spat, and Remus recoiled visibly.

“How long have you known?” Remus turned with an obvious effort to Hermione.

“Ages. Since I did Professor Snape’s essay.” Hermione admitted tearfully.

“He’ll be delighted.” Said Remus flatly, though he shot me an apologetic glance. “He assigned that essay hoping that someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that my boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?”

“Both.” Hermione replied, and Remus forced a laugh.

“You certainly are one of the cleverest witches of your age.” His gaze drifted back to me.

“No, I’m not.” Hermione sounded unspeakably disappointed. “If I’d been a bit cleverer, I would have told everyone what you were.”

“But they already know. At least the staff do.” He glanced in my direction, but said nothing.

“Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?” Ron gaped.

“Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I was trustworthy.” Remus admitted.

“And he was wrong!” Harry shouted.

“I don’t think he was.” I interjected softly, and the room all spun on me.

“He’s a werewolf!” Ron protested.

“Yes, that’s what he is, it’s not who he is. You all know I’m not exactly normal either, but Dumbledore has trusted me at the school too.” I met Remus’s gaze. “I believe that you weren’t helping Black, but I still want an explanation.”

“How did you even know where we were?” Harry demanded.

“The map of course!” Remus replied.

“You know how to work it?” Harry looked flabbergasted while I listened curiously.

“Of course I do. I helped make it.” I blinked in surprise. I had not heard much about the map, but I found myself surprised that Remus would be involved in such an operation. “You see I had a suspicion that you might sneak out of the castle to visit your friend Hagrid.” Remus admitted. “And I was right, wasn’t I.” Remus began pacing. “You might have been wearing your father’s old cloak, Harry,”

“How do you know about the cloak?”

“The number of times I saw James disappear under it.” Remus waved an impatient hand at my brother’s interruption. “In any case, even if you wear it, you still show up on the map.” I stored that information in the back of my mind, curious to know how this map could become involved later on. “I saw the four of you go down to Hagrid’s. Twenty minutes later you left, heading back towards the castle, but you were accompanied by somebody else.”

“What, no we weren’t.”

“I couldn’t believe my eyes.” Remus continued to pace, ignoring Harry’s latest interruption. “I thought the map must be malfunctioning, because how could he be with you?”

“No one was with us.” Harry continued to insist.

“But then I saw another dot, labeled Sirius Black, fast approaching you. I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow.”

“One of us!” Ron protested.

“No, Ron, two of you.” Remus stopped his pacing, looking straight at Ron. “Do you think I could have a look at the rat?” He asked evenly.

“What? What does Scabbers have to do with this?” Ron asked defensively.

“Everything.” Remus replied flatly, and I frowned, looking between Ron and Black. The aura that I had felt suddenly made sense.

“He’s like you.” I looked directly at Black.

“What?” Ron protested again.

“The auras, they’re the same, the dog and Scabbers. As a dog you felt magical, not a creature like Crookshanks, but like a wizard and an animal, and that’s what I felt from Scabbers, but I didn’t realize it.” I made the connection, and Black looked over at each other.

“She’s like Lily.” Black said again.

“She’s even more powerful.” Remus replied, and I bristled as they talked about me.

“She’s not James’s is she?” Black demanded.

“Can we see the rat?” Remus repeated, changing the subject though Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a not-so-subtle glance. “Ron?” Remus prompted, and Ron reluctantly withdrew Scabbers from his robes. Remus had to grab the rat by its bald tail to keep him from escaping and Black converged. Both men looked down at the animal with intense looks of concentration.

“That’s not a rat.” Black growled with unbridled glee.

“Yes it is.” Ron frowned.

“No, he’s a wizard.” Remus concluded calmly.

“An animagus!” Black interrupted eagerly, glaring down at the rat, “by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

“You’re both mental!” Ron exclaimed.

“Ridiculous.” Hermione agreed faintly.

“Peter Pettigrew died twelve years ago, he killed him.” Harry pointed at Black.

“I meant to, but little Petter got the better of me. Not this time though!” Black growled and lunged at the rat.

“Sirius, no!” Remus launched himself at Black, pulling him back. “We have to explain.”

“We can explain after!” Black argued.

“You can’t do it just like that! We have to explain!” Remus insisted, struggling with Black. “They have a right to know everything. Ron has kept him as a pet and there are parts that even I don’t fully understand.”

“Fine, but make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder that I was imprisoned for.” Black sank back sullenly.

“That’s enough. I’m out of here.” Ron was trying to force the rat back into his pocket while he made for the doorway.

“There were witnesses who saw Peter die.” Harry said logically, catching Ron’s arm, and stopping him.

“I believed that too, until tonight. I saw the map, and the map never lies.” Remus said evenly. I had to admit that Remus’s words sounded outlandish, but my senses were all telling me that neither he nor Black were lying, and that the rat was not just an animal.

“But Professor Lupin, Scabbers can’t be Pettigrew, it just can’t be true.” Hermione’s voice trembled as though she was trying to convince herself as much as she was pacifying Remus.

“Why can’t it be true?” Remus replied calmly.

“Because people would know. We did animagus in class with Professor McGonagall, and I looked them up when I did my homework. The Ministry of Magic keeps a list of witches and wizards who can transform into animals , there’s a register showing what animal they become, their markings, and other information. I looked up Professor McGonagall, and there have only been seven animagi this century, and Pettigrew’s name wasn’t on the list.” I marveled at Hermione’s thoroughness, but I wondered how infallible that list could be. Likely, Black had not been on the list either, but he was certainly an animagus.

“Right again, Hermione, but the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts.” Remus explained, and I swallowed, looking back at the the rat in question.

“I believe them. I believe that Scabbers is a wizard. I don’t know about him being Pettigrew, but he is a wizard.” I interjected softly. “You said you weren’t here to hurt us, you’re after Peter. I can make sure that Peter can’t escape, but you owe us an explanation.” I fixed Remus and Black with a hard stare.

**“Freeze the rat, and we will explain. Peter cannot be allowed to escape.” Remus said. I nodded slowly, and then reached for the magic. The rat stilled in Ron’s hands, and the trio stared openly at me in shock before I redirected their attention.**

“You mentioned a switch earlier. Are you saying that you aren’t responsible for James’s and our mother’s deaths?”

“I as good as killed them.” My brother bristled, and I tensed as Black answered me. “I came because you have to hear me out. I owe Harry and, I suppose you as well, an explanation.” Black looked around the room, and I looked over at Harry, who was staring at me again in confusion and horror.

“You said that before. Lily’s your mother? So, you’re my sister?” Harry’s voice sounded, as though he had only just realized the repercussions of Black’s revelation.

“Half sister.” I whispered, meeting his identical green gaze as I felt my stomach churn with nerves. I had only ever wanted Harry to know the truth, but now that it was coming out, I wished to take it back as I watched his animosity grow.

“You knew all this time? You knew I was your brother and you never said anything!” Harry’s voice rose steadily. “Your father’s Snape!” Harry recoiled from me and Black let out a derisive guttural snarl while my own heckles began to rise. 

“What?” Sirius thundered from the corner, his head whipping from Harry to Remus and back again before his gaze finally landed on me.

“Sirius.” Remus warned before looking in Harry’s and my direction. “Professor Snape was at Hogwarts with us, in the same year.”

“Professor?” Black interrupted.

“Yes, Sirius. Severus is a Professor now, at Hogwarts.” Remus glared at Black before returning his attention to Harry and me. “When we were still in school, things were tense between us. Professor Snape became curious about where I went every month. One time, he saw Madam Pomfery leading me here, and Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell him that all he had to do was prod the knot and he would know. We were all still young, and of course Professor Snade did just that. If he had reached the end of that tunnel he would have found a fully grown werewolf, and I was not in my own mind.” Remus finished lamely.

“You mean you would have torn my father to pieces, and Black knew that.” I glared at the man who had almost killed both of my parents. _If he had succeeded,_ I reflected, _I would not have been born._

“James heard what Sirius had done, and went after your father at great risk to his own safety. He pulled him back just in time, but not before Severus saw me at the end of the tunnel.” Remus said sadly, looking straight at me. “Professor Dumbledore made him promise not to tell anyone, but he fought my appointment to the post.”

“He was a git. I’ll bet he still is a git! So how did Lily end up with his child?” Black demanded roughly.

I turned to glare at Black. “He’s not,” I declared adamantly. “And my mother loved him, that’s why. She was going to leave James because he wanted to keep her locked in the house. If she hadn’t died then Harry and I would have been raised by _my_ mother and father.” I blurted, and the room fell utterly silent.

“No! You’re lying!” Harry shouted. “My parents loved each other! My mum would never have had an affair!”

“Lily would never have chosen that _Scumbag_ over James.” Black affirmed, and I felt a wave of anger course through my veins as I fought for control, and to prove my parents’ love for each other.

“My mother and father loved each other long before Lily ever loved James. He asked her to give up everything for their child. My mother wanted to be a healer, but he was in the auror training program and needed someone to stay at home with baby Harry. She wanted to compromise, to have them both train part time and to stay home part time with the baby but he wouldn’t agree to that so she left. My father met up with her again when he was helping with the war effort. He’s not a scumbag, and they did love each other.” I moderated every word, reigning in my anger as the magic tingled at my fingertips.

“That’s right.” My father stepped into the room, and I looked over at him, jumping slightly as I realized that I had failed to recognize his aura. Nevertheless, a wave of relief washed over me as his gaze met mine.

“Snivellus.” Black spat, and then he was floating several feet above the ground, hands scrabbling at his neck where I was choking him. It was not enough to actually kill him, but my control had snapped, and I was not about to let my mother’s murder attack my father. I tightened the magic around his neck, feeling an overwhelming desire not to let him go as his face began to purple.

“Let him down, Rowena!” My father strode across the room, ignoring the Golden Trio as he gently turned me to face him. “You don’t really want to do this. What happened between Black and I is our past. Let him go, please, for me.” I searched my father’s obsidian gaze for the truth, and I could see the concern there. Black dropped heavily to the ground, collapsing as he choked in air. My father drew me tightly to his chest and I winced slightly as that pressed against my torso. I had almost forgotten about the injury from the tree, but my father noticed immediately. I trembled slightly while my father drew back my dark coat, swearing softly when he saw the blood. He looked over at where Black was still on the ground, and then swiftly lifted the hem of my shirt so that he could place his wand on my injury.

“I c-can do t-that.” I protested weakly, though my voice shook uncontrollably. My father made a dismissive grunt, and murmured a healing incantation. I felt the skin begin to knit back together, but my gaze was on where Black was still coughing in the corner. I had hurt Nik and Elijah before, but they could not die. At least, I could never permanently kill them. Losing control around Black was different because I could actually kill him, and I nearly had.ff

“Why don’t we all calm down.” Remus suggested mildly as my father finished healing me, and Black got back to his feet, glaring in our direction. I was vaguely aware of him meeting my father’s gaze pointedly.

“Calm down!” My father growled in response, and I felt as the anger whipped through him. “That man is responsible for Lily’s murder, and I would rather die than see him so much as speak to either of her children.” My father spun us so that he stood protectively in front of me while he raised his wand, even as my own anger rose again. My father seemed to sense it, however, as he held me even tighter to his chest. “Remus, take the children back to the castle, the Mikaelsons are already there. I sent for them when Rowena left the dormitory, and they’ll make sure she and Harry are safe, I will take care of Black.” I reached out, gripping my father’s left sleeve with trembling fingers and his warm hand wrapped around my wrist, “go, Rowena, you’ve done enough.” My father’s tone was stern but not unkind while his gaze never left Black’s.

“I don’t think he means to hurt us. He wanted us to hear him out. Earlier, they said something about Peter Pettigrew and a swap.” I said softly, looking around my father to Black, before glancing at Harry.

“He’ll say whatever he wants to save his own hide, Rowena, you can’t trust him.” My father dismissed.

“He wasn’t lying, I could feel it.” I replied, but my father still did not relax. “I want to hear him out,” I ducked around my father, to look straight at Black. “You were put away in Azkaban because you killed thirteen people. I know that you were the Secret Keeper for the house where my mother lived with Harry and James. I want to know why you told Voldemort about them. I want to know why you feel so guilty now and what Pettigrew has to do with all of this.” I held his gaze, though my father tried to push me back behind him again. I could feel my father’s arm shaking ever so slightly though I suspected that it was as hidden from the rest of the room’s occupants as his inner turmoil was. He was just as desperate to know, but his range and anguish were equally close to the surface, not to mention the drive to get me away from Black. Personally, he was ready to lash out at Black and I suspected that I was the only reason that he was keeping himself together at all.  

“I was not responsible for Lily or James’s deaths, I would have died for them, but I as good as killed them.” Black repeated his words from earlier, and I felt a ripple of anger flood through my father. I moved out from behind his protective stance, wrapping my arms around him. He still held his wand at the ready, but he accepted my embrace, hugging me so tightly I thought he was afraid that I would disappear.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked hollowly and I looked over to my brother, though he ignored me; refusing to meet my gaze. I ignored the sting and ball of nerves in my belly, while my father moved me slightly, shielding me more from Black.

“I was supposed to be their Secret Keeper, but at the last minute I persuaded James to use Peter instead.” My father tensed and I could all but see his anger, it was so strong. “I thought that it would be perfect. I would be the obvious choice, but Peter, who would think that he would be the Secret Keeper. I could go into hiding and draw all of the attention, while Peter would be safe and Lily, James, and Harry along with him.” Cautiously, I extended my senses in Sirius’s direction. I could feel the regret that poured off of him, and I flinched physically away, causing my father to cast a physical shield. Black frowned, glaring accusatorily at my father while Remus tensed and the trio looked confused.

“What did you do to her?” My father hissed, brandishing his wand.

“Nothing!” Black sneered. “You were always quick to accuse someone else of doing something, isn’t that what you did with Lily?” My father’s lip curled.

“Stop, he’s right, he didn’t do anything, at least not intentionally.” I looked over at Black, and then back to my father. “I can feel his aura when he’s talking. He’s telling the truth, he feels guilty for what happened. He thinks that because he chose Peter he killed James and my mother.” I looked back at Black, and read the confusion in his gaze. “Like you said, I have my mother’s gift.” I explained.

“She was never that powerful.” Black said carefully.

“No.” I replied evenly.

“Do you have these powers too?” Black looked over at Harry, who shook his head, looking confused.

“What powers?” He asked. “The magic that you used back in the Chamber last year?”

“Chamber?” Black jumped.

“Yes, it’s the same.” I met Harry’s gaze. 

“I thought we were friends, but the more that I hear the more I realize that you are a complete stranger.” His tone was cold and accusatory and I hid a wince, while my father rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

“Harry,” Remus stepped in.

“What do you mean, you didn’t even know about her?” Black sneered, looking back at my father.

“Sirius stop.” Remus tried.

“And why should I? I’ve spied long enough. Harry’s been living with the Dursleys, I saw it, they’re downright atrocious! But where has she been living? Spoiled with her father learning special magic!” Black ranted, and I felt a guilty coil as I thought about my luscious lifestyle under Elijah’s protection.

“It hasn’t been like that.” I felt as though I was pleading with Harry as I looked over at my brother who was regarding me with disbelief. “I have my mother’s powers, but witches who have both magics are incredibly rare. I haven’t lived with my father, ever. I’ve been raised by a guardian and he has his own problems. It’s not some cushy lifestyle, and we never forgot or ignored you. I want nothing more than to have you live with us, I’ve always known about you, and I’ve always asked after you, but it’s too dangerous; I’m too dangerous. I’m still trying to learn how to control my magic. When I get upset or angry then my magics manifest, both of them and I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I could.” My gaze flickered back to Black who seemed to be unconsciously rubbing his neck. “Regardless of that control I’m too much a target within the mystical community for you to stay with us. Witches like me want to train me so that I will hate vampires, so that I will do their bidding while other vampires want me either as revenge against my guardian or to control me. There are others who would hunt me if they knew; werewolves and travellers for example, but even I don’t know everything that is in that world. 

“The other magic that I cast is because we have a magical core within us, it gives us power as long as we’re alive. It could also be channeled under the right circumstances, and that’s what other witches might want: to channel my magic it was exhausted, and that would be what killed me. That amount of power, however, would enable them to cast spells that would normally be out of their reach, and they come for me from time to time. I’m safe at school, but during the holidays, and before I turned eleven I moved every few weeks.” Harry frowned, and I could tell that Ron and Hermione were hanging on to each and every word.

“In the fall when I disappeared it was because I was coming into my full powers, but I couldn’t control them, I still don’t think I can.” I glanced over at my father, before continuing. “When the castle shook, that was me. I had to leave multiple times a week to train because it was too much magic. Right before the holidays I came into those powers, so we fled the country to keep from leading enemies here. It only partly worked. On Christmas, my tutor was murdered in front of me and I had to run for my life. That’s why I came back early, and that’s why Harry’s been left at the Dursley’s, because no matter how petty they are, at least they don’t want to kill him.” Black blinked at me in surprise, then looked to my father and Remus.

“I think we are all owed a full explanation, and that this story must be told in parts by all of us.” Remus said evenly. “We’ve already started, but Harry and Rowena deserve to hear what happened both with Lily and James and with Lily and Severus.”

“I want to hear it all.” Harry agreed, and I nodded.

“I’ll start then.” Sirius said after a long pause, looking directly at Harry. I leaned against my father, who dropped a kiss on the top of my head, seeming to dare anyone to make a comment. No one did. My father silently conjured chairs for everyone, though I chose to sit on his lap rather than alone. My father held me close to him, and I sensed that we shared our gladness to be close.

“Like I was saying, I was the obvious choice as Secret Keeper for Lily and James once they knew that they had to go into hiding. Lily had only just returned at that point. Like Rowena said earlier, she had been on the outs with James, but she had returned and the only people who knew that we switched were the four of us and the wizard who cast the spell. We knew that there was a spy in the Order, and we did not want to risk Peter’s cover.” Sirius said, and both my father and Remus nodded understandingly.

“I went into hiding, knowing that I would be hunted, and everything seemed fine. I would go at times and check in on Peter. On the night that it happened I had arranged to check in on Peter, but when I arrived at his place he was gone, and there was no sign of a struggle. I knew immediately that something was wrong. I went at once to your parents’ house in Godric’s Hollow, and found the house destroyed. I saw their bodies and I knew what I had done. Hagrid arrived, and took Harry from the ruins, and I, I went after Peter. I swore that I would avenge James and Lily’s deaths. I cornered him in an area filled with Muggles. He began yelling at me, blaming me for James and Lily’s deaths, and behind his back he had a wand. He blew the street to pieces, killing the muggles, cut off his own finger and transformed. He hid in the sewers with the rest of the rats, and I was blamed.” The guilt that came off of Black was almost overpowering.

“Transformed?” My father demanded, but instead of Black, it was Remus who responded.

“I was a small boy, not even five years old when I was bitten.” I hung on to every word, curious about this kind of werewolf because most of what I knew was about Nik’s kind of wolf. “Neither my parents nor I expected that I would ever get an invitation to Hogwarts, but then Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he came personally to visit me. He invited me in person, and we arranged that every full moon I would be brought here. I lied to my friends, I made up stories about how my relative was sick, and stories started that this house was haunted, but it was all me. I bit and I attacked myself, the screams that people thought were ghosts was me. The Whomping Willow was planted to keep students from coming across me when I was dangerous. In my second year, however, James, Sirius, and Peter found out. Instead of abandoning me, they began to research how to become animagi, and in their fifth year they managed it.” Remus’s eyes shone with emotion, and I could feel how grateful he still was for what his friends had done.

“I could transform into a large black dog, James a stag, and Peter into a rat. We would roam the grounds, exploring the forest with Remus because in animal form we were safe from his bite. James and I were large enough to keep Remus in line, and it became our monthly adventure.” Black recalled fondly, while my father tensed under me.

“We were young and foolish.” Remus amended. “We never really gave a thought to how fast anything could happen, to how much danger we really put everyone in.” My father gave a derisive snort, and Black narrowed his gaze at him.

“You still are apparently.” My father growled, glaring at Remus. “All year long, you’ve known that Black could transform, that it was possible for him to be using that, and you never alerted any of us. He broke into the castle earlier this year.”

“And I thought about that, but I just-“ Remus trailed off helplessly.

“You couldn’t bear to turn him in.” My father sneered.

“No.” Remus admitted flatly.

“You endangered the students, more specifically Harry and Rowena.” I winced, but did not move from where my father was holding me.

“I would never intentionally endanger Harry or Rowena.” Remus snapped. “I made a promise, a vow, to Lily that since Sirius was looking after Harry, I would watch out for Rowena.”

“You’re my godfather?” I blurted out.

“No.” My father snapped.

“In a way.” Remus replied simultaneously. I blinked in confusion, my head swinging between the two men.

“It was Lily’s choice. I only ever told Severus this year.” Remus told me. 

“You never told me.” I looked between my father and Remus.

“You had enough on your plate this year.” My father tried to placate me, and I frowned, but decided that this was not the time nor the place for this discussion.

“You mean you knew about her? About Lily and Severus?” Black demanded, fixing Remus with a glare.

“And you knew about the Secret Keeper swap.” Remus pointed out.

“But when did,” Harry trailed off, looking at me and, by extension, my father.

“When did your mother cheat on your father with me?” My father said bluntly, and his tone was neither warm nor scathing.

“Erm, yes.” Harry finished awkwardly.

“You’re a Death Eater, what were you even doing around Lily?” Black spat, and a heavy silence filled the room. 

“You’re a Death Eater?” Harry sprung to his feet while Hermione and Ron both recoiled. I reached down, taking my father’s hand left hand in my own in a little show of solidarity.

“I was.” My father admitted.

“Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater.” Black interjected, and my father glowered at him.

“He wasn’t just a Death Eater, he’s the Order’s spy.” I could not help myself as the confession tumbled from my lips. Sirius laughed derisively from the corner, while the trio frowned at me in confusion.

“Rowena.” My father warned while Harry and Hermione both protested the new information that I had just given them.

“A spy?”

“The Order?” 

“This is all expected to be top secret, there are still members of the Death Eaters who would gladly come after me, and if they ever found out that Rowena was my daughter after her as well. If they knew I was a spy they would torture and kill me.” The trio exchanged a glance.

“You have to promise us, no gossiping in the school hallways, or anywhere else you might be overheard. The war is behind us, but the Dark Lord is not gone. If conflict arose again, Severus’s life, and Rowena’s would be forfeit, not to mention the blow that the Order would take in its defiance if we did not have intelligence.” Remus said solemnly, and the trio nodded slowly. 

“When the Dark Lord first rose to power Albus Dumbledore established a group called the Order of the Phoenix.” My father began again. “I became a spy for the Order because I was already a Death Eater, and I was in the Dark Lord’s graces. I fed the Order information at a Safe House.” My father looked directly at my half brother. “After you were born, your mother left James because he did not want her to be working. The war was a dangerous time, everyone was afraid that they would be next. James wanted Lily to be with baby Harry so that he would always be protected. Lily refused, she said that if she was to remain at home with Harry, then James should as well, or at the very least then they should take turns. James refused.” Harry clung on to every word.

“He was being reasonable!” Black interjected from the corner.

“Only according to your backwards Pureblood traditions.” My father snarled.

“We’re talking about Lily and James, Sirius. He would have asked her to step aside in light of his career, and she would have refused.” Remus said cautiously, while Black glared at his friend.

“So James’s request that she put her family ahead of her personal aspirations was enough to drive her into Snivellus’s arms?” Black scoffed.

“Yes.” My father replied, while Harry’s head swung between Black and my father.

“What did they do?” Harry asked cautiously.

“What did they do? Has no one ever told you about Lily and James?” Black sounded genuinely astounded.

“N-no.” Harry stuttered in response.

“James and I were recruited right out of Hogwarts for the Auror Academy.” Black’s eyes sparkled as he told the story. “We were so excited, all of our dreams were coming true. We were finally going to be able to make a difference. We joined the Order as soon as we were of age along with Moony and Wormtail.”

“And Lily.” My father interrupted. “Lily joined with you, she was inducted at your side, and that was James’s first mistake; their first fight.” Harry’s gaze swung back to my father.

“What do you mean? My mother and father joined the Order?” He squinted in confusion.

“James, Sirius, Peter, and I wanted to join together. We did, and at the same time Dumbledore initiated Lily Evans. She and James were dating at that point, she hadn’t told him, or at least that’s what he told us.” Remus took over in a calm voice.

“She hadn’t.” Black declared so determinately that I was sure this was not the first time that such a conversation had taken place before.

“She had, but James didn’t listen.” My father contradicted evenly. “The Potters were known for being more progressive compared to other pure-blood families, but even that was generous at best. They did not believe that Muggle-borns should be completely excluded from the Wizarding World, but they were none too happy when your mother became a Potter.” My father was looking pointedly at Harry. “The animosity between Lily and Petunia grew after she chose James. He was dismissive of Muggles, including Petunia and Vernon, and as despicable they are it did not help their relationship. After Lily’s marriage, Petunia and Lily’s relationship never had much hope of healing.” Although my father’s words were meant for Harry, I hung on to each tidbit of information.

“My father wasn’t a prejudiced pure-blood!” Harry protested, but when I looked at Remus he was pointedly not meeting my brother’s gaze.

“James had a good heart, he wanted to be accepting, and he did love your mother, but he had certain pure-blood leanings.” Remus finally admitted when it became clear that no one else was going to speak.

“You’ve never understood Moony, the background that James and I come from, he was more than progressive. Lily was the one who never wanted to change.” Black spoke up.

“That’s because she never should have had to!” My father bellowed, half-rising from his chair before seeming to recall that I was still perched there. He sat back down, though his anger was all but palpable.

“What happened is in the past. James and Lily had their difficulties, Harry, but they loved each other. Above all, both of your parents wanted what was best for you, they never disputed that.” Remus attempted to pacify that situation.

“But then why did my mother get involved with him?” Harry pointed to my father, but seemed unable to bring himself to look at him directly.

“Your mother and I grew up together.” My father sounded almost pained as he began his confession. “I was the first person who told her she was a witch. We were best friends, and then we arrived at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin and she into Gryffindor. At first neither of us cared, we were still best friends, but eventually we grew apart. Ultimately the companions I chose, their influence on me, and my own pride broke our friendship. I’ve never forgiven myself for that.”

“Grew apart? Evans hated you!” Black exclaimed.

“She never hated him.” Remus said, and for a moment it seemed like he was on the brink of losing all semblance of patience.

“When I became the Order’s spy your mother somehow found it in her heart to forgive me, but I never stopped trying to live up to that forgiveness.” My father continued.

“And that’s when,” Harry trailed off, and gestured to me.

“Yes.” My father said without apology. “We decided to keep everything quiet. Lily never wanted to hurt James. She wanted an amicable separation, and I had my own responsibilities as a spy. It was too dangerous to simply move in together like that. We hid Rowena’s existence from James and the rest of the world, but before Lily and I could sort things out they were betrayed. She had returned during the summer because the threat to James and Harry had increased. As much as we dreamed about running away together we both realized that it was utterly impractical. Lily was staying at the safe house, but we all agreed that the fidelius was the best way to keep her and Harry safe.” My father paused, and I felt a wave of guilt wash through his emotions. “The Dark Lord was actively hunting you by then. Lily and I both made the decision to put your safety before any future that we could have. At that point we knew about Rowena’s conception, and for a while we entertained the fantasy that we could take her home along with you from the hospital and disappear to some remote location. Rowena was born in August. Your mother held her once, and I hid her at Prince mansion. I was distanced from her by then, so I never knew about the switch in Secret Keeper, and the Dark Lord was far too smart to ever reveal to me that Peter was the traitor. I tried to discover the other spy, and I failed.” I turned, and kissed my father’s cheek, trying silently to reassure him. He ran a hand through my hair, and pressed a kiss to my temple.

“I wish with all my heart that I could kill Black and avenge your mother, but Rowena trusts this story, and as much as I don’t like it, so do I.” He looked over at where the rat was still trapped. “I believe that it’s time.” He looked directly at Black. 

“I agree.” Remus stood, and Black gaped at him in incredulity.

“So now Snivellus is calling the shots?”

“No, he’s being reasonable. We owed Harry and Rowena explanations, we have given them enough to go on, further discussions can come later, and we all want closure.” Remus said. “Can you remove the spell, Rowena?”

“Completely?” I asked, standing to let my father up.

“Yes.” My father replied without hesitation. “And then I want all of you students to leave. Wait for us in the tunnel. Remus and I will escort you back to the castle.” He met my gaze, and I hesitated, glancing back at the rat with a sense of foreboding.

_Are you going to kill him?_ I reached out mentally, and felt a rush of pride as my father acknowledged me mentally.

_No, but I will question him. We will hand him over to the Ministry and Dementors to handle._ I tried to gage whether he was lying, and he stepped closer, pressing a kiss to my temple. _I will demand answers, Rowena, if you can reach out to any of the Mikaelsons in the castle then have one of them come and retrieve you then that would be even better._ I could tell that he was still holding back, but I trusted him. I looked back at the rat and reached for the magic once again.

“Does someone want to take him out of Ron’s hands?” I asked, and Remus seemed to jerk back to the present.

“Scabbers.” Ron whimpered, while Remus gently took possession of the rat.

“Ready.” Remus nodded, and I undid the spell. The rat came to life, and Remus only barely kept a hold of him. My father stepped in, brandishing his wand, while he gestured for the rest of us to leave.

“We should go.” I murmured, looking to Hermione after Harry continued to ignore me. 

“No. I’m staying.” Harry predictably refused.

“You will have time after Pettigrew is in custody for answers, Harry. Professor Snape is correct, this could get dangerous, you should leave.” Remus said.

“I’ll go.” I repeated, and then I turned my back on the room and its occupants. I was halfway along the tunnel when I felt someone approaching. The lack of light took me a while to distinguish the approaching figure. 

“Gwyn?” I gaped in astonishment at my dead mentor.

“Please, Rowena, I need your help.”

“You’re dead.” I froze in my tracks, probing her aura, and as I recoiled from her I felt another, familiar, presence behind me.

“You’ve gotten sharper.” Myrina commented as I whirled to face my first mentor. “Just not sharp enough.” She commented, and then my world went black. 


	18. 16: Alone with Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena must overcome some difficult decisions.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and for the bookmarks and kudos! I'd love to hear more from you though! What have you liked? What do you want to see more of?

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Alone With Everybody**

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that my magic had been suppressed. My eyes snapped open, and then I closed them again, trying to even out my breathing as I realized that I would have a better chance of discovering my whereabouts and captors if they still thought that I was unconscious. From my brief glance around, however, I could tell that I was in a forest clearing. I was kept on the edge of the space, which was filled with at least twenty figures. My hands and feet were bound tightly. My breathing increased again, against my will, as I felt a rush of fear. Elijah and Nik had a lot of enemies, and I knew that one of their greatest fears was that I would be used against them. I resolved that no matter what they tried to make me do, I would not turn against the Mikaelsons or my own family.

I forced my attention back to my predicament. I had been abducted, taken into the middle of a forest, hopefully the Forbidden Forest, and I had no magic. A rush of iron resolve burned through me as I realized that I could only count on myself to escape. I hoped that my father knew that I had been taken, and I assumed that he would then have alerted the Mikaelsons, but they could not know where I was taken. The number of people around confirmed that we were off of school grounds. Reflecting back to my abduction, since I had been in the Shrieking Shack and the tunnel had crossed over the school's boundary I understood how it could have been possible to stage an attack. It would not have been too hard for Myrina to break through the tunnel and lie in wait. The only problem with that, I reflected, was that Myrina would have had to be waiting for me to leave the grounds. I was not sure how long we had been in the Shack for, but I had not thought it was that long, and that would mean that she also would likely have placed some sort of tracking spell on me. I fought a shiver as I thought about the implications of such a tracking spell. I tried to use my senses to determine my location or even the nature of the clearing's occupants, but there was a barrier between myself and my magic that I could not seem to surmount.

"You really should just know when you're beat." my eyes snapped open, and I jerked back as I came face to face with an unfamiliar man. He grinned, and his nostrils flared before his eyes bled black. A vampire, I realized, as I tried to shy away from him and failed.

"Don't you smell delicious." he grinned, knowing that I was stuck at his mercy.

"Archer!" Myrina's sharp tone cut across the clearing and the vampire fell back from me, like he had been struck.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Archer grumbled, though he disappeared into the group of people in the clearing while Myrina approached me.

"Please, Myrina, you have to help me, you have to let me go." I had a feeling that asking would be pointless, but the plea still tumbled from my lips. She laughed coldly at me, and stroked my cheek with long grating crimson finger nails.

"I'm afraid I can't, Rowena. You see, you're worth quite a hefty sum of money, not to mention how many of us in the supernatural world want the Mikaelsons to pay for their sins. You're the perfect leverage, and the perfect revenge." she drew back.

"You were loyal to Elijah before, why did you turn on him?" I demanded, blinking back the horrifying beginnings of tears.

"Because if you're not a Mikaelson then you don't matter to them. They'll use you, Rowena. They take you in, shelter you, and you become blindly loyal to them but then they throw you out with the waste when they've had their fun. You've only ever been kept as a pet for them, you'd do well to remember that. They need something from you so they'll protect you and they'll even keep you happy so that you don't fight them, but if you did then they'd just force you into it. They'd use your father and your brother, torturing them and maybe even killing one of them just to make sure that you do exactly what they want you to." I glared at Myrina and her poisonous words, my eyes filling with hateful tears.

"You're wrong." my voice was flat; a denial that I had no grounds to defend. "They do care, they love me like I'm part of their family. It's only when you betray them that they turn cruel, and I won't because they're part of my family." I rambled, without knowing that anything I said was true.

I wanted them to be true, but a small voice in the back of my head reminded me of when, only a few months ago, Nik had vowed to kill me if I could not control my magic. If I became too much of a liability when it came to the family what was there to stop him? Myrina had only ever reminded me of what I already knew about the Mikaelsons. Family always came first, and I was not family. _Elijah will fight for me_ , I reassured myself, _Elijah will always love me like his daughter._ I did not let myself continue to speculate about what the rest of the Mikaelsons would do, or what might happen in the future. If I went down that stream of thought then I would never get myself out of this.

"Before I saw Gwyn, what did you?" I asked quietly, changing the topic of conversation because we both knew who was right. I looked up at Myrina and found myself wishing more than anything that Gwyn had always been my tutor; not Myrina.

"Ah, yes," Myrina looked practically gleeful at my inquiry as she turned to the group. "Bring out Gwyn! Rowena would like to see her," Myrina called and the group chuckled forebodingly. I did my best to sit up as I looked around the clearing, and finally spotted where two vampires were assisting a petite figure into the clearing. Gwyn's eyes were wide and as they brought her closer, I could tell that she was being dragged and that there were tear streaks on her cheeks. A rush of anger flooded through me. Whatever this group had in store for me, they had already hurt Gwyn, and I was helpless to do anything to help her.

"Bring her closer." Myrina stood, and approached Gwyn.

"Rowena?" my mentor's voice was weak with disuse. "I'm so sorry." she said, before Myrina silenced her with a flick her her hand.

"This isn't some chit-chat session." Myrina snapped. "This is because of you, Rowena. You see when my employer learned that we had failed to get you in New York City, he was rather upset. It was a fluke that Gwyn here had fed, but Nik's always liked feeding his toys, just in case. I suppose it goes with the paranoia." Myrina stroked Gwyn's cheek.

"Feed? Toys?" I whispered, looking back to Gwyn in confusion while Myrina chuckled.

"But of course, couldn't you sense her before?" Myrina walked back to me, and grabbed my bound wrists. Before I could stop her, she had made a slice with a spell in one of my forearms. I gasped at the sudden pain from the wound while hot blood course down my arm, and Gwyn's familiar visage disappeared, replaced with black eyes and veins of her new nature. She tore at her guards, attempting to get to my blood, and looking around the clearing I could see that she was not the only vampire affected.

"What is this?" a new voice whipped through the clearing, and I turned to see a black woman with close-cropped hair and an accompaniment of black-robed figures. The chuckles that had permeated the clearing ceased.

"Aya!" Myrina fell back in surprise, letting go of me and I crumpled to the ground. A moment later the new vampire, Aya, had Myrina suspended in the air by her neck. Myrina's feet dangled helplessly while Aya glared at her, and then motioned with her head to one of the cloaked figures. A girl knelt beside me, and I doubted that she was much older than I. She had long pale-blonde hair and sad eyes, though she ran her hands over my figure, and I felt as my injuries healed. She gave me a sad smile as she stood and retreated back behind the vampire, who dropped Myrina to the ground. She was almost unconscious while the vampire focused her attention on me.

"You must be Rowena." she said, crouching in front of me. "My name's Aya. I'm here on behalf of a group called the Strix." She said, and although the name sounded familiar, I could not remember exactly where I had heard it before. Aya looked over my form, and then back over to Myrina. "Your orders were clear, Rowena was to be taken, not harmed."

"She was already injured when we got her." Myrina protested while Aya glared at her.

"I want to know what she's capable of." Aya declared. "Unbind her."

"She's drugged, she cannot perform any magic for at least a few hours." Myrina protested, and the witch who had taken a step forward froze.

"Well, that should only make this more interesting. Leave her bound," she ordered the witch, who retreated. "If she truly is as powerful as you claim, Myrina, then she should be able to overcome the drug, especially if she's put in a stressful enough situation." Aya dismissed.

"How would you test her?" Myrina asked skeptically.

"My witches can construct a boundary, leave her with the new vampire, and the need to feed will become too strong. Rowena can either overcome the binding on her magic or be killed." Aya said cooly, and I felt my stomach drop.

Not only was I unsure that I could overcome the drug that Myrina had apparently used to bind my magic, we were talking about Gwyn. I looked back over to her, and felt tears stinging my gaze. I could barely recognize my Gwyn here, but the Mikaelsons had done terrible things before, so why would it be impossible for Gwyn to learn how to control her bloodlust? This would not have to be the end, not if she did not want it to be. Or, that might have been the case, but Aya was insisting on a kill or be killed ultimatum. I glanced back to Myrina, hoping that by some miracle she would intervene.

"The Strix are not the only interested party." Myrina refused, and for a moment I felt my heart leap in hope.

"Actually you'll find we are." Aya replied cooly, before motioning to her witch companions who all nodded as one. My heart pounded in my chest as the clearing emptied and they positioned themselves at equidistant points from each other, forming a large empty ring. "Put the vampire and the girl inside." Aya instructed her tone calm and calculating. I found myself seized by unfriendly hands, dragged to the ring, and released. Gwyn's handlers threw her into the ring as well. My bindings were not undone. The coven began chanting, and I looked around hopelessly from leering face to leering face, wishing more than anything that this was all a bad dream.

"Rowena?" I looked timidly back towards where Gwyn was crouched on the ground. "You can do this, I know you can, please, free me." she begged. Her wide blue eyes locked on my face while the tell-tale veins danced under her eyes.

"I can't even use magic, and even if I could, you're my friend, Gwyn, I can't—" I trailed off hopelessly, tears stinging my eyes as I gave up on holding them back.

"Yes, you can. Rowena, I cannot control myself, I barely am now, and if you don't do this then I will kill you, and then they will kill me. The only way for either of us to survive is for you to do this. I will be eternally grateful to you too. This existence, it's not natural. I can't feel the Earth anymore, and I hate it." her eyes welled with tears again, and I swallowed back the growing lump in my throat. "Niklaus fed me to protect me from injuries, I never wanted to become a vampire. I would rather die, I tired, but they didn't let me. You're helping me Rowena, remember-"

"No talking!" Aya snapped, and the witches began chanting again. "For a newbie she has too much control." she commented, and the chanting resumed at a heightened fervor. I felt the sting of many shallow cuts all over my skin. They welled with blood and Gwyn's face contorted in pain. Her mouth opened, but I could not hear anything as I screamed in pain. No sound came from my own lips as my vision swam, and I knew that I was crying. My emotions took hold of me, my fear, anguish and pain embraced me. At first I was not sure if it was a mistake, but then I felt it again: the slightly-thrumming pulse of the earth. I pulled on the magic, using the weak connection and willing it to grow.

Across the circle Gwyn's blue eyes bled black, and the compassionate mentor that I had known was replaced with a mindless beast.

"Something's happening, hold the vampire!" Aya snapped, though I barely heard her as I gathered the magic, pulling on it desperately. My bonds snapped, and I pushed my magic into a silent spell. I felt when the witches released Gwyn, and before she could even lunge at me I had broken her neck with a dull thud. I looked pleadingly at Aya, who leaned forward, looking intrigued.

"Good, now, finish her off." she instructed.

"I don't have a stake." I found that I had a voice again.

"That's not the only way to kill a vampire, I'm sure that you're aware." Aya said evenly, and I swallowed. "If you don't do that then I have vampires ready to attack that village at the base of the school. We may not be able to get through those wards, but the villagers are quite unprotected, and when the teachers from the school come to their aid, then I have it on good authority that your father is Severus Snape, and he will not be spared." I shivered as I looked back to Gwyn. I knew in my heart that Aya was not faking, she meant what she said, and if I did not do exactly as she wanted then she would make sure that my father paid the price.

I crawled toward Gwyn, my father's face floating in my mind's eye. All too soon I found myself kneeling by her side as I reached out towards her prone figure, and placed my hand over her heart. I was shaking so badly that I had to steady it on her chest. It was warm. _My father, it's Gwyn or my father and she doesn't want this life,_ I forced myself to repeat as I choked back bile while I called on the magic. There was a dull thud and then a wet squelch. The heart connected with my hand before I automatically released it. The bloody organ bounced off Gwyn's greying chest, and lay glistening on the pine needles.

"Very good." Aya praised with a smile, standing while she motioned to the witches. The ward around me vanished. I felt when it fell, and my anguish exploded out of me in magic. I registered the vampiric and magical auras that surrounded me. I let the magic rush out of me, and bodies flew through the air.

"Stop her!" I vaguely registered Aya screaming, and the witches began to chant again, but I paid them little attention. I continued to pour my energy into my surroundings, vaguely aware of the earth shaking while I hunted the vampiric auras. I felt one after another, using my magic to cause them crippling agony until their auras disappeared one by one. As the vampires in the clearing decreased and fled I felt a rush of euphoria wash over me. This was power, this was what I was meant to do — to be me and to be unconstrained.

The Coven's magic wrapped around me, and I threw them off with hardly any effort before their spell could gather in power. I felt another strand of magic, this time from Myrina, trying to contain me, but I fought vehemently against it.

"I never knew that she was this powerful!" Myrina's magic retreated from me, and I felt as the coven regrouped and attacked anew. The chaos in the clearing stopped while I grappled with my new foe. Or at least it did until I felt a hand wrap around the back of my neck, squeezing until I lost consciousness.

* * *

I was still lying on the ground when I woke again. The earth underneath me was warm, and I heard Aya's voice.

"She's uncontrollable, Tristan. She almost took out the entire coven that I brought and she killed over a dozen vampires that Myrina was working with. I've sent the Coven away, they cannot contain her let alone secure her for transport and we cannot lose them." Aya was saying, and I felt a coil of dread in my stomach. On the positive side, however, my magic appeared to be untouched. I wondered at the reasoning, especially given how concerned Aya sounded, but I decided that it was best not to argue.

"I understand." Aya bit out, and I had the impression that she ended a call.

"What does he want to do?" Myrina's voice was shaky, and I had to fight the urge to open my eyes and look at her. To me it had not felt difficult to push her magic away, but I had never heard her sound so weak before.

"He says that either we strike a deal with her when she wakes or we end her." Aya said cooly, and it was not difficult for me to guess which option she preferred.

"Do you honestly think you can barter with her? After what you've made her do?" Myrina asked skeptically.

"I have the might of the Strix behind me, you'd be surprised what kinds of doors power like that can open." Aya did not sound concerned, and briefly I wondered what kind of power she meant, but I quickly forced the thought from my mind. Whatever the Strix might have to offer, it was clear enough that they wanted my power for their own, and no doubt eventually to take down the Mikaelsons.

Thinking of the Mikaelsons, I berated myself for thinking so slowly. I cast out with my mind for help. I knew in my gut that I should have attempted to communicate before, perhaps right after my magic had returned, but instead I had staged a dramatically pointless temper tantrum. A wave of guilt and nausea rushed over me as Gwyn's face loomed in my mind's eye. I forced my thoughts away from the events that had transpired earlier, knowing that I had neither the time nor the energy to wallow. There was nothing I could do to bring back Gwyn, and if she was still here then I was sure she would want me to be searching for a way to get out, not to be mourning her.

It did not take me much searching to realize that we were indeed in the Forbidden Forest. However, the auras of the creatures that I was familiar with — the centaurs, thestrals, and even acrumantulas, that I had discovered with my mind were alarmingly faint. I knew that the creatures were usually deep in the forest compared to where I habitually scanned from inside of Gryffindor Tower, but they had never been this far away. It made sense though, I figured, that Myrina and Aya would not want their camp of vampires to be found.

Pressing harder against the bounds of my mental probe, I felt my heart jump in my chest as I recognized one of the auras as Nik's. I forced my probe to attack his mind, and at first I felt as he raised his defenses against me. It was like encountering a brick wall, and my temples throbbed as I pushed against his seemingly impenetrable mind. Then, unexpectedly, it gave way and I felt a wave of shaky relief as I succeeded in penetrating the barriers of his mind.

_Little Witch, where are you?_ his voice was hard; tense and strained but it was still Nik. I almost felt like crying on the spot.

_I'm in the Forbidden Forest, out past the acrumantulas. Myrina took me, and there's another vampire here — she's called Aya. She said that she's here on behalf of the Strix_. I explained quickly.

"You!" I jumped back to my current predicament, opening my eyes to see Aya staring at me with narrowed eyes. "Can she communicate telepathically?" she demanded, turning an accusatory glare on Myrina.

"She couldn't the last time that I taught her, and I doubt that she's learned, it's a difficult branch of magic." Myrina asked honestly, and I thanked whatever Powers there were that Gwyn had apparently not given up how much power I had come into. "Then again, she's a lot more powerful than when I last encountered her, so I'd be cautious." I winced inwardly as I recalled my earlier tantrum again. Neither Aya nor Myrina had had any idea of how powerful I was, but then I had to go on and show off, revealing the extent of my powers. I swallowed back the bitter tang of disappointment, casting about for something else to think about. I spotted Gwyn's body, still lying where I had left it in the center of the clearing, though the Coven and the vampires that I had killed were gone.

"Fine." Aya snapped, and I forced my gaze back to her, though she continued to regard me with suspicion.

"What do you want with me?" I made myself demand, stalling for time. Although I was not focusing on Nik anymore, since I had reached out to him I could still feel his aura, and I knew that he was coming with all of the considerable speed available to him.

"The leader of my group, Tristan de Martel, wishes to make you a very rare offer." Aya moved closer, squatting in front of me, and I knew that she could have me in the air by my throat in less time than it took me to blink my eyes. I waited for her to continue in her own time. "Tristan is currently the leader of the Strix, the oldest society of vampires currently in existence. He has offered to grant you an honorary membership to our organization — the first membership actually, that has ever been offered to a mortal."

"But, you already have witches," I frowned, "weren't they Strix?"

"No." Aya answered curtly. "The Strix is unique in that they pride their affiliation with witches, and we sponsor our own Coven, but the Sisters are not actual members of the Strix."

"Then why offer me membership? Why not just induct me into the Coven?" I frowned, wondering what grand offer was being made, and in the farthest recesses of my mind I wondered what it might mean to accept the offer. I was fairly certain that this would not be the first offer made to me, and a part of me was curious about what they could offer. I loved the Mikaelsons, but that did not stop me from being curious. For so long, they had striven to hide me from their enemies, telling me about offers such as these that would come my way, but never had I dared to ask or even really to ponder if I might be better off without Elijah, Nik, and their part of my thoughts must have shown in my gaze because Aya lit onto it like a shark smelling blood. "Haven't you ever wondered what other possibilities might lie at your feet?" I waited for her to tell me and reflected that there really was not a better way for me to stall her.

"What could a membership with the Strix even do for me? And how could you protect me from the wrath of the Mikaelsons?" I asked, when Aya had made it clear that she was not intending to continue.

"The Strix have members spread across the globe, and being a member would be like having the keys to every city that you can imagine. We have mansions and villas, the upkeep paid for by the organization. Whatever your interests, we have books and scholars, intellects from those time periods to teach you personally." Aya explained, and I felt a small curl of guilt for not realizing just how lucky I was. Elijah had never raised me to be ungrateful, but until I had arrived at Hogwarts, I had never truly understood how luxurious my lifestyle was. I knew that Elijah was incredibly entitled, but it had not crossed my mind until Ginny and I were talking that most people my age had not travelled the globe so extensively or undergone such an extensive education in languages, music and history. _Well, at least exposed to languages_ , I amended as I recalled even Elijah's thinly-veiled frustration at my failed attempts to learn even Spanish or French.

"Elijah gave her all of that from the time that she could walk." Myrina interjected, when Aya shot her a questioning glance.

"And now that you're older? Surely you have your own interests? Klaus expects you to lift the curse on him, have you ever wanted to decline? Do you even understand the toll that sacrificial magic has on the soul?" Aya's second argument struck a chord that I had been doing my best to ignore. "Of course though, you know, I can see it in your gaze, you're already worried." Aya stood, and offered me a hand. "So, you see, if you accept this offer then you will be able to continue the lifestyle that you are accustomed to, and the Strix will not be able to compel you to do anything that you don't want to."

"And what about the Mikaelson's retribution?" I asked, doing my best not to immediately dismiss her.

"You are not a Mikaelson. They will try to get you back, but ultimately, you are not a Mikaelson, and whenever push comes to shove blood tells all for that _family_." Aya spat, and I felt a cold thrill of triumph rush through me as I sensed the aura fast approaching her from behind.

"And that, Aya, is where you are wrong." the clearing froze as Elijah came to a halt, and then I was hauled to my feet by my throat. My breath was cut off with a sharp jerk, and I reached for the magic, causing Aya to flinch, but she did not go down the way that I had been taught vampires should react. Fear filled my veins, and I redoubled my efforts.

"Let her go, Aya, she's not a part of this." Elijah's tone was carefully clipped.

"Why should I, Elijah? You yourself once said that the Strix should be a group of the greatest minds and talents, is Rowena not one of those?" Aya did not let me go, though her grip loosened just enough to keep me from asphyxiating. A vague memory came to life in the back of my mind, and I felt a thrill of realization as I remembered where I had heard the name the Strix before.

Elijah had founded a group of vampires, turning many of them himself. They were all exceptionally talented; gifted minds and creators amongst whom Elijah had himself flourished. He learned from them, and searched far and wide to create a society of high-minded individuals, but when Mikael had discovered Nik and Rebekah, he had abandoned his vampiric colony in favor of seeing his family to safety. Aya, I now realized, ad been one of the first, a young woman with an exceptionally bright mind, she had stood out to him, and he had turned her. For a while they had even become lovers, but then he had fled and left her behind along with the society of fledglings. I could feel the anguish that radiated off of her even now as she glared at my guardian.

"You do not want to become my enemy, Aya." Elijah's voice was deceptively calm. I could tell because of the thinly-veiled power that roiled around his aura. On the edges of the camp I felt as Nik and Kol arrived, though they remained out of sight. The memory and the knowledge that I was safe in the Mikaelson's care gave me a burst of energy and I pushed again at Aya's mind, until her knees buckled. I felt familiar arms wrap tenderly around me as Nik's scent enveloped me, and Kol likewise made his presence known.

"No one hurts our family and lives to tell the tale. Rowena is family to us." Elijah declared coldly, while Kol and Nik surrounded me.

"We never hurt her, Elijah, and we never were going to." Aya stepped forward, and for a moment Elijah's gaze flickered to me, taking in the numerous cuts that had stopped bleeding, but left their own crimson traces. I dropped my gaze to the ground as tears burned my gaze as my gaze wandered back to where Gwyn's body was out in the open.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you, Aya." Elijah sounded deceptively contrite.

"If you kill me then that will mean a war with the Strix, are you prepared to protect her from our full wrath?" Aya was growing evidently desperate.

"You will call the Strix off. Rowena is not a tool to be used as a bargaining chip. She is my ward, and my siblings and I will retaliate in force, without mercy, if anyone tries anything like this again." Elijah finally said, and I fought a swell of anger as I looked at a smiling Aya. A moment later, she was gone.

"Elijah, please," Myrina began.

"You knew when you met me what any betrayal would incur." Elijah said coldly, staring across at my previous mentor.

"I love you Elijah, please, they threatened my family! You know what they mean to me! Imagine if you had been in my place!" I flinched at Myrina's shrill begging, as I glanced between my guardian and Myrina. I had never realized that they were involved before, but the way that Myrina stared at him it seemed blindingly obvious.

Elijah slowly approached her. She stared up at him, her eyes wide and pleading, and for a moment I felt a wave of pity for her. Elijah stroked her cheek, and I thought that I saw a flicker of sadness in his deep brown gaze.

"Niklaus." Elijah said, and at first I did not understand, but then Nik had spun me around, pressing my face against the cotton of his shirt. I still heard Myrina's scream, and I flinched when I heard the oddly loud thump of her body collapsing. I shivered as I clung to Nik's shirt.

"No one hurts my family." Elijah repeated, and then the clearing erupted into chaos. Nik was gone, and I was left in the midst of a bloodbath. I saw the aftermath of the carnage, the bodies missing organs, limbs, and heads, and I felt the warmth of the blood that occasionally splattered me. My legs shook, and I found myself on the ground without remembering how I got there. None of the vampires or witches, however, came near me. Every time that anyone tried, one of the three Mikaelsons would appear, tearing them to shreds before my very eyes. I tried not to look, I told myself to cover my eyes, but I could not stop.

It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Kol grinned, Nik licked his lips, and Elijah had only just turned to look at where I was still in the center of the clearing when my stomach heaved. I was loudly sick in the middle of the clearing; the only sound in the sudden silence.

Rebekah arrived as I finished heaving, looking around the clearing in obvious distaste, as she blurred over to my side, looking outraged at her brothers. She ran her hands through my hair, gently holding it back as I continued to gag.

"She's a _child_!" she shrieked, wrapping protective arms around me. "Did any of you even think about how dangerous it was to have her here? Or stop and consider that she might already be hurt? Did you lose your bloody senses to revenge?" Rebekah stood, supporting my weight effortlessly. "You can clean this and yourselves up." she snapped, and then we were racing through the forest.

"What about Gwyn?" I realized belatedly.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah slowed to a walk, looking down at me with concern."Gwyn, she's in the clearing! She needs to be buried! I should bury her, she deserves that much! I need to do it, I have to go back!" I was not making sense, or at least I did not think that I was, but it did not matter.

"Hush, Rowena, what are you saying?" Rebekah soothed.

"Gwyn was her mentor, she was turned." I flinched in Rebekah's arms as Elijah appeared. His suit was still covered in blood splatters, and many droplets stained his face and hair while his hands were a solid crimson. "Rowena, are you alright?" Elijah's tone was gentle, and although I knew that I should not be afraid of him, I was. I curled against Rebekah, even though I knew that she was equally capable of such horrors.

"Really Elijah? What do you think?" Rebekah snapped at her brother. "Go, clean up, and if she wants you, I'll send word." Rebekah turned, but I glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming for me, Elijah." I whispered, meeting my guardian's pained glance. I knew that Elijah always prided himself on his control, but what had happened earlier had clearly been him losing control.

"I will _always_ come for you Rowena." he replied, though he did not approach.

"I should bury Gwyn." I whispered again.

"Nik is doing it." Elijah said.

"But I killed her." I whispered, my eyes welling again, and Rebekah rubbed my back soothingly.

"What happened to Gwyn is not your fault. Nik will make sure that she rests in peace, Rowena." Elijah told me, and although he took a step forward, he stopped suddenly. Rebekah rocked me gently, as though I was some small child, not a pre-teen, but I did not argue that it felt comforting.

"I'm going to clean up, if you need anything, Rebekah can get me, and I'll be there in minutes." Elijah's voice sounded rather hollow, and I nodded before Rebekah took off. Elijah's solitary silhouette vanished in the woods while I tucked my head against Rebekah's shoulder, and closed her eyes as I fought another wave of sick.

"Rowena!" I heard my father's call, but I clung to Rebekah, my eyes locked shut tightly. I knew that it hurt my father, but all I could see in my mind's eye was Gwyn's body. I had never asked my father what he did during the war exactly, but I felt contaminated now, like I could not be the innocent daughter that he had raised. I knew that my father saw my mother in me, and I was no longer that pure child, the image of my mother who had never murdered anyone in cold blood.

"She's been through a lot, Severus, she's exhausted. She'll talk, and she'll need you in the days to come, but she may also need time." Rebekah explained softly. I felt when my father placed a kiss on my head, and then he retreated. I never once let go of my death grip on Rebekah.

* * *

Rebekah brought me directly to the hospital wing where she gently coerced me into allowing Madam Promfery to examine me. The mediwitch hovered over me, healing my injuries and tittering to herself about people who hurt children. When I was freed from the witch's healing wand, Rebekah insisted on bringing me up to the quarters that she and her brothers had shared while they were living full time in the castle. How she got me past the Hogwarts matron I was not sure, but I was too tired to protest. As we left, I caught sight of Ron, Hermione, and Harry all in beds. The latter two were watching, and I nestled into Rebekah's arms, not wanting to see their hostility.

I had been in Rebekah's room a few times before. It was large with lots of windows and lots of feminine touches. She had a huge closet and a bath tub that seemed more like a swimming pool than a place to wash oneself. Rebekah spared no time. She ran a warm bubble bath, and slid me into the hot soapy water. I was shy at first, especially when she disrobed and joined me, but she assured me that it was all natural. We were both girls, and this was simply more practical. I wanted to argue at first, but she was right. When she tilted my head back and massaged the rose-scented shampoo into my scalp I felt all my arguments disappear as I was almost ready to sleep right there.

I did not sleep. Not in the tub, nor afterwards when she bundled me into a fluffy bathrobe and then into her warm bed. She sat with me, and force fed me a cup of tea, but all I could think about was Gwyn. Silent tears habitually ran down my cheeks as I remembered the look on her face, her begging me to kill her, and then the feeling of her heart connecting with my palm.

Rebekah never once was impatient, nor was she overly dramatic. She handed me a tissue box early on, and then she simply sat, letting me lean against her while she stroked my hair and told me stories about this and that. I could not remember later on what she said, but her voice was soothing, and eventually I was lulled into sleep. It was interrupted, however, with nightmares about Gwyn accusing me of killing her, and the Mikaelson brothers all dripping with blood. When I woke, Rebekah was still there, stroking my hair, and as soon as she realized I was awake she went right back on telling me some story.

I had never had a mother before, but as I leaned against her, I realized how much I wished that I had one. Rebekah was not my mother, but whatever protectiveness and girlishness that had annoyed me before about her seemed petty and unimportant because when I needed a mother, when I needed Rebekah, she was there. Inwardly, I vowed never to dismiss her again as I slid back into a foggy sleep.

* * *

I slid in and out of wakefulness several times before I finally gave up on actually sleeping. Rebekah was still there, and as soon as she realized that I was awake she called for a houself to bring me some soup. Watching the Mikaelson sister order the elf around, I realized how well Rebekah had taken to the magical world. The archaic heirarchical traditions that I was only just becoming aware of were like a second skin for her. Then again, I reflected, she had been alive and had often lived as a highborn lady while servants and rigid hierarchies were still typical.

The scent of the soup wafted over to me, and I felt my stomach growl. I had not thought that I was hungry, but once it was placed in front of me I could hardly slow myself to eat normally. Rebekah watched me in silence, I knew from having lived with Elijah that my eating habits were likely ruffling her perfect manners, but then again she was also a Mikaelson, surely she had seen worse than this. I grimaced, and slowed down, my memory supplying me with images of blood-spattered Elijah, Nik, and Kol.

If I was being honest with myself, I had expected such behavior from Kol, and I knew full well that Nik was capable of atrocious actions, but to see them up close and personal was different. I was not really afraid of Kol or Nik, I realized, as I remembered the way that they had defended me, it was simply a lot to take in. Elijah, however, was another matter entirely. In the back of my mind I had always known that he had to be just as ruthless as Kol and Nik, but his perfect control made me forget about his true nature. On that line of thinking, Rebekah was no doubt her own formidable force, but I was not afraid of her either. I glanced sideways, and saw that although she had a book propped open, but her eyes only flickered back to the page when she noticed me looking.

"Were Elijah and Myrina together?" Rebekah looked up.

"What?" she asked, though I was sure that she had heard me.

"The way that Myrina looked at Elijah, and when she spoke, they were together, weren't they?" I concluded quietly.

"I believe they were." Rebekah confirmed, her voice just as soft.

"And he still killed her, just like that." I played with my soup, swirling the broth listlessly.

"He did because she threatened you. Our family do not handle betrayal well, Elijah and Nik especially." Rebekah said carefully. "I'm not sure what Elijah was thinking exactly when he offered to raise you. You aren't the first ward that any of us have had, but you certainly were the youngest, and perhaps that's why he's allowed himself to love you like his own daughter. Emotions, love, they are a vampire's greatest weakness according to my brothers. They do not care easily, yet you wormed yourself into their hearts. Kol is enamored with you, Nik is protective, Elijah regards you as family and I certainly wish that Elijah had woken me years ago so that I could have had more time with you as well. You have all of our loyalty, Rowena, and that is incredibly rare."

"I know that the trust I have from all of you is rare. I have my father, but I've lived with Elijah longer than I've ever lived with him. In many ways Elijah is more my father than Severus, but I feel like I hardly know him. I'll fight for your family because I see them, I see you, as my family. Elijah's a father to me, and Nik was my first real friend. I wanted more time with you and with Kol as well, and you both have my loyalty too." I said honestly.

"And yesterday?" Rebekah probed carefully.

"Aya offered me membership in the Strix. She said that they'd teach me, that I could have the world at my feet and do whatever I want, but I already have that. What they could never offer me is family. I don't care what people offer me to make me betray you, I won't do it. I listened to Aya to stall." the words tumbled out. "I didn't want Elijah to let Aya go. I want her dead." the vehemence in my tone surprised even me, while Rebekah's perfect brow furrowed. "She wanted to test my magic. Gwyn died with vampire blood in her system so whoever had her turned her. Aya knew that she was a newbie, that she wouldn't be able to resist the scent of blood. She cut me, and she locked us together. Either Gwyn would lose control or I could use magic to stop her. I broke the wards that Myrina put around me so that I could kill Gwyn!" tears rolled down my cheeks, but I ignored them, feeling a wave of anguish as the confession continued. "I broke her neck, but that wasn't good enough for Aya. She made me kill Gwyn, she made me kill my mentor and my friend!" I felt myself losing control again, tears running down my cheeks in streaks. "She asked me to kill her, to put her out of her misery, but she didn't have to die!" Rebekah held me while I sobbed. I thought that I had already cried enough, but the tears did not stop. I vaguely heard Rebekah saying something to someone, presumably on the other side of the door, but I did not register her actual words until my father entered the room.

"Rowena?" he asked carefully as he entered. I looked up from the safety of Rebekah's arms to where my father looked at me with a deep remorse. "I know what happened in the Forest, and I think I know what you're feeling. When something similar first happened to me, I felt scared, guilty and confused, but I want you to know that I am here for you, Rowena." I glanced at Rebekah, and could tell from her look of hope that she must have been the one to tell my father. Hesitantly, as though agreeing made the events reality, I nodded. My father's complexion paled, though he showed no other sign of acknowledgement.

"I never wanted you to have this kind of blood on your hands, Rowena, but I don't blame you. The Mikaelsons don't blame you, and I am sure that Gwyn never blamed you either. You did what you had to in order to survive, and we are incredibly proud of you for that." my father said carefully.

"It wasn't just Gwyn." the confession tore from my lips. "Afterwards, I lost control, I was angry, and I threw more of them around. I knew that they hurt, and I felt when they died and a part of me liked it."

"There were no other bodies in the clearing," Rebekah said softly.

"They ignored my attack, when I came to after it, the clearing was empty, they had to have cleaned it up, maybe the other Coven. They were gone when I woke too." I explained, and Rebekah paused, apparently listening to something else.

**"** Elijah wants to speak to you, Nik and Kol are out in the sitting room as well, do you want to see them?" Rebekah asked, and I hesitated, the memory of their blood-splattered gore in my mind's eye. "You don't have to," she added when she saw my hesitation.

"I'm not afraid of them. I've known what you are, and that's never scared me. I'm not about to go back on my word." I said, pushing the blankets back. I walked over to my father, and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, and kissed my forehead, while Rebekah followed us out to the living room. Elijah was standing by the fireplace, he wore a pristine suit while Nik and Kol were in casual attire. All of them were clean, and for a moment I felt like I could almost ignore what had transpired in the forest, but then I met Elijah's gaze, and I knew that I could not.

Elijah's mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Aya was with the Strix, they wanted me because of my power and my connection to you, right? You founded them years ago, and that's why they used Myrina against you as well." I initiated the conversation when Elijah's silence persisted.

"Yes, I believe so." Elijah did not bother to deny my statements.

"They won't stop will they?" I concluded softly.

"Now that they know about you? No." Elijah's tone was sorrowful.

"I'm not going to hide, and I'm not going to betray you." I glanced from Elijah to Nik and then to Kol and Rebekah before I finally looked to my father. "Everyone in this room is a part of my family, and I don't care what other people try to offer me. I've made up my mind, and I'll fight for you." I looked back to Elijah. He looked openly emotional, which was rare for him. Silently, he held out a hand, and without hesitation I walked over to him. He hugged me, and just like my father had moments before, dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"And we will protect you with everything that we have, you have my word, whatever I can do to ensure that you're always protected I will do." Elijah vowed.

"Then I need help with my magic. It's too strong, and I don't know what to do with it. I lost control when Aya made me mad, and it took control of me. I wanted to make them pay, I wanted them to hurt and to die. That kind of magic, it's inside of me, I can feel it at my fingertips right now, and it scares me." I did not quite meet anyone's gaze, but it felt almost like the room breathed out in relief. Since I had come into my powers they had sought to help me, but I needed my time before I could bring myself to ask them.

"We are all here to help you." Nik said, and I looked over to him from the safety of Elijah's arms. "Like Elijah said, Little Witch, somehow you've become a part of our family." I nodded, and let Elijah rub my back soothingly. While he supported me, the others began to discuss summer plans and I realized that although this was only the beginning of a life-long struggle, for now I was safe with family again.

**AN:** Up next _Goblet of Fire_! :)


	19. Part III: Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's summer is not as peaceful as one might hope.

**AN:** On to _Goblet of Fire_!

Anyways, one note, I have decided that because of later events, I’m not keeping with time period that I initially mentioned/Harry Potter’s timeline. I intend to go back (eventually when I have the time) and edit the beginning. Writing in the “Muggle”/Mikaelson world I am going to treat it like modern-day because the 80s/90s won’t work as well for later plans. ;) So sorry for how inconsistent that makes things, but I’ll work on fixing the beginning.

Anyways! Thanks to PrincessMagic, SunshineBubbles, and Vitoria Emanuelle for reviewing and for all the favourites and follows that I’ve been receiving! :) I really would like to hear a lot more from all of you though — it doesn’t even have to be long feedback!

Happy reading :)

* * *

 

**Preface III.**

 

Under Control

Rebekah P.O.V.

* * *

 

 

_Late August_

A scream rent the air. Rebekah tossed the latest edition of _Vanity Fair_ aside and raced down the hall to the room. Her brothers were already gathered outside of it. Elijah looked over at her with pained brown eyes, Nik reclined against a wall, a stormy expression on his face and Kol hovered almost nervously in the background.

“Move.” Rebekah demanded, and Elijah shifted away from the door so that she could slip inside.

Rowena was tangled in her bedsheets, her hair splayed out around her — crimson strands seeming to stain the white sheets as she writhed.

“I’ve got you, love. Wake up, it’s only a dream. You’re alright.” Rebekah murmured, though she was careful not to get too close. Rowena might only be twelve, but she was already much stronger than most of the witches that Rebekah had met.

Emerald eyes snapped open, wide in panic, while the girl’s heart pounded frantically.

“Shh, Rowena, are you with me?” Rebekah asked, and only after the girl nodded did she reach forward and embrace her. Rowena’s thin frame shivered as she sobbed quietly. Rebekah ran gentle fingers through the damp red curls.

As Rowena calmed, Rebekah could hear shifting in the hallway: Kol stormed away, Nik was growling so steadily she wondered if he even registered it, and Elijah was pacing as he breathed overly loudly as though to calm himself. Rebekah looked up as her eldest brother paused in the doorway, feeling herself tense as the soft knock sounded.

“Y-yes?” Rowena asked quietly from her arms, her voice trembling almost as badly as her body.

“May I come in?” Elijah called softly. Rebekah drew back, looking carefully at Rowena. The girl hesitated, but nodded.

“Come in, Elijah.” Rebekah said when it was clear that Rowena was not going to speak for herself. A moment later, Elijah peered into the room.

“How are you, Rowena?” Elijah asked, and Rebekah felt a twinge of guilt for how, over the course of the summer, she had seemingly appropriated her brother’s ward. In her defense, she supposed, Rowena had chosen to come to her, but Elijah’s hurt still struck her.

“I’m fine.” Rebekah watched as Rowena straightened her shoulders and spoke in a thin, if steady, voice.

“I’m glad to hear that. If you do need anything, anything at all,” Elijah trailed off helplessly.

“I know, ‘Lijah. You, Nik, and Kol,” Rebekah heard as her other brothers also drew closer to the doorway, “you’re all here for me. I just think I need some time.” Rowena swallowed jerkily. “I’m sorry for all of this.” she apologized softly, and Rebekah rubbed her back in a would-be soothing gesture while her eyes filled with tears.

“Never.” Elijah interjected vehemently. “Never apologize for this. It is our fault, and we will all be here for you, no matter what.” Elijah moved forward carefully, kneeling at the bedside.

Rowena regarded him nervously from Rebekah’s arms.

“But, I can’t forget it. I can’t even sleep through the night,” Rowena’s voice trembled again as she looked at him with wide remorseful eyes.

“Time, Rowena, you said it yourself. Healing takes time and that really is the best thing that you can do.” Elijah assured her while she bit her lip nervously.

“But it’s been two months. How much more time do I need?” she asked.

“Have patience, there is no scale, not for this.” Elijah replied.

“And whether it’s tomorrow, or in a month, or a year, or longer; we’ll be there for you with whatever you need.” Nik had silently moved into the doorway. Rowena looked over at him and managed a nod, though no words.

Slowly, she moved past me, throwing her slender arms around Elijah. We were all worried about her. In the brief months since I had met her she had lost weight and gained a haunted appearance. This had been the fourth night already this week that they had woken her. Usually, they heard her tossing and turning each night, but the screaming only happened on particularly bad nights.

Rowena never said that she was afraid of my brothers but the closeness that she had previously exhibited was not there either. Facing me, and without Rowena’s direct gaze on him, Elijah’s eyes closed for a moment as he seemed to savor their temporary closeness. Rebekah almost felt like he was afraid that It would not happen again.

Although Kol and Nik were upset by Rowena’s distance it was Elijah who suffered the most. She was the closest he had ever come to having a daughter, and he had almost lost her. Rebekah knew that he blamed himself both for having driven Rowena away with his actions and, perhaps more so, for allowing her to be kidnapped. There was no way that they could have known what was to come, but that hardly mattered to Elijah. In his eyes Rowena trusted him with her safety and when she had needed him he was not there.

Rebekah watched as Elijah laid a tender kiss on Rowena’s temple. It was such a tender gesture, a moment during which Elijah almost seemed human. Not for the first time, Rebekah wondered how things might have been different if she and her brothers were not vampires. They certainly would not have committed so many atrocities and likely they would all have families who loved them. Their mother had stolen that future and had set them on their current course to self destruction. Looking at Rowena and Elijah was like a slap to Rebekah’s face: a glimpse at a future that neither she nor her siblings could ever hope to attain.

“I love you, ‘Lijah.” Rowena’s soft voice carried through the quiet room. “I love all of you.” she added as she looked towards Nik and Kol who stood in the doorway. The girl’s cheek rubbed against Elijah’s dress shirt as her head drooped. She had barely slept more than four hours in a row without bing caught in some nightmare or other for the entire summer and was, no doubt, terribly sleep deprived.

“Come along, love, we all love you too, but you have a big day tomorrow, if you’re still up for it.” Rebekah interrupted, and Elijah gently let go of Rowena. She moved back to her bed and, for a moment, Rebekah caught a glimmer of mixed excitement and trepidation in the girl’s eyes.

“How are you feeling, Rowena? It’s your decision, there’s no obligation.” Elijah offered carefully, and Rowena turned back to him.

“I’m fine. I want to go.” she insisted, her eyes burning with a determined longing.

“Very well, sleep well.” Elijah nodded while Kol and Nik echoed their eldest brother’s farewell. They all disappeared, and Rebekah turned back to Rowena.

“Do you want me to stay, love?” Rebekah asked, as she sat on the edge of the girl’s bed. Rowena bit her lip, and nodded shyly. It was hardly the first time that this had happened, nor the first time that Rebekah had stayed, but it still seemed to embarrass the pre-teen. Rebekah supposed she could understand it, she had not been this young in quite a while, but Rowena’s determination to be an adult was constantly at war with her youth, and Rebekah suspected that wanting her company was no different.

“Please?” Rowena asked softly.

“Do you want to stay here or in my room?” Rebekah offered. Rowena glanced at her damp sheets, feeling them with a tentative hand before she looked back to Rebekah who stood and held out a hand.

“Come on.” she said, and Rowena took her hand. They walked together down the hall to the neighboring room where Rowena and Rebekah both climbed into the fluffy bed. Rebekah turned out the lights and wrapped an arm around the pre-teen witch who curled into her side.

“I’m sorry.” Rowena whispered in the dark, and Rebekah laid a protective kiss on the child’s temple.

“Shh, don’t be, love, it’s our whole family’s pride and joy to take care of you.” Rebekah reassured their ward.

“What am I supposed to do when I go back to sleeping in the dormitory?” Rowena asked softly after a long pause.

“We’ll talk to your father about it.” Rebekah asserted. “You have the potion from your father for the next few nights at the Weasleys, and if you need anything at all then just send us an owl and we’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“I’m still scared. What if I dream anyways?” Rowena asked.

“You won’t. Your father is the best potions master in England for a reason.” Rebekah said, and she could only hope that the potions would not fail.

“You promise?” the girl asked, her small voice reminding Rebekah that, no matter how powerful and resilient she appeared, Rowena was still only twelve years old.

“I promise.” Rebekah reached out and hugged Rowena, and the girl buried herself in her arms.

Rebekah sighed as Rowena’s breathing evened out. She could only hope that her promise would prove true.

Outside her room, Rebekah heard as Nik paused and lingered. Downstairs, she could just barely hear the scratching of Elijah’s quill while Kol seemed to be taking his aggressions out on some unfortunate soul. Rebekah and her brothers knew better than to interfere though, Kol picked up consensual partners at various clubs and with some vampire blood and a wiped memory they were sent on their way soon enough. Rebekah refocused on Nik.

“Come in, Nik.” Rebekah called, too quiet to disturb the sleeping girl. A thin ray of light shone and then disappeared as Nik entered.

“How is she?” he asked hollowly.

“She’s sleeping.” Rebekah replied

“But overall?” Nik asked, and downstairs the quill ceased and Kol’s room fell silent.

“She’s exhausted, confused, and scared. She loves us, all of us, and she doesn’t want to disappoint.” Rebekah said, and Nik nodded, although none of her explanation was actually news.

“If we can do anything—“ Nik trailed off.

“I’ll tell you.” Rebekah said.

“It’s our fault — my fault.” Rebekah could barely see him as he retreated into the shadows of the dark room, and that was likely intentional because Nik sounded startlingly close to tears.

“You could have removed her from the clearing, but seeing you kill is only part of it. Rowena is most afraid of herself. She lost control that night, and she chose her life over Gwyn’s. Those aren’t things that she’ll overcome easily. They’ll take time, you’re not responsible.” Rebekah said, knowing that even though her other brothers would have barely been able to hear her they were no doubt listening in.

 

***

 

The next morning Rowena was up, dressed, and out the door before lunch. The red-haired witch who arrived to collect her made Rebekah feel both confident that Rowena would be okay and incredibly jealous. Mrs. Molly Weasley had immediately wrapped Rowena in a warm embrace, telling the child that she needed to eat more, while she whisked her away.

“We’ll owl if anything happens, but I’m sure she’ll have a splendid time, Ginny’s so excited to have her and this match really is a once in a lifetime chance.” Mrs. Weasley had said before she whisked Rowena away, leaving Rebekah and her brothers stunned in the doorway.

“And we’re trusting her with Rowena?” Nik asked after the woman and Rowena had disappeared with a loud crack. No matter how motherly Mrs. Weasley seemed the very idea of letting Rowena go to a less safe environment was getting to them.

“She’s Ginevra’s mother, Rowena’s best friend. This is what children her age do, they visit friends Niklaus.” Elijah said with careful patience, though his voice betrayed his own worry.

“Well, now that she’s off doing what other children do,” Nik glared at Elijah, who heaved a sigh, “shall we discuss a guard?”

“A guard? For Rowena?” Rebekah had heard her brothers muttering about one before, but she was not aware that any plans had been made.

“Yes, sister, a guard for Rowena.” Nik turned, glaring at her. “Obviously danger follows her and the brother wherever they go, so appointing a guard would not be a ridiculous notion.”

“I agree.” Kol added, surprising Rebekah.

“I’m not arguing against it, but shouldn’t we discuss with her father?” Rebekah turned to Elijah for aid.

“I believe he would agree, but he’s relinquished his guardianship to us.” Rebekah frowned. “He sent me this,” Elijah explained, reaching into his jacket pocket and proffering her a letter. Rebekah took it cautiously, and unfolded the parchment. The note was short:

 

_My situation is changing, I fear that we must revert conditions of our initial agreement._

 

The parchment bore neither a salutation nor a signature, but Rebekah recognized the Potions Master’s handwriting. Frowning, she handed it off to Nik.

“How do you know that this means he’d agree? Or that he’s ceded custody?” she demanded.

“When I first approached Severus about Rowena we agreed that I would take sole custody of her, it was to be a secret. If anyone ever caught a rumour that Severus had a child he would deny it, claiming that the child had died and Rowena would simply be a magical ward who I took in.” Elijah explained.

“So then he’s telling you here he’s giving up Rowena?” Kol demanded.

“Yes, I can only assume it’s because Tom Riddle is coming back.” Elijah said with a grimace.

“Who?” Rebekah demanded, looking from Elijah to Nik and back again.

“A wizarding tyrant. He’s the one who killed Rowena’s mother.” Elijah explained.

“Right, wonderful.” Rebekah growled, rolling her eyes. She might not have known Rowena for long, but things were becoming clearer. The child was a danger-magnet and if this wizarding tyrant was rising again then a guard seemed a lot more reasonable.

“But don’t most of the school know now that there’s some relationship?” Kol interjected.

“They could suspect it, but only the most trusted know.” Elijah replied.

“And why can’t he keep her? Why all this secrecy?” Kol continued.

“He’s a Death Eater, a follower of Tom’s. He’s also the spy for the Order, but having a daughter with Lily Evans would be a clear tell of his loyalties. She was a muggle-born, the scum of the magical world according to Tom.” Elijah’s answer clarified a few things for Rebekah as well. She had heard before, when Nik and Elijah first woke her, that because of Rowena’s parentage Severus had been forced to give up his daughter, but Rebekah was only just beginning to realize how complicated the situation was.

“So, this guard?” she prompted.

“A dozen vampires following her, at hand, ready to give their lives to protect her.” Elijah said immediately.

“Twelve? How is she supposed to breathe around them? What will she even think?” Kol protested immediately.

“She’ll take to them because we will hand-select a group of individuals who are there not only to protect her, but also to support her.” Elijah replied without hesitation.

“We?” Rebekah asked, having assumed that Elijah already had a guard in mind.

“Yes, we.” Elijah replied. “All vampires are descended from us, I will not sacrifice any of Rowena’s safety or trust to something as foolish as sire line.” Rebekah’s mind spun as faces and names began to take route in the back of her mind.

“Fine then, I want Sybil on the guard.” Kol interjected immediately with a grin.

“That hellion witch you turned?” Nik scoffed. Rebekah vaguely recalled a blonde woman from the early 20th century who was almost overly-willing to speak her mind. Not to mention, she thought, all of the sex-scapades that the woman had gotten into. Already, she was beginning to question her brothers’ logic.

“Yes. She’s a hellion, but she’s a fighter and she’s open minded. She also came from a domineering magical family. She was a witch herself, raised and trained, she understands the magic thing and she doesn’t judge.” Kol said, and Rebekah blinked in surprise at her youngest brother’s logic.

“I like it.” Rebekah agreed, looking over at her baby brother with a smile. “You have sound reasoning, I think Rowena would like her, but only so long as she agrees and they both get along.”

“But we’re looking for protection as well as support. She was very outspoken, but not so physical.” Elijah protested gently.

“She’s not a weakling, Elijah, but fine, add Charlie to the mix then.” Rebekah fought a shudder as she remembered the petite woman with the friendly smile who had a serial killer hobby. She had only briefly met the woman, but she’d been scared of her then.

“Absolutely not.” Elijah predictably rejected her.

“He might have a point actually, Elijah.” Rebekah could not say who was the most surprised at Nik’s words.

“What do you mean, Brother?” Elijah bit out succinctly.

“She has excellent control of her blood lust, she has proven savage in terms of protection, and she knows medicine. She might use such knowledge for torture, but if Rowena needed medical attention, not just blood, she’d have someone there.” Nik said and Rebekah shuddered again.

“Absolutely not, she’s a maniac, Rowena does not need that kind of influence.” Rebekah protested.

“Why would she need a surgeon for minor injuries if she had twelve vampires to give her blood?” Elijah objected at the same time. “If you want a vampire nurse, use Evelyn.”

“That little nurse you turned after we separated in New Orleans?” Nik scoffed. “Did you two ever have a fling?” Elijah glared.

“No, we had a friendship, but that was all. She’s brave and extremely compassionate.” Elijah supported his choice.

“She’s not a fighter either. Charlie would at least be able to act as decent protection, and she’d be good at picking out biological tells. Rowena was kidnapped very carefully, someone had to know something. We need a good interrogator. Charlie won’t mind getting her hands dirty, and she has a reputation, that will help deter some threats.” Kol interjected in defense of his choice, and Rebekah had to agree that Charlie’s fearsome reputation did precede her.Even as an Original, Rebekah would rather not meet Charlie, and that was saying something.

“Put them both on.” Rebekah finally interjected. “If Charlie will agree to be a Guard, we may need that ruthlessness. Her reputation will strengthen them, and the protection around Rowena. If they get along, then that’s all that matters. We’ve all done worse too, so we can’t judge. I also suggest Einar, the swords man assigned to guard me from Copenhagen.”

“Of course you would.” Nik said, rolling his eyes, but there was little argument; they remembered the honourable and patient swords master and her choice stood.

 

***

 

The debate had waged on for hours, and yet still no final decisions were firmly made. They had narrowed the list to perhaps twenty candidates, all of whom were to be contacted in person and if they were uninterested then they would immediately be compelled to forget the mention of a guard. Rebekah was rather looking forward to seeing some old familiar faces, not that she would ever say such in front of her brothers. Still, looking around at them she suspected that she was not alone in looking forward to gathering such a guard.

In spite of the urgency of assembling the guard, however, they also had grimmer matters to attend to. Rebekah knew that while all their attention had been focused on Rowena, they still had enemies to punish. At times, she reflected, she forgot just how cruel Elijah could be, but he would not rest until every vampire and witch who had deigned to harm Rowena was dead. The nightmares served as a constant reminder of the pain that Rowena had endured, and his own mistake in sparing Aya’s life. Rebekah had once respected the woman, but she no longer recognized the figure that frequented their young charge’s darkest nightmares. Nor, she suspected, did Elijah.

With Rowena finally out of the house, however, plans were put into motion and calls were being made. Elijah was undoubtedly hunting the Stix. Rebekah and her brothers listened to their eldest sibling as he paced his office on the phone, determined to ascertain the location of his errant band of intellects.

“Will he kill them you think or reclaim them?” Kol finally asked, drawing his siblings’ attention. “Come now, like you weren’t also listening.” he cajoled, causing Rebekah and Nik to exchange a look.

“He’ll murder all those involved and then reclaim them.” Nik said, drowning yet another tumbler bourbon.

“I am simply going to evaluate. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.” the three looked around, startled by Elijah’s sudden reappearance. In their own discussion they had not heard him end his call.

“Family.” Rebekah smiled slightly as Elijah met her gaze.

“Rowena is family, she’s as much my daughter as you are my brothers and sister.” Elijah said, and even Nik smiled slightly.

“Of course she is.” Rebekah found herself agreeing. “So, who do we have to kill?” she sat up straighter. They had not earned their reputation by talking, and it had been a long while since Rebekah had last had a good fight; too long.

“Probably no one.” Elijah strode through the room, heading towards the house’s exit before pausing at the front door to look back at his disappointed and perplexed siblings. “Alright, potentially everyone.” he amended, and the house shook with laughter as the eldest Mikaelson departed.


	20. Hello Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rowena get a chance to be siblings.

AN: So welcome to part 3 (aka The Goblet of Fire) I’m excited to get this far! Also a note about the timeline, I’ll have to go back to the beginning and edit, but currently this chapter should take place in August 2004 PrincessMagic

Chapter 17

Hello Brother

  
It was supposed to have been a break from the fear, I reflected as I sat in the Weasley’s kitchen. Instead, our whole world seemed to have been turned upside down. My cup of tea was going cold, but I couldn’t bring myself to care, instead one question ran on loop in my mind: what did this mean for my family?   
Harry might not have known at once what the masks and robes meant, but I did. I had demanded that my father tell me before about the Death Eaters because that was why he hand't raised me himself. It also was the reason why my mother hadn't left James to be with my dad. My father's status as a spy in the first war was a secret that I could not explain to any of my friends. It also meant, however, that I had to be a secret in the Wizarding World. Since I had started at Hogwarts, my father and I had become more relaxed; at the end of last year my father had even begun talking to Harry about our relationship. Now, all of that put us in jeopardy. At least, that was assuming that Lucius Malfoy actually meant to re-awaken the wartime stratifications.   
That was the other problem: as a Malfoy, Draco was the son of a known Death Eater. I enjoyed our relationship, a friendship, I wanted to call it but this war would only complicate that as well. I had seen Draco at the Quidditch world cup, his father having bought tickets in the same box as the Weasleys, somehow, however, we hadn't talked or even acknowledged each other. It seemed unspoken that we'd act like we'd never met each other when in the presence of his family or my friends. Out friendship after all was, well, unique. I had noticed, however, that he looked nice in a suit that looked as expensive as one of Elijah's outfits. The dark green and silver robe that he wore over the ensemble had complimented his eyes and served as a reminder of his own house loyalties. My own Slytherin-green sweater had made him smirk at me once when we didn't think anyone was looking, but what could I say? Since Rebekah had come into my life my wardrobe had expanded exponentially. She seemed determined to dress me up, and with my green eyes and red hair she said that green complimented me, though red was too much. I grumbled about it a bit, but Rebekah would have her way, especially when it came to shopping and fashion.   
After the match, I hadn't seen Draco, but I could hardly comment on that. His father had whisked him and his mother away and Mr .Weasley had herded me, Hermione, and his children back to our two tents. Hermione, Ginny, and I had lingered with the Weasley boys in their larger magical tent until bedtime, when we'd retreated to the smaller tent that in spite of impressing my muggl-expectations, smelled vaguely of cats. Unsurprisingly, I had not fallen asleep in spite of my exhaustion from the long day. My nightmares had plagued me all summer long. Not only was I the sister of the wizarding world’s so-called saviour, I already had a target on myself as the ward of the Mikaelson family. As if my life hadn’t been complicated enough before, this Death Eater drama was certainly going to make it more interesting now.

+-+-+-+-+

A knock sounded on the door and Mrs. Weasley, who had been nervously cleaning the kitchen let out a squeak of surprise.  
“I’ll get it, Molly.” Mr Weasley appeared from the living room, and went stiffly to the door. I slid from my stool and trailed after him. He opened the door, and as soon as I saw Elijah standing on the doorstep I threw myself into my guardian’s arms. As he hugged me back I realized that I hadn’t once thought about the events in June or my subconscious boycott of Elijah, Nik, and Kol. After all of the events, I had simply been happy to see Elijah because, despite said events, his presence meant that I was safe.  
“Rowena, are you alright?” Elijah asked softly, stroking my hair. I nodded against his jacket, and I could have sworn I felt him relax slightly, but then again it might have only been my imagination.  
“I’m sorry that you had to come so come so quickly. There were so many safety measures, no one expected anything like this to have happened, the Ministry’s still in turmoil.” Mr Weasley was blathering nervously.  
“It’s alright, Mr Weasley, no one blames you. I’m simply glad that you kept Rowena safe.” Elijah said with a polite smile that seemed to do nothing to reassure Mr. Weasley.  
“Well of course, she came with my children, they were all my responsibility, I made sure that they left as soon as the attack started.” Mr Weasley blustered.  
“Thank you.” Elijah said, but before the conversation could continue the cellphone in his breast pocket began to buzz.  
“Niklaus, I’m with Rowena.” Elijah answered while Mr. Weasley openly watched the conversation and device. “He wishes to speak to you.” Elijah said, though he gave no indication that I had to answer. I straightened my shoulders and took the proffered phone.   
“Nik?” I asked softly.  
“Little Witch,” Nik greeted, “are you alright?” his voice was concerned and I found myself smiling gently.  
“I’m fine, nothing happened.” I assured him, moving away from Elijah even though I was sure that he could hear every word.  
“I’d beg to differ.” Nik growled lowly.  
“Seriously, Nik, I’m fine, it was a bit of a scare, but I was never in any real danger.” I said, and I thought that on the other end of the line something crashed. I jumped slightly unsure of what I could do to soothe Nik's upset, but then Elijah was there, holding his hand out. I eagerly gave him the phone, letting him take it and move off, speaking quickly and quietly to Nik.  
“Firecracker.” I turned, and smiled when I saw that Kol had materialized. I walked over and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me. “You’re alright?” he asked.  
“I’m fine.” I replied, more crossly than I should have been, but they all already knew that. I knew that the summer had been long and difficult, but it was no reason for them to all act like I was about to break.  
“Of course you are.” Kol smiled, and I felt a flood of gratitude towards the youngest Mikaelson brother. I loved Elijah and Nik, but their worry and even Rebekah’s treatment sometimes made me feel utterly helpless at times. Kol’s could be cocky at times, but his validation reminded me that I wasn’t like any other thirteen year old.  
Since June, I hadn't used any of my magic, well, not anymore than I needed to. Our garden was overwhelmed with plants that would have made even the world's best gardner green with envy. Pouring my energy into them, however, was not exactly magic the way that it was traditionally practiced, and I stubbornly refused to go near any of the grimoires in the house; in spite of the Miakeslons' joined cajoling. As Kol was reminding me, however, just because I hadn't practiced recently didn't mean that I was any less of a witch. I would never be truly helpless, not as long as I had my magic because using it to defend myself well, it was something I could never really forget.

+-+-+-+-+-+

“Rowena, when you were at the Match, or during the attack, did you use any magic?” I turned as Elijah came back, and I realized that he must have overheard Kol.  
“No.” I frowned, fighting the familiar curl of dread that now came with mentions of magic.  
“There’s nothing wrong with using magic, Firecrackeer. You’re a witch and a mighty powerful one at that. We don’t have to worry nearly as much about you if you didn’t have powers.” Kol reassured me, and I felt a flare of anger.  
“I didn’t use my magic because I wasn’t in any danger, and I didn’t have to.” I responded, glaring at the two of them.  
“I understand, Rowena, but we just need to know if anyone could have tracked you using it.” Elijah explained calmly and I tried to reign in my emotions. Outbursts no longer triggered magical responses, especially not since I had stopped casting spells, but I could never be too careful.  
“No one could have tracked me because I didn’t use magic.” I repeated tiredly.  
“Elijah, enough.” Kol said softly, and Elijah met his younger brother's gaze almost coldly.  
“Have you heard from my dad?” I asked softly, and Elijah turned away from Kol, his gaze softening.  
“You’ll continue to stay with us, and we'll all need to be more careful. It would be dangerous now if anyone knew about your affiliation.” Elijah replied carefully, and I nodded silently.  
“So there is going to be another war then?” I asked, my stomach dropping in dread.  
“I don’t know yet, Rowena, but we have to be careful just in case .” Elijah said solemnly, and I nodded. “Thank you for inviting Rowena and for looking after her, we’ll be taking her home tonight though.” Elijah raised his voice, walking back towards where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood.  
"Thank you for inviting me, and for the ticket. It really was amazing." I added, moving towards Elijah, Kol shadowing my every movement.  
“Of course.” Mrs. Weasley beamed at me. "You're welcome here any time, Dear." she added and I smiled at her, feeling a rush of longing for a mother like Mrs. Weasley. I had Rebekah now, but she was more of an aunt or an older sister than a mother.  
“Did you still want to do something for your birthday, Firecracker?” Kol asked quietly, and I turned, glancing up at him. I had wanted to do a dinner with Ginny, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys along with my fellow Gryffindors, but I hadn't said anything. I wasn't even sure before if Harry had wanted to see me, and I'd been friends with my classmates, but not exactly as close as I might have been.  
Harry and I hadn't had a chance to talk privately, but he had offered me a few smiles form a distance, and I didn't sense any anger from him. It did give me hope, and I had initially thought to ask Elijah and the Mikaelsons if I could have a dinner for my birthday. How Kol had managed to guess my thoughts I wasn't sure.   
“I don’t know if that would still be a good idea.” I forced myself to say, fighting a swell of disappointment.  
“Elijah?” Kol asked, just as softly, and my guardian paused, glancing back towards us with a small smile.  
“Actually, since we're here in person, Rowena’s birthday is coming up, we would like to have a dinner for her, we would very much like if you, your children, Harry, and Hermione could attend.” I glanced up at Kol, feeling a leap of excitement. I reached over and hugged Kol who chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.  
“Of course we’ll come, when is this going to be happening?” Mrs. Weasley said, and I ignored the rest of the details. Happy with the fact that I was going to have a birthday. After tonight I had been sure it would just be a small affair. I loved the Mikaelsons, they were my family, and I was sure that they'd have made it special, but the prospect of a dinner party excited me.   
I fought back a yawn as Mrs. Weasley and Elijah went over the details. Kol held me, and I leaned against him, my eyes drifting closed of their own will. An exclamation from Mr Weasley, however, made me open my eyes as a black SUV appeared, driving over the hill at a reckless speed. I yawned again as it screeched to a halt a few feet away and Rebekah climbed out, blurring over to where I stood with Kol. I moved away from him to give her a hug.  
“I’m fine, Bekah, don’t worry.” I reassured her while she clutched me to her.  
“I swear I don’t want to let you out of my eyesight again.” Rebekah exclaimed as she stepped back, peering critically at me. “You look dead on your feet, and you're cold. Come on, let’s get you in the warm car.” she shepherded me away.  
“I should tell the Weasleys thanks for coming to dinner.” I protested weakly.  
“Elijah’s already told them, they know you’re exhausted, so in you get.” she motioned to the car. I slid into the back seat, stretching out as she closed the door. The car hummed quietly, and the warm interior was comforting. The last thing I remembered was Rebekah climbing into the back with me, and setting my head on her lap while Elijah pulled smoothly away from the Burrow.

-+-+-

My birthday came quickly, and the house that we were staying at on the edge of London was cleaned from top to bottom. I wasn’t exactly sure how Elijah managed it, but my school friends were all coming. I had to admit that I was more excited for this birthday than I had ever been before. Sure, I had looked forward to being eleven and starting at Hogwarts, but that was the age, not the day. Rebekah had insisted on taking me shopping and I had a new summer dress for the occasion.  
“Isn’t Elijah’s guardianship of me supposed to be a secret?” I asked Rebekah as she did my hair for the part.  
“Well, after last year we were present enough that we don’t think it’s really that dangerous. And, anyways, you have us all protecting you, so it might make people think twice about coming after you if they know that it will mean taking on all of us.” Rebekah said.  
“You mean Nik’s protecting me, you and Kol are awake, and we're all living together like a family.” I concluded.  
“Having you publicly be known as our ward could help with other threats.” Rebekah admitted as I glared at her through the mirror.  
“Like the Strix wanting round two?” I blurted before I could stop myself and Rebekah froze.  
“Rowena—“ she began to protest.  
“Rebekah.” Elijah materialised in the doorway, and we both froze. “Might I have a word with Rowena?” his tone was casual, the implications were not. Rebekah, however, set the brush aside, gave me a smile and left the room. I turned, facing Elijah as he closed the door and stepped into the room.  
“I believe we should talk.” Elijah sat on the end of my bed, and I swallowed.  
“Whatever is happening, I want to know.” I demanded resolutely, and Elijah’s mouth twisted into a half-smile.  
“I know you do, Rowena.” I scowled at him as he kept smiling and moved closer, his fingers stroking the side of my face. “It’s our job to protect you. One day you’ll face all of our enemies, I won’t lie to you Rowena. As long as you’re a part of our family, our enemies will become your enemies. You already know this, but what you need to understand, Rowena is that you don’t need to be a part of it yet. You’re only thirteen, a child not only in our eyes, but in every current reasonable society's eyes. For now, our burdens are not yours to bear.”  
“I might be a child, Elijah, but your burdens are already mine to bear, and that’s why I want to know.” I met his gaze without flinching and took his much larger hand in mine. “Please, Elijah, won’t you tell me?”  
“I’ll think about it.” Elijah leaned forward and kissed my temple. Downstairs, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. A moment later I heard the Weasley family’s happy tones and knew that they, Hermione, and Harry had arrived. A flutter of nerves ran through my belly. I had never been self-conscious before about Elijah’s wealth, but this house was far from subtle. All of the Mikaelsons were accustomed to luxury, and although the expensive muggle devices might go unrealized by the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione would understand them. Plus, well, the antique furniture, paintings, and decor all screamed wealth and age that anyone could understand.  
“Rowena?” Elijah asked, and I had the distinct impression it wasn’t the first time that he had addressed me.  
“Sorry what?” I asked.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing, the guests are here.” I stood, but Elijah tugged on my hand.  
“Rowena.” he warned.  
“It’s just weird to have them here in this life.” I mumbled and Elijah frowned.  
“We can still cancel.” he offered.  
“No, I don’t want to—“ I trailed off, “I mean, I want them here, it’s just a bit strange. My magical world here in my vampire world,” I shrugged.  
“If you want anything to change, all you have to do is say the word.” Elijah said, and I nodded.  
“No violence right? Or overt vampire stuff right?” I asked, looking up at him. “I don’t think they could handle that.” Elijah laughed softly.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll all be on our best behaviour.” he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Even Niklaus and Kol.” he added.  
“I heard that Elijah!” Kol protested from somewhere downstairs. “Now come down, there are guests waiting!” he added.  
“Shall we?” Elijah asked, and I leaned forward, hugging him.  
“Thank you, Elijah.” I whispered as he hugged me back.

-+-+-+-

To my surprise, Kol and Nik had set up the tables in the yard. The garden blossomed around us while I let myself enjoy the summer afternoon with Ginny, Eva, Amanda, Collin, Dennis, Sam, and Aaron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione mostly stuck together, but as the afternoon drifted on they and the twins came over, and we all spent much of the afternoon playing truth and dare, exploding snap, and chess. By the house, Elijah, Nik, Rebekah, and Kol were the perfect hosts, charming my friends’ parents, and in the end it was easily both the best day of my summer vacation and my best birthday. We had a multi-course meal, that had us all eating far too much of the excellent food while Elijah brought out fine wine and liquors from his collection to offer the parents. The cake came after a round of presents that pitted me at the centre of the party to my embarrassment. I felt self-conscious and excited to open them all, getting a lot of chocolate and books. I supposed that people knew me well, getting me two of my favorite things. I tried not to think though about the pile of new, and expensive, things from the Mikaelsons that were still upstairs in my room. They all seemed determined to spoil me rotten, no matter my protests that I didn't need it all. After presents, we had a cake from the best baker in London, and afterward the talk amongst my group of friends inevitably turned to the Quidditch World Cup.  
“They were actual Death Eaters?” Aaron asked. “I didn’t realize there were still Death Eaters.” he added.  
“Well, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished, but they didn’t all disappear.” Sam interjected.  
“But who are they?” Aaron demanded. "How did you know what Death Eaters even looked like?"  
“It was obvious with all the black and the hoods and masks. As for who, that's obvious! Malfoy had to be one of them.” Ginny interjected.  
“Draco said that his father was there.” Ron agreed, nodding.  
“So then Crabbe and Goyle probably too.” Amanda said, and the whole group began to explode, speculating which Slytherins had Death Eater ties.

+-+-+-+-+-+

“Rowena, can we talk?” I started when Harry appeared at my elbow. We hadn’t had time before at the Weasley's to talk. I’d arrived just in time for dinner at the Burrow, and then it had been off to bed and up early the next day. The excitement of traveling by portkey and then the shock of the wizarding camp followed by the quidditch game, celebrations, and attack, hadn’t given us time alone.  
“Sure.” we excused ourselves with little notice from the rest of the group. Hermione shot us a glance, but she was the only one. I did not look back at the porch, but as Harry and I walked through the garden, I knew that all of the Mikaelsons were watching.  
“I owe you an apology.” Harry said, and I blinked in surprise.  
“For what?” I blurted.  
“For the end of last term. I was harsh on you, but it wasn’t your fault.” Harry finally said, and I continued to stare blankly at him.  
“But you hate my dad and our mum cheated on your dad with him.” I responded inelegantly, and Harry grimaced.  
“I really don’t want to think about what our mum and dads did.” he said, and I flushed.  
“Neither do I.” I admitted with a shudder.  
“I just mean, Rowena, all my life I was the orphan kid without a real family, and I wished that I did have a family, and now I do, but I pushed you away.” Harry said awkwardly. “I don’t know if you want, or still want, a brother—“ Harry trailed off.  
“I do.” I cut in, putting him out of his misery, and his green gaze met mine. I offered him a small smile. “I mean, I have my dad, but Elijah raised me because it was too dangerous for my dad to do it. I have Nik, Bekah, and Kol now, they’re my family, but I always wanted to have a brother," I lowered my voice, even though they could likely still hear, "and it would be nice to have family closer to my own age, not a thousand years old.”  
Harry smiled back at me, as I slowed, taking a seat on a bench under a large chestnut tree in the yard. He paused, and then sat beside me.  
“I guess that if we’re going to be siblings, we should probably get to know each other better. I mean, I know, we were friends before, but I think there’s still a lot missing.” I said, and Harry nodded after a moment.

+-+-+-+

Harry and I remained together, seated under the chestnut until Elijah approached. The sun had set and lights had appeared throughout the garden; wired ropes of christmas-like lights that I hadn't noticed earlier. Harry and I paused in our conversation, still smiling as we looked up. Elijah came to a stop near us while Mrs. Weasley headed towards the group of her children, Hermione, and my other friends.  
“Rowena, may I talk to you?” Elijah asked, and a moment later I found myself following him while Harry returned to the other group.  
“Do they have to leave?” I asked, feeling suddenly reluctant to see Harry go while I fought a pang of guilt for not having seen Ginny or the others as much as I thought I should have.  
“It is getting late but, if you want it then I would be happy to invite whomever you would like to stay over for the night.” I hesitated, thinking about the family that Harry and I had been discussing.   
“You mean, you're asking if I want Harry stay?” I asked with mild hesitation. Elijah smiled, and I nodded while he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.  
“Of course.” he replied.  
“Don't we have to ask him and Mrs. Weasley?” I asked.   
“I guessed you might ask him to stay, I have already spoken to Mrs. Weasley. We were thinking it's only a few more days, the house is well protected. We could drop you and Harry both at the strain station, Mrs. Weasley has already gotten your things for the new school year.” Elijah proposed and I beamed at him.  
“Thank you.” I murmured, and Elijah smiled openly back at me, reminding me yet again that although he might be the ruthless Elijah Mikaelson, Original vampire nightmare to the rest of the world, I doubted that anyone in the world knew me better than my guardian.  
“Of course, Rowena, he is your brother, and that makes him family.” Elijah agreed.

+-+-+-+-

Not long after, Mrs. Weasley and the other parents had gathered their charges. I thanked all of my friends for their gifts and for coming, feeling only a little bad to see them go so soon while Harry remained. The Weasleys were the last to go, saying goodbye to Harry, though, only Ron and Hermione were not confused as to why. Ginny glared at me while her mother whisked her away and I knew that come the first I'd have some serious explaining to do.  
When they were all gone there was a short awkward pause as I looked across the empty foyer to Harry.  
“I’m glad you were okay with staying.” I finally said.  
“Thank you for having me.” he replied.  
“Are you two still hungry? Want to do anything?” Rebekah rescued us from the awkward conversation.  
“I’m still full.” Harry said, glancing back at me.   
“What about a movie?” I looked back at Harry. “From what you were saying earlier, your cousin has terrible taste. Though, we also have a pretty fancy gaming system courtesy of Kol, if you want to take a whack at it?” Harry offered me a smile.  
“I think that sounds really cool.” I beamed back at Harry, dragging him into the living room with said set up.   
“I’ll fetch some snacks.” Rebekah and the other Mikaelsons disappeared with vampire speed, causing Harry to jump in surprise.  
“Is it ever weird living with them?” Harry asked as I powered up the gaming system.  
"Who the Mikaelsons?” I asked with a shrug, and Harry nodded.   
“No.” I said in all honestly. “I mean, think about the Dursleys, they sound horrible, but you're used to their terrible treatment of you. It's all what you're used to. I've known Elijah longer than anyone else, for years it was really just the two of us, and he never really hid what he was from me. It just didn't make sense because he wanted me to always know that he would protect me and I could trust him. It can be almost surreal at times, but I mean, you're a wizard and I’m a witch so who are we to judge?” I began making Harry an avatar. He watched me, listening with open curiosity.  
“Sorry, no funky scars.” I apologized as I finished the last details of the avatar and Harry laughed.   
“That’s okay. It attracts more attention than I would like.” he took the remote I handed him. "I think it's really admirable they way that you get along with the Mikaelsons. You're a real family, and I'm glad to know that you have them, and you're dad, you I can't promise that I'll ever be his BFF." I laughed and we turned to the TV, picking out a game. Kol strode in the room as we started in on round three, offering Harry tips on how to beat me.   
It had been almost scary how quickly Kol took to the video game world, and I glared as he took another remote and entered the competition himself. When it had only been Elijah and myself most of my time was filled with more classical activities. I could play the piano reasonably well, had learned some violin and had singing lessons as well as tennis and swimming coaches and I still enjoyed horseback riding when we had the chance. Reading was, of course, always a hobby, but since Nik, Kol, and Rebekah had become part of the household we had bigger TVs with movie nights and game championships and we'd even gone to some amusement parks. I still loved the more sedate atmosphere that living with only Elijah created, but I couldn't lie and say that the additions to our traditional hobbies weren't enjoyable.  
Rebekah returned not long after that with snacks in hand, and also took a remote. Elijah stole in mid-game, taking a seat in the corner to read while Nik arrived with a sketch pad. It seemed like a surreal experience sitting with Harry and the Mikaelsons while enjoying such a domestic evening. We laughed freely, and eventually even Elijah and Nik joined in the game. We took turns, playing teams and individually and switching up the games for greater experience. As the evening drew on, I found myself sitting next to Elijah during one round out while Kol and Rebekah battled Nik and Harry. I also realized how at ease I was for the first time in a long time.  
“Thank you.” I said quietly to Elijah as I leaned against him. He smiled combing through my hair gently with his fingers as my eyelids drooped. The game finished, and a moment later Harry found a spot beside me on the couch, yawning. I peeked through my lashes to see that his eyes had also drifted closed; seemingly of their own accord. I found myself smiling as I let my own eyes close again.

+-+-+-

I woke up in the middle of the night, my heart hammering in my chest, and found Harry standing in my doorway. He’d been given the previously-empty room that shared a bathroom with mine.  
“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “You were twisting and turning, I only saw because I had to use the bathroom,” Harry added uncomfortably.  
“Yeah, just a bad dream.” I said, thankful that I hadn’t been screaming. If I had, I figured that Rebekah and the others would have been the ones waking me. When I had been with the Weasleys I’d taken Dreamless Sleep Potion to keep from waking them with my nightmares.  
“Do you always have nightmares?”Harry asked.  
“Sometimes.” I replied, licking my dry lips nervously. “They used to be memories, the witches liked to show me the worst of what the Mikaelsons did. They thought I’d give them up, but Elijah’s my guardian, and the others have all become family, and I don't betray my family." I met Harry's gaze. "Another witch also tried to help, she showed me that the Mikaelsons weren’t just bad, that I could trust that the sides that I saw of them, that you've seen of them could be trusted as well. They were a hard couple years though before I could block both witches out of my mind.” I admitted.  
“Was this when you were at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, and I nodded.  
“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, and I felt my eyes spark with tears. I did my best to push them back. I shook my head, and Harry came closer.  
“Ron once told me that his mum used to give him a hug after a nightmare,” Harry trailed off, somewhere between the bathroom door and my bed. I nodded, and then suddenly, launched myself out of the bed and across the way to Harry. He fell back a few steps, but hugged me back. I didn’t let go of him, even when my eyes began to droop, and then, finally, Harry moved me back to the bed. I still refused to give him up, and he crawled into the bed with me, lying beside me. Automatically, I curled into his side, and he wrapped an initially-hesitant arm around me before we both fell back to sleep.

+-+-+-+

“Leave them alone, Kol, they’re sweet!” I woke to hear whispering coming from the doorway. “Now look what you’ve done! You woke them up!” Rebekah continued, and I opened my eyes to see a matching smirk on Kol’s features.  
“Actually, I’d say it was all your talking that woke them up.” Kol said, and Rebekah shoved him while Harry flushed. I stole a glance at my brother, and realised that after he had come into my room, I hadn’t had another nightmare. In fact, I reflected privately, I’d slept better than I could remember in a long while.   
“Why don’t you two get up and dressed, and we’ll all have breakfast.” Rebekah said without pause, and I exchanged a semi-hopeless shrug with Harry, who also rose.   
It was nigh impossible to say no to Rebekah, espcially if you had only just met her, as Harry quickly discovered.   
Breakfast was fun, I realised, while Harry and I stuffed ourselves with crepes of our own personal design. Granted, life was normally nice with the Mikaelsons, they spoiled me with fine food and clothing and an abundance of entertainment, espcially since Kol and Rebekah had come, but living with Harry brought a new atmosphere of life to the house. He was just as excitable as I was, and it brought out even more energy in Rebekah and Kol, and even Nik seemed to be smiling more.   
When Harry admitted that he'd never really toured around London, Elijah called immediately for the car. I was surprised at his readiness to take us in town, but then again, considering the vampire guard that trailed around us as well as the presence of all the Mikaelsons we were safe. Elijah also refused to let Harry pay for anything and my brother found himself dragged from store to store. We did some touristy things, like riding Big Ben with Kol and Rebekah, but we also returned to the house with two car trunks full of purchases.  
“I don't think I've ever owned this many clothes.” Harry admitted to me. “And, I feel bad. I don't need them, we wear a uniform.”  
“Yes, well, Bekah loves shopping. She doesn't care what we need or how much we will wear each item, she just likes to do it. Plus, the whole family are Mikaelsons, they’re ancient and rich, trust me, it's better just not to argue.” I replied as I surveyed Harry’s room. Perhaps Rebekah had gone a little crazy, but I wasn't about to let Harry know that she'd walked all over him; my brother was simply too polite to say no to her.  
“How's it even all going to fit?” he eyed his trunk in dismay.  
“Try rolling the clothes.” I suggested with a grin before I headed back to my own room. I had my own packing to do, especially with my own new purchases and all the birthday presents.

+_+_+_+

I finished packing with about half an hour to go before dinner. Elijah had offered for us to all stay in town and eat anywhere that Harry or I chose, but we both decided to come back. We had packing to do, and staying long enough for dinner would have meant allowing Rebekah that much longer to shop for the both of us. She had suggested that we could have our trunks packed and brought to us and then would sleep in a hotel in town, but I had declined for Harry and I, saying I preferred to go back to the house. Thinking about our day in town had me yawning, and thinking longingly of my bed. I still had time for a quick nap, I thought, as I curled up on my bed, drawing the blankets over myself and letting my eyes drift closed.

+_+_++_+_+_+__

I bolted awake in my bed, my heart hammering. Outside of the door I heard a soft knock.  
“Rowena, luv, time to wake up, dinner’s ready!” Rebekah called through the thick wood.  
“Coming!” I called, reluctantly pushing the blankets back. I headed to the bathroom, trying to remember what my dream had been about. It wasn't a nightmare, not the usual kind that had me waking up screaming, but something told me that I should have remembered what it had been about because it was important.  
Try as I might, however, I couldn't remember what had happened. I growled under my breath in frustration before I left my room for dinner. Of course Elijah had ordered a multi-course feast. Privately I thought it was even better than what Hogwarts offered, but I didn't find myself very hungry.  
“You alright, Little Witch?” Nik asked over dessert.   
“I’m just tried.” it wasn't entirely a lie, I realised, it just wasn't the full truth either.  
“We did have a long day, and you do have to be up early tomorrow.” Elijah agreed, though I sensed that they were all suspicious.   
“Are you dropping us off?” I asked, seizing on the change of subject.   
“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Rebekah demanded.   
“Myrina used to drop me off.” I shrugged, and then fought a shudder as I remembered her betrayal. Rebekah shot Elijah a glare that I caught, but then Elijah shook his head sharply, silencing her.  
“What time are we leaving?” I asked, though I didn't really care. They'd wake me up in time, and they'd always get me to the school anyways if something happened and we missed the train.  
“I should go and finish packing.” I lied, and Elijah’s eyes narrowed suspiciously again, but he excused me. Shortly after, I heard Harrry in the adjoining room, but I kept fiddling with my clothes, pretending to pack instead of going to see him. Even though I had next to nothing to do, my mind kept spinning as I tried to either ignore the dream from before or remember it. Neither option seemed feasible. I couldn't remember, nor could I get over the sense of foreboding that filled me.  
“You okay?” Harry finally appeared in my doorway.   
“Yeah, fine.” I replied with a shrug. “Just had a weird dream.” I found myself confessing.  
“What was it about?” Harry blurted, his tone sounding almost desperate.  
“I don’t remember.” I replied honestly, and I thought that Harry looked disappointed for a moment.   
“Oh.” he managed, trying and failing to make it sound casual. “Well, if you uh remember, tell me?” he asked.   
“Are you okay?” I fixed hm with my own suspicious look.   
“Yeah, I just had a few weird dreams myself a few weeks ago.” Harry shrugged, and I nodded, frowning slightly. I had attributed my dream to my other magic, but now I was rethinking, wondering if it had to do with the magic I shared with Harry. I had not taken any divination classes, nor had I thought to be prophetic in any way, but I couldn't shake the thought that Harry's and my dreams were somehow connected. Instead, I settled on shrugging helplessly in response before I walked away from my trunk and flopped down on my bed, causing Harry to come over.  
“Are you excited to go back tomorrow?” he asked.   
“I guess.” I said with a shrug, though even I heard the hesitation in my voice.   
“Why not?” Harry asked, and then winced. “I’m sorry, that was dumb.” he apologized hastily.   
“It's okay." I hurried to assure him. "It's been two months.” I added, not that I seemed to have progressed in the last month compared to the first.  
“You know what?” Harry propped himself on an elbow. “Let’s make a pact, right here, right now.” I raised an eyebrow in silent question aimed in his direction.   
“What?” I pressed when Harry remained silent.   
“This year, we’re not going to end the year in a life-or-death situation.” I laughed out loud, and Harry offered me a sheepish smile.  
“I like the sound of that.” I smiled back.  
“Then it's a deal.” Harry agreed. “I really should win the worst brother of the year award. Since meeting, you've nearly died while in my company every year.” I froze, and looked over at him.   
“Ginny almost died that first year too, and if I told you everything that the Mikaelsons have been through then I think you'd redefine things.” I said quietly. “I’m glad that you're in my life Harry, you’re a great brother,” I offered him a small smile, “and I think you will continue to be even better. I mean, we’ve really only had about 24 hours of siblinghood.” Harry smiled back.  
“I hope that we’ll have a lot longer.” Harry agreed.

An: sorry, for any typos, wrote and posted this from an iPad while traveling :) Also, hope you don't mind a bit of a slow start, but I really want to establish Rowena and Harry’s relationship, it's going to be really important for later in the story Please let me know what you think and any suggestions for the future :) Looking forward to hearing from you!


	21. Ordinary People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena returns to Hogwarts for her third year...

AN : Thank you all for the follows and favourites and especially for the reviews Aureia and LaserChick101! I love hearing from you all! It really does inspire me to write more and always makes my day! I have a solid plan for what I want to happen in this school year, however, given the long amount of time that I’ve been writing this story I’m also starting to go back through it for grammar and (mainly) consistency errors. I’m planning to update the old chapters as well continuing to work on new ones so hopefully updates won’t get any slower! Always fun trying to find time to write while studying full time! ;)

* * *

 

**Chapter 18**

**Ordinary People**

* * *

 

 

In the morning Rebekah woke Harry and I, getting us up and out of my bed. We had fallen asleep the night before, both still lying on my bed. Someone had come in, I thought, and pulled the blankets up over us, but I was not sure who. I yawned, and knew that it had been almost midnight the night before when Harry and I had fallen asleep, but I found that I didn't really care. We felt closer, I thought, as I showered in the morning. It was like the brother I had always wanted was finally mine. I found myself smiling as I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I didn't bother to put on my uniform, everyone showed up for the train in muggle attire, and I knew that it would make Rebekah happy to see me wearing one of the outfits that she'd picked out yesterday. As I emerged, leaving my trunk in my room because I knew that someone would come for it,  I saw that Harry was similarly dress. He, however, was carrying his trunk, or at least dragging it with him.

"You might as well leave it," I shrugged, and he frowned. "We're in a house full of vampires, they can do the heavy lifting." I shrugged.

"It's a little eery how comfortable with that you sound." Harry admitted, but he left the trunk behind at my insistence.

"If you lived here permanently you'd be surprised at how fast you'd adjust." I insisted, and Harry smiled.

"I suppose I would be surprised, though I think that already i've adjusted quite a lot." he admitted.

"I'm sure that you have. It only gets worse." I confessed to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They're not humans, they don't have the same conscience that we have, and sometimes it almost makes me forget." I admitted, before shrugging. "It's hard to explain." I concluded, thinking back to the previous June when I had given into my rage, and acted in true Mikaelson fashion, destroying my enemies without a second thought. In all honesty my actions had terrified me, and it was not the memories that kept me from delving back into my magic, but rather my fear that I could so easily lose myself in my retribution.

"I don't believe that you leave your consciousness behind." Harry met my gaze. "You're too kind for me to be able to believe that of you." I smiled tightly at him, and didn't argue even though I didn't believe it. Instead, I motioned for him to follow me downstairs for breakfast. We ate quickly, and then climbed into Elijah's SUV. We rode in the far back while Kol and Rebekah sat in the middle and Elijah drove with Nik sitting shotgun. It was strange, I thought for a moment, to have the whole family here in such cramped conditions, and yet it felt natural to have some of the world's most feared vampires and my own saviour brother in the same vehicle. Behind us several other vampires followed with Harry's and my trunks. The Mikaelsons had decided against being subtle. How Harry was supposed to fit into our picture of family I was not entirely certain, as I was sure that the wizarding world would disapprove of his association with the Mikaelsons, and my own father would be horrified if our shared parentage was to come out, but at the same time I found myself not caring.

Elijah had reminded me before my birthday that I was still a child, and with a smile as Elijah steered us easily into London, I realized that I was going to use that to my advantage. Harry hated his home situation, and it was only because he had nowhere else to go that Dumbledore made him return there. Now, looking at the way that he easily talked with Kol and Rebekah, he had another option. I wanted to always see my brother smile like this, and I wanted him to be with me.

Elijah parked the car and motioned for our vampire tail to bring the trunks in. We only really drew attention when we crossed the magical barrier. Parents looked up and froze, shepherding their children away at first until we caught sight of the Creeveys. They were friendly, and when the Weasleys arrived, people stared openly, and apparently unafraid of the vampire guard. Two vampires brought Harry's and my trunk onto the train for us while Rebekah kept an arm wrapped protectively around me. Harry had headed off to catch up with Ron and Hermione, and was speaking animatedly with them, apparently about the past day, according to Kol. When the train signaled that it was time to go, however, Elijah drew me aside, kneeling down to be at a similar height to me.

"I want you to be safe this year, Rowena. You were not wrong before, things are changing, war might be coming, and I know that you've been afraid to use your magic, but if it comes to it, I want you to defend youself just like you did in June, do you understand?" he asked, his siblings surrounding us to give the idea of privacy. I looked around at the Mikaelsons who I considered to be my own family and nodded.

"I understand, and I will." I found myself promising and Elijah smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Good. If you need anything at all then you know you can always reach us by owl, or by magic. We'll be around too, and you need to be more careful about seeing your father, but you can always go to him or to Minerva McGonagall and they know how to get in contact with us." Elijah promised.

"I know, and I'll be fine, I promise." I nodded again.

"Good." the train whistled again.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I asked before he could shepherd me to the train.

"Anything." he replied.

"Can Harry move in with us?" I blurted, and for a moment he froze. "I know, it wasn't safe, but everyone knows he arrived with us now, and he deserves to have a family too." I rushed.

"We'll see what we can do." It was Nik who answered, while Rebekah held out a hand.

"You need to get on the train unless you want to miss it." she warned.

"I'll miss all of you!" I burst, and gave Rebekah, Kol, and Nik quick hugs before I turned back to Elijah who hugs me and walked me to the train.

"We will see what we can do for Harry." Elijah nodded, and I smiled before I stepped up onto the train. He stepped back, closing the door and I waved to my vampire family as the train pulled out of London.

 

+-+-+-+

 

I spent the trip back to Hogwarts making up with Ginny. I reminded her that Harry was my half-brother, and explained that he had found out in  the spring right before vacation, but that we hadn't parted on good terms. I also promised her that when it was possible she could come over and stay the night. She cheered up after that and we spent the ride playing exploding snap with our fellow Gryffindors. The conversation topics on the train were mixed between the Mikaelsons and Hogsmeade trip plans. We were all, finally, third years, and although I had often been to the cottage, I was excited to have Hogsmeade weekend privileges because I had not really explored the village. My time there instead had been focused on magical training and keeping me hidden o when we began to make premature plans for our first Hogsmeade trip I was just as enthused as my companions.

We were halfway to Hogwarts when Harry stopped by. His presence and smile not to mention when he'd pulled me out into the corridor to say thanks for the weekend and promise that I was always welcome to come and see him started another conversation that lasted the rest of the train ride. I abstained from the conversation, leaving my friends to speculate. Ginny was also quiet, engaging in a game of wizards chess while our friends peppered me with questions that I refused to answer. My buying candy for the whole cabin eased them a little, though in the true spirit of Gryffindors they refused to completely give up. We changed into our robes as the shadows outside the train lengthened, excitement ranging through the train at the prospect of getting back to the school in spite of the storm that had gradually worsened as the train wound its way closer to the school. There was some dread at the thought about classes, but I refused to focus on that.

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and I debarked, leaving my belongings on the train as I headed towards the carriages. I froze, however, as I saw the spectral horses pulling them. They were huge beasts, winged with skeletal features, and I came to a dead halt, not that anyone else seemed to notice them.

"Rowena?" Ginny even asked, putting a hand on my elbow and trying to tug me into the comfort of the dry carriage, out of the deluge. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Do you see anything different?" I asked her carefully, and she frowned.

"Different with what? Come on, Rowena, it's pouring out here." she protested, looking around the area, her eyes skipping over the horses.

"Um, never mind." I managed, still weirded out, but refusing to make a scene. I let Ginny lead me into the closest carriage with Amanda and Eva and then we were all rolling our way up to the castle.

I peered out of the window, watching the horse pull the carriage while my schoolmates seemed blissfully unaware of the strange creatures. I sat back, looking at my friends, and wondered if it was because of my magic. It often made me unique, and part of me hated my abilities for segregating me, not that there was much I could do anyways.

We arrived up at the castle, and ran into the safety of the Great Hall away from where Peeves was lobbing a hail of water balloons down on newly arrived student. I immediately looked to the head table; a wave of relief washing over me when I saw my father seated in his typical black robes. It had been weeks since I'd seen him. Unlike the previous summer he hadn't visited much, and I found that I missed him a lot. I tried to catch his eye, however, he seemed to be deliberately ignoring me, and I felt a wave of anger rush through me. Not only could he not visit, now he had to apparently ignore me. I wondered, with no small amount of dread if he'd start bullying me like he did Harry.

Ginny shepherded me towards the Gryffindor table, and I found myself seated beside Harry. Hermione, who had waved me over towards where she, Ron, and Harry sat, might have put us beside each other on purpose, but whatever the design, I found myself happy to be sitting next to my brother, especially after my father had continued to ignore me. He smiled at me, but we didn't chat much because Professor McGonagall arrived with the very wet new first years. I honestly tried to pay attention to the sorting, but it seemed like a failed endeavor from the start. My gaze continued to drift back to my father, as I longed for the ability to talk with him. I knew that asking earlier for Harry to be able to move in was rash, and until I heard more from the Mikaelsons I wouldn't even dare to mention it to my brother, and yet I wanted him to be family. My father's gaze met mine for an instant before he immediately looked away and I fought a pang of hurt. He wouldn't even look at me, not anymore, and I knew that we had to be more careful, but this seemed simply unfair. I glared at him, willing him to look back and see my anger, but he did not. Instead, the sorting finished and I found myself glaring down at my empty gold plate, the lightning from the magical ceiling reflecting in its surface. Dimly, I heard Nearly Headless Nick telling my brother, Ron, and Hermione about an incident with the House Elves while I played with the food on my plate. Hermione threw down her utensils with a clatter, and I was glad that the attention turned to her because, prior to her fit, Harry had been regarding me with worry. _Another omen,_ I found myself thinking, though again I had no idea what made me think that something bad was coming. Sure, there was a possibility of war, but my trepidation came from another source, though exactly what that was, I wasn’t sure yet.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking a pause from his own plate.

Before I could reply, however, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, and a figure stood framed in them. I jumped, and my magic flared around me, but as I glanced worriedly up at the Head Table none of the Professors, including my father, looked worried. Instead, Professor Dumbledore rose, smiling, and came down from his seat to approach the new arrival. The man was tall, with a strange gait that drew attention to his wooden leg. He had a brilliant blue eye that zoomed about its socket in unpredictable patterns, and there didn't seem to be a single bit of skin that wasn't marred with some kind of scar. All put together his visage was a horrible amalgamation, as though the person who had put him together had no idea what a human face should look like, but there was something darker about his aura that made the hair on the back of my neck truly stand on end.

"And now, on to the next bit of business." he smiled. "I would like to extend a very warm welcome to Professor Moody, who has graciously agreed to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." I overheard as Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione about Moody once being an auror, though he was now generally considered to be crazy and not worth listening to. I turned my gaze back to the man in question, and had the strangest feeling like he was watching me. I shivered, but tried to ignore the sense of foreboding that he evoked in me. _He was an auror,_ I assured myself, _that means he can’t be a danger_ , I tried to reassure me, but my instincts seemed to reject the reassurance.

"Rowena, you alright?" Harry must have felt my shiver because he turned away from Ron and Hermione to eye me with some concern.

"I'm fine, Harry." I replied, though I couldn't help but glance back towards my father who was still ignoring me.

"You've been glaring at Snape and on edge all meal long," he lowered his voice, "something's wrong." Harry repeated stubbornly.

"It's nothing." I snapped, but Harry wouldn't let it go, fixing me with a stare that told me plainly enough that he did not believe me.

"I just miss him, that's all." I finally admitted, lowering my voice even more, and for a moment, Harry glanced up at the main table at my father.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked softly.

"Mid-August." I shrugged, thinking back to the brief visit.

 

+-+-+-

 

_August 12_

 

I sat wrapped in a blanket on the porch in spite of the warm air. The breeze chilled me, and shivered. Nik stood on the edge of the porch, mostly in shadows, not saying anything, and from inside the houseI could hear Rebekah clattering nervously around the kitchen. They didn’t know what to do any more than I did. It was odd, I thought absent mindedly as I watched Nik scrub a tired hand over his face when he thought I wasn’t watching, but here we were all in new territory. They were the oldest beings on this earth that I knew, the most powerful family in the world and yet they were as lost as I was if not more so. Kol and Elijah were nowhere to be seen, something that I was beginning to notice that it was a pattern. This wasn’t the first time that I had been unable to sleep. Rebekah would disappear to the kitchen to fix me a hot chocolate and a plate of food that I never ate, and Kol and Elijah would disappear. They made up excuses, Elijah had to call my dad and Kol, well, he was always gone. I heard him sometimes, shouting and ruining things. The ornaments in our house changed with frightening pace and I suspected that it was not just Kol who was destroying things. During the day we tried to all act normal, but I was scared that we were all forgetting what was normal. A tear rolled down my cheek, I could feel it, a cool patch on my cheek in spite of the warm summer breeze. My breath shook and I swallowed it back, another tear joining the first. Nik looked over, and I saw his shoulders collapse as he opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head and he fell silent. It was always like this. Elijah had asked me once before, had gently offered to make me forget but I couldn’t let him do that to me. Rebekah tried to get me to talk, but my human healing was something that they were not accustomed to. They left the memories, the horrors, they never usually stayed long enough to understand the long healing that was required afterwards. A knock on the front door startled me out of my thoughts. A moment later, my father appeared, Elijah trailing after him.

"Rowena." he came immediately towards me, and I reached out, hugging him without pause. My father lifted me, and even though I was nearly thirteen, I found myself settled on his lap. I leaned against him, inhaling the familiar sharp scents from the potions lab that I associated with him. Tears that had streamed slowly, if steadily, down my cheeks slowly ceased while I hiccuped quietly, unable to stop myself from shaking in his arms. There had not been much talking that night. He'd simply sat with me, holding me, and I dozed in and out of sleep; exhausted, but unable to sleep.

My father had left the next day he had promised to return. He didn't, at least not when I was awake, but the day after that I had finally gotten a full night of sleep thanks to the Dreamless-Sleep Potion that he delivered. I had taken it before, trying to keep Esther out of my dreams, but where it had not always worked before, it successfully kept my nightmares at bay. At least, it kept the ones that haunted me when I was sleeping away. The potion could do nothing for the memories that haunted me throughout the day, nor could it relieve the dread that filled me when I remembered the June events, or lessen the sombre atmosphere that stalked most of the summer holidays. Still, the sleep had done me good, and when Harry’s letter inviting me to the Quidditch match came I had felt confident enough to accept it; determined to make new memories to overrule those from June.

 

+-+-+-+

_Present Day_

 

"Rowena?" Harry brought me back to the present.

"It's nothing." I repeated, making myself shrug, but we both knew that I was lying as my head spun with memories of the summer and, as I let myself wonder about the Mikaelsons. I tried not to doubt them because I knew how much they loved me, but sometimes it was hard. I knew about their pasts, but never before had I been so aware of what their violence meant at a personal level.

Thankfully, dessert appeared soon after, and after it had been served I was not held at the Gryffindor table for much longer. Professor Dumbledore's after-feast announcement froze the rest of the Great Hall and, privately, I was thankful that Harry's attention was stolen away by his outrage over the cancellation of quidditch for the year. My classmates were all wrapped up in their protests about the development, shouting in a mingled chaos at the staff tables while Professor Dumbledore was trying to calm them with little success. Although I was not much of a fan, I understood that to the players and the rest of the students, quidditch was important.

When Professor Dumbledore finally regained control of the room he announced the coming of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I felt the sense of foreboding from the night before return in force. Whatever this tournament was, I had the sudden assertion that it would not bring anything good for Harry or I. Although I supposed that given the track record that my brother and I shared since our start at Hogwarts it wasn't hard to guess that something might happen, but something told me that it was more than just foreboding that made my gut curl. Glancing towards Harry, however, my brother showed no indication that he was worried about anything in the future, speaking excitedly with Ron and twins about entering and laughing at the prospect. Especially after Professor Dumbledore announced the age restriction, I tried to dismiss my concern, but it would not fully abate.

 

+-+-+-+-+-

 

As soon as Professor Dumbledore released us I lost myself in the crowd, seeking the safety of the girls' dormitory. I stole the shower, and then hid myself in my bunk in spite of Ginny and the other girls' attempts to draw me out, claiming exhaustion, which was not entirely made up as an excuse as the bags beneath my eyes could attest to.

When the girls finally settled down to sleep, however, I found myself still lying awake. I remained in the bed assigned for the year, tossing and turning and could not stop myself from lingering on my worry.

In the still dormitory, the same feeling of dread that had plagued me last night returned in full force. I tried to tell myself that it was just from being upset over my father's ignoring me, but I knew that it was more than that. The events at the Quidditch World Cup meant that the war that had caused my mum’s death and that still haunted my father was beginning again. Moreover, that same threat was drawing my father away from me and endangering my brother at the same time. _Why_ , I wondered, _if one magical world isn’t trying to kill me the other is acting up_?

Since June, the Mikaelsons had been on high alert, and although I said nothing, it was impossible to ignore how they had all at times disappeared, returning a few days later, quiet and solemn but seemingly pleased with themselves. There were no more attacks, no more threats, and the vampires who cycled in and out as guards at the various houses where we stayed were, if possible, even more respectful than usual. I knew what their deference meant: the Mikaelsons were renewing their ruthless reputations, and protecting me in doing so. Vampires and witches had died this summer, I dared to think perhaps even in droves because of them. I shifted in my bed, the heavy blankets not feeling warm enough. The Mikaelsons had been even more careful, I thought, than before, taking care not to alarm me. Back at Hogwarts, however, knowing that they weren't simply downstairs, I let myself think about what I suspected they'd done, and shivered again.

I tried to turn my mind away from the violence, knowing that although I might hate it, I also loved them unconditionally. I felt like I was complicit in their actions, and unbidden, I imagined what they had done, the witches and wizards who had died. The room around me was silent save for the sleeping breaths from my classmates.

I rose and tugged the crimson blanket from my bed, wrapping it around myself as I exited the room. The Common Room was empty, and I saw that it was already past midnight. I padded down towards the newspaper stand in the corner of the room. I wasn't sure who did it, or why, but as I gathered the various papers from this summer I was glad that they were there. Each year I knew that they were left in the Common Rooms at the beginning of the semester, and often Muggle Born students who didn't have their own subscriptions would read them; catching up on what had happened in the magical world over the course of the summer. Elijah had kept me from reading the Daily Prophet during the summer, and I worried that it was because they were mentioned. Without the pressure of them discovering me mid-act, I sat down, determined to find out what had happened.

I flipped through page after page. The one nice thing about catching up on the news this way was that the papers displayed usually had important stories. I browsed through them, looking for disappearances, murders, and mentions of vampires. It was nearly two in the morning when I gave up, uncertain if I was more frustrated or relieved. The only noted disappearance was that of a Ministry Witch, Bertha Jorkins, and that did not seem to be from my Guardians.

I sat back, the papers surrounding me on the floor abandoned while I stared at the fire. It was dying and the room, though cozy, was cooling. I let a tendril of energy out, and the fire sprang back to life. It was not exactly magic, but even the small release of energy made me feel a little better. I let my powers extend, floating the pile of papers back to a table before I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself.

I might not have used a spell since June, but neither could I keep all of the power inside of me. Our garden had been in full bloom constantly, and I had done little things to let my powers out, even if I did not channel the power into spells. Perhaps before I had come into my powers the year before I could have gone longer without using magic, but it was almost like it leaked out of me wherever I went. I could feel the auras of the individuals around me, I had always been able to, but it took no effort now. I could sense and identify people around me from their energy and I wondered distantly what it would be like not to have such powers. As though my magic had called to him, I heard as Harry approached, his feet quiet on the stone steps, his aura announcing him.

"What are you still doing up, Rena?" he asked sleepily. "It's almost three in the morning. You need to sleep, we have classes tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep." I shrugged. Harry sat silently beside me, and tugged at the blanket until I let him have some of it. Although the fire roared happily in front of us, I was happy for his company. I leaned against him without much thought, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"You know I'm always here, whatever's bothering you, you can always come and chat with me." Harry said softly.

"I know." I murmured, realizing as I said it, that the words were true. I knew that Harry was there for me, and having him there was an incredible relief. I yawned, and let my eyes drift closed.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Hermione woke us the next morning. There were a few other students there, and I knew that the story would circulate around the school, but as I fought to keep my eyes open, I realized that I didn't care. I ran up the stairs to get dressed, and then I trailed after Ginny to the Great Hall. As we left breakfast a half an hour later, our schedules in hand, I realized that this was the first year, that I would start classes without seeing my father in private. I tried not to dwell on the thought as I headed towards my Ancient Runes class. None of my fellow Gryffindors were taking it, and arriving I found that although there were four Ravenclaws, there were only two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin. Because of the seating, I found myself sitting down beside the Slytherin, whose name was Cleo. She shot me a glare, and I quickly looked away, waiting for the class to start. It didn't take long, and by the time that we were walking out two hours later I was fairly certain already that I was going to like Ancient Runes.

Meeting up with Ginny, Eva, Amanda, Colin, and Aaron for lunch I knew that it was far better than their Divination Class. Sam came late, animatedly describing his Muggle Studies class that I thought also sounded better than Divination, though I doubted that it would hold any real interest for me considering that I knew a lot about the so-called Muggle World.

We ate and then headed off to double Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was the teacher, and he beamed down at us. Since I had helped last year to try to free a hippogriff under his care and he had realized that my mother was Lily, Hagrid had been very friendly towards me. As I arrived at the class he beamed at me, and throughout the lesson he’d turn and smile rather frequently at me before holding me back at the end to invite me to tea any time that I was free. I gave him a smile, and accepted the offer without setting a date before I retreated to the castle. I liked Hagrid, but he tended to release secrets too easily, and although Harry and I might be the centre of school gossip because we'd fallen asleep together in the Common Room, I didn't want more hints that we were siblings out there. At least, not yet, I thought, finding myself wishing that we could openly be siblings. I pushed the thought back as we filed into greenhouse three.

I barely listened to the lecture, fighting back a yawn instead. When we were finally released, I retreated up to my bed, sleeping until Ginny woke me for dinner. I joined her for the meal, but as I caught sight of my father at the table I realized that I wasn't very hungry. I excused myself early, but lingered in the Front Hall, wanting to go and wait at his private quarters until he talked to me, but also too nervous to follow through with it. As it was, another figure caught me, and propelled me into an empty classroom.

"Princess." Draco drawled as we were shut in alone.

"Draco, how was your holiday?" I asked, leaning back against a desk. Although we had been hanging out rather frequently last year, after the events in June I had left too abruptly to be able to say goodbye.

"Fine." he bit out scowling. "What happened to you?" I winced at his demanding question, but knew that he had the right to ask it.

"I had a-"

"If you're going to give me family emergency bullshit then don't bother. Something happened, and I want to know what." Draco insisted.

"I was kidnapped, nearly murdered, and had to fight for my life in the woods. I went home early because of it." I blurted, not sure why I was telling him the truth, but wanting to confess it to someone. Draco blinked in surprise. "You wanted the truth." I gave a half shrug.

"Are you trying to redefine what a trouble maker is?" he asked, and I let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Not intentionally." I gave a half shrug. "I swear, things just happen to me, it's not like I want them to." I might not quite be pouting, but it was a near thing.

"Right, I don't think that your intentions are a part of this." Draco replied warily.

"Well they should." that time, I did pout.

"How was your summer? Travel the world again?" Draco changed the subject, and I found a small smile forming.

"Not like before." I shrugged. "We spent a few weeks in Spain, but mostly we were in the area."

"You and the vampires who were in the castle last year?" Draco asked, and I blinked in surprise. I had never either acknowledged that Elijah, Nik, and the others were there for me, nor had I told Draco that they were vampires. "I have two eyes, Princess, they are as much a part of your entourage as Snape is, and as for what they are, I head their names, and unlike our classmates I actually know some of my magical history. I went to the library to confirm, but I know who they are. The Original family, called the Mikaelsons." Draco gave a half-shrug. "You said before that Elijah was your guardian, Elijah Mikaelson was here for you, it's like putting one and one together."

"Yeah, it was all of us." I finally said, resigned to the fact that Draco knew that part of my secret.

"Anything else you want to explain or should I just keep putting things together?" Draco asked in a would-be casual tone, though we both knew that one day he would know the full truth.

"I can't tell you more. I already told you more than what they would want me to share.” I replied with a little shrug, knowing that my father would be throwing a fit if he knew that I was considering telling Draco more of the truth. Why, I half wondered, was I even considering it in the first place? This was Draco Malfoy that we were talking about, yet looking across at his now-familiar figure, I realized that I had missed his sarcasm and dry humor over the summer. It was a startling thought, and I almost missed what he said next.

"The next thing that I'll figure out then is your relationship with Harry Potter." Draco stood, and walked around me. "I'll see you soon, Princess." he murmured in my ear as he passed me, and then I was alone in the classroom. I suppressed a shiver, but it was not at the thought of Draco finding out all of my secrets. He wouldn’t tell, I didn’t think, he might torment my brother, but he never blabbered about my secrets, and strangely I trusted him. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head but realizing instead that the air was still heavy with the scent of the soap, or would it have been cologne, that Draco used. It was oddly comforting, I thought, before I could stop myself.

 

+-+-+-+-

 

I shook my head at myself, _what was this_? I demanded of myself. The invasive thoughts about Draco, wanting him to know about my parentage, and missing him; they were all foreign feelings and I didn’t need things to be any more complicated than they already were. This was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. I leaned against the desk for a moment, shaking my head clear before I steeled myself and left the room.

My thoughts of my father had been driven from my mind until I almost walked into him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, flickering to a hallway that I had a sinking sense of dread Draco had just disappeared down, before returning to me as the door to the room closed with a solid thump behind me. I met his gaze, lifting my chin slightly, challenging him to speak to me, even if it was to question or scold me. Instead, he fixed his features and walked past me.

I swallowed back the hurt that the motion caused, and then fled up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. I cast myself on my bed, but when I failed to turn my thoughts away from my father, I grabbed my book bag and stormed down to the library. I was halfway through the next week's reading before Hermione found me. It shouldn't have been surprising since I was hidden away in the alcove that we had so frequently done research for Buckbeak in, but I still tensed.

"Do you mind the company?" she asked. "The boys are too busy ranting about the quidditch cancellation." I motioned her towards the other half of the table, clearing my things from that section.

"If you ask me what's wrong I'll kick you out." I warned her.

"Fine." she sat down and looked over my book.

"What do you think of Runes so far?" she asked, and a wave of relief washed over me at the neutral subject.

"I really like it, much better than that divination drabble." I replied, before pausing. "Do you ever think that there might actually be something to divination? You know, not what Trelawney teaches, but to the actual art of seeing the future?" Hermione frowned, and sat back.

“Well, there is supposedly a Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry of Magic and history says that there have been prophecies that changed the course of events, but I don't know." Hermione shrugged, frowning. “Why do you ask?" I froze, and Hermione sighed.

“I know I said I wouldn’t ask, but this is getting ridiculous, Rowena, so, what is it that’s bothering you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Things are complicated." I slammed the book closed, and Hermione sat there, waiting as I fumed.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked, and halfway ready to say 'no' I changed my mind and gave Hermione a shrug in silent defeat. We silently dropped our bags off in Gryffindor tower before heading outside and across the lawn.

"So is this about your vampire guardians, your relationship with Harry, your dad ignoring you, or last June?" Hermione had obviously taken my acceptance to go on a walk as a free for all.

"All of them?" I replied hollowly. "I don't know, it's all wrong, 'Mione." We stopped walking by the lake. "I think that something's coming, but I don't know what, it's just a feeling that I can’t shake.” I shrugged. "I don't want anything else bad to happen. I'm still not over what happened in June, it tore the whole household apart this summer, no one knew what to do and we’re all still hurting because of it. Now, after what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, war’s coming and I know that my family are going to be at the heart of it, but I can’t do anything about it.”

"Your birthday was wonderful though." Hermione said.

"It was, and the Mikaelsons all treat me as well as they can, but I’m scared that I don't know who they are, Hermione. I've seen so many sides of them, through memories and in person, and I don't know what to think. They don't acknowledge their violence when they're around me, they pretend like it doesn't exist, but I know that it is there. What am I supposed to do about it? I can’t just keep playing along, it makes me a part of it because they’re doing it to protect me, but I can’t bear to lose them either.” I met Hermione's chocolate brown gaze. "As for Harry and my dad, well, things with Harry are wonderful, but we're not supposed to be public, we're supposed to be a secret. I can't give him up though because I've already lost my dad. I haven't seen him in close to a month, he won't talk to me, he barely even looks at me. Why? Because there might be a war coming! I can't do anything about the future Hermione, I just know that something is coming and my family's going to be torn apart because of it and I’m scared because I have everything to lose.” there were tears in my eyes before I truly recognized them for what they were. Hermione had a pitying look on her ashen features, and then she reached out and hugged me.

 

+-+-+-+

 

When we finally returned to the castle the shadows were lengthening. I wasn't hungry, so giving Hermione the excuse that I wanted a shower, I retreated up the stairs. Entering the Common Room, I ran into Ginny. She fixed me with a cool look.

"I'm off to dinner." she said, and I sighed.

"I'm not hungry." I told her.

"Because you already ate with Hermione?" Ginny challenged.

"No." I said flatly, opening my mouth to set her straight, before closing it again. "I went for a walk with a friend, there's nothing wrong with that." I finally said.

"What am I to you?" Ginny asked softly, her voice speaking of betrayal. "I'm here when it's convenient for you, but you don’t trust me, and you’re not there for me. Friendship is a two-way street, Rowena, you should remember that." Ginny pushed past me, as I froze, feeling like I had been slapped, or worse. My self-pity rose up, and I ran up the stairs to our dorm. I didn't vomit upon entering the bathroom, but it was a near miss. Instead, I turned myself resolutely lobster-pink under the hot shower spray. I might have cried more, but it seemed that my tears had been exhausted earlier so instead I hiccuped and sobbed dryly in the privacy that dinner afforded me. Afterwards, I rolled myself in my blankets, swallowed an extra large dose of Dreamless Sleep potion and was unconscious by the time that my roommates returned.

 

 

**AN:** So, sorry not the best chapter for Rowena, but she’s only a 13 year old human so I want to make it clear that she’s struggling with coming to terms with things. She’s accepted the Mikaelsons before, but she’s never really been in the middle of their actual violence either so it’s been an eye-opener and of course it’s difficult for her to adapt to the war-time measures that her father is invoking. It’s going to be a bumpy ride for her this year, but I do promise she’ll come out stronger at the end of it so hang tight! I also have a new face coming in in the next chapter :)


	22. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests arrive at Hogwarts and Severus and Rowena finally talk.

**AN:** So sorry guys this slowed down, school got rather crazy. Hoping to get another chapter out in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 19

The Goblet of Fire

* * *

 

 

September passed in a blur of classes, fights with Ginny, and sleepless nights. I could not shake the feeling that something bad was coming, but I kept it to myself. My father continued to ignore me, and the longer that I was away from the Mikaelsons the more I began to worry about what they did when I wasn’t there. I understood violence now, and I didn’t think that it was the answer to everything, but if I told them I was sure that it would be their answer. Instead, I kept my nerves to myself; at least as best as I could. Harry, although busy with school, had made a point to continue to spend time with me. Since waking up together in the Common Room on the first night back, we had rarely been out of the school's gossip, but though I expected him to give me up after the drama he stayed. In fact, most of our classmates now believed that we were seeing each other. Harry and I tried to deny the rumours, but it was essentially a pointless endeavour. They were set in their beliefs, and gradually Harry and I were coming to laugh privately at how wrong the rumours were rather than trying to correct them. Ginny and I continued to avoid each other, so I avoided Gryffindor Tower as much as I could. It started as just working in the library, but then I had finally taken the time to explore the castle; searching for new study spaces.

It had only taken me a week before I found myself back in front of the portrait hole to the enchanted room that I had been given the previous year. Thankfully, the password was the same. The grimoires were gone, but I realized, I didn't miss them. I’d left them with the Mikaelsons when I came back to Hogwarts because I still had yet to do a spell after June. Annoyed with the empty shelves, however, I filled them with my own school books, doing my best to ignore the way that the room still felt empty. I worked at the large table, finishing my assignments almost as fast as the professors could give them, and whiling away the rest of my hours reading random books from the library. In the early fall it was nice to open all the windows in the room and, to my joy, one September afternoon, a large black female owl fluttered in through the window. I smiled when I saw her even though she gave me a haughty look, and I felt a pang of guilt. In all the chaos, I had been quite the bad owner for Zinnia, the owl that my father had given me for my 11th birthday. I had left Zinnia the owl at the castle for the summers because I knew that she would be well cared for along with the school owls, and traveling to Muggle rental houses meant that Zinnia couldn't come. Moreover, after Nik had given me the kitten Reeba in my first year, she had easily taken most of my attention. After the Christmas fiasco a year ago Reeba had been left behind during the attack that cost my tutor, Gwyn, her life. Although her death had never been confirmed, I knew the Mikaelsons and their determination to make sure that I had everything I could ever want. Reeba's failure to reappear was as much a confirmation as I was going to get without asking outright. Since Zinnia’s pointed appearance in my study room, I had vowed to be a better owner for her. Spending more time with the owl, I realized that she was actually a good companion.

By October, Zinnia was less hostile towards me. Mostly, I thought, it was because I would give her bits of bacon when he came to visit me during the mealtime post deliveries, but I didn’t really care. When I was in my study room, she would flutter by, and I'd cast a window open to let her come in and sit with me. It was nice to have her company, especially since the rest of my friends and classmates knew nothing about this room.

Outside, the leaves on the trees gradually changed, but for the most part my self-imposed social isolation continued on. I forced myself to spend a few afternoons a week in the library where Hermione often joined me to waylay suspicion. What I almost liked more was when no one else was around, and Draco would surface. He still hadn't guessed about Harry and I, but it was not for lack of trying. He began to ritually appear after even Hermione had packed, attempting to get me to admit my purported feelings for Harry. At times, his attempts were so frustrating that it was all I could do not to laugh outright to his face.

It was not until the week before Halloween that the school rumour mill began to shift away from Harry and I. While there had been excitement throughout the term about the prospect of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Moody’s classes usually drew weekly discussions, the poster that appeared at the bottom of the main staircase beat them all. We were to be let out of classes early in order to welcome students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I read the sign in silence before proceeding to transfiguration. Of course, I thought, it had be on Halloween. I hated the timing, and the notion of welcoming strangers and being in the centre of a gossip mill on Halloween night was far from appealing. With thoughts of Halloween circling, I went to my potions class the next day and when my father continued to ignore me I actually considered making my cauldron explode or something so that he’d have to look at me, maybe even give me a detention. Instead, I controlled my emotions and the class went without drama. I filed out at the end of it with my peers before separating from them and rushing to my private room where I batted angrily at the tears. I hated being so vulnerable, but I couldn’t help it. I was frustrated and hurt and there was no stopping that.

 

+-+-+

 

On Halloween morning I skipped breakfast, not feeling very cheery in spite of my peers' excitement. I sat quietly in my classes that day, skipping lunch as well when I couldn’t handle sitting and pretending to be happy during my lunch break. I also knew that I would be required at the greeting event and subsequent feast. I had not been alone in noticing the care that had been taken to ensure that the castle looked its best. I was sure that all of the professors would be strict about us looking our best as numerous points were taken while detentions were going out left and right for even the smallest of uniform violations.

When I finally got out of my morning classes I fled to my room, however, it was not as empty as I had expected. My father sat in a chair by the fire place. It was not an exceptionally cold day, but he had lit a fire, and was staring into it, apparently lost in thought. I froze in the door, the portrait behind me thumping closed, and startling my father.

"Rowena," he looked up, and I felt a tinge of anger rush through me.

"What are you doing here?" I let my book bag clatter to the floor as I glared.

"I wanted to see you." my father replied evenly, his voice sounding almost guarded.

"Really? Because last time I checked you were doing your best to avoid me." I picked up my book bag and headed for the desk, pointedly turning my back to my father. I had wanted him to appear for so long, and now he finally did, but it made me so angry. Was it now only up to his whims when I got to see him?

"Rowena," my father's tone held a note of warning, "you know that what I've done is only-"

"To keep me safe, right? Yeah, I know." I whirled back around to face him. "So then, why are you here now? Isn't this a threat? Aren't you afraid someone's going to see?" I heard my voice rising, but couldn't make myself care.

"It will be safe enough here." my father replied carefully.

"Oh, so it's safe to see me here? Then why haven't you come before?" I demanded almost desperately. “It’s not like I haven’t spent almost all fall here and I know you have the time!”

“Stop!” my father growled, jumping to his feet in one fluid motion. “Rowena you need to listen to me, I’ve not been talking to you because it's not safe! We don't have a lot of time, and I wanted to see you-“

"Well, it's been two months since the start of term and you've had the chance to see me each and every day. It's not my fault that you never looked at me for more than a few seconds or that you ignore me in class." I spat, and my father, normally such an intimidating presence actually seemed to retreat.

"I came to see you because I miss you. I can't look at you or talk to you or see you normally because there are stirrings in the magical community, the Dark Lord's followers are rising again, Rowena, and I refuse to make you a target or to drag you into it as my daughter. I can see, however, I'm not welcome, so I will take my leave." my father said, and then he marched out of the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

The thump of the portrait hole closing behind him sounded much louder than it actually was in the still room. As soon as it closed I felt a pit of regret begin to burn in my belly. Angrily, I kicked at the foot of a chair, feeling a small modicum of relief when my toe throbbed in response before tears sprang to my eyes. I cried alone in the empty room, wallowing in my guilt until the bell rang to signal the warning for afternoon classes. I wiped at my eyes, but knowing I could do little else I went to transfiguration, keeping my head down.

Throughout the class, I kept to myself as had become a habit because Ginny had joined with Eva and Amanda and Colin always worked with Aaron and Sam. Although I didn’t think my classmates noticed, but nothing seemed to slip past Professor McGonagall. So, at the end of the lesson she asked me to stay behind.

“Is everything alright, Rowena?” she asked, her stern appearance softening as the door shut behind the last of my peers.

“It’s Halloween.” I shrugged.

“Have you spoken to Severus?” she asked, and my face flushed.

“We had a row.” I admitted uncomfortably and she lifted an eyebrow in question. “He just showed up in my study room like he hadn’t been ignoring me.” I found myself scowling while McGonagall pursed her lips.

“I see.” she said, and I looked hesitantly over at her.

“I know, I shouldn’t have yelled at him,” I hesitated.

“Oh yes you should have.” she said, before seeming to think better of the words and it was my turn to look at her. She sighed. “Severus loves you very much Rowena, but he’s used to doing things a certain way. Because Elijah raised you he hasn’t had much practice at parenting, but not speaking to you for a whole quarter term, that is not how things should be done. I will personally help make sure that you two can speak, if it’s discovery he’s worried about. Guests coming or not, we’re smarter than he gives us credit for.”

“I’m not sure he wants to see me, especially not after I yelled at him.” I admitted.

“You just let me take care of that, Rowena.” she replied, and then, unexpectedly, she reached forward and hugged me. Until the older witch embraced me, I had not realized how lonely I had become. I hugged her back, feeling relieved to have her support, and feeling slightly foolish for not thinking to come to her before. Over the past two years that I had been at school Minerva McGonagall had always supported my father and I. Privately, I thought she had a rather soft spot for my dad, though she might not admit it. During my years though she had said time and time again to come to her if there were problems. There were few enough people who knew my parentage, and what she said was true, even if I could not publicly be seen with my father, being seen with my head of house was another thing and she had the power to arrange secret meetings and covers for both of us.

“Thank you.” I smiled at her when I finally drew back, feeling suddenly lighter than I had ever felt before.

“Any time, Rowena.” Minerva replied, then straightened up. “Now, hurry and put your book bag away, we’re expected to greet our guests.” she instructed, and I nodded, hurrying out with a new feeling of hope growing in my belly.

 

+-+-+-

 

I hid myself in the Gryffindor group, away from Ginny as we filed out towards the Great Hall. Around me there were excited whispers, but my stomach continued to knot and churn as I couldn’t stop thinking about my dad and our earlier fight. I wanted to run and to find him, to apologize even though everyone would see. Instead, I stood by and tried to find excitement first in the huge flying palominos with their powder-blue carriage and then in the Durmstrangs’ ship. Although the Beauxbatons turned many heads with their blue silk uniforms, it was the Durmstrang students who garnered the most interest, though even then it was really only one student: Victor Krum. I had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup, and while he was an impressive player the only distraction that I had from my internal misery was a boy who walked beside Karkaroff, their headmaster. He was tall and handsome, I supposed, and for a moment our eyes had met before I let myself be swept up in the crowd pushing to follow the foreign students into the castle.

 

+-+-+-

 

Once inside, I found myself a seat beside Harry. My brother smiled at my presence, and I mustered one in return though I wondered if it was at all convincing because Harry looked more worried.

Down the table, Ginny sat down with Eva and Colin, she glanced at me and then moved farther away, ensuring that there were several empty seats were between us.

"Is she still mad at you?" Hermione asked and I shrugged. "Well, if you're ever lonely, I could always use a hand with the SPEW." I offered Hermione an attempted smile, but it did not appear any better than my previous attempt with Harry had been. "At least think about it?" she offered before Professor Dumbledore rose, and the hall quieted. While Professor Dumbledore spoke, I marshalled myself. I had messed up earlier, but I could not simply stew all evening long, that wasn’t right either. Instead, I steeled myself and resolved to be better at least for the evening. Minerva would speak to my father, and hopefully I could apologize to him as well, and then I would start again.

"At the beginning of the school year I announced that Hogwarts would play host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is now with the utmost pleasure that I welcome our guests into the castle so, without further ado, please join me in welcoming the students of Beauxbatons Academy!" The eyes of the great hall shifted from our headmaster to the doorway where the mass of students in blue silk robes reappeared. Now that students were seated and the huge Palomino horses were gone the Beauxbatons students had the focus of all attention. Although there were several handsome boys, the attention of the hall seemed fixed on the high number of female students that Beauxbatons had. All of the pupils appeared to be older, and I was certain that every male in the hall had become dumbstruck as they caught on to the girl in the lead. She was tall, blonde, and very beautiful, even in her powder blue uniform. I had to admit though, the looks of slack-jawed awe that adorned the boys were almost laughable.

Across the way I couldn’t help but smirk as I caught sight of even Draco almost drooling over the girl. _If only I had a camera_ I found myself thinking, and then I turned, catching Colin's eye. Of course he too was peering after the Beauxbatons girl, and I snagged his camera. The flash caught Draco's attention and I smirked before turning it on my own dazed Gryffindor comrades. I caught Ginny's eye by mistake and she rolled her eyes at me in a friendly manner before seeming to remember that we were fighting. She looked away quickly, but I reflected: some gut reaction habits were just too hard to break. I also realized that I hoped it meant that or friendship was reparable. What Ginny had said about my being a bad friend held some worth. I simply did not want to draw more people into my messes. It was hard enough for me to cope and yet, I knew that Ginny herself had been through a lot as well with the Tom Riddle ordeal in our first year. Perhaps then, I reflected, we were a lot more similar than we liked to acknowledge. Still, if we could make things work, I thought, then I would be a better friend, I vowed. I glanced across to Hermione who looked equally unimpressed and realized that if I was really serious about making a change to my persona then I should begin by also helping Hermione with her pet project since she was a friend as well. SPEW, or the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, however, was not exactly the way that I hoped to spend my free time. _Hermione is still a good friend though, she's kept your secrets and she wants to be there for you,_ I reasoned and decided to spend a few hours each week with her even if I wasn't sure that the elves even appreciated her efforts.

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons was a giant woman whose stature matched Hagrid’s. She was dressed in silk robes as well, and carried herself with an almost regal dignity. She greeted Professor Dumbledore with a kiss to each cheek before the girls settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table, to the rest of the male occupants’ disappointment. Ron was particularly vocal in his disappointment, craning his head to try to catch another glimpse of the blonde girl.

"And now, please join me in welcoming our friends from Durmstrang!" Professor Dumbledore called, breaking the apparent spell that had overtaken the Hogwarts boys. I sighed, preparing myself as the doors slammed open again, though I couldn’t help but look around for the boy I’d seen in the courtyard earlier. I watched as the students passed in the trim brown robes that accentuated their solid statures. Where most of the Beauxbatons students seemed to be slender girls, there were far more athletically-stocky male students from Durmstrang. Sure, I had caught myself looking at Draco before, but the way that I watched the incoming male students was something else entirely. I stared just as shrewdly as the boys had been a few moments before, searching for the one boy I’d seen, but before I could be caught and called out, everyone was staring because Victor Krum entered our hall.

"Krum!"

"Is it really him?"

"Merlin's beard it is!"

"I know it's him! I stare at his poster everyday!"

"He's even handsomer in person!"

"Reckon I can get an autograph?"

"Do you think he'd show us some moves?"

I regarded the famous quidditch player, but as he passed I again caught the gaze of the boy from the courtyard. He walked behind Krum, at the side of the school's headmaster. He had dark eyes and dark hair that showed a hint of a wave. There was no compromise in his erect posture and _my_ , I thought, _what a figure it was_. I blushed as he held my gaze and forced my eyes to continue, pausing on the headmaster. He too glanced in my direction, and I fought another shiver. I did not try to read peoples' auras but neither could I completely ignore them. His magic was dark I knew and, with a start, I recognized a strain of the evil taint. _A death eater_ , I realized, this man had the same strain of dark magic that infused my father's aura but, where it was weak in my father it was strong in this man. I shivered and looked away, still aware of the scrutiny that I seemed to be under. The feeling lessened only after the man turned to address Professor Dumbledore with such enthusiasm that I was certain he was faking it. Down the table from us, Ron was trying even more desperately to get Krum to sit with us than he had with the Beauxbatons students. Instead, Krum and his compatriots found seats at the Slytherin table, though Ron continued to dream of being able to host Krum in his dormitory. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept finding my gaze drifting back to the tall handsome figure who remained at Krum’s side. Conveniently, Draco rose and placed himself beside the two boys, making it easier to find them in the sea of dark heads.

The rest of the feast I found I paid little attention to my food, though I doubted that anyone was truly interested in it. Conversations were running wild what with Krum’s appearance, the beautiful girl, and the Tri-Wizard Cup’s beginning, everyone was excited. When the food was finally finished, everyone turned to look expectantly at the Head Table. With the excitement over the newcomers finished I realized that there were several other strangers seated there. Ministry officials, I assumed as they sat close to Professor Dumbledore. Down the table, the headmaster of Durmstrang sat beside my father whose scowl had, if possible, deepened.

Professor Dumbledore rose first, announcing the rules of the tournament to my own brother’s disappointment. Only witches and wizards above the age of seventeen would be allowed to enter. Personally, I was glad; at least this year it meant that neither Harry nor I could end up in any more danger than we already had attracted. Relaxing because I knew that Harry’s conversation with Ron about entering and winning was only fantasy. I listened as my other classmates talked about the glory that the tournament could bring them, and knew that it wasn’t worth it for me. I had enough danger in my life, as did Harry and no amount of glory could make me want to willingly volunteer for a competition like this. People had died before, and I knew how dangerous even the most popular wizarding sports were. No doubt the age restriction was also because of the Tournament’s danger.

The Trophy, the Twi-Wizard Cup, that Dumbledore revealed was beautiful, but the Goblet of Fire was another matter entirely. I felt a shiver run the length of my spine when a few Ministry wizards unveiled it. When the representative, a Barty Crouch, spoke briefly about the parameters of the competition I ignored him, staring at the Goblet. It had a magical aura, much like the Sorting Hat, but I dared not probe at its power, I had learned nothing if not to be cautious over the past few years and I didn’t want to draw any more attention to myself than was necessary with the number of people in the Hall.

Dumbledore dismissed us shortly afterwards, having given out instructions about how to enter that I had ignored. They didn’t apply to me so I had no need of them. I left the Hall with the rest of the students, but half way up the staircase I heard Professor McGonagall calling my name.

“Why does McGonagall want to talk to you?” Harry asked.

“I had a question about something from class, she was going to look into it.” I lied because of how many ears were present to overhear. “I’ll catch up with you later.” I added and then descended.

“Yes, Professor? Is this about the question I had for you after class?” I asked, and her lips twitched.

“Yes, I investigated the matter. It’s too loud here though, come to my office will you?” she asked and I found myself walking at her side. I thought that I saw my father sweeping towards the dungeons, but the swarm of students quickly pushed Professor McGonagall and I away.

When we made it to the hall with her office we slowed slightly, but kept walking quickly to her office. I closed the door behind her and she proceeded through towards a stretch of what seemed to be bare wall.

“I’ll be in my private quarters, tell your father to alert me when you’re done. He’ll be flooing in. The room’s soundproofed as well, you two both need to talk to each other, as difficult as that may seem.” she said and disappeared. I waited in her office, trying not to snoop, but not quite comfortable just sitting down either.

Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long. The fireplace flamed green and my father stepped out of it, scowling.

“What is this about Minerva? What did you want me to-“ he trailed off as he saw me standing alone in the room. “Rowena.” he said simply.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” I mumbled and he sighed.

“Perhaps not, but as Minerva so helpfully reminded me earlier, there was fault on my side as well.” he admitted and I glanced nervously at him, wondering if I was forgiven.

“I missed you, I really wanted to talk to you, but you’ve been ignoring me.” I worried my lip as I waited for his response.

“I thought it was best to keep-“

“Me safe, I know, but I don’t like it.” I interrupted him and he blinked. “I know things are dangerous, that man, Karkaroff, he’s a Death Eater too, isn’t he? The mark’s getting stronger, I can feel its magic, and after the Quidditch World Cup, things are happening, but you’re still my dad and if there’s so much danger then I don’t want to lose you.” I blurted and he sighed.

“You don’t understand what things were like, the situation that we could end up in.” he tried.

“Then stop hiding it from me and tell me! I know I’m thirteen, but it’s not exactly as if I’m like any other thirteen year old. I’ve seen things and I’ve done things before and I can handle knowing but, I can’t handle being closed out without any reasons.” I snapped and for a long moment he was silent, regarding me and, clearly, weighing my argument.

“In the first war, the Dark Lord used peoples’ families to make them serve him. I was a particular asset to him, I do not want him to ever think that using you is an option.” my father moved and sat down, motioning for me to sit opposite him. “I am worried that he is rising to power, or at least that the Dark Magical Community is. There were individuals who enjoyed hurting others, forcing them to do things, and I don’t want them to know about you either. That might even be more dangerous than if the Dark Lord knew. That’s why I’ve been shutting you out, I don’t want any more rumours about you going on.”

“Well, clearly you haven’t heard then that Harry and I are dating.” I rolled my eyes, and I could have sworn his lips twitched. “So, you did hear that one.” I pushed.

“I’m a Professor, not deaf. It’s impossible not to hear that bit of gossip. This school’s terrible about spreading incideous rumours.” my father drawled with a smirk.

“I want Harry to be my brother, publicly.” I blurted and my father’s expression quickly shifted into an impenetrable mask.

“Rowena,” he began.

“I’ve been thinking about it, about how it could work.” my father fixed me with a skeptical look, but remained silent, which I took to be as much of an invitation continue as I would get. “I don’t look like you, not really. It’s my mum that I look like and the older I get the worse it’s going to be. If we try to keep it a secret then we have no control over what’s said or done and it means that Harry and I have to put up with our so-called dating for longer and that no one’s out there protecting him as family. He’s had a hard enough time before, I want him to be able to see me as his sister and not to be ridiculed for it. I want to be able to talk to him without whispering and checking around corners. I want him to live with me and with the Mikaelsons. It’s only a matter of time before the truth comes out and we’re blood-related too if that’s the only reason Harry’s with the Dursleys because why can’t my blood protect him?”

“It’s complicated.” my father replied.

“Then uncomplicate it! Harry would fit in with the Mikaelsons, they like him, and it’s not like it’s too dangerous because I’m there too. I know you’re probably going to say something about us being too big of a target but it’s the Mikaelsons we’re talking about, if they can’t protect us together then who can?” I snapped.

“I can’t uncomplicate it as you so eloquently put it because there is no way to do that. You and Harry have remained separate so that neither of you puts each other in danger either. Not only can Death Eaters use you against me, they could use him then just as I or Harry could be used against you and, if we were to become one happy family as you propose, then I could be used against Harry as well as you.” I swallowed back my disappointment. He had a point, but I suspected that already things were far too complicated. Just because people didn’t know it yet, didn’t mean things weren’t going to come to pass.

“You couldn’t be used, not if they didn’t know I was your daughter.” I said softly and he flinched slightly.

“Rowena, the answer is no, at least not yet.” he met my gaze and I swallowed.

“Something bad’s coming. I can feel it. There’s no other way of explaining it. I lost my mum last time the Wizarding World had a war, and now I have you and Harry. I don’t want to lose my family in this second round, but if something does happen I want to at least be able to have as much time with you as my family, as I can. If it’s so difficult then, you’ve already deceived the Dark Lord, surely you can come up with something.” I stood and marched towards the doorway and my father sighed behind me.

“Rowena.” I paused, not turning around. “I want us to be able to be a family as well, but being an open family is not worth your life.” I felt his warm hand settle on my shoulder. “I will see what I can think of, and you’re right it will eventually come out, but don’t make that decision just yet.” I looked up into his dark eyes and felt a pang of guilt. There were dark bags under them, and privately I thought his hair looked more unkempt than usual. I reached out and hugged him and he returned the gesture, cupping the back of my head as I leaned against him.

“I love you, Rowena.” he murmured.

“I love you too dad.” I replied.

“I promise, I’ll do my best at least for you and Harry to publicly be siblings if this is what you want. You’re right, the truth will come out, you are your mother’s daughter, but it will make things more difficult, more dangerous for you so let me do this? Wait until I have the safeties in place before you let this cat out of the bag?” I met my father’s gaze and held it before nodding.

“Deal.” I agreed and he nodded back.

“Stay away from the Durmstrang students too, will you?” he asked, and I frowned at the change in topic.

“Why?” I demanded in confusion.

“Please, for me?” he asked.

“But why?” I repeated.

“Because that school is known for emphasizing the Dark Arts and Karkaroff would only have brought his best students. They’re smart, they’re looking at everything. If they noticed anything different about you, your magic, then they could be dangerous. Rowena, do you understand me?” I met his gaze and nodded slowly.

“I haven’t been using my other magic anyways.” I said shrugging, though in the back of my mind I thought about the handsome boy that I had seen earlier.

“Be careful and still, stay away, just in case. Please, for me, be safe.” my father insisted, and I nodded. “You should get back to your dorm before curfew.” he said.

“I will, you should tell Minerva that we’re done with her office.” I said and then I slipped out into the empty transfiguration classroom, my mind spinning. I might get Harry as my brother, but I needed to find out more about the Death Eaters and Durmstrang Academy, I decided.

 

* * *

 

AN: Just an FYI, in case you were curiousRowena can detect the magic of the Dark Mark, its powerful. As Barty Crouch Jr is in Moody's body though she can't quite detect it because Barry's magic is being roughly cloaked byMoody's magic. Also thanks to Hestia8639 for helping me catch a little mistake with Rowena's owl! Updated now :) 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmark! Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome! There's more to come (some already written)! 
> 
> *Cross-posted on FF.net


End file.
